Canterlot Academy: Road Trip
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The 3rd instalment of the Canterlot Academy series. Expect field trips, ghosts and new encounters here. MUST-READ.
1. Prologue - Ambitiousness Wellbeings

Prologue - Ambitiousness Wellbeings

The time for the 500 students to step into Canterlot Academy for the 3rd consecutive year as the large building opens its doors once again. The 12 girls - Twilight, Vexy, Sunset, Fluttershy, Lola, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Sticks, Vanellope and Smurfette were ready and eagerly waiting. All 12 met each other outside the academy front, Sunset having walked there after recovering from her tedious task a month ago. The Harmonizers stared at the building and wondered what adventure hails for them this academic year.

"Well...". Twilight lead, knowing the outcome. "It's about time again. We must venture through these doors to witness another academic year of tears and laughter abound".

"I'm excited for what competition throws towards me too". Sticks spoke, knowing she was going to have a hard time at yet another regular year at the same place.

"Hmmmm...whatever may be the case, we'll be overcome by any standards". Rarity added.

"As long as I can monitor anythingg coming within us at a 1 mile radius, we're fine". Rainbow responded.

The girls stepped inside the huge campus, knowing that they weren't alone filled them with determination and pride for completeing whatever work the staff give them. Not long after their heroic entrance, the other students started to show up within the campus building. Temmie, Amy Rose, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Hiro Hamada and the crew and Genesis Baxter were amonst them all.

"Man...not alot has changed since our last visit". Sunset was looking around her surroundings.

"I know". The lead member replied. "Principal Celestia checked that everything was in working order for our return. She didn't want to override the place of any monsters or robots".

"Speaking of overriding demons, my body is now in full recovery".

"Why?". Sticks peeked her head towards the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. "What happened?".

"Now is not the time to explain it, Sticks. I get visions of dread when I do. I'll tell you girls the story when I feel comfortable".

"Where is Principal Celestia's intercom telling us to go to the auditorium?". Rainbow softly spoke.

Just then, the intercom turned on. Principal Celestia was speaking to the students.

"Could everyone gather in the auditorium please? Thank you".

"Man...that's just cliched overkill!".

"Welcome back to paradise!". Vanellope threw her arms out in the hallway. "I miss you so much!".

"And we bought in cake for you!". Pinkie joined her.

"Can you really talk to an inanimate object?". Sticks thought.

The girls, plus the other 488 students took to the large auditorium. They took their seats and waited, the others taking their time to find themselves home away from home once again. Principal Celestia was standing in the podium, organizing her speech while waiting for the occupants to arrive. Once all 500 students were inside the room (Which took a while), she began the speech.

"Welcome back to Canterlot Academy everyone!". Principal Celestia proclaimed. "I'm sure as almost all of you were ambitious as I was to come back here as much as the next principal. We worked hard to maintain everything from the last academic year, and bring in the new that proposably hasn't caused any fires this time around. I'm glad for that".

"Pfft". Sticks was cleaning out her arrow satchet she may need for an emergency. "Like I never get burnt or anything".

"Do you still remember the dorms you were in for the past 2 years? Good for you. As for the years' standards, good luck and you may be dismissed if you wish to stay here for a little longer before entering your dorms for the adventure ahead".

And so, the principal left the podium, some students leaving the area immediatly, while some (Including the 12 girls) stayed in the auditorium to organize their belongings and preapre for the adventure ahead.

"Do you think the vice-principals are here too?". Twilight stayed in her seat, Vanellope, Rainbow, Sunset and Lola dismounted from their seats. "Principal Celestia was the only one there. I'm sensing some strange abilities already".

"Pfft. Relax". Sticks was still cleaning her srrow satchet. "Maybe if something too kthem out of the blue? Are we safe from the attackers?".

"No, but something must've absented them from attending the seminar". Sunset co-lead.

"Whatever". The badger soon finished cleaning the satchet and placed it inside of her bag. She got up and walked towards the exit towards Dorm 23. "See you girls later!".

"Bye, Sticks". Twilight wished good luck to her fellow friend. Hmmm...strange happenings already on the very first day. This is strange".

"I thought the very first day was tomorrow". Rainbow spoke, grasping the studious' attention.

"No, Dash. That's today. Tomorrow is the first day. The very first day is the one where we enter the campus and feel the breeze, hence why it's got a very heavy 'VERY' word attached to it".

"Ok, whatever you say...". Rainbow was still checking her phone".

"I'm going to had for my dorm, girls". Sunset stood up and grabbed her bag. "Laters".

"Oki doki loki, Sunny!". Pinkie jumped. "Byee!".

And so, Sunset, too was leaving the area for Dorm 37, where the Third Street Gang was located. Twilightand the other 9 soon got prepared to venture toward Dorm 49 to hang out before the REAL first day. Who knows what strange mystery surrounding the absentees of the 5 vice-principals should hale, especially since it was the start of something radically different from what they were used to. The girls soon relaxed and took the fact that the year was going to be smoother than the tedious exam-stress from the 2nd academic year.

* * *

That's the end of this prologue. The mystery immediatly shrouding the girls' minds after entering the academy and witnessing Principal Celestia greeting the academy on her own terms. Sunset and Sticks easing into the campus despite both having had big adventures to deal with during the intervals. What will the first day have in store for them? And what will happen throughout the academic year? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. The Adventure Lies Within

Chapter 2: The Adventure Lies Within

1 day later...

The girls awoke to a sunny day in Canterlot City. Everything was according to plan as of yet. It was the first full day of staying at the academy too. Twilight was the first to wake up, following by Lola and Vexy. It was a true turning point, as the year was nothing but clear skies ahead. However, the mystery surrounding the dissapearances of all 5 vice-principals stirred up trouble ahead for the 12 girls. Could it be something sinister or is it all a big hoax? Whatever it may be, alot of thought must've put effort into making this...or it rather making it possible to work. A few minutes later, the other girls woke up, seeing Twilight, Vexy and Lola already in their default attire. The studious' was currently at the makeup desk when the nearest occupants, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie saw her from their beds.

"Oh...sup Twi". The energetic rainbow-colored haired girl yawned. "How's business?".

"Something's definetly fishy about the vice-principals not showing up on the first day".

"What?! Already we're settling in, and you're worried about the missing case?!".

"Actually, it's not a missing case". Pinkie bellowed. "They're technically in their dorms above the academy, but they're too scared to come because of what's surrounding the academy".

"Students?". Rainbow guessed.

"No, silly. It's not students!".

"You'd think something that's not caused by students would be a big deal, right?". Rarity asked.

"It's something fishy. It's not us. I'm certain something is out there, waiting for it to snatch us". The studious' brushed her hair.

"Pfft. Now you're starting to act like Sticks". The fashionista laughed. "Stop with this nonsense".

"But Cadence and Shining Armor wasn't there too, nor was Luna".

"Nor were Trunchbull or Finster, and that's a good thing too". Lola added.

"Relax. We just got here from a 3 month vacation". Rainbow said. "It's not like dark magic would return here".

"Hey girls". Sunset opened the door after a good nights sleep. She was followed by Sticks. "What's going on?".

"Twilight's worrying about the mysterious case again". Applejack explained.

"Twilight...I bet they may be in their dorms".

"Yes. We've already ellaborated on that part".

"Then what makes you think that something down there may upset the students?".

"She's just paranoid over the work again". Smurfette came forth. "That flood from last years' educational studies made me feel uneasy for a while".

"Twilight". Sticks came to her. "I can relate to your problem. I've been curious about the case too. Not that it means anything to me".

"Ha!". Vanellope laughed. "Paranoid again! Classic ol' Sticksy!".

Sticks paused to look at the mint green suprise out of the corner of her eye. She continued thereafter.

"I'll help with the mystery. It's not like some entity snuck into the academy while we were on vacation".

"Ok, now I'm a lil' creeped out". Applejack backed away.

"Aj, I meant that as a possiblity".

"Yes, but I ain't going out of this dorm looking for ghosts".

"Everyone!". Pinkie called out. "It's nothing! Chill out! I'll organize a welcome party for you to ease the pain!".

"No, Pinkie". Vexy alerted. "We're fine. No need for the party".

"I could use an excuse for a party". Fluttershy backed out of this.

"See?! Someone agrees with me!".

"Girls!". Twilight got up, grasping all of their attention. "No need to fight. This is the first REAL day here. We've got classes to attend to. We'll ease our way around the problem as soon as our first classes have ended. Capisce!".

"Uh, huh". Some of them nodded.

"Phew...I should not have to silence my friends on the first day, but you put the foot down! Let's just forget about the occurance and move on!".

"But the entity...". Sticks curned out.

"The entity doesn't matter right now!".

"Twilight". Sunset came over to her. "Calm down. We're just as worried as you are".

The studious' tried to calm, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl not only making the whole dorm seem deadpan, but making a fool out of herself for good and bad reasons before the actual classes begin. She took a deep brath and continued.

"You're right, Sunset. I shouldn't have had to do this to all of you. But you left me no choice but to make me look like a fool. We should...probably forget about the occcurance for now and move on".

"That's the spirit". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl winked at her. Twilight pulled out a schedule indicating classes needing to attend to. From the looks of things, half of the group will be greeted to Maths with Mr Stewart, while the latter half in Diane C. Appleberry's English class. But dorm schedules guess the seperation between the EoH, Sunset and Sticks. The group discussed the schedules between them and agreed to their chosen activities. Every member exited the dorm one by one and walked to their chosen classes. Who knows, maybe the entity Twilight and the girls were discussing was actually true. They just didn't seem to care at that point.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The mystery surrounding the girls becomes clear as they think. An entity is responsible for scaring the vice-principals into their dorms. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. The Answer You Seek

Chapter 3: The Answer You Seek

Rainbow, Rarity, Sunset, Pinkie, Smurfette and Lola were walking to the cafeteria after their Math class. They were in need of food to nourish. After all, it was a daunting first class back for many. However, an entity was still roaming around that one unknown part of the academy that very few people have been to for the past 2 years. It was bugging some of the girls, even the ones coming back from their English class. They too were heading for the food court. Unaware of them, Twilight managed to catch a glimpse of Vice-Principal Luna carrying boxes to her office, with Fluttershy, Vanellope, Vexy, Applejack and Sticks watching her. The studious' acted causal and walked up to her.

"Vice-Principal Luna!". She called out, grasping the attention of the co-lead.

"Yes, Twilight?".

"What was that strange mystery surrounding the vice-principals absense? My friends keep yearning for the answer. I'm curious too".

"I wish to tell you, but I have to get these boxes back to my office. Vice-Principal Cadence should be in her office. Why don't you go talk to her about it".

"Uhmmm...ok...thanks for your patience". Twilight regrouped with the girls.

"What did she say?". Applejack asked.

"She may not know the real answer, Aj. I think I may have to explain the mystery to my sister".

"No one knows exactly where its coming from". Vanellope responded. "For all I know, it could be roaming around anywhere in the academy".

"That's what I'm worried about. If it feeds on enough hatred and power, it could be very bad".

"Like?".

"Like a poltergeist or something". Twilight explained.

"Back me out of this one". The mint green suprise feared.

"We'll get to the bottom of this". Applejack answered. "We just gotta find the other girls. The fun may have to be doubled".

"There's only so much time before it vanquishes anything onto us". Twilight picked up her bag and started to stroll toward the academy. Applejack lead with Vanellope closely following behind her. Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy decided to make things easy for them and walk seperate ways from the 3. They were the ones going to explain the entity to Vice-Principal Cadence without hesitation, since Vanellope was starting to show her fears toward the ghost.

* * *

Sunset, Lola, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and Smurfette were eating lunch in the cafeteria, unware of the incoming inconvinience of the unnoticed split. Sunset had an omelette, Lola had carrot pie (Obviously), Pinkie had a chocolate cake, Rarity had a fancy meal, Smurfette had potatoes and Rainbow had chicken. The cafeteria wasn't all that crowded considering the first day. Within a few minutes, Twilight, Applejack and Vanellope walked in, scanning the large hall for the 6. They spotted the girls soon enough and walked over to them.

"Hey Twilight". Sunset greeted. "Did you learn anything from the English class".

"Only the ones I researched and read about back home. Found any luck with the Math class?".

"We worked hard". Rainbow chimed in. "Gotta say I enjoyed the experience".

"Well...I'm glad someone's busy, unlike some people".

"I guess that's really filled up the space for opinions, Twilight". The rainbow-colored haired girl responded. She looked around curiously. "Are we missing some people?".

"Nope. Just the way it was when we left it".

"I see...say, Vanellope, why don't you look behind you and see if we're curious or if Twilight is just pulling our leg some more".

The mint green suprise therefore looked behind her from walking behind Applejack from the journey here.

"I don't see anything lacking". She shrugged.

"Huh...peculiar...I've sworn I was hallucinating for some odd reason".

"Maybe it was the entity all along". Pinkie put her arm around Rainbow. "We've got you covered".

"Strange...". Lola started to speak into the convesation. "Me and Rarity were just reminiscing our vacation. It couldn't have been that bad, right? I mean, the entity...ghost whatever may have been awoken or 'let in' per say".

"We'll get to the case once we've eaten". Sunset spoke. "I may have a feeling Trunchbull is behind this".

"Pfft". Pinkie laughed. "What kind of misunderstanding relating to a ghost problem does Trunchbull have something to do with it?! She hasn't been seen since the last time we saw her!".

"Yes, I know. But I'm worried and or paranoid about what could happen if we botch up the plan".

"I just hope my sister can make it back in one piece". Smurfette pondered. "Speaking of Vexy...".

"Yes. Where is she?". Sunset checked the whole cafeteria, including the girls' surroundings.

"She must've been abducted by the entity!". Vanellope screamed. "We need to go back to our dorms and lock the doors!".

"Vanellope!". Applejack calmed down. "How in Equestria could Vexy be abducted by the ghost?!".

"This is strange...". Twilight wondered if she was not the only one. "Could she be the only one?".

"No...I don't think...".

"Fluttershy and Sticks are missing too!". Vanellope screamed again. "Oh, This is terrible!".

"Vanellope!". Applejack silenced.

"Why would Fluttershy be looking for the ghost? She's scared of those things". Lola asked.

"Unless you think her partnership with Sticks is making her feel more confident about the adventure". Sunset explained.

"That explains it".

"Sticks will plow through anything". Rainbow said. "She knows how to deal with things like this".

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Why are we here again?". Vexy said, Sticks leading the trio. They stopped outside Vice-Principal Cadence's office.

"We're going to explain the entity to Cadence". The badger explained. "That mild beast is only upsetting the academy even more. I'm paranoid thinking about it".

"One teeny tiny thing to ask you". Fluttershy spoke. "I have a sinking feeling she may be not present in her office".

"Pfft. Are you sure about that, my friend. No one stops me from entering offices on my own, even if the vice-principal is absent".

She opened the door. What the 3 girls saw was an empty office, accompied by a haunting medley matched by the entity's nature. 1/3 of the trio felt their stomachs turning over. Sticks came forward and shown a flashlight at the imagery.

"Hmmmm...interesting. Why is this office suddenly haunted when Vice-Principal Cadence sits here for work?".

"I wouldn't want to find out". Fluttershy backed away, further than Vexy.

Sticks kept searching around for more clues. What she found was disturbing, even for her. Notes were written on the desk in daunting hand-writing and red ink was scribbled all over important paperwork. The badger checked around for more until she saw the ghost coming through the wall. That was the last straw. She panicked and fled the room, Fluttershy and Vexy joining her. Whatever they may have saw was its activity. But where was Vice-Principal Cadence? It only seems that part of the academy was deemed haunted. Now Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy had evidence to show the girls the proof behind the haunted office, and the vice-principals dissapearance. They fled back to the cafeteria to tell of the horrific experience.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks, Fluttershy and Vexy leaving the girls to examine the mystery, only to find a haunted office. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. It Was All A Ruse

Chapter 4: It Was All A Ruse

Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy ran back to the cafeteria in panic after witnessing the ghost in the haunted office of Vice-Principal Cadence. The 3 girls knew something was wrong, and why Vice-Principal Cadence never let her workspace be messy and prone to insects. The other girls was unaware of the whole episode. The 3 girls ran into the cafeteria as fast as possible and spotted the other 9 girls gathered around one of the tables provided.

"Twilight!". The badger called out, the studious' attention was set on her.

"Sticks?". By now the others noticed too, Fluttershy and Vexy followed the badger toward the girls.

"This...this is horrible!".

"What. What did you see?!".

"Where were you girls in the first place?". Sunset asked.

"We were going to explain the whole mystery to Cadence, but her office was decorated with the spooky nature in mind. Not to mention, there was a ghost clipping through the wall".

"You saw it?!". The red and yellow-streaked haired grl stood up.

"Uh, huh". Sticks nodded.

"It was terrible to see. I was only in this for the assist, not to be scared of creatures".

"Hmmm...that's our first indication something is not right. First the vice-principals are not showing up in validable places, combine that with a ghost sighting, and you'll have one heck of a scary situation". Twilight explained.

"We still haven't found any solutions yet". Sunset turned to the studious. "Can we do something about it?".

"Not sure if I can. Sticks".

"Yeah, Twi?".

"Any ideas on to stop this travesty?".

"You could hire a ghost busting team to calm us down?". Sunset asked.

"What?! Do I look like Bill Murray to you?!".

"Hey". Lola chimed in. "That is an understatement! She said if we can solve the issue by dialing someone with magical powers".

"I don't trust them. Uh...you calm them down".

"You're not helping anything here, girls". Vanellope spoke. "We need to report this to Principal Celestia. Pronto! This is getting out of hand".

"You know". Vexy answered. "That isn't a bad idea".

"We can totally win by reporting it to her". Smurfette added.

"It's fair win". Lola replied. "We need to go together and report this to Principal Celestia. Something is strange around here with Vice-Principal Trunchbull not seen yet, or heck even Finster".

And thus, all 12 girls walked over to Principal Celestia's office, Twilight, Sunset and Sticks leading, the latter fighting off the spirit in case if necessary.

* * *

"Come in". Principal Celestia spoke inside her office.

"Ma'am". Twilight said. "3 of my friends witnessed the ghost that was lurking throughtout the academy campus".

"What ghost? What are you talking about? Please don't tell me you're pulling my leg".

"No, no. It's not like that, ma'am. Show her".

"It's true". Sticks stepped up. "I saw the entity coming into Vice-Principal Cadence's haunted office!".

"It was scary!". Fluttershy added.

"Pfft". The principal pulled back the evidence. "There hasn't been any conspiracies about ghostly sightings at this academy before. It was all of your imaginations kicking in".

"Then how come this campus was built over the site of a dangerous prison housing Nevada's worst criminals, and how come it was turned into a burial ground after that. Somehow the word 'Intentional' was bound to happen". Sticks explained.

"Hmmmm...does Vice-Principal Cadence know about this?".

"I can't confirm". Twilight answered.

"This seems like it should needs some investigating". The principal got up. "Sticks, show me where you saw the ghost".

"Right this way, principal!". The badger walked out of the door, the girls following them along with Principal Celestia. Fluttershy and Vexy closely followed behind the badger. At least she knew what was she was doing. Once at Vice-Principal Cadence's office. Sticks opened the door and witnessed the whole room, cleansed from the darkness before. The ghost wasn't even there too. Everything was in good working order as yyou would normally expect from her. Sticks, jaw-dropped from the sudden change tried to defend this, but failed in the process.

"But...I SWEAR! I swear the ghost was here, and the nature of this office being haunted!".

"Uh, huh. I don't believe it". The principal folded her arms in disbelief.

"We saw what happened here!". Vexy told her. "How did someone change this so fast?!".

"This is why I never follow your orders, Sticks". Applejack folded her arms too.

"Well...ahem...this has been a wonderful investigation as far as the eye can see". Principal Celestia proclaimed. "I'm sure we're all as shocked to find this 'Inconvinience' as the next principal from that one other school. There's nothing to see here. Move along".

The principal signalled Twilight and girls to exit the room, Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy still in the room shocked.

"Well". Sticks snapped out of it. "That esculated quickly. I mean, that really got out of hand fast".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy showing the other girls, and Principal Celestia the haunted office, only to find that everything was working perfectly, leaving the three speechless. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 5: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

"This is strange...". Sticks spoke to herself while pacing back and fourth in Dorm 49, the girls watching her and listening on to her speech. "I thought Cadence would've already cleaned out the hauntings".

"We don't know what happened". Vexy stood up for the badger. "One minute, it was dark and scary. The next, the room was bright and colorful, just the way it was".

"What was it like in there, sister?". Smurfette asked.

"You don't wanna know, Smurfette".

"I don't know how it happened". The badger still pacing back and fourth. "Obviously Cadence was in her dorm when it happened, right? So would she still be working in her office when the darkness eroded? Would she banish the evil spirits within the perimeter? Would she think I'm crazy?!".

"Sticks". Sunset spoke. "Don't get too carried away. This is still the first REAL day of the academic year. You're chasing evil spirits while the rest of us are settling in for the work ahead. Don't you want to be spend time with us?".

"Of course I do, Sunset. I just don't like the atmosphere surrounding Cadence's working crib".

"I'm going to check on her". Vexy got up, much to Smurfette's dismay. "I need to know if this is recurring. I may have a feeling it is the case".

"Vexy! No!". Smurfette tried to alert.

"Actions speak louder than words". The black-haired smurf turned to her sister. "We can apologize over and over, but if our actions don't change, the words become meaningless".

"I'll check if you want to". The badger volunteered.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, you motivated me to check again. I'm glad for that".

"I guess you're right, Vexy". Sticks answered. "Good luck trying to catch the entity".

Vexy nodded, knowing Sticks gave her confidence filled her with determination. She left the room, Fluttershy, Smurfette and the badger herself looking out to her. After the black-haired smurf was gone, the girls kept talking like nothing happened.

"Have any of you girls seen Trunchbull lately? Not that I'm being serious or anything". Sunset asked.

"Nah, we don't want to speak of it". Sticks sat down on the couch. "She's only in this for the revenue".

"I say she's still in her dorm by the looks of things". Applejack responded.

"Hmmmm...". The badger looked at the carpet she had been pacing back and fourth on for the past 30 minutes with no break. She spotted the rugged, unstable layout of the tracks she conveyored. "Rarity's gonna kill me".

"Why? What's wrong?". Fluttershy asked.

Sticks pointed to the carpet's unstable nature.

"That's the problem!".

"She's still in class. We can fix it. We just need...".

"I don't want to fix carpets, Sunset. This is serious. When Rare comes in the dorm and see this, so help me".

"Sticks". Twilight came over to her. "You need to calm down a little. There's a sweet new restaurant opening in town. I thought we'd might head over there when we finished working".

"You know about the new addition too?". Fluttershy spoke.

"Of course I do. Nothing quite beats anything in the city like the new Gringotts Steak House opening just a few blocks away".

"I never knew you loved steak, Twilight". Sunset replied.

"I don't, but I just love food that is a part of the Cash Banooca branch. All the money pile in from the good cultural food in store, from your typical Hawaiian toppings to Italian cuisine. Everything you adore is all in one spot".

"Eat in for a good price and you'll get a cheap coupon of $5.99 a month". Sticks joked.

"Anyway, once all of the introduction is done, we could head over there and witness the good food too". The leader added.

"That would be wonderful". Fluttershy opted to try the food too. "I don't think I could'va stand the cafeterian food today. I don't like eating huge chunks of meat from the carcass of an animal".

"Me neither". Sticks listened. I might try the new steak house if necessary. Granny Smith is serving inconceivable fuel. I betcha this is what she'll be doing for the rest of the academic year".

"Touche". The timid shy girl added.

"Who else wants to try the new food at Gringotts Steak House?". Twilight made sure.

Only 3 raised their hands. Lola, Sunset and Pinkie dissed Granny Smith's dead animal for delicous cuisine.

"Only three of you. Say..er...Smurfette, don't you want delicous food?".

"Me? But I heard the cafeteria's going to serve delicous meat...oh".

"Granny Smith came prepared for a dead animal. It's making both Fluttershy and Sticks queezy. It's half and half voting. Besides, the meat may be at Gringotts Steak House".

"I change my mind". The white-haired smurf quickly churned out.

"Then it's settled". The studious' concluded. "We need Vexy to be here, then we'll wait for the right time to head over there".

Suddenly, the door opened and Vexy came walking through. Knowing that she check Vice-Principal Cadence's office for the nature filled them with determination.

"I checked Cadence's office. Nothing spooked me out this time, but the room was were she left it". She explained.

"Hmmm...I see. Vexy, would you like to head over to Gringotts Steak House with us after the working hours are up?".

"Sure, whatever that is. I heard Granny Smith is serving dead animals now".

And so, the black haired-smurf relaxed with the other girls until class started. Whatever food will be served at the steak house on its grand opening, it would be deliciously attracting customers old and new to its premises.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy checking Vice-Principal Cadence's office and finding nothing, and the girls planning on heading over to Gringotts Steak House after classes have ended at 5PM. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. Cash Banooca 2: Gringotts Steak House

Chapter 6: Cash Banooca 2: Gringotts Steak House

After class for the day...

"Man...I'm starving". Twilight spoke, leading the girls to the new restaurant. "I'm glad class is over for today. Phew".

"I understand". Sunset answered. "First days are kinda...stressful if you don't know how to handle them in a way".

"Time to head over to that steak house!". Vanellope felt her stomach rumblingfor food.

"The new steak house that is the second of the brach". The studious filled more information in. "This is a fairly new branch. The first restaurant is located in Los Angeles".

"What's the specific name?".

"I don't possibly know, but it doesn't matter to us. We're safer in the city".

"Living in the city, knowing you got to survive, keeping the dream alive, and where everything is free. Now I see!". Sticks churned out.

"I heard one company already contracted to have a specific area within Gringotts Steak House". Applejack explained. "I think they're a frozen pizza type of brand".

"Oh. I know what you're talking about". The badger knew what was coming. "Let me guess...Totino's?".

"How did you know?".

"Duh, I'm a mobian. Sonic's been telling me I need to try their pizzas".

"You know, Sticks". The southern farm girl repplied. "I never knew about that company since...forever. I'm a newcomer, y'see".

"And that's why they serve delicious Pizza Rolls, my friend! You can thank Sega for that!".

"Do you know where it is, Twilight?". Fluttershy caught the attention of the studious.

"I'm sure. We follow the signs to the grand opening".

"Look!". Rainbow pointed to a sign Twilight was unfortunatly not able to grasp eyes on. "A sign pointing to Gringotts Steak House. Twilight, I think you're going the wrong way again".

"Who?! Me?! Sorry, I was awaiting the food served".

"You really need to cut back on the imagination and start concentrating".

"You're right". Twilight responded. "On forth we go!".

Thus, the Harmonizers made their way to Gringotts Steak House, just in time for its grand opening. They could see people waiting for the red ribbon to be cut in half. The 12 waited for a while, most of them pulling out their phones and texting family and relatives. Sticks drank a can of Orange Soda while waiting for the limousine to arrive, carrying the owner of the Cash Banooca branch. All of the spectators watched as the right vechicle roared toward them with pride. The limousine stopped, revealing a tall man stepping out of the vechicle. He took in the pride, walking toward the restaurant. He stood in front of the building, ready for his speech. After all the buzz was gone, he declared the state's own Cash Banooca restaurant a spiritual successor to the LA based restaurant. He pulled out a pair of scissors, before cutting the rope in half and welcoming the customers to Gringotts Steak House. Everything relating to the building was there, even Totino's had set itself up to serve pizza products to the hungry visitors. However, more companies will sign a contract to have more variety for the restaurant in the near future.

* * *

The Harmonizers sat down on one of the tables, reminiscing about the food and how good it tastes.

"Hmmm...this is delicious!". Pinkie squeed. "I could eat this all day if I could!".

"I never seen food taste this amazing!". Twilight spoke in delight.

"How's that Pizza Roll taste, Sticksy?". Applejack asked, the badger sat next to the farm girl.

"Delicious! These are the best! No wonder the blue blur introduced me to Totino's Pizza Rolls!".

"I was wondering, when do we head back to Canterlot Academy?". Rarity asked.

"If any of us get bored and or tired, we can hang around and go shopping if you like".

"Dare me to get another outfit, I'll club you! Got it?!". Sticks warned.

"Fine...fine". Rarity took the option back, considering the badger was fine in her default attire.

"Hi!". A random stranger walked by and spoke to the girls. "I heard you were loving the food here. Gringotts Steak House wants to post your reviews on its service. We want to help the Cash Banooca branch be more successful".

"Sure...who are you?". Twilight spoke.

No one knew who this person was. It was a boy. He wore denim pants and a blue T-shirt. He was sporting radical blue sneakers and also wore a cap in the style of a cool kid.

"Ahem...alloe me to confirm. My name is Daniel Reddcliffe. I'm British, you see. I help everyone with their wellbeings and such".

"Nice to meet you. I'm Twilight Sparkle".

"Huh...never thought I'd meet a girl named Twilight".

"Twilight suddenly giggled. Lola punched the studious to notify Flash Sentry was perfect for her.

"Ow!".

The bunny proceeded to whisper in her ear.

"I forgot. Wow!". Twilight turned back to Daniel. "I'm so sorry. It may seem I already have a boyfriend as bland as a toaster on a sunday morning".

"It's alright". Daniel responded. "I'm not single either".

"You're not?".

"I already have a girlfriend back at Canterlot Academy suffering from the carcass-looking mammal as cafeterian food".

"You're also a student?!". Twilight wanted to know more of the guy.

"Yep. Dorm 20's the one I'm staying".

"The same as Genesis Baxter...". Lola proceeded to finish more of the leftovers.

"Well...yeah...kinda...I don't speak to her often. She seems like she wanted to backstab me when I'm unnoticed from her wrath".

"We've got alot in common!". The studious responded. "We were about to go shopping before it gets dark. Care to join?".

"Nah, I'm good. I have to finish what thestaff ordered me to do. I'm going to head back to the academy afterwards".

"Ok...see you soon, Daniel". Twilight stood up and left a tip for the restaurant to gloss over. The girls followed her, the British boy waving to them. All 12 girls therefore walked downtown for shopping. It was only a few hours before the day ended. They tried to get everything organized. They tried to get back to Canterlot Academy before the sun set. Twilight was glad to have a new acquaintance to speak to, if it means nothing to the rest of the girls.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Gringotts Steak House officialy opens to the public for the first time, and Twilight meeting a new friend. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Laying The Foundations

Chapter 7: Laying The Foundations

The next day...

"What a wonderful sunny day today!". Pinkie brushed her hair with Twilight and Rainbow waking up. Lola and Rarity were already in their everyday attire. They were discussing possible returns to Gringotts Steak House. Smurfette, Vexy, Fluttershy and Vanellope were discussing the entity looming around Canterlot Academy, with Applejack checking for any crumbs the girls may have left when they were hanging out inside said dorm. It was only a matter of time before Sunset came in and greeted them, with Sticks coming along for the ride for the second day of the academic year. The entity was still roaming, the problem at bay with Vanellope's fear, topped with Vexy's determination to find out what the origin of the spirit was. Sticks came into the dorm first, fresh from the delicious Pizza Rolls from the other day.

"Heya girls". She spoke, grasping the attention of all of the 10 inhabitents.

"Oh, hello Sticks". Twilight greeted. "How are you today?".

"Just a little shabby". The badger wanted to move onto the obvious topic. "Hey, I heard that the ghost creeped in the walls of Dorm 23 while I was sleeping".

"Wait? Are you serious?". Vanellope asked.

"Candace explained this to me. I don't want to get into much detail over this".

"What happened?". Fluttershy came to her.

"Do I wanna upset you with this tragic tale of people being killed on the site of an buriel ground, I think not".

"That's horrific!". The timid shy girl became shocked.

"You know too?". Twilight answered.

"We've still got a ghost to find. Who knows what it might do next". Sticks proclamed.

"Let's open all of the windows in the academy to rid of this terrible ghost". Vanellope hestatingly suggested.

"Not so fast, Vanellope. We've a mission to surpass with the entity still in this building".

"What are you going to do?". Applejack asked.

"I'm going to Vice-Principal Cadence's office again. I may have a feeling 'It' will happen again".

"Sticks, I don't think that place is haunted. We all saw what happened".

"Aww come on. You all saw what happened? Vexy, Fluttershy?".

"It was scary to see her office filled with remorse and hatred". Vexy responded.

"I'm not the only one who saw it. This time, my paranoia is not breaching me".

"Hold up!". Rainbow jumped down from her top bunk. "I'm going to check this out. I'm making sure you're not making this story up, Sticks!".

"I promise I'm not making things up".

"I'm going to Cadence's office. Make sure I come back before class starts. Kay, Twilight".

The studious' nodded. Rainbow Dash left the dorm for Vice-Principal Cadence's office to make sure neither Vexy, Fluttershy or Sticks were making this up.

"Maybe we should try to tell everybody what had happened". Twilight broke up the silence.

"Do, or do not". The badger responded. "There is no try. Either way we fail at this, or we get so lucky even the academy thinks I'm crazy".

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer opened the dorm door and saw the other girls.

"Hey girls". She spoke. "What's going on. Where's Rainbow?".

"She's checking Cadence's office because someone thinks their crazy". Applejack explained.

"Applejack". The badger turned to her. "I'm not crazy about this. You're crazy about this for not believing me, or Vexy, or Fluttershy!".

"I'm sorry, but you don't see me making much ado about nothing!".

"Break it up!". Twilight spread her arms out to break the tension with the two girls. "If you really wanna go this route, why don't you take it outside for purposes".

"Twi, you're not helping with this". The farm girl folded her arms.

"Like how you never saw the nature of Cadence's office! Hmph!". Sticks faced away from her.

"I'm going to check too". Sunset couldn't bare the arguement between Applejack and Sticks and felt bad for sticking up to the latter. She exited the dorm with curiousity.

"Yeah, don't get possessed while you're doing that!". The badger shouted to her.

"Applejack". Twilight said. "How about you stick around with us until class starts. We have class together. We'll go there and hang around".

"Sounds like a mighty fine idea, Twi". The farm girl looked at Sticks out of the corner of her eye, the badger not noticing, and instead talking to a mirror to calm down, even though she hates her own reflection. Twilight and Applejack left the dorm, tasking Lola with guilt as she was the one in Canterlot United Ladies with both of them.

"Ever had that feeling of deja vu?". The bunny asked.

"No, why?". Smurfette replied.

"I feel like I have to solve this friendship problem between the two. I train with Canterlot United Ladies with both of them. I need to find a solution".

"How are you gonna do that?". The badger overhearing her words.

"Remember how I started the rift between the group 2 years ago?".

"Yeah, go on".

"And how I misunderstood Sunset's need of self-esteem? I may have to re-solve a friendship problem, but this time it's nothing to do with me".

"Then why do it if it's nothing to do with you, Lola?". Sticks asked.

"Because I train with the team, Sticks. You and Applejack share a soccer team together. I need to get you and her back together in new pastures".

"Oh, that makes sense". The badger turned back to the mirror, in which her reflection was saying the same thing. "You talkin' to me?!".

"I wonder if Sunset and Rainbow are seeing what you saw".

"You think?".

"Everyday, some strange thing happen when we're not the focus of said gimmick. Any feels of the paranormal sightings may be accomplished with friends by your side. Vexy and Fluttershy may have witnessed the same flow, but that was just 1/4 of the Harmonizers".

"Just as believable than Applejack's nosense".

"Give her a chance to see what you make-believe. Some day it will help you on your journeys". The bunny proclaimed, her words of wisdom making the badger rethink actions toward Applejack.

"I still have a feeling she doesn't trust me no more".

"She will, take time and she will".

"Y,know, Lola's kinda right, Sticks". Fluttershy spoke. "Take time to forgive Aj on everything will fold back the way it was".

"We kinda lay the foundations on what is and what isn't right". Lola added.

"That isn't half bad". The badger soon responded. "But anything Aj can do, I can do better".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Applejack fueding with one another, and the entity still roaming around the academy as we speak. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Todokete No Halation

Chapter 8: Todokete No Halation

After class...

"What's up, guys?". Sticks entered Dorm 49 as the buzz between her and Applejack was still heating up. "What's all the hot fuzz about?".

"Sticks". Twilight got up from her bed and walked over to her. "Maybe it's about time you and Aj go seperate ways for now, until we can fix the problem with your paranoia".

"But...but I'm not paranoid".

"Over the ghost? I know every problem lurking over my friends. You should probably go read a book in the library or something".

"Twilight". The badger pushed her away with gentle force. "I'm fine! I'll find a way around the haunting of Cadence's office, right Applejack?!".

Nothing came from the southern-accented farm girl. Instead, she felt uncomfortable in her spot and decided to move further from her single bed.

"She'll get over it".

"No. She needs no one to interrupt her. I suggest you leave and come back later. Me and her are the only ones here. Don't make this harder for yourself".

"Hmph! You believe what she says too?!".

"I don't...What! No! I'm trying to find a solution to why your findings disappeared so suddenly".

"Kay. I'll leave". Sticks concluded, exiting the dorm. Applejack felt glad that the badger left. She can no longer be disrupted by her story. Sticks walked toward the library, where she bumped into Vexy along the way. The black-haired smurf was in the middle of a class, but was doing a chore for the teacher.

"Vex!". She called out, alerting the smurf.

"What is it?".

"Can you check on Cadence's office after your class? I may need to rethink my plans toward Applejack. Make sure you bring some evidence to prove her wrong".

"What kind of evidence?".

"Technical evidence. That way we can all look at the moving apparition".

"W-why can't you handle the camera?".

"Because technology cannot be trusted. I'll smash it for no reason".

"Mkay, sounds good to me. I'll check up after class". The black-haired smurf concluded, walking away from her badger friend. Something told the two a camera was going to give evidence of the haunted office. Sticks made her way to the library. She pulled a book out and read, laying down on the cushion seats present there.

* * *

After class...

Vexy wandered over to Vice-Principal Cadence's office, equipped with a camera to prove the 3/4 of the group wrong. She wanted to keep her promise to Sticks and find interesting details of the room, even if she was a tad scared of the job. She crushed the thought and continued, making it to the haunted office with determination and pride effected with the couragious mission that she wouldn't get possessed by the demon. She opened the door, Vice-Principal Cadence still seemingly not present within her office, making for more spooky nature amidst. The black-haired smurf noticed the room all dark, even with the light switched on. She pulled out a flashlight and held the camera with both hands respectively. Was she in a horror video game or something? Vexy knew that this was unbridled evidence to show. The deadpan silence only added to the eeriness of the square office. The camera was capturing the whole nature of what was frightening for her. She felt like trembling to the floor, only ever because a friend told her to capture something to prove another friend wrong. Vexy felt her heart racing at the horrfic sight of it all. She wanted to get out as soon as possible. She had to get out and show her findings. She remained calm for the duration of the time. She walked toward the office door, managing to capture everything relatable to the horror. She closed the door and dashed toward Dorm 49, where the other girls were awaiting her (Sticks having class at the time).

* * *

"I heard that Gringotts Steak House is having new, fresh reviews". Lola explained to the 9 girls.

"That's wonderful!". Rarity responded. "Soon, the restaurant will receive ratings, depending on the hygiene".

"Dibs on 5 star!". Rainbow added. "That food tastes more delicous than Granny Smith's dead animal corpses, no offense".

"I wonder what new food outlet Cash Boonca is going to open up next". Fluttershy pondered. "I hope it's a nature-themed restaurant".

"I don't mind what they will open next". Sunset Shimmer spoke. "As long as the food is amazing".

Vexy came bursting through the dorm door, all eyes set on her.

"Vexy?". Twilight was the first to speak.

"I found something...". The black-haired smurf was panting from the running. "...I found something with this camera".

She showed the electronic device to the girls.

"What are you talkin' about, sugarcube?". Applejack asked.

"Vice-Principal Cadence's office was all in darkness when I stepped in".

"We've already covered this, Vexy!". The farm girl crossed her arms in disbelief. "It ain't haunted!".

"Yes it is!". The smurf fought back. "I have proof to show this time".

"Sister". Smurfette alerted her. "Why are you making this topic harder for us than it is for Sticks? Did she send you to do this job?".

"Yes. Yes she did".

"I told you!". Applejack raised her voice, much to the dismay of the other girls. "Cadence's office is NOT haunted! Get that through your brains!".

"Aj". Twilight put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get yourself twisted here".

"Here". Vexy turned the camera on and cycled to the footage. "I'm not the type of girl to wander into creepy mojo, but it was worth it".

The footage turned on, the smurf showing them Vice-Principal Cadence's office, but not in its haunted form. The office was normal and docile, with the girl filming everything seemingly pointless to the naked eye. Was this just a hoax? Or was it to improve on the photography side of things? Either way wasn't good news. Pinkie, Sunset, Lola, Rarity and Smurfette were all let down. But how? Vexy saw what happened. She filmed everything related to the haunted nature. But the camera didn't capture the haunt. It only capture the normal office, much to the dismay of the smurf herself.

"Wow, seems pretty normal to me". Pinkie wailed.

"But...but I don't understand". The black-haired smurf was shocked. "I captured everything here. It was all dark and moody. How did this not follow suit?".

"Maybe it was all in your head". Sunset believed in Applejack. "Maybe, you're starting to act like Sticks: Seeing everything we can't witness within the same area".

"I swear I wasn't hallucinating while filming this!".

"That's dishonesty!". Lola fought back. "You came to show us what we expect from the academy".

"The haunting though...".

"There's no ghost there, Vexy!". Pinkie raised her voice. "Man...What a let down".

"I think you need some rest, sis". Smurfette suggested. "Tell us next time when you see the ghost coming through the walls".

"Oh! You think I'm seeing things now?!".

"Girls!". Twilight broke up the tension between the 6 girls. "Nobody saw anything! What Vexy saw was nothing. The ghost probably vanished or something. I bet you're all starting to believe what Applejack said to Sticks! There is no ghost in Canterlot Academy!".

"Then how can you explain the missing vice-principals beside Luna?".

"Y'know, that is a good question". The studious' seemed calm. "We will venture when the time comes. For now, please stop arguing over the same boring topic. It's getting old, really fast".

"Here!". Vexy threw the camera to the studious'. "Bring it back to where it came from".

Twilight nodded.

"Sticks is not going to be pleased when she hears this". The black-haired smurf layed on her bed, dissapointed that she captured the evidence, but not in the right prospect. She turned to one side, checking her phone for updates. Will the 3 girls ever believe this to the rest of the group? Time will tell eventually.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy capturing the spooky nature of Vice-Principal Cadence's office, but disapointed to find out that the camera didn't show the true evidence. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. Explanatory Mandatory Justification

Chapter 9: Explanatory Mandatory Justification

A few hours later, Vexy was walking to the library after her final class of the day. It hated her to tell the bad news to Sticks about the entity disappearing, even if the smurf had filmed the whole scene with a camera. Now, Applejack, Sunset nor the rest believed in the black-haired smurf. She was getting hit hard by following Sticks and Fluttershy's path to track the ghost down. She entered the library, scanning the perimeter for the badger. No luck. She searched around the back for her. Vexy spotted Sticks reading a nature book, laying down, the book in the air. The badger sat on a cushion seat, looking at the aforementioned book.

"Sticks". The words of Vexy grasped the badger's attention as she stared at her with sudden force.

"What? Can't you see I'm extremely engrossed in this book. Here! You have a looksie!".

"I'm not here for reading. Sticks, do you remember that task you gave me?".

"Which one?". The badger asked in confusion.

"You sent me to Cadence's office to investigate and show evidence of the enitity to prove my innocence".

"Ooooh! You mean what I desired to get to the bottom of! Tell me, what is your problem? No worries! I let you lay down in the Kimmel Seat".

"Mkay...". The smurf proceeded to lay on a flat pile of books, Sticks pulling up the cushion seat next to her. She pulled out a clipboard and pen and proceeded to write down as she went along.

"So tell me, Vex. What's been bugging you lately?".

"I didn't think it was a smart idea to bring a camera along for the ride, my friend". The black-haired smurf explained. "I remember capturing all of the footage, then I showed them to the rest of the girls. They didn't believe me".

"Uh, huh. Go on...".

"I swore I got everything on film. They didn't trust what the device was capable of. Applejack, Sunset and the others think I'm crazy now because of it. It's like I'm the centre of attention or something".

"I can feel the pain and sorrow you're accumalating by this point. Let me intrigue you by saying I stepped into canon territory with the attention in mind. It's like how you give everything to different mediums. Example: I once gave a strawberry-flavoured ice-cream to the zombies, a blueberry-flavoured ice cream to the cops, and a mint-flavoured ice cream to the aliens. What I'm explaining to you, my friend. You show excellent logical skills...for a meatbag".

"How can I repay my faith within the girls? Does this episode mean my own sister hates me for not believeing me?".

"In all due time, it will come". Sticks stood up. "We must track down the vice-principals and tell them the whole story surrounding Cadence's office".

"And what will happen in the outcome of this debacle?". Vexy asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm worried about. If we end up being ditched by Twilight and the rest follow, so help me".

"We have to act fast".

"True words, Vexy". Sticks concluded. Now we've a mission to comply".

And so, the smurf and the badger existed the library and in search for the 5 vice-principals. Who they will bump into mean nothing for the 2. They were only interested in finding ONE vice-principal, if Vice-Principal Luna did happen to show up from time to time.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vexy sharing the story in the library, and the 2 girls heading off to find the vice-principals. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Searching The Premises

Chapter 10: Searching The Premises

Vexy and Sticks ran out of the library, rushing to Dorm 49 (The other 10 have their final class of the day). The two were determined to find the source of the problem, and why Applejack, Sunset nor the rest would beleieve in the two. The smurf and the badger entered the empty dorm. Sticks began to pull out a map layout of the academy, much to the smurf's dismay.

"Why did those girls need a map anyway?". Vexy thought.

The badger placed the map on a wooden table. Vexy came close to the rectangular table as Sticks explained the plan to her.

"Mkay, here's what we're gonna do: I'll search the northern half of the academy. You will search the southern half. We've a feeling that both of us have to go upstairs to the teachers dorms if failure. Everybody's counting on us, even if our friends wouldn't think so. There should be offices dedicated to vice-principals Finster and Shining Armour in your search. I'll have to peek through Luna and Trunchbull's office. If we can't spot them, we'll search Principal Celestia's office".

"Then what about Cadence's office?". The black-haired smurf asked.

"Cadence will be absent when you find her office. She's never there. She's too busy attending meetings and seminars to concentrate on her office full-time. That situation would be inconceivable to complete".

"But didn't any of them say we should never go on the second floor where the teachers dorms are located?".

"Principal Celestia churned that in once during a guest appearance by a former president. ACK! Couldn't she just say it at the start of every acdademic year?".

"Where should we meet back up?".

"Dorm 23". Sticks answered. "The other girls will come back from their classes and berate us for imagining things again".

"Mkay, sounds good enough to me". The smurf stood up, the badger doing the same. They both walked out of the dorm, the map layout left on the table. Both girls split up and started their search. Whatever kept them from appearing in the public may have something to do with that ghost.

* * *

Vexy was searching the south half of the academy. The large campus only served as a maze of confusion for the black-haired smurf. She was on the lookout for Vice-Principal Shining Armour and Vice-Principal Finster. She searched the classrooms in case of monitorization. Nothing. She checked the sports courts. No one inside of the soccer pitch or the basketball court. Peculiar. She ran to the offices of the two people she was looking for. Vice-Principal Shining Armour's office was first to be seen from her closest reach. She peeked inside the office. No one was there. Odd. She ran to Vice-Principal Finster's office to repeat the process. Remorse was creeping in on her. What if she was just hallucinating? No. It couldn't be. She snapped out of it and continued to run. Vexy made it to the office with plenty to spare. She peeked through the window. The same result being no one was there. She must know they were the their dorms. That's where she couldn't go alone. She headed to Dorm 23 to meet up with Sticks.

* * *

Sticks wandered off looking for Vice-Principal Luna and Vice-Principal Trunchbull, even the latter meant nothing to her at this point. She saw tons of other students walking to their classes, most of which were japanese. No other students they met were walking in the badger's line of sight, not even Sally Bollywood or Genesis Baxter. She continued her search, finding Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office first, much to the dismay of the badger. Sticks peek inside her office window. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief, but also worry. She ran towards Vice-Principal Luna's office in the hopes of finding her again. A few minutes later, she made it, taking no time to peek inside the office, finding no one. Sticks felt uneasy about the whole situation and wanted to get this thing done already. She ran to her dorm to meet Vexy, the other girl finding nothing too.

* * *

"This is strange news". Sticks paced back and fourth beside her bed. "I found nothing in the offices. How did your search go?".

"I found nothing too". Vexy answered. "Something's definetly going on with how these vice-principals are not present. I have a feeling this is start of their absent-minded territory repository in secrecy and guilt".

"Probably. Damn, this dark ghost has sunshine in a bag! Vexy, we need to delve further".

"Teachers dorms?".

"We need to risk getting detention. The rules regarding the off-limits of the teacher's dorms means much to the academy. No one has ever stepped foot there. We are the first to foray".

"What happens if we get caught?".

"So help me if you jinx us, girl! We need to move now. I have a feeling this was not Celestia wished for when she stated we have a wonderful time here".

"Coming". The black-haired smurf followed Sticks, both were heading to the staircase leading up to the teachers dorms. Neither or them knew that Principal Celestia was watching them through surveillance cameras set up around the campus. The mystery surrounding the vice-principals and the ghostly haunting of Vice-Principal Cadence's office were starting to come into effect, and the two girls had no way to stop it yet.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vexy searching the academy top to bottom for the vice-principals, finding no luck. They decided to take things to the extreme, as far as searching the teachers dorms. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Caught As An Act

Chapter 11: Caught As An Act

In Dorm 49...

"You should really get to know alot more about Daniel Reddcliffe". Twilight spoke, the other girls listening on her. "He's friendly. He'll be a great ally".

"Yes. But unlike John Weskar whom actually stole all of the chocolate pancakes from the cafeteria last year". Lola added, much to most of the girl's dismay.

"Why are you bringing that up now, Lola?". Sunset asked.

"Ever had that feling of deja vu?". The bunny portrayed the situation at the time. "Daniel won't be that kind of person".

"Of course he won't". Twilight answered. "John was a moment when we actually trusted him to do what he pleased within our trust. This might be our replacement ally".

"And that's why I sense that Daniel is going to repeat that feat on us, just like what John did".

"I don't think so". The studios' awaited his arrival. "Don't you just love meeting new people here, the wonderful greeting memo you always wanted in your own dorm?".

"Uhm...no...I actually have a bad feeling about meeting him". The bunny couldn't keep her mind of the word' Betrayal'.

"It'll be fine". Applejack comforted her. "You're just anxious. That's all".

"I'm not anxious, Aj!".

Suddenly, a knock was heard, prompting Twilight to walk toward it and open to greet Daniel.

"Oh...hello, Daniel".

"Hmmm...". The British teen walked in the dorm, staring at the decorations the girls had put up during their stay. "How is everyone today?".

"Good". Sunset answered.

"Awesome to meet you again". Rainbow answered.

"A little nervous". Lola answered.

Applejack stared at her from the corner of her eye.

"Excuse Lola". She told Daniel. "She's a little shy meeting you".

"No I'm not!". The bunny softly scoffed.

"I see you have the nerve to explain more about me, sunshine". Daniel spoke. "No worries, your story simply won't do".

"Then what do you want to talk about?". Twilight asked.

"That's what I'm more focused. The thing is what I want to know about you".

"Ok...the thing is, I live in Ponyville and I'm the Princess of Friendship and the Element of Magic". The studios' explained to the brit.

"We all are a part of the EoH". Rainbow added. "Except from Sunset. She redeemed herself at the Battle of the Bands 2 years ago".

"Huh, tell me your secret to being a hero so many times throughout the past?".

"Twilight was the one who started it all by coming to Ponyville long ago". Fluttershy explained.

The studios' nodded in satisfaction, as she managed to keep the group strong for over 5 years. Just then, the loudspeaker came on, Principal Celestia on the other end.

"Could Sticks the Badger and Vexy report to my office please. Thank you".

The announcement grew concerns over most of the group, partially Twilight and Applejack.

"What the hay did they do now?!". The farm girl raised her voice once more.

"This is not good news". Lola responded.

"Why? What happened?". Daniel asked.

"Those two girls are our friends!". Rainbow got the information to him. "They won't give up with the ghost storyline".

"Peculiar, I think I saw them entering Dorm 23 when I passed the building upon coming here".

"Talk about determination, something I don't have right now". Vanellope clarified.

"I bet they got into trouble for trying too hard with this mystery thingy". Twilight wondered.

* * *

"Why did you venture into the upper part of the academy?". Principal Celestia asked Sticks and Vexy, whom were caught in the act.

"We grew worried about the vice-principals not being seen within a few days, maybe even weeks of returning here". Vexy explained.

"Uh, huh. Sticks, did you start this trend?".

"My paranoia was not breaching me, ma'am!". The badger explained. "I had to prove the Harmonizers wrong that there WAS a ghost inside Vice-Principal Cadence's office!".

"Hmmmmmmm...You know what I'll do to you, girls. Since the building started to let its students in, no one has ever stepped foot on the second floor. I made things clear to you while at that one guest appearance".

"Then why didn't you explain the rule at the start of the academic year?!".

"I was afraid some hooligans would deliberately break the rule once I foretold the simple fragile-violations of Canterlot Academy. I'm going to give you a formal warning, girls. Promise to me that you won't break it again?".

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Principal Celestia". Sticks answered.

"Good. You may be dismissed. Don't let anyone else come to the second floor or else there will be severe consequences for the academy".

Both girls exited Principal Celestia's office, acting like that never happened. Vexy and Sticks wandered back to Dorm 49, where the other girls heard the announcement and were not pleased with their actions. How will they clean the mess up? They will have to face it out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vexy getting caught and Daniel knowing more about the EoH and Harmonizers. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. A Glimmer Of Hope

Chapter 12: A Glimmer Of Hope

Gone was the mission to find the vice-principals and everything seemed fruitless for Sticks and Vexy as they hid the guilt from them during their walk back to Dorm 49. They were currently discussing if the mystery was a fake, to which the badger's limits were pushed on believing the ghost was put up by a deliberal attempt to arouse the girls. All seemed lost untl they spotted Vice-Principal Cadence walking back to her office. It was the first time in the academic year that the 2 girls had seen her. They grasped her attention and the vice-principal stopped to notice the smurf and the badger coming toward her.

"Cadence!". Sticks called out. "Can we talk to you for a minute?".

The vice-principal was currently carrying light boxes to her office, unaware of the paranormal hauntings it had.

"What is it?".

"Are you heading to your office?".

"Yes. Why?".

"Your office is haunted, ma'am! Please don't get sucked into this mess like what we've caused!".

"Let me reframe the story". Vexy stepped up, currently ignoring Sticks' words. "When we first stepped into this academy, Celestia told us to go the auditorium. However, she was the only one there. Twilight and the other girls knew what was going on immediatly, hence why you wasn't there to greet us. Next, Sticks, Fluttershy and myself headed over to your office. That's when we saw the hauntings in action. We explained this to the girls, but they wouldn't believe me. We showed the evidence to Principal Celestia, but she wouldn't believe me either. The office was normal when it happened. Next, Sticks told me to bring a camera and show the evidence once more on film. But when I showed them, the footage was capturing the normal office. That's when we hatched up a plan to seek you, with failure. We tried searching in the teachers dorms, but Celestia shot us down before we could even proceed. The thing is, can you check inside your office to see if it's haunted or not?".

"Wow...that's alot to take it". Sticks responded.

"I don't know if I've ever seen what you make-believe, Vexy". Vice-Principal Cadence spoke. "Do you want to me report back to you two when I'm finished with the sudden paperwork?".

"Uhm...yeah, sure thing, Cadence". The smurf concluded, she and Sticks continue walking to Dorm 49. At least they knew Vice-Principal Cadence wasn't gone forever, nor Vice-Principal Luna. But that just begs the question for the other 3 vice-principals.

"I guess she was absent". Vexy continued. "She was tackling paperwork from the ground-up".

"Yeah, don't let those tackeys fool you". Sticks replied. "It can mean anything from worrying your friends to even giving you backlash against the government agents coming to swarm your couches for cookies".

"At least we know she's still got spirit to work here".

"But I doubt the other girls will have the spirit to believe us now". The badger added.

The 2 made their way over to Dorm 49, crossing the courtyard and entering the 5th dorm building. They opened the dorm door, all eyes directly at them. One of them knew to confess everything to the group.

"I see you've got something to say". Twilight stuck with Applejack's motives.

"I know you're all going to backlash on us, girls. But we can explain". Sticks proclaimed.

"We kinda broke the rules a little". Vexy was rubbing her arm in humiliation.

"But why? Why do it? Did you girls have any need to break the rules?". The studios' asked.

"I betcha it's because of the ghost mystery". Applejack added.

"Yes! That's the reason!". The badger responded.

"We searched the teachers dorms for the vice-principals, Celestia knowingly called us to her office". Vexy explained.

"How did your search go?". The badger asking Sunset and Rainbow. "Did you find anything?".

"We saw nothing suspicious in that office, Sticks". Sunset answered.

" Huh...Maybe I am just hallucinating. Maybe Applejack's right. What if all of it's just a hoax, something we can see, but the other people can't".

"Did it take you that long to realize what I've been trying to say to you, sugarcube?". The farm girl asked.

"Well, I'm sorry!". Sticks turned to her. "I guess I'm really paranoid!".

"It was just a question".

"Sticks. Vexy". Twilight spoke. "I'm glad you told the truth about this whole episode. We was inclined to turn away from your story".

"But that doesn't mean it's over, right?". The badger asked.

"People...likely experience this on a daily basis. You're unique to the Harmonizers for what you are. You saved the group from danger, even if it was Sally Bollywood and her evil do-overs".

"I'm pretty sure that WAS the one time I miraculously saved the group from danger".

"Still, I am pretty honoured to have you by our side, and that's all we want".

"But not all of the time".

"I know".

"Might as well spend some time with T.J and the gang". Sunset began to walk back to her dorm. "I'll see you girls tomorrow".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl therefore walked out of the dorm toward Dorm 37, the girls watching her leave.

"You know". Sticks turned back to the girls. "I'm gonna spend some time in here, before Candace suspects my absents".

And so, the 11 girls spent the initial time in Dorm 49 to signify to end of another academic day. However, this ghost mystery wasn't over yet. Vexy, Sticks and possibly Fluttershy still had some business to take care of.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vexy meeting up with Vice-Principal Cadence, and explaining the story to her and the other girls. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. The Fun Has Been Tripled!

Chapter 13: The Fun Has Been Tripled!

The next day...

"I see this office had a ghost written inside the walls and far beyond what I hoped to avoid". Vice-Principal Cadence was seated at her desk. Sticks and Vexy proposedly called in to check again.

"We see what's going on, ma'am". Vexy replied. "But if you just be patience...".

"I know what this is causing, and I know where your friends are coming from". The vice-principal lifted her hand to silence the smurf in a polite manner. "I believe you when you say my office is haunted. That means I have to rid of it too".

"Let's see how many people actually believed us!". Sticks remarked.

"I understand Applejack getting angry over you, Sticks. I can kind of see why, but I don't think she needs to get that over-exaggerated over this whole debate".

"I know! I'm always right! She's proving me wrong!".

"Don't we have another friend to witness on this situation?". Vexy asked to the badger.

"But she won't tell the girls in case of backlash".

"Cadence, ma'am". The black-haired smurf turned to her. "Fluttershy also came with us and saw the whole thing go down".

"Fluttershy?". Vice-Principal Cadence was listening. "Why in the wide open spaces of the United States would she be involed in such a scary corner?".

"She wanted to show her assertiveness once more!". Sticks responded. "She works well with me".

"Hmmmmm...". The vice-principal opened her desk drawer and pulled out some high-quality cameras. "You may need this".

"But I already used them and nothing interesting caught view of the lens". Vexy spoke.

"These are advanced cameras, Vexy. They help capture what is lurking within the office and maybe even the entire academy. You won't be denied once more girls. I got you covered".

"Wooo! Rock on!". Sticks cheered.

"But!". The vice-principal silenced her. "You will need Fluttershy for this task. She saw the apparition with you 2 girls. She can take the last camera available to you. This is a one-shot oppurtunity. Don't botch this up. I'm giving you a deadline to meet. Make sure you return to me with the evidence".

"Got it!". The badger saluted her with pride, Vexy nodding in satisfaction. The first thing Sticks did was go over to Fluttershy, whom was in the academy courtyard with all the animals. She walked into the open space and spotted her instantaneously.

"Fluttershy!". Sticks alerted her.

"Oh...hello Sticks. Don't you just love nature? A time to relax and think of your next dinner for lunch. Can't beat meat on somewhere that's got a bunch".

"What is this?! A Dr Seuss book?!". The badger was confused. She shook her head in quick succession. "Anyway, I need your help!".

"What do you want me to do?". The timid shy girl asked.

"Here!". She gave her a camera without hesitation. "I need you to take pictures of Cadence's office with these. I don't dabble in technological shtick that much".

"Why do you need me to take pictures of her office? What is it that she's hiding?".

"We need clear evidence that the ghost enjoys the office more so than anywhere else in the academy". Sticks explained. "The cameras will capture the uneven ghost easily without the use of complicated and sometimes down-right evil obligations".

"Uhm...ok". Fluttershy took the option. "It's been a while since the three of us founded to do an official enquiry on this topic. I'm usually scared of ghosts".

"Well, then. It's time to face your fears in this mission". The badger put an arm around her. "Me and Vex have already gotten a headstart of this thing. I'm bound for you to copy that. Meet me at the cafeteria soon, Kay?".

"Uhmmm...ok". The pink-haired girl watched as her fellow friend wandered away from her and headed for the cafeteria. "Weird, Sticks wants me to do something that's not entirely in her own hands?".

"We've got this one in the bag". Sticks spoke to herself. "With 3 people to do this, this storyline will be completed in no time".

She continued walking along, Vexy unknowingly caught up a convesation with Coco Bandicoot straight after departing from the badger.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Pincipal Cadence hooking Vexy and Sticks up with a camera to capture the ghost, and Fluttershy joining along for the ride. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Paranormal Activity

Chapter 14: Paranormal Activity

"And that's why Cadence hooked me and Vex up with a camera each". Sticks concluded, Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie and Vanellope with her in the cafeteria.

"How did you even get to meet her?". Sunset asked, scratching the back of her head with caution. "We didn't...".

"Yeah. I know". The badger spoke, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl stopped.

"How are you going to do this task ,my friend?". Twilight asked her.

"Meh, I'll probably get it done when it gets done. Where's Vexy and or Fluttershy?".

"They're caught up in a discussion with the rest of the group".

"Oh...of course. Trunchbull. Finster and Shining Armour should be around here somewhere".

"You have a really deep deed to cover". Pinkie addressed. "I'd leave the other vice-principals alone and focus on Cadence's task. You never know, she might give you a shiny reward afterwards".

"A 'Shiny' thing?". Sticks caught on, her mind focused on the shiny object. "Now I know where they went".

"Easy. All you have to do is follow Cadence's orders. Then you get pleased with the shiny".

Sticks' mind was suddenly focused on the object more so than any thing else. She became too busy to stay in the cafeteria.

"Uh...gotta go do this now!". She darted off toward the office, no one currently in said room.

"See? I told you it's easy to control her". The party girl added.

* * *

Vexy was currently talking to her sister in the hallway. Her mind was also fixated toward the goal. She spoke about the camera's description to her.

"This technical device uses something called 'Infro-Transparency', Which I do not have a clue what it means. It has an advantage on the average cameras in the campus. Everytime you see something you can pass through, like a ghost or something else, this baby captures it for you. It's a huge help for me and Sticks to gloss over. I think you should try it sometimes".

"No thanks, sister". Smurfette denied the option. "I don't dabble to much in that kind of thing. It'll help you to understand different ideas to generate for your new innovative idea".

"Oh...I understand you like Wand Magic better than photography. I don't have a preferable favourite which is better. You can decide".

"Everyone you like is all down to you, Vexy. I'm happy for it". The blonde-haired smurf smiled.

That caused the black-haired smurf to smile back in respect. Knowing that she has knowledge over how her sister likes and dislikes certain aspects fills her with determination. She waved bye to her and met up with Sticks not so long after departing from her sister. The badger was eagerly waiting for her to come. She drank a can of Orange Soda to pass time, although that had very little impact. The smurf showed up to the office soon enough, as the badger was preparing for the trek into the source of the ghostly problem. Fluttershy was there too, showing up just in time for the 2 to step inside. They pulled out the cameras, Sticks pulling out a flashlight.

"You ready for this?". Sticks asked the two, since they were scared previously.

Both girls nodded with anticipation and ambition. The badger opened the door and turned her flashlight on. It was dark,. No one was in. Everything was decorated like last time. It was the ghosts' atmosphere again. Vexy and Fluttershy tried to couragiously dare to follow her deep into the forest of spooky scary offices. They pulled out their cameras and aimed at the horrific sightings of the room, with Sticks doing the same, handling the flashlight with her mouth. She took plenty of snapshots, including a fierce confrontation with the ghost itself. The two girls also had some decent pictures too. The 3 spent some more time taking pictures of the dark, gloomy, dismal surroundings before deciding to leave due to Fluttershy's limited anxiety to stay any longer. At least they got something out of this. No other camera would be able to capture all of what was shown on the adventure. They left the area, deciding amongst them to return to the normal state of the office an hour later when Vice-Principal Cadence will be present inside.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The three girls capturing the atmosphere inside Vice-Principal Cadence's office to show to her later. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. Caught On Camera

Chapter 15: Caught On Camera

The 3 girls wandered back to Dorm 49, knowing they have something valuable to show Vice-Principal Cadance. Vexy, Fluttershy and Sticks went with what they've got and had no worries about the mystery getting to them. They entered the dorm, Sunset the only one there.

"Hey girls". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl noticed them opening the door.

"Where is everyone?". Vexy asked, her sister nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, the girls wandered off to their classes. Did you find anything to show to Cadence?".

"Check this out". Sticks gave the camera to her. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to the pictures of the haunted office. This time, it was real. Sunset knew that something was wrong when the ghost popped up somewhere in the academy. She examined all of the photos and gave the camera back to Sticks.

"Interesting...I better explain this to the other girls once they get back. Uhm...Fluttershy, Vexy, can I examine your finds please?".

"Sure...". The timid shy girl gave the device to Sunset, so did Vexy. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl looked at both of the camera's findings, turning to face the other. She found it hard to prefer which one was the most interesting, since she didn't believe this at first. Sunset gave the cameras back to the 2 girls.

"Now I know what was going on with you girls!". She announced. "You went off to find the ghost, hence why you bought the evidence with you. I'm sorry I didn't believe you girls. I bet the others will feel the same way too. They owe you all an apology".

"Now you will stop bragging us that things ain't real no more?". The badger spoke.

"I promise things will be much easier now I know of the situation. Are you going to show Vice-Principal Cadence the evidence?".

All three girls nodded.

"I kind of figured that out. Anyways, wanna stay here until the other girls get back? I'm currently organizing stuff back where they belong".

"Nah". Sticks took back the idea. "We were thinking of heading to off Mrs Cake's Shop to hang out. Wanna join?".

"I wish I could. I have class in 30 minutes. Sorry".

"You don't have to be. We are all busy at some point".

"I guess you're right, for a badger that's always right". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl scratched the back of her head.

"Uhm...Sticks". Fluttershy softly spoke. "Can we go to Mrs Cake's Shop now for a bit until we show to evidence to Cadence?".

"Sure thing, Flutters". The badger concluded, turning away from Sunset. "I'll see you once I do my thing".

"Ok...see you around, girls".

The 3 girls exited Dorm 49 to Mrs Cake's Shop to hang out for the remainder of the given hour. Now that Sunset knows the real truth, it'll only be a matter of time until Applejack will feel sorry for attacking Sticks.

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Here's the inconceivable evidence, Cadence!". Sticks lead, Fluttershy and Vexy watching as Vice-Principal Cadence took the 3 cameras and examined through the photos of the dark room.

"Hmmmmmm...". The vice-principal looked through all the pictures from her haunted office, the girls eagerly anticipating the patient wait. This carried on for another minute until Vice-Principal Cadence finished with the cameras and wanted to keep it as evidence for improving the academy.

"So...what did you think?". The badger asked.

"They're...certainly interesting, that's for sure. I'm going to have to get to the bottom of this by calling someone in, but I can't do it without Principal Celestia's permission. Does she know about it?".

"The same Applejack saw what happened!". She answered withot hesitation.

"Hmmmmmm...I wish I could do this now, but Principal Celestia has got something planned for some of the students here. You see, she has organized a camp field trip to a forest in the state of Idaho. That leaves me unable to do the job of calling in someone without her permission".

"What camp are you talking about, ma'am?". Fluttershy asked.

"She's taking some of you to Camp EverFree for a few days to take a break from tedious homework and paperwork alike. There will be guides there, that's for sure".

"So what you're saying is that all 12 main characters are going to the camp?". Sticks asked.

"Yes. Pretty much the case, Sticks". Vice-Principal Cadence answered.

"Wow!". Fluttershy was excited. "Extra news to tell the 9 girls about".

"This camp better be good news". Vexy spoke. "What if I suddenly crave Gringotts Steak House food there? I can't live with it!".

"Calm down, Vex!". Sticks responded. "There will be other food at the place".

"I see this is the new topic now". Vice-Principal Cadence said. "You may be dismissed. I'll look forward to meeting you again to resume the storyline".

Sticks, Fluttershy and Vexy therefore got up and exited her office with nothing bad happening at that particular point in time. Will the other girls belive them about the ghost, partically Applejack? What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset Shimmer believing the whole ghost situation and Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy showing Vice-Principal Cadence the evidence, followed by her inability to call people in due to Principal Celestia organizing a camp trip for some of the 500 students, which in turn sets up the plot for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree quite nicely. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Make-Believe No More

Chapter 16: Make-Believe No More

Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy walked back to Dorm 49 to show the other girls what they saw. Only Sunset Shimmer knew of the strange occurrences, but no one else. They entered the dorm mere minutes after departing from Vice-Principal Cadence's office. Twilight, Applejack and the others noticing them.

"Ah! Hello girls". Sunset greeted the 3.

"Don't you just love backtracking?". Sticks joked off-topic. "Never mind, we've caught the ghosts with these cameras".

The badger therefore showed the camera to everyone except Sunset, ths making Applejack facepalm in disgust at the fact they never let this slide.

"Wha-what's bugging you, Aj?".

"You girls can't keep this episode off the air, can you?".

"Well, I mean...It's only the 16th chapter".

"Enough with the ghost storyline! We've had enough!".

"Applejack". Sunset came over to the farm girl. "It's ok. I saw it too. These cameras are not like the cameras what Vexy used".

"That still ain't helping me, Sunset!".

"Applejack". Vexy spoke. "How would you react if we said Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna are going to take us to Camp EverFree for a few days?".

"Say what now?".

"Exactly. Us three have only just got notified once we gave the evidence to Cadence".

"It'll be worth the trip!". Fluttershy squeeled.

"Aj". Sticks came to her with a camera. "This evidence is not a hoax. Look at it".

"This better be good!". The southern-accented farm girl scoffed in disbelief. She turned to the photos, the dark nature of Vice-Principal Cadence's office visible in front of Applejack's eyes. Everything she believed was fake actually came true, like Sticks was some sort of prediction generator. She gave the camera back to her and felt guilty for causing such a mess.

"Whoa, nelly. I guess you were right all along, Sticksy". The farm girl looked at her.

"Took you time!". Sticks scoffed.

"We have evidence too". Vexy added, she and Fluttershy giving the cameras to Applejack, the girl not taking time to examine all of them.

"So many wow in this dorm". Pinkie slurped on a slurpee. "I guess they were right about it all along".

"I don't understand this". Twilight was behind Applejack's shoulder examining the photos. "Her office isn't usually haunted with this in mind. How did one do such a thing?".

"Something is going on". The farm girl gave the cameras back to the girls. "Cadence's room should be notified by one of the paranormal investigators to further emphasize on the problem".

"I'm so sorry about this too". The studious' turned to Fluttershy, Sticks and Vexy. "I guess we should all feel sorry for berating you for nothing".

"I had no real focus in this". Smurfette added. "I was just intrigued".

"We forgive you". Sticks replied. "Besides, we've a camp trip to look forward to".

Twilight nodded in agreement. Knowing that a quarter of the Harmonizers were right all along, it filled the 12 girls with determination. Now that the other girls know, nothing big of a hurdle will come crashing down on them. But that still begs the question of the mystery of the absence of 3 of the 5 vice-principals. Ever since the first day, the girls had been speculating on the subject matter, worried sick they haven't lacked a discipline in days.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks, Fluttershy and Vexy showing the other girls the evidence, and the camp trip loominating with no hurdles inbetween. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Legend Of Everfree Part 1

**NOTE:** I'm pretty sure you're all know what chapters 17-19 are. Yep, I'm doing another adaption, on the latest and recent Equestria Girls movie. Let's not hesitate much longer and get right to it. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 17: Legend Of Everfree Part 1

[Dorm 49, Canterlot Academy, 1st October 2016, 6:00]

Twilight Sparkle was still alsleep in her bed, despite all of the other girls already dressed to go to Camp Everfree. Knocking was heard in the room, but nothing. The knocking was getting louder, effectively alerting the studious' to wake up and realize she was oversleeping.

"Twilight! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in ten minutes!". Rainbow Dash shouted to her.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no! I can't believe I overslept!". Twilight got out of her bed.

The dorm door opened, all 11 girls ready for the field trip.

"Me neither. That's not like you". Sunset Shimmer replied.

"I know!".

"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes...". Pinkie Pie proceeded to repeat the buzzer of the alarm clock until she found it under her pillow. The time was 6:04.

"It's gonna be fine. We'll help you pack". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl volunteered.

Sunset came over to her belongings, packing everything she felt was vital for the journey ahead. Rarity pulled out Twilight's dress from the Fall Formal, Applejack slighty concerned.

"We're gonna be out in the woods. When is she gonna need that?".

"If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling".

"Lemme just get changed". Twilight pulled out her everyday attire and proceeded to walk to the dorm bathroom.

"Don't you need more clothing other than your default?". Lola questioned.

"It's logic". Sticks answered her question. "We all wear the same outfit".

Twilight looked into the mirror, perfecting herself before walking into the bathroom. The girls walked outside with Twilight's suitcase and waited for her. She walked out a few minutes later, hair straighten and everything for the trip.

* * *

On the school bus to the camp...

"Weeee!". Vanellope screamed in delight. "Camp time!".

"It sure is, Van". Smurfette was excited too. The two girls were sat at the back of the bus along with Sticks and Vexy.

"How do you think the guides will treat us there?". Vexy asked. "I'm kinda nervous, wanting to enjoy this camp field trip and all".

"Heck if I know what will happen there". Sticks drank her can of Orange Soda. "Life is like a box of chocolates. You just never know what you're gonna get".

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from Twilight's area. Her phone started to distort and a voice could be heard, similiar to that of Midnight Sparkle.

"Stop!". She screamed.

"We can't stop, silly!". Pinkie responded. "We're not there yet!".

"Hey, are you okay?". Sunset leaned over her seat on row behind her.

"I'm fine!" The studious' answered.

"We are gonna have so much fun!". Pinkie spoke. "We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows and sleep on marshmallow pillows!".

"Attention, students". Principal Celestia spoke announced to the chosen students. "We're almost there. But before we arrive, we just wanted to say how proud we are of you for raising enough money to go on this class field trip".

"When we were your age, we made some of our favorite memories in these woods, and we're sure you will, too". Vice-Principal Luna added.

"Now who's excited for Camp Everfree?!".

All of the students were cheering. Twilight, Sunset, Lola and the rest of the original six. Sticks suddenly looked out of the window, amazed at what she saw.

"Hey, look! Floating opening credits!". The badger alerted the girls next to her to look at the same thing. A few minutes gone by, and the camp were singing songs and telling of their time at the camp.

 _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_

 _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_

 _Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done?_

 _Time to make your choice, only you can be the one_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

 _Will you do something great with the time that you have here?_

 _Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear?_

 _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_

 _You were part of the Legend of Everfree!_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_

 _Will you find your greatest glory?_

 _Will you be a falling star?_

 _Here to learn what nature teaches_

 _Here to learn more who you are_

 _Will you be lost by time or be part of history?_

 _Will your story be told or remain a mystery?_

 _And when you go back home, everybody there will see_

 _You were part of the Legend of Everfree_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree! (Hey!)_

 _Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa_

 _As you join in the Legend of Everfree!_

* * *

Once at the camp...

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?". Fluttershy admired the nature around her as some of the students were getting off the school bus. "I can't wait until we have our first nature walk".

"I definitely wanna go on one of those". Sticks followed up.

"I'm just lookin' forward to roughin' it". Applejack spoke. "I'm gonna make my own shelter, forage for food...".

"Uh, you know they provide us with food and tents, right?". Rainbow reminded her.

"Yup! Still gonna forage though.".

"I'm just after some R&R". Rarity sighed. "The past year has all been a bit too much for my tastes".

"I'll say!" Pinkie replied. "We fought three evil sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, and two demon friends...Uh, heh-heh, no offense".

"None taken". Sunset answered.

"I know how it feels". Twilight said.

"Yep. Canterlot Academy has become a regular magic magnet". The farm girl continued. "Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff".

"Here you go, Twilight". Flash came over to her with the studious' camping bag.

"Thanks, Flash".

"Time to forage food for my own liking!". Sticks cleaned her arrow satchet, Rainbow, Vanellope and Lola crowding around her.

"You know animals don't like to be killed around here". Lola reminded the badger.

"Ya, I know. I'm still gonna grab some grub for myself".

Just then, the P.A announcement came on, a camp guide was on the other end.

"Hey, everyone! If you could start heading to the courtyard, that would be rad! It's time to start the best week of camp ever!".

* * *

Everybody was crowding over the gazebo in the center of camp. Two guides were standing directly under the shade.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to Camp Everfree! I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your camp director! Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. And this is my brother, Timber Spruce!".

"Think of me as that awesome guy... who should always be invited to fun things". Timber added.

"We aim to please, so before we hand out our tent assignments, we'd like to hear from all of you. You're free to do whatever you like here".

"Uh, except hike near the rock quarry. That's off-limits".

"Y-Yes, but otherwise, your options are wide open". Gloriosa added. "So what activities will make this the very best week of your lives ever?".

"Ooh! Rock climbing!". Rainbow suggested.

"Done!".

"Archery!". Sticks suggested.

"Of course!".

"Tetherball!". Vanellope suggested.

"Naturally!".

"Arts and crafts!". Bulk Biceps suggested, much to the dismay of those around him. "My mom...needs new pot holders".

"I'll supply the looms!".

"Cookie decorating!". Pinkie suggested.

"Ooh, I do make a mean sugar cookie".

"Early morning nature walks?". Fluttershy suggested.

"With walking sticks for everyone!". Gloriosa answered.

"Ooh! Me! Oh, uh...a fashion show!". Rarity suggested. "Where I design the most fabulous camp looks inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmates in a gorgeous outdoor setting!".

"A camp tradition!".

"We have literally never done that". Timber stated.

"I'll be taking requests the rest of the time you're here, so if there's anything you'd like to do, anything you need, just ask". Gloriosa proclaimed.

"What about the camp gift?". Principal Celestia spoke, sitting behind the class. "That was my favorite Camp Everfree tradition".

"The camp gift! Of course!".

"Really?!". Timber whispered loudly to her.

"Yes, really".

"Well, I just thought ".

"Then you thought wrong!".

"Anyone else picking up on a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?". Sunset asked.

"Ehhh...". Both Twilight and Pinkie answered.

"A little". The latter replied.

"Every year, campers work together to create something useful". Gloriosa proclaimed. "A gift for future campers. Working toward this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds that will last well beyond your time here at camp! Which is why it's so important. This gazebo was a gift from last year's group. Oh, oh, oh, and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers!".

"The sundial was our year's gift!". Principal Celestia added.

"Even though "some people" thought it was a little impractical, since the sundial can't be used at night". Vice-Principal Luna spoke.

"You all seem like a-a really amazing group". Gloriosa chuckled. "So I'm certain you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind".

"Speaking of leaving things behind, now's the time when we give out tent assignments so you can leave your heavy bags behind". Timber announced.

"Uh, girls will be getting their assignments from Timber. Guys, you're with me".

The two jumped down from the gazebo and both held out a bag each full of tent assignments. Pinkie was the first to place her hand inside of the bag first.

"Oh, boy! Hmm... Yay! I'm in the Emerald Tent!". She cheered.

"Ooh, me, too!". Rarity spoke.

"I'm in this too!". Lola answered.

"Aquamarine!". Applejack read the chosen card aloud, to which Rainbow and Vanellope showed their cards too.

"I got Amethyst". Fluttershy looked up, to which Vinyl Scratch showed the same shape.

"Sapphire". Sunset read her card.

"Me too!". Twilight replied.

"Looks like I'm spending my time in the same tent". Sticks proceeded to show the card, to which it was Sapphire.

"Coral!". Smurfette read aloud, Vexy simultaneously reading her card. "We're both in the same tent!".

"C'mon". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl grasped Twilight and Sticks' attention. "We better find out where our tent is".

Suddenly, Gloriosa grasped the attention of all the students via whistle.

"Okay, everyone, go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in fifteen minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything!".

She heard a door open. Looking behind her was a businessman wearing smart clothing. He walked up to Gloriosa.

"I need somethin'".

"Filthy Rich! So nice to see you. What are you doing here?! Camp is just getting started!".

"Just takin' in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so... hmm... relaxin'". Filthy Rich responded.

"Well, you can look around when camp is over. Now, if you don't mind...".

Nothing.

"Fine".

He got back into his limo, the driver roaring the vehicle down the road.

"Filthy Rich is, uh, an alumni of the camp. He likes to check on his old stomping grounds every now and again. But enough about him. Find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!". Gloriosa tried to clear up.

The girls started to walk toward their tents, unknowingly of the truth about why Filthy Rich was there in the first place.

* * *

"I'm all for learning safety rules, but I do hope I can get started on my designs for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later". Rarity was walking to the tents along with Applejack, Lola and Vanellope.

"Huh. I still can't believe you talked Gloriosa into havin' a fashion show. We're in the middle of the woods, for cryin' out loud! We're s'posed to be roughin' it!". Applejack answered.

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if we are in the "middle of the woods".

"Fair enough. Just as long as you don't put me in one of your fancy pants outfits...You're gonna, aren't ya?".

"No. Yes!" Rarity chuckled. "Don't worry, darling. It'll absolutely speak to your personal sense of style...".

The 4 girls walked past the Sapphire tent, where Twilight, Sunset and Sticks were unpacking their things.

"That was weird back there, right? With that guy, Filthy Rich?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl started a conversation.

"I guess". Twilight replied. "Sticks, what were your thoughts?".

"I suspect he's an agent or something". The badger was still unpacking. "How did you know he'll be leaving so soon?".

"I just have this feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something". Sunset spoke.

"What happened on the bus earlier, Twi?". Sticks asked her.

"My phone started to distort and send out Midnight Sparkle onto me". The studious' shivered in fear. "I don't want to run into that freak again. Everything at the Friendship Games was all a doozy for me".

"That wasn't your fault". Sunset responded. "Principal Cinch was the one who encouraged you to try and use all that magic to win the Games for Crystal Prep. You weren't ready to have that kind of power. But it's over now. And if there's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that happened in the past, trust me, it's us".

"You guys comin' or what?". Rainbow Dash peeked through the tent, only Sticks came out of the scene immediatly and joined the energetic girl.

"Be right there! I just wanna put on some sunscreen. Huh. I coulda sworn I packed it". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl rummaged through her belongings.

"Found it!". Twilight passed the sunscreen to her. Sunset rubbed the smooth liquid on her.

"I guess we should head over to the dock". The stuious' suggested.

"I'm thinking the same thing. Uh, after you".

"With pleasure". Twilight exited the tent first, with Sunset checking that everything was in the right place, including Sticks' side of the tent. She walked out of the space, accidently bumping into Gloriosa Daisy.

"Show up like that!".

"What did you say?".

"I... didn't say anything. Just here to make sure everyone was headed over to the docks! Did you need something?".

"Nope". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl answered.

"Because if there is anything I can do to make this week the best week ever, you just let me know. I've got this!".

"Thanks, I'm good". She'd let Gloriosa walk away before continuing. "People that chipper make me nervous".

"This is gonna be so much fun!". Pinkie hugged her out of nowhere.

"I guess not all people".

* * *

At the lake...

"Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it?". Rarity admired. "It looks like a diamond shining in the sun!".

"Isn't it lovely out here. The fresh air, the cool breeze, the birds that land on your finger". Fluttershy also admired.

"I think that only happens to you". Rainbow remarked.

The 3 girls walked up to Gloriosa's position, currently informing some students about the lake activites.

"Lake activities are available every day until sunset, so if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know".

They saw Twilight come up to the dock, Sticks on the wood giving food to the ducks. She turned back to face Gloriosa, but a part of the wood she was standing on broke, causing her to almost fall, but luckily kept her balance.

"The heck...". The badger noticed the broken wood.

"Sorry...". Twilight apologized.

By now, Applejack and Vexy noticed the broken dock. The 2 girls watched from the shore.

"We need to get off this thing!". Sticks demanded.

Twilight nodded, thus the two of them jumping off the dock. Vice-Principal Luna noticed the unstable dock and decided to investigate, Principal Celestia and Gloriosa coming over too.

"This is a safety hazard. I suggest we close down the dock for the remainder of the camp". Vice-Principal Luna proclaimed.

That made most of the students groan, including Sticks.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't have to be for the remainder of camp". Gloriosa stated. "Just needs to be patched up a bit. I've got this!".

"Huh. Or maybe we do! If you ask me, this whole dock needs to go". Applejack spoke. "Building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure, it would benefit us, but a nice new dock would benefit future campers, too".

That made most of the students cheer, including Sticks.

"I don't know. It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you guys to miss out on doing other fun camp stuff because you're so busy building a dock for future campers". Timber responded.

"I hear what you're saying, Timber, but we're Canterlot Wondercolts. We've got a reputation to uphold! And there was no way we're gonna leave this place without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever!". Rainbow delivered. "I'm with AJ. Building a new dock is definitely it! What do you guys think?".

Most of the students were opting to contribute to the project.

"Looks like it's settled, then". Gloriosa looked at Timber from the corner of her eye.

"Looks like it". He did the same.

"That's some tension, all right". Sunset noticed the atmosphere around the two camp guides.

* * *

Every other camp student was fixing up the dock while the Harmonizers were crowded around a table brainstorming new ideas for one. Smurfette was writing the ideas down on a notepad.

"We can reinforce the foundation". Twilight suggested.

"Make it nice and sturdy". Applejack added.

"And we can add a wood-carved sign that says "Camp Everfree"". Sunset suggested.

"And little boxes with food so you can feed the ducks and fishies". Fluttershy suggested.

"Oh, we'll add lanterns so you can see at night!". Rainbow added to the list.

Smurfette wrote the ideas down and draw a perfet replica of the suggested dock.

"It's stunning!". Rarity gasped. "And will make an absolutely perfect runway for my camp fashion show!".

"More importantly, it will be a great place for docking canoes and feeding the wildlife". Applejack spoke.

"Oh, you say "tomato", I say "perfect place to showcase glamorous boho-chic stylings".

"What do you guys think?". Twilight asked.

By then, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna joined the team.

"It's going to be a lot of work, but we can do it!". The former answered.

"Yes! Adult supervision!". Pinkie yelled.

* * *

Rainbow, Applejack and Lola were on the dock, fixing up the wood planks and replaceing broken with new. The energetic one was watched by Applejack for a brief second.

"Huh, nice hammer. Where did you get it?".

"Uh, duh. The toolbox?". Rainbow answered.

"Hah, that's cool. I made mine". The farm girl showed her the hand-made hammer.

"Ugh".

"So much hard work for us when we should be having fun". Lola rubbed her forehead while trying to hammer down the wood. "Every time we're responsible for something...".

"Yeah, I know, Lola. This dock needs finishing up. What can you do?".

"How's things going over there, Lola?!". Sticks called from the shore.

"Great...". The bunny answered sarcastically, knowing she wasn't the greatest at construction.

"All right, now". Principal Celestia announced. "You've made a lot of progress, but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow between our other camp activities".

"Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll gather by the fire pit at eight to share s'mores and scary stories!". Gloriosa added.

"S'mores!". Pinkie cheered.

* * *

That night...

"...And that's when she looked down and realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!". Rarity screamed, no one catching on to her story. "Purple and burgundy, darlings! The same color family!".

"Uh... that was a terrifying story". Applejack clarified with sarcasmn.

"Yeah, I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again". Rainbow chuckled.

"Anyone else have a spooky story?". Vice-Principal Luna cleared her throat.

"I have one". Timber Spruce volunteered. "But I'm warning you, you might as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is!".

Fluttershy clutched onto her plush of herself, in fear of the story. Bulk Biceps did the same with two other male students.

"It's time I told you about the legend of Gaea Everfree". He proclaimed. "Many years ago, my great-grandparents came to this forest. Seeing its beauty, they decided that it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building, strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin! They screamed and ran outside, only to see the giant creature rising from the earth! She had wild hair like the roots of a tree. Her mouth had jagged rock teeth and her eyes were pools of black tar. But her aura shimmered like diamonds. Anywhere she went, she left a trail of gem dust in her wake. Trembling, my great-grandparents asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hollow voice, she told them that her name was Gaea Everfree an ancient spirit who held domain over the forest, and that my great-grandparents were trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp, to share this wonderful place with others. Gaea Everfree finally agreed but warned them that they would not be able to keep it forever. Someday, she will return and reclaim the forest as her own. So if you see a trail of gem dust, you'll know that it is...Gaea Everfree!".

A face was shown behind him, the students screaming in fear, Fluttershy closed her eyes for protection. The figure turned out to be Gloriosa.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!". She said.

"Then why'd you come out of the bushes?". Sunset asked.

"I... took the scenic route, because the forest is beautiful at night. But no one else should do it without a guide, kay? All right, everybody, time to head to your tents". The female guide walked away, everyone but the 12 girls stayed for a little longer.

"Now I'm scare it might be real". Fluttershy whimpered.

"Why? It can't be real". Applejack crushed the thought.

"I don't know". Rainbow rethinked. "Gaea Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria and ended up in this world. That's what happened with the sirens".

"Eh. Sounded more like something that Timber was makin' up just to scare us. At least I hope it was. Last thing I want is to have camp ruined by some power-crazed magical creature".

"I betcha this 'Gaea' character is a primordial abomination born from darkness". Sticks theorized. "He's going to ruin us all by splitting the planet into pieces!".

"Oh, hear-hear. We've had to deal with little than our fair share of what Sticks stated". Rarity spoke. "At the Fall Formal, a musical showcase, the Friendship Ga... ".

"Don't even bring that up". Twilight stopped her just in time.

"Oh, of course, darling". The fashionista therefore scoffed.

"Maybe it's about time we head for the next day". Sunset got up and yawned. "I could do with some shut-eye".

Everyone agreed. They walked back to their tents, 11/12 of them not worrying about Gaea Everfree and her motives for destroying anything the girls touch in their path.

* * *

The next day...

"I think we need to figure out what was going on with Sticks back there with the whole 'Gaea Everfree splitting the planet in pieces'". Sunset was walking with Twilight to the dock, where almost all of the Harmonizers where situated. Derpy and Sandalwood were stuck in the middle of the lake with their boat.

"She's probably sticking to her persona". The studious' sighed. "I can't control it or whatever. I think we need her to stop theorizing. This is camp, right?".

"I know".

Suddenly, there was a crash at the docks. Derpy and Sandalwood were pushed right into the fixed dock. The other students surrounding the area came to the scene.

"What happened?". Rainbow asked.

"We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened". Sunset came to Sandalwood. "Are you okay?".

"Yeah. It was so weird. We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden, bam! The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock".

"You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!". Pinkie gasped.

"Spirit, show yourself!". Trixie shouted. "The Great and Powerful Trixie commands it!".

"What's that?!". Rarity was amongst other students to witness the strange substance coming from the lake. She ran over to the girls.

"Oh, man! All our hard work! Ruined!". Rainbow spoke.

"At least the fishies are eating well". Fluttershy watched the fish from the broken dock.

"Let's salvage what we can out of the water". Sunset proclaimed. "Maybe we can still fix this".

"We have to try!". Rarity wailed. " Camp Everfree needs our runway!".

"Dock". Applejack corrected.

"Dock. Yes. That's what I meant".

"I'll let you take over for a bit, Sunset". Twilight walked away from the girls. "I have to go see what's going on with Sticks".

"Okay". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl answered. "Have fun!".

The studious' therefore walked toward the tents, unknowingly caught a glimpse of the badger coming toward her. She was carrying wood, sticks and stones for something.

"Sticks!". Twilight alerted her. "What are you doing? Why have you got all of those equipment?".

"Timber Spruce is a deranged person who wanders around the camp playing Pokemon GO! How can you play when nothing is helpful with all of these pine trees in the way?!". She churned out.

"But why are you building yourself a shelter? Is it because of Gaea Everfree?".

"Yes! I have to protect myself from falling into the core between one of many lines the planet creates by splitting it in half!".

"You do know that's the wrong spelling of 'Gaea', right. You do know there's nothing true about that statement".

"Then how come it happened 8 years ago?!".

"Sticks". Twilight giggled. "Nothing bad is going to happen where you fall in. We can discuss this between the rest of the Harmonizers. Maybe Sunset will talk you out of this mess".

"No!". Sticks walked to her spot where she going to dump all of the equipment. "I have to get prepared for an apocalypse! This travesty is pushing my time here. I love you girls, but this is something I have to spend my time working on!".

"Um, okay. I guess I'll see you around". Twilight walked back to the Sapphire tent, to which she pulled out a book and began learning about magic some more before deciding to meet up with Timber.

* * *

"Sticks!". Sunset was finished working with the girls for a while and wanted to check up on the badger. She was hidden inside the quickly built shelter she had made.

"What?!". The badger asked. "Is it time for Gaea Everfree to split the planet in pieces?".

"No, silly". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl giggled. "I think Twilight's walking with Timber around the camp. We need to go learn more about the backstory of this place".

"Why couldn't you read a book about it?".

"Because I didn't know about Timber's nice-guy persona before I got here. I betcha he knows more about the camp than Gloriosa".

"Hmph!". Sticks got out of the shelter and walked to Sunset. "Fine, fine. I'll come with you to stalk this guy".

"That's the spirit".

"Ok, now you're just mocking me".

The two friends walked on over to where Twilight and Timber were walking. They decided to duck behind some bushes to catch on to the conversations the two were having.

"So...how did you're image come to be Timber?".

"Well...". The male guide explained. "How can you put it? I lived in these woods my whole life. I'm an expert at knowing my way around without the need for GPS".

"That must have been nice. Growing up at a camp".

"Yeah, though it has its downsides. When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people".

"Really?".

"I was ten. I really wanted to hang out at the mall". Timber told her. "I've never told that to anyone. You must be special to hear my story".

The two walked past Sunset and Sticks, whom were intrigued by this.

"Wow...growing up at a camp". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl repeated the line in a softer tone.

"What happened?". Sticks peeked through the bushes.

"Timber really wanted to live in a town. He wanted to get a breath of fresh air from the woods for once, but I guess that was never meant to be".

"You know". The badger answered. "I never really wanted to hang out with some Team Valor member who lived in the woods all of his life...wait".

"You suffered the same fate, my friend?".

"I guess so, but I'm not that kind of human-animal hybrid to latch onto technology like that. Man...the world is getting more stupid than we know it".

"We should go back to the girls". Sunset got up, Sticks doing the same. "I have a feeling the other girls may have finished the dock, or so we speak".

The two girls ran out of the woods and into the camp, heading for the crowd ahead.

* * *

That's the end of the first part of my version of Legend of Everfree. A longer first part than any of the two other Equestria Girls adaptations that I've done. What do you think will happen next in this adaptation? Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Legend Of Everfree Part 2

**NOTE:** Welcome back to the 2nd part of my adaptation of Legend of Everfree. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 18: Legend Of Everfree Part 2

"Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust". Principal Celestia announced, as Rarity and Applejack were getting ready to take turns with the activity. "Rarity, you can trust that Applejack will spot you".

"Yeah, so you can totally go faster than you're going". Rainbow Dash was stood behind the two.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack snarled.

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here".

"Well, you have to wait a little longer, darling". Rarity began climbing the rocks. Just then, Rainbow spotted Twilight and Sticks walking toward her.

"Oh, good! Twilight, if you spot me, I can finally go. I'll go get another harness". She ran to get the harness.

"I'm not sure ".

"Twilight, Sticks, there you are! I was looking for you two!". Sunset Shimmer ran to them.

Suddenly, the ground shook as the students around the rock climbing facility noticed and were scared quickly.

"Woah!". Sticks got alerted. "An earthquake!".

"We aren't near any fault lines". Twilight answered.

"Hey!". Bulk Biceps pointed at the ominous glow that was emitted from the ground. "Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?!".

"I-I believe I'd like to come down now!". Rarity yelped as she was looking at the glow.

The farm girl tried to lift the fashionista down to safety, but somehow the harness mysteriously malfunctioned.

"Sorry, it's a little bit stuck".

Suddenly, the harness fell loose, sending the fashionista upwards before sending her down faster. She screamed, jsut managing not to hit the ground.

"Applejack! What are you doing?!". She yelled.

"Is everything okay over there?". Principal Celestia asked.

"Uh, I don't know what happened". The farm girl tried to explain. "I didn't even pull the rope that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden".

"I was scared half to death!". The fashionista was breathing heavily.

"It wasn't my fault! Let me help you get your harness out".

"No, thank you!". Rarity somehow pushed the farm girl into the bushes. Shocked by her sudden magical outburst, she tried to act normal. Applejack came out of the bushes, spitting water.

"What in the world just happened?!". Principal Celestia asked.

"Oh, dear!". Rarity apologized. "I am so sorry! I think. Did I just do whatever that was?".

"A hadouken?". Sticks guessed with a blank expression. "I don't think it was your fault. We'll go get you a towel".

And so, the 3 girls walked away from the rock climbing facility, discussing what had just happened.

"What is going on here? Something's defintely fishy. I just cannot grasp on it".

"I don't know what happened either". Sunset replied. "This is all strange...".

"It could've been an accident or something". Twilight guessed.

"Meh". Sticks took back. "I don't think it was an accident".

"Maybe we can just shrug it off and let it go". Sunset responded. "Everything's gonna be fine".

"But it's not! Rarity and Applejack could have really hurt each other! Why is this happening? I don't...". The studious' words were cut off Gloriosa walking to the girls.

"Hi, girls! Anything I can do for you?".

"Uh, Applejack just fell into the lake!".

"Oh, no! She's gonna need warm towels, dry clothes, oh, and a hot cocoa! I've got this!".

And so, the female guide ran away to get the mentioned neccessities. Just then, a scream was heard, and the 3 girls knew where it was coming from and who it was coming from.

"Fluttershy?". They all said.

Twilight, Sunset and Sticks ran to the camp lunch room. What they saw was cookie mix splattered sporadically across the floor, tables and ceiling.

"What happened?!". Sunset asked.

"I don't know". Fluttershy answered. "We were just decorating cookies and ".

"And I was all, "You need more sprinkles! And you need more sprinkles!"". Pinkie added.

"So, standard Pinkie Pie stuff". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl replied.

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded!". The hyperactive girl threw some spinkles in Fluttershy's direction, exploding right in front of her face. Sunset came over to her.

"Oookaay. Why don't you lay off touching stuff for a while?".

"Oh, dear. We really should clean all of this up". Fluttershy ran to grab the kitchen roll, but struggling to reach it. "Can someone help me out?".

Just then, a bird came and grabbed the roll, dropping it on Fluttershy's hand. It then landed on her finger.

"Thank you, Mr. Bird...Why, of course I can get you a little something to ". She gasped. "Did you just... talk?...But I don't speak "chirp"... I don't know if you're the only bird I can understand...Oh, no! Please don't call for your friends".

Suddenly, some of the nearby woodland creatures bursted in to the camp lunch room and rested on Fluttershy's arms.

"It's nice to meet all of you, too". She spoke.

"Were you just talking to the birds?". Sunset asked the timid shy girl.

"Um, yes?".

Suddenly, the door slammed open, effectively making all of the woodland creatures fly outside. This also caused the timid shy girl to scream. Rarity and Applejack came in.

"Did you tell them what happened? So crazy! I hoisted Rarity up the rock climbin' wall like it was nothin'! Like I had way more strength than I usually do". Applejack explained.

"And I made diamondy thing appear out of nowhere, which normally I'd be excited about". Rarity added. "I mean, the facets were just perfect, and the...".

"Rarity!".

"Oh, sorry. It knocked Applejack over and then it disappeared!".

"Speaking of disappearing, has anybody seen Rainbow Dash?".

Just then, Rainbow came bursting through the door, face-planting into the wall, sending her to the ground.

"Ow!".

"Whoa! How'd you do that?".

"I don't know. I started running to get the harness, and the next thing I knew, I was practically back in town!". Rainbow explained.

"But if you had some sort of super speed, why you were gone for so long?". Rarity asked.

"Because I lost it when I got far away. And then it came back when I got close to camp".

"Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities!". Pinkie gasped.

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities". Sunset spoke. Me, Sticks, Vanellope, Smurfette, Vexy and Lola, and Twilight, of course".

"So much for my theory that leavin' CA would mean leavin' any new magic business behind". Applejack replied.

"Something at the camp must be making this happen".

"Um, Gaea Everfree?". Fluttershy guessed.

Just then, the door opened, making the timid shy girl scream yet again. But it turned out to be Gloriosa bringing in the towels for Applejack.

"Applejack! I was looking for you! Here, I brought you some towels and dry clothes". The female guide looked at the scenary of the camp lunch room. "Uh, what happened in here?".

"We're kinda trying to figure that out". Sunset responded.

"Well, don't worry about it. I got this!".

"Gloriosa, I kicked my beanbag into the lake!". Sandalwood reported.

"I'll get you another one!".

"And I'm all out of arrows!". Derpy reported.

"Say no more! New arrows coming right up!".

"There you are!". Timber came running into the camp lunch room and straight to Gloriosa. "Filthy Rich is back. Do you want me to handle it?".

"Absolutely not! I've got this!". The two guides therefore left the camp lunch room along with Sandalwood and Derpy. An unknown scream could be heard surrounding the building.

"Fluttershy, enough with the screaming!". Sunset demanded.

"I didn't scream".

"For once". Rainbow remarked.

"Nobody did". Rarity spoke.

"Huh?". Sunset was confused.

"Attention, campers!". Principal Celestia announced through the camp's P.A system. "Anyone who's interested in making floating paper lanterns, please meet us by the picnic tables".

"I don't know about the rest of y'all, but I've been lookin' forward to comin' here for a month". Applejack proclaimed. "Maybe we forget about this "new magic" for a bit and just try to focus on enjoyin' our time at camp?".

"I was oh, so excited about designs I've come up with for the camp fashion show". Rarity added.

"And I've barely gotten to whoop anybody in tetherball". Rainbow tagged along.

"I think we should try to figure it out". Sunset continued. "But if letting it go for now is what the rest of you want...".

All 7 girls surrounding the red and yellow-streaked haired girl agreed to her statment.

"Abso-tootly-lutely!". Pinkie added.

* * *

The students were by the lake, 3 tables set up for the making of the paper lanterns. Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy were joining in, sat with the other girls on one of the tables. Rarity noticed what Pinkie was putting in her lantern.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?".

"Putting marshmallows in my lantern. Then when we light them, mine will be beautiful and delicious!".

"Did you girls hear strange new magic coming from the camp lunch room?". Lola asked. "Or that weird glow coming from the ground?".

"We saw it too, Lola". Sunset replied. "Something's definitely going on in camp. We just can't figure out what it is".

"Maybe it's Gaea Everfree". Sticks guessed. "First, she's threatening to split the planet in pieces, now she's makin' us cross over into different media".

"I don' think so, Sticks. Alot is needed for that to be true. Besides, we'll get to the bottom of it".

"Hmph...fine, fine".

"Okay, everyone!". Gloriosa announced to the students. "It's time to watch your lanterns fly!".

The students got up from the tables and walked over to the still-unstable dock. From there, they waited for the female guide to give them the signal.

"Ready? And... go!".

One by one, the students let their lanterns fly up into the sunset. However, Pinkie was unlucky enough for her lantern to drop after being let go, but that didn't stop the hyperactive girl to eat what's left of the marshmellows. The students watched as their lanterns lit up the sky.

* * *

The next day, the girls were busy fixing up the dock for Rarity's fashion show. Almost all of the 12 were helping. Rarity was busy sewing her poncho up and Twilight and Sticks were busy chilling out in the Sapphire tent. Rainbow came back with more wood and tried to get across the creaking wood planks. She did so with effort and placed the planks down. She looked at Rarity.

"Phew! Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Rarity?".

"Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show". The fashionista replied. "Though at the pace you two are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished".

"The dock is our gift to the camp, and it's gonna get finished". Applejack replied. "That is, if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring me more wood".

"Oh, I can't go any faster! I don't want to end up in the woods again".

"Don't be silly".

"Really?". The rainbow-colored haired girl made a gesture of a hammer being smacked down onto nails.

"I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business, but I can't". The farm girl sighed. "What if I hammer the board into splinters?".

Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow agreed to her statement.

"Aw, shoot! I'm all out of nails".

"Oh, here you go!". Pinkie proceeded to throw the nails to Applejack, much to the dismay of all of the other girls. Rarity managed to shield herself from the nails, sending Rainbow and Fluttershy to the ground in the process.

"What? Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the sprinkles? Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh?".

"Sorry, girls. I didn't mean to". Rarity pulled both girls up. "I don't know how to control this".

"It's okay". Rainbow replied.

"Oh, none of us do". Fluttershy replied.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening". Sunset Shimmer came walking up to the girls.

"Do you have them now, too?". Rainbow asked.

"No. I merely think it only affects the girls whom sent me crashing down at the Fall Formal a few years back. I don't think it happens to Lola, or Vanellope, or Vexy, or Smurfette, or Sticks, or me for that matter".

"Then why are we reliant on important things, like saving the world from evil deterioration or something?". Rainbow asked the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"Because you are part of the original six to ever have magic that benefits you all. I'm glad I have someone to keep me company other than, I don't know, Chrysalis or whoever to blow dust onto me".

"Sure...sure". Lola replied. "Rainbow, please don't go fast unless you get a chance to do so. We don't want someone to go crazy over Sonic the Hedgehog human hybrid girl. I'm sorry".

"Heh, its ok". The rainbow-colored haired girl giggled.

"Girls, we can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them". Sunset proclaimed. "What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?".

"That's a good question, darling". Rarity responded. "What if Gaea Everfree comes in at any moment?".

"Like that would ever happen. I'm gonna go investigate what is going on with this magic. Seeing what we've been able to do here might make Twilight have the magic too! Uh, not that she has any".

And so, Sunset walked away from the 8 girls, toward the camp office. She could hear Gloriosa and Timber arguing and decided to listen in on the conversation. She hid behind the door.

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!". Gloriosa yelled.

"Ah, this is all too much for you!". Timber fought back. "You have to let it go!".

"I knew it! He wants her to get rid of the camp!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke to herself.

Just then, the door opened, squashing Sunset. Gloriosa and Timber exited, the former going off toward the rock quarry. Sunset rubbed her head after pushing the door to get out. She knew she had to call Twilight and Sticks to investigate with her. She pulled out her phone and dailed Twilight's number.

* * *

Back at the Sapphire tent...

"It's Sunset". Twilight checked her phone. "She says to meet her by the rock quarry".

"I thought we weren't supposed to hike out that far". Sticks reminded.

"She says it's important!".

Both girls therefore exited the Sapphire tent and ran toward the rock quarry where Sunset was patiently anticipating them.

* * *

That's the end of the 2nd part of my adaptation of Legend of Everfree. What do you think will happen when Twilight, Sunset and Sticks wander off into the rock quarry? Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Legend Of Everfree Part 3

**NOTE:** Welcome back to the final part of my adaptation of Legend of Everfree. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 19: Legend Of Everfree Part 3

Twilight and Sticks met up with Sunset Shimmer outside of the rock quarry. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl saw Gloriosa go in and experiment on something. The 3 girls were behind some trees.

"What's going on down there?". Twilight asked, Sticks feeling to pull her boomerang out.

"This is not good!". The badger added.

"I think it's Gaea Everfree". Sunset replied. "Or rather, someone who wants us to think she's back. C'mon!".

The three girls walked inside of the rock quarry, panning at the scenary with their eyes. Sticks knew this was an genius attempt of splitting the planet up, or rather someone who was capable of doing so.

"This place is beautiful". Twilight admired.

"There's Equestrian magic here. I can... I can feel it". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke.

"Wait. I thought Timber was just faking there was a magical creature. Are you saying it's real?". Sticks asked.

"Timber? What does he have to do with any of this?". The studious' looked at Sticks.

"Nothing". Gloriosa appeared from the shadows. "It's all me".

"Gloriosa?". Sunset responded. "But... Timber. I was sure he was the one trying to make it seem like Gaea Everfree was back. It was you who was trying to scare everyone away?".

"I would never try to scare anyone away from Camp Everfree". The female guide replied. "I only wanted the best of what Camp Everfree offered. Gaea Everfree is just a legend".

"You want some?!". Sticks was armed with her trusty boomerang. She stomped up to Gloriosa.

"Nah, thanks. Besides, Timber told me about letting go of this camp. I wanna make the last week count, don't I?".

"Then how can you explain the sudden magical outburst this camp held when we got here?". Twilight wanted answers.

"Exactly". Sunset added. "Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp. He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes! All those things you were doing to make this week the best week ever. Every time you used magic to do them, you caused another problem somewhere else! Timber was... covering for you!".

"How do you know what I was doing with the geodes?". Gloriosa asked. "How do you know about the magic?".

"5/12 of our friends have it, but not us".

"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong. Maybe you should stop using magic". Twilight continued. "Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it".

"Oh, I got this. And I'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need more power!".

"No!". All three of them said.

The female guide placed her hand on the geodes, effectively causing branches to trap Twilight, Sunset and Sticks. From there, she transformed into Gaea Everfree, making the badger jaw-drop to see the true nature of the legend.

"Sorry, girls". She began to exit the cave. "I know what I need to do. But I feel like we're not on the same page. So...".

"Gloriosa!". All three of them called, but no luck.

She turned back around. She used the magic to trap the three girls with two giant rocks. She chuckled and left the area toward the camp.

* * *

Back at the dock...

The fashion show was underway, Rarity and the other girls on the now-stable dock, with their outfits the fahsionista had made for them. She walked toward the girls, checking that everything was in working order. She began wondering where Twilight, Sunset and Sticks were.

"Where are Twilight, Sunset and Sticks?". The fashionista sighed. "They're missing our dress rehearsal".

"Uh-uh". Pinkie shrugged.

"I suppose we can get started without them. Whenever you're ready!".

Vinyl Scratch gave the thumbs up and started the music. One by one, the girls walked toward the shore, showing off their outfits. Rarity looked at Applejack.

"Hmm. Told you you'd like it".

"It's alright... I guess. I do get to keep it after camp though, right?". The farm girl asked, which the fashionista nodded.

She was the last one to walk down the dock, with Pinkie following suit. She stopped and spoke.

"This is only a preview. I've got another entire line I'll debut at the real thing".

Suddenly, the music stopped, the fashionista turning around, followed by the other girls.

"Why did you stop the...?". She gasped. "Oh, my goodness!".

"Attention, campers!". Gaea Everfree floated toward the dock.

"It's Gaea Everfree!". Trixie spoke.

"She's real!". Flash spoke.

"Aah! We're doomed!". Bulk Biceps yelled.

"Gloriosa?!". Timber noticed the change. "What are you doing?!".

"That's Gloriosa?". Applejack asked. "Am I goin' crazy, or are her feet not touchin' the ground?".

"Freaky-deaky!". Pinkie churned out.

"I have an announcement to make! Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry, I've got this!".

She pounded the ground with magic. Such force was it was capable of causing thick root branches to appear from the ground, totally surrounding the 9 girls and the other students. The path of the branches broke the dock too, adding insult to injury.

"Oh, come on! We literally just finished building that!". Rainbow yelled.

Gaea Everfree began causing havoc to the surrounded cricle she made. covering up the various camp landmarks, like the totem pole and the gazebo. Other students were starting to freak out too at the sight of all of this. Timber was starting to be covered up by the tree branches too, but he managed to break free. The girls hid behind a boat to seek shelter from the carnage. Fluttershy looked at the horrific mess. She turned back to the girls.

"Oh, why do these kinds of things always happen to us?". She spoke.

"What are we going to do?". Rarity asked.

"What we always do! Save the day!". Rainbow motivated. From there, all 8 girls followed her, placing a hand in the center for the daunting mission.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!". Pinkie yelled. "This is gonna be so much fun! I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!".

"Oh, me too!". Rarity replied.

"Enough about our wardrobe!". The rainbow-colored haired girl sighed. "We've got to stop Gloriosa from trapping everybody in here!".

"I'll shelter those is need!". Lola grasped the attention of Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy.

"Sure. We'll do the rest!".

And so, the girls split apart from each other in hopes of fighting off the magic and attempting to save everyone. From Rarity's shield to Rainbow's super speed, the original 5 were working as hard as possible to fight off the possible inflicting injuries one could possibly get from Gaea Everfree's magic. She managed to trap some students in the tree branches and crowd them in. The 5 girls desperatly trying to find a way out of this mess. Meanwhile, Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy were busy calling for everyone to take shelter in the camp lunch room for safety. The 4 ran out of the building after locking in, the bunny giving a thumbs up to everyone inside. They ran back to the other 5, still desperately trying to blow the tree branches away from Gaea Everfree's wrath. Everything was possible, but everything failed to succeed.

"This isn't working! Her magic is too strong!". Applejack spoke.

* * *

A slash of a boomerang broke the unstable tree branches away from her grip. Sticks managed to free herself after biting on the branch many times to weaken its strength. She helped Twilight and Sunset to free themselves too.

"Nice work, Sticks!". Sunset turned to face the exit, to which point tree branches were stuck onto the two giant boulders.

"How are we going to get out of here?. Twilight asked.

Sticks was already punching the boulders hard, much to the dismay of the 2.

"We need to do what I do!". She stated. "It's the only way. Use the force within you".

Both Twilight and Sunset didn't follow up at first, but they stuck with Sticks' instincts and soon followed her. Together, the boulder was slowly moving, tree branches breaking to master its grip. Within a minute of this, the boulder was pushd aside, managing to let the 3 girls exit the cave. They ran to the outside of the branched circle.

* * *

"Why are you fighting me?!". Gaea Everfree stood on a stone sculpture. "I'm doing this to save our camp! I'm doing this for you!".

"Gloriosa, let's just think about this for a moment, shall we?". Rarity chuckled nervously. "I mean, I think Camp Everfree is absolutely delightful, but I just don't know that I'm quite ready to give up my weekly trips to the spa".

"To the spa...?". Gloriosa mimicked, her second delivery of the line turned to enraged. "To the spa?!".

She used magic to make tree branches lift her up to the exit, where she would be planning to trap the students in the soon-to-be branch dome.

"Gloriosa, this isn't the way!". Timber spoke.

"I appreciate your concern, Timber, but I got this!".

The branches started to trap Timber from the waist down. He was unable to escape her wrath.

"Agh! No, you don't!".

* * *

Twilight, Sunset and Sticks were outside of the circle, trying to find a way in and save everybody.

"Ack! These branches are too thick for us to get through!". Sunset ripped the branches apart, but they keep coming back.

"There must be some other way into this atrocity...". Sticks looked at the branched off path and knew what she had to do. She began digging her way into the ground, Twilight and Sunset watching.

"Sticks!". Twilight spoke. "You're a genius!".

"No I'm not!". She looked back at her. "I'm just a badger!".

* * *

"Please, Gloriosa!". Timber tried to talk through. "What you're doing is crazy! You have to listen to me!".

"That isn't Gloriosa". Sunset got up from the man-made hole that Sticks dug. She was joined by Twilight and the badger.

"Twilight!".

"Sunset!".

"Sticks!".

"You're okay!".

"That isn't your sister". The red and yellow-streeaked haired girl came to Timber. "It's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic".

"Whoever you are, you have to let my sister go! Please, Gloriosa, come back! I need you! Gloriosa!". The male guide begged.

"Hmph!". Gloriosa proceeded to trap the 12 girls in a small circle of tree branches. Rarity shielded the Harmonizers from deterioration.

"Oh my god!". Sticks was shocked. "Crazy power house!".

"Ack!". Fluttershy tried desperately to keep the shield survivng. "Rarity!".

"I'm trying!". The fashionista yelled.

"What now?!". Pinkie yelled.

"Might I suggest we try to classic Elements of Harmony attack?!". Rarity couldn't hold on for much longer.

Twilight nodded. Now she knew that she had to lead on. She began to glow inside, Sunset doing the same too. Rarity therefore had a much easier time defending her shield. Soon, the other girls began to glow too. The fashionista disabled her shield, by not the tree branches surrounding it decomposed. A blast of light could be seen, Gloriosa seeing it outside of the dome shaped circle. Twilight was leading the EoH attack, with Sunset on the right side and Sticks on the left. Slowly, every tree branch surrounding the camp vanished and the camp as emitted into a bright glow. Gaea Everfree couldn't believe her eyes and soon started to become a victim of the girls' Elements of Harmony attack.

"No! Stop!". She yelled.

Too late. She was unable to stop the indestructable attack as she was dropped metres from her devilish ways. She landed on the ground, the camp now free from Gaea Everfree's wrath. Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna opened the door to the camp lunch room, with the other students Lola and the other 3 managed to safely evacuate. Timber woke up from the blast and spotted Gloriosa nearby. He ran up to her, the female guide just waking up.

"Gloriosa?".

"What... What happened?". Gloriosa asked, confused.

"It's okay". The male guide answered. "It's gonna be okay".

"Wooh!". Vanellope stretched her arms out, pulling Lola and Sticks in for a group hug. "We did it!".

"Thanks to you, Sticks". Sunset added, by now the badger was let go by Vanellope. "If you wouldn't have been able to dig that hole...well, I don't know what would happen".

"That was something!". Twilight giggled, the badger smiling. Gloriosa walked toward them with guilt.

"I am so sorry. I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Everfree has ever had. Then instead I've made it the worst. Maybe it's for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich".

"No. It's not". Principal Celestia was behind the girls, so was Vice-Principal Luna. "This camp has meant so much to so many people, my sister and me included".

"Why do you think we wanted our students to come here?". Vice-Principal Luna asked.

"We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away!". Twilight responded. "If camp meant so much to you two, maybe it meant as much to the other campers who came here in years past".

"And maybe we can get them to help save it!". Sunset added.

"Oh! Like a fundraiser?". Applejack suggested.

"Or a ball?!". Rarity suggested.

"The Harmonizers could play for you!". Rainbow suggested.

"I could help writing a new song just for the occasion!". Fluttershy suggested.

All of the other students agreed to the girls' suggestions.

"Those are all good ideas, but where would we hold it?". Gloriosa asked.

"We could hold it in the crystal cave!". Sunset answered.

"A Crystal Ball!". Rarity gasped. "I'm on it!".

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm. Really, I do". Gloriosa spoke. "But I-I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow and invite everyone".

"We got this!". All 12 girls replied.

* * *

 _I used to think that stories were just that_

 _Set in stone, concrete as a fact_

 _It didn't dawn on me_

 _That I could change history_

 _Now I know I'm writing my own song_

 _Fight my way to the ending that_

 _I want I'll turn a tragedy_

 _Into an epic fantasy_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _You can be a hero (hero) too_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Take my hand, I'm here for you_

 _Come away with me_

 _Be the legend you were meant to be_

 _You'll always be Everfree_

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

 _There was a time when fear would hold me down_

 _'Cause I let it chain me to the ground_

 _Look at me now, I'm soaring high_

 _It's never boring in the sky_

 _When I know I've got friends on my side_

 _Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride_

 _Together we will shine so bright_

 _A radiant brilliance in the night_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _You can be a hero (hero) too_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Take my hand, I'm here for you_

 _Come away with me_

 _Be the legend you were meant to be_

 _You'll always be Everfree_

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

 _Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah_

 _To be the legend you were meant to be_

All students cheered as the Harmonizers finish yet another amazing song. What they didn't know that 2 other people were listening along to the music. They were clapping in appreciation. The 12 girls turned to them.

"I like the music". Vice-Principal Trunchbull said.

"Keep up the amazing music". Vice-Principal Finster said.

"Oh snap yet again". Lola replied.

* * *

That's the end of the final part of my Legend of Everfree adaptation. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. Apparition Roaming

Chapter 20: Apparition Roaming

A few days later...

"It's so peaceful around here". Fluttershy admired the current state of the academy while casually walking down a hallway with Sticks and Sunset. "Don't you just love inspirations when they're not shoved in your face?".

"The definition of 'shoved' doesn't meet your criteria, Fluttershy". Sticks churned out, knowing the state of the timid shy girl. Her emotions expressed what was currently surrounding her, the badger knowing for sure. "I think it's about time I go and deal with that unforgetable case".

"Don't you think we should lay down the case until later?". Sunset asked, her body cooling down after the harsh twist at Camp Everfree. "We still need to recharge from the camp field trip. Gaea Everfree exhausted us big time".

"I don't cool down after one big fight with the evils". The badger knowingly organizing her arrows. "Is it no reason why I'm always face to face with governments agent like her".

"I doubt Gloriosa is that type of girl. Fluttershy, what were your views on the whole camp?".

"Great...apart from the spooky branches surrounding the place. That got to me".

"Nice to know some people expected a mean spirit to come out a nowhere, like everytime we stay at this academy, it only seems to boost our self-esteem up".

"The anticipation is the worse part". Sticks added. "Just waiting for the outcome is nerve-wrecking to me".

"Uh, huh". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl comprehended unanimously. The three girls were walking to their scheduled class after all. They rid of the evil spirit known as Gaea Everfree and saved the camp from deterioration. Suddenly, Vice-Principal Cadence turned the intercom on, knowing that the girls were already back at home away from home. They stopped and listened.

"Could Fluttershy, Vexy and Sticks the Badger report to my office please?".

Sunset knew that this was the ghost thing. She shrugged it off inside and kept the atmosphere alive.

"That must be the continuation of the ghostly encounters!". The badger put the arrows back in her knapsack. "Damn you! We were heading for class!".

"I'll meet you there". Sunset smiled and turned to the chosen class. Meanwhile, the two girls faced the other direction, not toward their class. Was it really a good time to be called up? When a few minutes before class could really owe up to how tardy some of the vice-principals were. Fluttershy and Sticks met up with Vexy along the way, the black-haired smurf confident of the previous tasks. The three girls made their way to Vice-Principal Cadence's office in gratification and aspiration. They opened the door, the vice-principal alerted and grateful to have all three occupants here. After all, she did check the evidence during their stay at Camp Everfree.

"What a wonderful sight it is to see you again after a long hard field trip to the camp. I hope you all had a great time there".

"It was absolutely amazing to talk to more wildlife!". Fluttershy expressed.

"Uh, huh. What about you two? How did everything go?".

"Apart from battling an evil entity, we've built a dock, roasted marshmellows under a fire and climbed a great big wall". The badger explained.

"Good. Girls, I have news for you. This may be the most serious this has ever gotten".

"Wha-what is it?". Fluttershy asked.

"I'm afraid the entity you seeked out in my office somehow edged its way throughout all parts of Canterlot Academy".

"Inconceivable!". Sticks responded. "What happened to make it let loose?".

"It eventually couldn't be spared within the office no more". Vice-Principal Cadence explained further. "I tried to keep it contained, but I fell due to the force pulling me. When I looked up, the door was open and the ghost ran faster than a blue hedgehog. I may have a feeling it could potentially harm any student within the facility".

"Including us?!". Vexy was feared.

"Indeed, Vexy. I think it's leaning toward being sucked out or so much active I have to call in investigators to come and look. Don't let anyone witness the wild apparation ANYWHERE in the academy. I have a feeling it started to dash to Classroom A113".

"The media room?".

"That is correct. I'm giving you all an impossible task to keep sight of what's going on around you. We don't want it to cause extensive damage to dormitories or facilities within the area of the academy".

"Don't worry, ma'am!". The badger saluted her. "We're on the task faster than a blue hedgehog...heh, I love it when people reference Sonic".

"You may be dismissed. I have a feeling your classes have started already. I must not keep you waiting any longer".

The girls were already out of the office, leaving Vice-Principal Cadence to keep control of the whole situation. She checked the surveillance cameras for perfect measures, fearing the cold spots may start to appear all around the academy. It was a tough job for Fluttershy, Sticks and Vexy, but will it reward with extra credit? They will have to find out. Fluttershy and Sticks caught up with Sunset Shimmer, just before the class started.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The ghost lashing out on Vice-Principal Cadence and rushed out of the office door. It was the girls' job to keep track of the ghostly figure, even reporting common elements linked to a ghost. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. You Can Do Anything

Chapter 21: You Can Do Anything

After class...

"We're back!". Sunset entered Dorm 49 with Sticks and Fluttershy closely tagging behind. Only Twilight, Rainbow and Lola were in their line of sight.

"Great!". The studious' stopped reading her book for the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's attention. "How did it go for you?".

"Meh...I learnt quite alot about the history of the nearby plantation outside of the city".

"Don't force us going to that place!". Sticks begged. "History can bite you in the dark sometimes".

"Also". Sunset added. "That place is great for a vacation spot".

"What is it called?". Twilight asked.

"Desert Plantation".

"Cool...". Lola was reading a book about sports. "I heard meanie ol' Trunchbull stayed there for a brief time before travelling to Camp Everfree...that sly canine!".

"No. Don't be silly, Lola! She was in the dorm. I saw her shortly after departing from Sticks and Fluttershy for their mission".

"Ahem...!". The badger cleared her throat, making way to speak. "Speaking of that mission, we better watch out for that ghost".

"What do you mean?". Twilight asked, to which the badger continued.

"Cadence told the three of us to watch out. That entity we chased before camp? It somehow managed to escape her office and roam the entire academy waiting to hurt someone".

"Oh...my". Sunset was shocked. "That's why you were rushing to class right before it started. I should've known the ghost was too strong for her. I-I didn't know it would escape from her grasp".

"Me neither, my friend. We need to keep our wits about us at all times". Sticks continued. "I may have a feeling the other girls don't know this information yet".

"Hmm...". The bunny was still docile from the whole conversation, engrossed in her book. "It could've been Trunchbull...like I care about her in the first place".

"Lola". The badger turned to her. "She's not in this debacle. Why are you suddenly shallow about this mission?".

"I'm not becoming shallow". Lola tilted her head upward to face her. "This ghost...whatever. It may appear you are untrained to face it with just the three of you".

"Yeah, so?".

"Start by doing what's neccessary, then do what's possible, and suddenly you are doing the impossible".

"Lola's right". Twilight spoke. "This entity isn't going to vanish all by itself if you won't do the task. Do the first steps to ghost-hunting, then climb up from where you are".

"Gee...I don't know. Seems alot of work and tire tireness".

"I accept!". Fluttershy agreed.

"Fine...". Sticks sighed. She knew if the timid shy girl was going to do this, so would the badger.

"Yeah!". Rainbow spoke. "It'll be totally awesome if you capture this thing!".

"True words can mean alot from your perspective". Lola motivated. "We need you to do this task immediatly, whether it's homework or exam preparation to trigger the task on hold".

"We have faith in you". Twilight motivated. "Bring Vexy along and it's mano a mano".

"You can do whatever it takes!". Sunset motivated.

"It would be cool if you did it now!". Rainbow motivated.

All 4 girls faced their direction at Fluttershy and Sticks, the latter leading the small team of three to victory. Sticks clenched her fist upward and replied.

"Don't worry, girls...we know what to do...".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight, Sunset, Lola and Rainbow having faith in Sticks and Fluttershy to stand the impossible task of keeping the entity at bay across the large campus. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	22. Investigational Procedure

Chapter 22: Investigational Procedure

Sticks was walking down one of the hallways, readying herself for her next class, better yet, the apparition roaming around the massive campus. She had shades on to make the situation more cooler and dramatic. She checked all of the lockers carefully and slowly, knowing for sure the ghost could be hiding from the badger. Sticks heard something wail, thus was alerted by looking out as quickly as possible.

"What the hay was that...?!".

She felt to pull out her boomerang. She left the rummaged locker and headed out for the direction of the sudden scream. Crowds of students were sporadically placed throughout the hallway, making the task more difficult. She decided to talk to some students for clues.

"Excuse me...". Sticks tried to grasp the attention.

"Yes?".

"Have you heard a sudden yelp creeping through this hallway?".

"Uhm...not that I know of...any yelp?".

Sticks sighed.

"Did you scream?".

"No".

"Lay off her, stranger". The students friend responded.

"Who are you anyway? We're not profitable to talk to strangers".

"Who cares?!". Sticks backed out of this. "Can't you see I'm in a dire situation of dire direness?!".

She therefore ran off, leaving the two unknown students feeling confused.

"Leave her be, Madoka. She isn't useful to us right now".

"Agreed".

* * *

Sticks ran for Classroom A113 in hopes of finding the ghost there. After all, it was the first place Vice-Principal Cadence told her to look, or so it may be the case. The badger was wary of the ghost, aware of its possible elements. She opened the door, no one in the room. She took her shades off and pulled out a notebook. From there, she walked around, touching everything in the room. She wrote down what she found. All was quiet in the media room. She witness occasions of touching down on a cold spot. Yes, the ghost is here after all. The badger didn't even think of turning the lights on fearing the common difficulty of the task at most. She was silent, so was the whole area. The door was wide open, enough for the girl to make a run for it. She continued searching. The lights suddenly switched on, making Sticks shriek in fear. She pulled out her boomerang at the intruder. She was suprised to see Tikal the Echidna of all students here.

"Sticks?". The orange echidna spoke. "What are you doing here?".

She lowered her weapon and spoke.

"Tikal?! I should say the same about you too...wait...you're just in here to scare me, aren't ya?".

"No. No I wasn't. What's going on? You haven't been acting like yourself lately".

"What do you mean?".

"You avoided us for the better half of September. I was growing worried that you might be on to something...or someone".

"How do you know about my findings?".

"Oh...". Tikal giggled. "I already know, courtesy of a certain pink-haired girl".

Just then, Fluttershy came into the room, along with another recruit.

"Fluttershy?!".

"Oh...what a pleasent suprise to see you here, Sticks".

"Heya, Sticks". Coco Bandicoot waved, much to the dismay of the badger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's she doing here?!".

"I thought you needed some more recruits judging by your team portfolio back on Bygone Island. I kindly recruited Tikal and Coco along for the ride".

"And Lola does not know about her best friend searching for ghosts? I see...Does Vexy know about this?".

"I don't know. She told me she was checking this place out after her Biology class".

"What do you already know?". Tikal asked her fellow mobian friend.

"Ahem...!". Sticks cleared her throat, not worrying about Tikal and Coco's safety in this. "Vice-Principal Cadence called me, Flutters and Vexy up to her office to explain on the situation further. The entity that was kept inside of the walls of her office? It suddenly expanded its stay around the academy while I was staying at Camp Everfree with the girls. She warned that no one should be witnessing this atrocity, even if it slaps us in the face".

"Should we call in a priest to bless the building?". Coco asked.

"Hmmmm...that would be a good and bad idea. You see, a church person could be great to exorcise the academy, but if that was possible, all of the rooms may be prone to poltergeist activity and strange happenings and no one likes that".

"Oh...okay".

"What should we do?". Tikal asked.

"What we always do! Save the day! There's nothing like a good team...wait! There's nothing like that moment when Team Sticks save the day once again from evil robots and a...uhm...".

"I got this!". Tikal walked over to the badger. "There's nothing like a group of teenage girls saving the day from ghosts and other evil pandamonium sprits within our line of sight".

"Thanks, Tikal...". Sticks replied softly.

"What did you find in here?". Fluttershy asked.

"Cold spots and nothing but cold spots". The badger got back on track. "This is where the ghost will reside. We need to close this off until we can rid of the spirit".

"But the Media classes...". Coco replied. "Alot of students will be upset that they can't go to this specific room to study. I mean, this is where all of the bright sparks are, right?".

"It's for the better of the health and safety regulations of the sacred academy. We must explain this to Cadence right away. Follow me!".

Sticks left the media room, Fluttershy, Coco and Tikal closely following her. At least they all know where the spirit's home was, even if the room had nothing to do with researching ghosts in the first place. Vexy didn't know about Tikal and Coco's inclusion, but she was heading to Vice-Principal Cadence's office due to her class finishing early. The smurf was unware of what Sticks found, but it will be good information and filling the team up with integrity and morality.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Tikal the Echidna and Coco Bandicoot joining the task, much to the dismay of Sticks, and the badger finding some validable information in Classroom A113. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	23. The Right Way Is Profitable

Chapter 23: The Right Way Is Profitable

The team were rushing to Vice-Principal Cadence's office to give evidence on Classroom A113. Sticks was already confident on the whole normality, searching the room for any common elements. She reported the cold spots she frequently touched down. The abnormal situation slowly grew venal if not treated. Sticks, Fluttershy, Tikal and Coco opened the door to Vice-Principal Cadence's office, the typically normal vice-principal seated at her desk organizing paperwork and checking exam results/papers for the incoming months.

"We're back!". The badger lead, taking further steps into the now-normal office.

"Ah! I see you found some evidence on the media room, correct?".

"Yep! For I have expanded on the team and let loose the dire situation of a three-be team! Don't worry, Team Sticks have got this!".

"Uh, huh. Can I see what you wrote down please?".

"Sure". The badger let the vice-principal take the notebook to examine, the latter finding rather intriguing things written down as a way of knowledge evidence. Fluttershy, Tikal and Coco waited for the vice-principal to hand the notebook back to the leader and therefore continued.

"This is...really interesting, girls. I must be really honoured to have you as four investigators tracking down this entity. Now that Twilight and the girls' know this monstrosity, of course. It will only be a matter of time before it can wreck havoc on the quotidian academy life".

"Do you have something to rid of the spirit? Like some kind of vacuum or something?". Sticks asked.

"I'm afraid it'll take more than just a vacuum to suck its darkness within. The only way out of this would be to call a priest in to bless the academy of all of the paranormal activity".

"Huh...". Tikal stepped up. "Sticks told us that there would a possiblity of poltergiest activity if we chose that option, ma'am".

"I highly doubt that would happen within Canterlot's most anticipated education success sources. We vice-principals can handle calling someone in to calm the building down".

"Then explain how Trunchbull and Finster took s short vacation to the Idaho forests!". The badger put her hands on the other side of the desk, opposite to the vice-principals seating.

"I can't explain why they've done that to you. How do you know of that?".

"Because we were there! They heard the ball coming from a nearby crystal cave adjacent to Camp Everfree! They're somehow messing with us again!".

"I have no control over their lifestyle, Sticks". Vice-Principal Cadence answered. "Why don't you go talk to them about it. I'm sure they're in their offices right now".

"No thanks. I don't wanna act like a fool or any kind of stalker".

"But the latter...". Tikal tried to explain. "You do stalk...".

"Only on Eggman and his robots, Tikal! This is a different world we're in! We're not in Mobius now! We're in the world of My Little Pony!".

"Uhm...". Fluttershy responded. "Actually, it's Equestria and or Canterlot City".

"Tomato Tomato". The badger answered. "Coco".

"Yeah, Sticks?". The bandicoot replied.

"Make sure you guide the church person to the media room when he or she comes, kay?".

"Got it!".

"What are you going to do?". Tikal asked.

"I'm going back to the other girls with Fluttershy to tell them we've got this all under control with the authorities. We don't want Classroom A113 to grow dank".

"Dank?".

"Dark? Wet? Filled with unnerve?".

"We should probably leave you alone to call the priest in, Cadence". Fluttershy decided to leave.

Tikal, Sticks and Coco followed behind, the latter told to guide the priest to the source of the problem. Tikal and Sticks both went seperate ways until next time, the latter joining the timid shy girl to return to Dorm 49, the 10 girls wondering where the two were. Even Vexy had no idea on all of this, not even Coco and Tikal's unusual inclusion. Coco departed from the girls to head to Dorm 50, adjacent to where Sticks and Fluttershy were going.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 4 girls reporting their findings to Vice-Principal Cadence, the only one capable enough to call in a priest to deal with the situation. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	24. Not Who You're Meant To Be

Chapter 24: Not Who You're Meant To Be

"We're back!". Sticks opened the door to Dorm 49, Fluttershy with her. They were greeted by the 10 girls, worried sick of their absence. Even Daniel was in the dorm, fresh from his class.

"Hey there". The brit spoke to the two. The badger and the timid shy girl stared at him.

"Damn, Daniel...!".

"Sticks...". Twilight was the first friend to ask them. "Where was you? We were growing worried of you, and for taking Flutters with you on the expedition".

"What was going on back there?". Sunset Shimmer added.

"Well, uhm...". The badger was always reliable to explain. "I was supposedly going to class with some of you until I got sidetracked and rushed to Classroom A113 to resume the ghost storyline. Cadence told me to investigate".

"I only wanted to help her by recruiting Coco Bandicoot and Tikal the Echidna to the team". Fluttershy added.

"Why Coco and Tikal?". Vexy spoke. "They're aren't fit for things like that".

"My motive for randomly choosing teammates!". The badger yelled.

"Seems like someone's got stuck in a barb wire again". Daniel said, making Sticks fold her arms.

"You haven't seen me back on the island, pal".

"Then its settled".

"Fine!". The badger was facing away from the british teen, knowing he wasn't fit for arguments. "Like I give a damn anyway".

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately, sugarcube". Applejack came over to Sticks. "I betcha we can head on over to Gringotts Steak House again like last time".

"Yes!". Pinkie slurped. "I can't wait to taste the cakes again!".

"It's better not speaking to Daniel for the time being". Sunset added. "If it means so much to you".

"It means alot when I'm not speaking to betrayals like him, nor anyone else for that matter". Sticks replied, still facing away from the british teenage boy.

"You do know I'm not that kind of person, right?".

"What? Because you're from England?".

"Partially, yes. But I'm willing to offer a chance for you to truce me, sunshine". Daniel offered his hand, much to her dismay.

"Do not call me sunshine!". She started to stomp out of the room, having enough of Daniel's antics and image. The girls watched her as an angry Sticks burst out of the room.

"What is up with her today?". He spoke.

"Daniel". Twilight said. "It's probably better off to leave her be. She needs no one to be disturbed while in this state of mood you just witnessed there".

"Sticks is a kind girl when she wants to". Fluttershy sat on her bed, pulling out a nature book. "Its going to take alot to truly know who she really is".

"She's fun once you'll get to have fun with her!". Pinkie added.

"Ah! So its going to be one of those people I met back in England, I see...". Danield chuckled. "I must be mistaken for a lemon. I'll stay away from her for the time being if that's the case then".

And so, the british teen therefore hung around the 11 girls, knowing that Sticks would be better off not knowing his antics because of a possible turn-back like what John Weskar proved to be last year. The badger was heading off to the cafeteria to calm down, but mostly to catch up to her mobian friends.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks deciding to ditch Daniel because of John's actions, fearing the brit might do the same to the Harmonizers. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	25. Stick To Your Guts

Chapter 25: Stick To Your Guts

"I'm back!". Sticks the Badger burst into the cafeteria. Tikal, Amy and Cream were there amongst other students.

"What did you explain to them?". The orange echidna asked.

"It doesn't matter now. I had enough of a guy's antics to even care".

"A guy?...". Amy was confused. "Chris...?".

"No, no. Not that guy. That guy who hangs around with Twilight and the other girls".

"Who is he, Ms Sticks?". Cream asked.

"That low-key brat named Daniel Reddcliffe! His personality is so shallow and unorthodox compared to the girls that I'm starting to feel pain inside of me!".

"Sticks". Her trusty pink hedgehog friend spoke. "You're like that with new people. Stop it!".

"No! This is seriously creeping to me and my mission to uncover the source of the ghost problem. I'm starting to feel sick just thinking about him and his 'British Values'!".

"Now you're just being patriotic! He's nice to everybody around this campus. He even volunteered to work at Gringotts Steak House for a brief time. Give him a chance for him to catch up to you".

"Nope!". The badger turned away from the decision while simultaneously sipping a can of Orange Soda. "I'm STICKing to my guts. This guy needs no part of me".

"If it is bugging you alot, then I'll make sure he won't touch you. But this guy seems kinda nice to talk to".

"Ack! Naive brit!". Sticks soon snapped out of the picture and soon moved on to the real thing. "Did you find anything else regarding the entity, Tikal?".

"Not yet". The orange echidna responded. "I got busy things to accomplish, like keep Dorm 44 organised. The CMC and Babs Seed have really messed up the place since the entity started to boom. All of my roommates treat me like a mother-figure to them".

"Uh, huh. That's understandable...what about Coco and Fluttershy?".

"Fluttershy's still hanging out in Dorm 49 and Coco recently told Brandy Harrington the whole story. She wanted to join in on the action too".

"Inconceivable!". Sticks responded. "Soon, all of Dorm 50 is going to be a part of this case...uh, no offense, Amy".

"I understand". The pink hedgehog comprehended.

"Coco's recruit is the last one to Team Sticks! People are just going out of their way to make people join in the fun. I mean...when has finding ghosts ever been fun?! Recruiting is the leader's role!".

"I'll tell her we still have the same purpose we were since you left for Camp Everfree". Tikal spoke, her confidence in the badger sparked the echidna's role as 2nd in command.

"I'll go tell Fluttershy and Vexy we have another girl coming in for the job. I would go there now, but that brat Daniel is still hanging out with my best friends!".

"Then make him leave". Amy suggested, much to the badgers dismay.

"But how?! He's really digging hinges into my friends! He's going to cause me to have crippling depression!".

"Sticks. Please give him a chance". Cream said. "This guy is no ordinary guy you picture him as".

"Hmmm...". The badger finished her can of Orange Soda, therefore getting up, walking toward the trash can and dumping the object in. She turned back to the mobian girls.

"Where's Marine?".

"She's in class". Amy answered.

"Okay. Got it. I'm gonna go read a book, then I'm going to go talk to Brandy about the ins and outs of working on Team Sticks".

Sticks walked out of the cafeteria, Amy, Tikal and Cream discussing Brandy's inclusion once more. The badger looked behind her, and once all was safe, ran to the library with no time to spare. At least she'll be killing off time with the objective Tikal landed at the cafeteria. It was only a matter of time before Brandy's class would be finished.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks still not trusting Daniel and Brandy joins the team through Coco's motivated description. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	26. Team Sticks: Rules And Regulations

Chapter 26: Team Sticks: Rules And Regulations

Sticks was searching the academy for Brandy Harrington, since her roommate talked her into joining the investigation during its later stage. The badger was confident in teaching her the basics of working on Team Sticks alongside Tikal, Coco, Fluttershy and Vexy. The girl had just finished class and was heading to the cafeteria for lunch when the badger caught a glimpse of her through a crowded area of the academy. She tried calling for her. No luck. Brandy was too busy engrossed in her Disney music to even notice Sticks coming for her. She was just about to enter the cafeteria when the badger's successful 3rd try worked. Sticks caught up to her, Brandy noticing. She turned around and took off her headphones.

"Sticks". The valley girl spoke. "What are you doing?".

"I heard Coco Bandicoot recruited you to the group, correct?".

"Uhm...yes". Brandy answered, nervously. Knowing this is the very leader of the temporary team was filling her with confidence to do what the badger told her to find when the time came.

"You need to know the rules of this team placement".

"Do I? I don't think Coco even explained that to me".

"It doesn't matter. You need to know this. This is important stuff you're going to be assuming. One important factor on joining Team Sticks is having the best of confidence you can inherit toward a specific task". The badger explained. "I will be on to you when you avoid this".

"Since when did your persona become serious and sinister?".

"It doesn't matter, Brandy. I take the tone when I'm leading the team. Don't cause seriouseness or dire direness to other members".

"Uh, huh". The valley girl comprehened.

"We will get onto the case and finish it 100%. Also, I will give out fun activites between tiring tests to calm your senses down. I act as the one with power to kick someone or something out of the team if I'm not satisfied with what we seek as a group".

"Got it!". Brandy nodded. "Can I have my lunch now, that I know now what I have to persue?".

"Sure. Meet me in Classroom A113 to witness the entity for yourself. This is serious business the academy tasked us to do". Sticks concluded, going seperate ways with the valley girl. She went back to Classroom A113 to meet up with Tikal, Vexy, Coco and Fluttershy. At least another girl with equal determination and the right motive could be all worth it in the end.

* * *

"I spoke to her about the rules and regulations of working on Team Sticks". Sticks entered Classroom A113, the 4 members alerted.

"That's great!". Coco responded with delight. "Me and her work well together as roommates!".

"Just like I work well with Flutters". The badger looked at the timid shy girl and smiled, Fluttershy nodding in satisfaction and agreement. "We need to show more evidence to Vice-Principal Cadence. Touch anywhere in the room. There may be cold spots within the area. If the entity rushs out of the door and terrorizes the students, at least we know it wasn't pleased with our actions to try and rid it".

"Where is the ghost now?". Vexy asked.

"Somewhere located in this very room we're standing in. Brandy may soon join in after her lunch, so we work faster and the increased speed means so much time to waste thereafter. We must report to Cadence after our findings. Don't you all just love backtracking?".

"Uh...". Fluttershy was trying to answer, but Sticks was easy to cut her off.

"That was a rhetorical question, Fluttershy".

"Uhm...okay".

"This is kinda hard work". Tikal came out with.

"It may be hard work, but its mandatory for our extra credit, like I care about extra credit anyway". The badger answered.

The girls nodded to her statement. Brandy arrived shortly after.

"Heya girls. Did I miss anything?".

"Nope". Sticks answered. "You're right on time. We're just about to investigate the whole room for cold spots and freakish movement of chairs, reporting everything we can to Cadence".

"I'll work with you, Brandy". Coco Bandicoot came to her.

"Oki doki. Fluttershy and Tikal, you're with me. Vexy, you work with Coco and Brandy".

"Got it!". The smurf nodded.

"We will finish this tedious task if its the last thing we'll do! All for one and one for all!".

"Yeah!". The other 5 members cheered.

The searching process began, with Coco, Brandy and Vexy searching the back of the room for anything with the other 3 investigating the other half. The ghost was certain to leave clues behind. Cold spots were commonly frequent throughout their search and on occasions, the chairs moved on its own. That was some sign of the entity transforming into a poltergeist if not treated as quickly as possible. Tikal reported one chair moving closer to her, merely freaking her out. Coco reported touching down on seperate cold spots throughout her search. Within the walls of the media room, all 6 girls were working as hard as possible to report as many of their findings to show to Vice-Principal Cadence.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Brandy learning about the rules and regulations of Team Sticks and the 6 girls finding more ghostly elements within Classroom A113. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	27. The Completionists

Chapter 27: The Completionists

The door was opened as Fluttershy and Vexy came into Dorm 49 to take a solid interval from their ghost finding adventure. Lola, Applejack, Smurfette, Twilight and Pinkie were in the dorm at the time.

"I see you're back". Twilight grasped on the situation.

"Yeah, I know". Vexy vaguely answered, which was not the type of girl she was. "This storyline is tearing us apart. It's seperating us from the rest of the academy".

"At least we've got the evidence we need, Vexy". Fluttershy replied.

"Yeah...I guess". The smurf walked over to her bed and lay, thinking about what she is doing, and how she got into this mess in the first place.

"I should've followed Vanellope's advice and kept away from it all".

"Why?" Smurfette was feeling for he sister. She came over to her. "Why, sister?".

"This adventure shared amongst Fluttershy and Sticks...its kinda seperating me from you girls, especially you, Smurfette".

"But you're confidence has been vital to that group, Vexy". The blonde haired smurf responded. "Vice-Principal Cadence has already called a priest to deal with the situation. It'll only be a mattar of time before its all over. You are who you are, sis. Your positive energy is all but unconditionally".

"Sticks is dealing with the mass head-on!". Pinkie said.

"She's determinated to do what she can to help all of us with our adventures". Lola added.

"I feel like I'm talking to you less and less as time goes by". Vexy continued.

"It's for a good cause, sugarcube". Applejack replied.

"You're saving the whole academy and ridding of evil spirits too". Twilight answered. "We're grateful for how you're working alongside Sticks and Fluttershy".

"Yeah...sometimes its all about the journey". Fluttershy spoke.

The black-haired smurf thought frantically about the girls' motivational spirits and rolled with it, knowing this storyline was easier said than done when the time came for the priest to leave the premises. The intercom system went off, Vice-Principal Cadence speaking on the other end.

"Could Fluttershy and Vexy return to my office please?".

"That must be the resume". Fluttershy got up and walked out, Vexy just leaving her bed. "C'mon, Vexy".

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!". The smurf ran out, the 5 girls, especially Smurfette were glad for her to hop along to increase the task at large. Sticks was already in the office, waiting for her friends to roll along to find out if the priest accomplished what was a daunting task to rid of.

* * *

"I must be very glad for you three to start what others couldn't". Vice-Principal Cadence announced to all three girls. "You showed that you found the ghost inhabiting inside my office, showing your best friends the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth about this unfortunate event. Even if you didn't knew abut this, you would've felt the strange feeling of an entity lurking inside the office once you got called to me for very important reasons".

"So what will happen now the ghost is gone?". Sticks asked.

"You will live out the normal, typically academy lives you seeked out when you signed up to become students here. I will get in touch with you when this entity returns, though I doubt it will. You may be dismissed".

"Happy to always help!". The badger saluted, walking with Fluttershy and Vexy back to Dorm 49. Now that this was done, the smurf had no worries of departing from friends too soon. All 3 girls were confident they can continue foward, unless something dire happened, like the entity returning with no real purpose. They felt breezy with no liable consequences awaiting.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks, Fluttershy and Vexy all hearing of the case beind accomplished thanks to teamwork and respect throughout. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	28. Ever Had That Feeling Of Deja Vu?

Chapter 28: Ever Had That Feeling Of Deja Vu?

A few days later, gone was the tedious task of finding ghostly elements inside of a media classroom and in came the normal, typical academy life Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy were all hoping to once again achieve. Everything was smooth for the rest of the Harmonizers too. Twilight was grateful for them to overcome what was their problem, and the academy's fate too. Nothing will strive in their way of success. Sticks was taking a huge break from the tedious task, sun-bathing on the upper deck of the academy only accessable via the courtyard housing the 5 dorm buildings. This was the only 2nd floor the students could access, as Vice-Principal Shining Armor was in charge of the academy council, opting for a better experience to its students. She was calmy sipping a can of Orange Soda and staring out into the horizon. She was calm, never before seen at Canterlot Academy for a long time. A shadow came looming over he view, the badger noticing instantaneously. She rolled her eyes and looked up without moving her head. It was no ordinary liable intruder coming to wreck her. Fluttershy came up to the upper deck to chill out into the sun before temperatures were due to become colder.

"Hi Sticks". Fluttershy softly spoke.

"Oh...heya Fluttershy". Sticks answered, docile and relaxed.

"This is something new. This upper deck was built just after we came back from Camp Everfree. Shining Armor must've really put alot of effort into this".

"I'd say. I normaly raise suspicion on new and forgive the old. Do I look like I give a damn about this new addition?".

"I'm afraid not".

"Hmmmmm...". Sticks casually took another sip of her Orange Soda, thinking about her mobian friends back home, but also Fluttershy's animals without her. "Fluttershy".

"Yes, Sticks?". The timid shy girl turned to her.

"Have you ever stopped and wondered what your animal friends are doing back in Equestria?".

"Why is that?".

"I feel like we haven't been attached as a whole in a really long time. I feel the same way with my mobian friends back home, minus a few that came here too. Do you ever get that feeling sometimes?".

"Yes. My animal friends behave the same way as you, aggressive when provoked".

"Gee, thanks". Sticks gently rolled her eyes toward the docile natural.

"How are your friends doing back in Mobius?".

"Meh. Just the typical stuff you normally expect when you visit that place and meet them. Sonic is the usual hero who collects rings and battles Eggman's robots non-stop. Knuckles is the usual hothead who likes to guard the Master Emerald, and Tails is the typical mechanic who you'll expect to find at his workshop fixing double-crossing technological thingamajiggys like his laptop, communicator and his plane".

"So, standard mobian duties?".

"Pretty much". Sticks stared inside her empty can of Orange Soda, not thinking about Amy, Cream, Tikal, Marine and Chris at the time. Just then, Vice-Principal Cadence turned the intercom system on and spoke.

"Could Fluttershy, Vexy and Sticks the Badger return to my office please".

"Uh, oh". The badger dreaded. "That can't be good".

"I thought we already got rid of the evil spirit". Fluttershy stood up, so did the badger.

"Guess not". Sticks drank what was the last bit of Orange Soda she could find, before tossing it over the balcony and somehow lannding it in a trash can. The throw unexpectly drew in a passer-by who was walking to their dorm.

"Woo-hoo! Score!". Bulk Biceps cheered, much to the dismay of those around him.

The two nature-esque girls therefore left the upper deck, descending down to the first level that the academy was primarily known for.

"Am I going cuckoo? Or is this some kind of devious plot to obliterate my time talking to my best friends?".

"I'm starting to feel the same way too. Better see what she has to say about this".

"Agreed".

Sticks and Fluttershy thus exited the courtyard and casually stroll toward Vice-Principal Cadence's office knowing that their task is still going, and still damaging their reputation with slow progress.

* * *

"Girls". Vice-Principal Cadence sppoke to all three ghosthunters knowing all of them were tired of the search. "I have some serious news to deliver to you".

"Let me guess...the ghost came back". Sticks guessed.

"That is exactly what I was going to say to you too. It seems as though the ghost merely vanished when we called a preist to bless the academy, but even with that special person on board our plans, it came back within a few days. I don't believe it takes a single person for the spirit to go away. It is still affixed to Classroom A113".

"Will we have to abandom our current objective to take on this spirit a second time, ma'am?". Fluttershy explained.

"Yes, Fluttershy. Though I can't officially guarantee you'll be doing it all by yourselves this time".

"What do you mean?" Vexy asked.

"I'll be in Classroom A113 to witness the search with you girls. I may have a feeling Tikal, Coco and Brandy know of this unfortunate event either".

"We'll fulfill the team with the girls joining!". Sticks saluted. "A new and improved Team Sticks!".

"Uhm...Twilight's the leader of the Harmonizers...remember?".

"Oh...".

"I highly doubt your friends may be able to join you in this tedious quest. I've seen the state Vanellope is in when she sees a ghost".

"We'll take her far away from the action, or better yet, let her pass on this one".

"Do you really think Smurfette can handle the apparition too?". Vexy asked, her loyalty for her sister being her personal objective.

"Fine, fine". The badger sighed. "We'll take Van and Smurfette away from the action. They may have class at that time".

"Then it's settled!". Vice-Principal Cadence proclaimed. "I will be waiting in the media room once I organised everything that has to be done in my work resources. You may be dissmissed".

Vexy, Sticks and Fluttershy stood up and walked out of the office toward Dorm 49. Something tells them someone or something is making the ghost appear out of thin air, and it's not the preist's problem to solve it. They were full of sudden vigour, effort that represents the total work they've put into the task, energy that represents the limited time before they get tiresome and annoyed at the monotony, and enthusiasmn that represents the girls' explaination to the rest of the girls (Minus Smurfette and Vanellope).

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The apparition returning without warning and Sticks, Fluttershy and Vexy must try a second time with this, albiet a few new recruits will help them. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	29. Linear Circumstances

Chapter 29: Linear Circumstances

Almost all of the Harmonizers were in Dorm 49 preparing for the next class ahead. Fluttershy was walking back to the hangout alongside Sticks and Vexy to explain the sudden return to their obnoxious mission. Twilight wasn't informed of this yet, nor the 8 who were inside with her. The mission was at its core, vigilant and linear for the possible outcome to all of this. The 3 girls walked inside the 5th dorm building and walked straight to Dorm 49 as always. They opened the door and were grasped attention by the 9 girls, staring at them with pride and wonder.

"Hey girls". Fluttershy was the first to speak, aware of the announcement she had to assist in.

"Hello, Fluttershy, Sticks, Vexy". Twilight was the first to answer. "We were just about to head over to Gringotts Steak House to eat".

"That's great news, Twilight". Sticks sarcastically replied.

"I heard tonight is taco night. Nothing beats anything quite like Taco Tuesday".

"Yeah...of course it does". Vexy laughed nervously.

"What's going on?". Sunset Shimmer spotted the change of mood typically found with guilt and remorse. "Are you alright girls?".

"We're fine". Sticks defended.

"Is there something you're not telling us...like something super duper important?!". Pinkie asked, jumping at them.

"No". The timid shy girl pushed her aside.

"Ahem!". Sticks reminded her.

"You're not acting like yourselves". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl noticed something was going on. "Care to tell us?".

"We're always open for answers". Vanellope added.

"We're okay, as okay as what you normally get handed with a napkin or something similiar". Sticks lied.

"Are you sure, sugarcube?". Applejack questioned.

"We're just shaken up from our hard exams before Christmas". Vexy lied.

"But...we don't do exams before Christmas". Smurfette countered.

"Vexy". Sticks aggressively, but softly nudged her to hide the fact that the ghost was lurking even after it vanished.

"What's going on". Sunset wanted answers, Twilight assisting her to let the girls spill the secret.

"I don't...". Fluttershy was forced to keep the secret from being spilled, but it was no use at this point. She just had to tell the girls the truth. "The ghost is still not gone yet".

By that time did the 9 girls become suprised and shocked at the same time. Pinkie gasped in horror.

"We know how hard it was for us to vanquish the apparition, but it came back even after a church person took care of it". Sticks let out.

"Then why were you hiding that away from us?". Sunset asked. "Is there something else you're not telling us?".

"We need to go now!". Vexy churned out as quickly as possible.

"But what about the tasty tacos?". Twilight reminded them, knowing if the ghost situation needed to be done first.

"We can eat whenever we want to". Sticks shot the idea down, knowing she just turned down the idea of dining at Canterlot City's most prominenet restaurant generated disapointment, specifically Pinkie and Lola.

"So are you saying we should ditch the tacos until next week?". Applejack spoke. "I was literally hoping to try the tacos".

"Don't worry, AJ. We can still try tacos whenever and wherever, even if that wherever is still at Gringotts Steak House". Sticks answered.

"So, are you going to help me detect the ghostly figure or what?". The black haired smurf asked, to which point to entire group volunteered. Sticks layed the foundations easy on Vanellope and Smurfette.

"Vanellope, Smurfette. You don't have to come with us if you don't want to". She took things easy. "We've got this under control".

Both the mint green suprise and the blonde haired smurf looked at each other and nodded, knowing they have some other valuable thing to do.

"Ok, team!". The badger continued. "Let's go find ourselve the apparition again!".

"We'll be going to build a make-shift kart race for fun". Vanellope spoke. "Me and Smurfette have got something really rad to generate".

And so, both girls ran out of the dorm toward the catering room. Knowing everything was going to be okay for the 2 girls, it filled the other girls with determination. Knowing that justice was going to be rained from above with the ghost being the primary target, it also filled the girls with determination.

"Let's do this!".

The 10 girls left the dorm for Classroom A113, where Vice-Principal Cadence was patientally waiting. At least the final outcome to this tedious task was soon coming to an end, they hoped. Sticks, Twilight and Sunset were leading, the others following behind them. Anything was possible with friends by your side, if the number of the word increased.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight, Sunset and the rest of the girls joining Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy with the monotonous task, albiet Vanellope and Smurfette leaving to do something else. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	30. This Was All A Set-Up

Chapter 30: This Was All A Set-up

Twilight, Sunset, Sticks, Vexy, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Lola were going to Classroom A113 to finish off the ghostly chapter, in which case in the eyes of some of them were sick and tired of this unfortunate event. Vice-Principal Cadence was waiting for them, anticipating the apparition unfolding from the media room. Fresh from her office break, so was the ghost, the latter revealing the room as its new home. The 10 girls were steady to unveil the outcome. They walked to the room with no problem, the studious opening the door and finding her sister patientally anticipating them.

"We're here!". Twilight proclaimed, the vice-principal showing a smile.

"Twilight, I'm glad you came along to this tedious event scheduling. You normally have class around this time, but something truly happened to change it".

"Uhhh...yes. I heard there was a ghost in here".

"That is why I sent Sticks, Vexy and Fluttershy to recruit some more bodies to help me, and them, of course".

"No worries, ma'am, we've got you covered!". Sticks replied.

"Of course". Vice-Principal Cadence nodded. She therefore pulled out some torches and batteries. "Here! This will come in handy in your search".

"A torch?!". Pinkie picked one up. "Didn't they already use these before?".

"Don't ask". The badger shot the question down.

"I see this has to be finished in order to move on". Vice-Principal Cadence turned the lights off. "The other vice-principals don't even know of this major stunt, but it's worth it".

"We haven't even seen Shining Armor, Trunchbull or Finster since the last academic year".

"Then we have a huge task on our hands. If we can find out how the ghost is appearing and where its coming from, then it could be a matter of time before the mentioned vice-principals show up around the campus".

"Got you covered!". Sticks picked up a flashlight and shone it on the walls. "Are you girls going to help me or what?!".

"Coming!". Pinkie ran over to her, the girls splitting up to the different angles of the room. Vice-Principal Cadence stood in the center and shone the flashlight on the floor, the ceiling, the tables for clues. Everyone was working hard, looking for cold spots and moving objects around the perimeter of the media room. Transparent was the apparition, solid was everything else. It took a hard amount of time finding the actual prospect of the event occuring sometime in the future, but the girls found many clues, cold spots and all. Twilight, Sticks and Fluttershy checked inside the media closet, finding some sort of contraption used to bring something to life. Peculiar. One of them just had to alert Vice-Principal Cadence.

"Cadence!". Sticks notified the vice-principal to come investigate their findings. "What's this?".

"Is that...Is that a contraption used for something?". Twilight didn't grasp on machinary.

"It's some kind of holographic machine used to bring the dead back to life". Vice-Principal Cadence explained, in which Vexy, Rainbow and the others came to them. "This machine has one downside: It can't make the person solid and instead walks around aimlessly looking at the modern scenary".

"Sheesh!". Sticks responded. "Seems like Vexy's kind of invention. No offense".

"Who built this?". Vexy asked. "I'm sure I didn't build this when we came".

"I understand this isn't your type of innovation, Vexy". Vice-Principal Cadence understood. "I have a feeling someone broke into the academy while we were on vacation and put this somewhere".

"My guess is on Des Skunk". Lola pondered. "That fiend is always ruining my life with crazy ideas nowadays".

"We better show this to Principal Celestia for further investigation". The vice-principal left the closet and walked out of Classroom A113. The 10 girls decided to stick around to find more information about the machine.

"This is bad news". Fluttershy spoke. "What if the ghost suddenly transforms into a crazy poltergiest or whatever?".

"Pfft. We're deep into this task". Sticks looked at the contraption. "At least we know it isn't the real thing. This was all a setup by the government to generate more revenue to make more robots to smash the eco-system to the ground".

"D'ya think?". Rainbow helped her find more information on the object.

"I'm just glad this situation is more safe than we thought it was". Applejack clarified.

"I just don't understand why some maniac would sneak this into the academy and put it in Cadence's office, then the media room". The badger continued as she stared at some peculiar text on the machine. "I think I found something written here".

"Lemme see!". Rainbow leaned over to the badger, noticing a signiture written on an obscure part of the hologram. The rainbow-colored haired girl shone a flashlight onto the machine, to which the text was clearer to read 'Agatha T'. The girls pondered who it could be, but Lola immediatly knew who it was.

"Hmmmmm". Twilight was thinking. "Who has that name? I'm sure I've heard of that somewhere".

"You don't say...". Sticks answered sarcastically.

"So it's a woman". Vexy spoke. "It's nowhere near one of us. We don't have the neccessary tools to build something that advance".

"Says the innovative type". Applejack answeered with a blank expression.

"I think I know who it is!". Lola responded. "Could it by any chance be Trunchbull?".

"Why do you think it's her?". Sticks asked.

"Remember in the first academic year when T.J and his gang wanted to find out her name for us? He wandered into the dorm and told us her name was Agatha Trunchbull".

Her answer generated shock throughout the 9 girls listening to her.

"Trunchbull was the one who planted this thing in Cadence's office first!". The badger wanted answers from her. "I knew it!".

"You didn't know anything to begin with, Sticks. You didn't even know it could've been her from the start".

"We need to complain about this to Principal Celestia too". Rarity walked to the door, but Rainbow stopped her.

"Wait! We got an even better idea! Why don't we go explain this to Trunchbull!".

"Are you crazy?!". The fashionista backed down her idea. "We'll get thrown in detention if we start fighting back Vice-Principal Trunchbull! I'm not getting myself into that silly idea, thank you very much!".

"Ok...fine, you do your thing alone, and we'll explain the truth!".

Rainbow watched as Rarity exited Classroom A113 for Principal Celestia's office. She felt satisfied with how confident she will explain this in full detail. She went back to the girls, ready to explain all of this to Vice-Principal Trunchbull.

"She should be in her office now". Twilight proclaimed. "Now this ghost is out of our hair, we can complain why she would do such a thing as a assistant principal. Let's go, girls".

* * *

Vice-Principal Trunchbull was in her office, filing some paperwork and exam papers for the upcoming months. She suddenly heard a knock on her door. Tilting her head up, she noticed the 9 girls coming to her.

"You didn't grant permission to come in". She softly snapped, still filing the paperwork.

"That's because we didn't feel like waiting for you to say "Come in!"". Sticks responded.

"You know fighting me is not an option, girls. Stop trying to make that happen".

"Who said anything about fighting?! Listen!". Sticks slammed her hands down on her desk. "We know you put that machine there!".

"No I didn't! That was a gift some celebrity gave to me as a gift!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull made the badger back away.

"How can you explain the ghost, and your absence?". Rainbow tagged along. "I'm pretty sure no one else in this academy could be responsible for putting that contraption in Cadence's office".

"How can you tell, Rainbow Dash?!". She snapped.

"The signiture read 'Agatha T'. I know that's you, isn't it?".

"That's my name!".

"So it was you all along!".

"Yes. And only because I wanted to scare you from coming back to this academy!".

"Sticks". Rainbow signalled her. "Can you deal with this please?".

"You're still counting on that puny little badger to help you now?".

"Who are you calling puny, Inconceivable liar!".

"Sticks". Rainbow spoke. "Take it easy".

The badger sighed.

"You do realize this is super duper important not to sneak anything into this large campus. The rules state otherwise. All of us cracked this down, but it primarily focused with me, Vexy and Fluttershy doing the job at hand".

"Yes, and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull responded.

"Now you see how even the best vice-principals could sometimes break rules if its accidental or not. When you do that kind of thing, that's no good".

"What is this, some kind of detention hall?!".

"Please don't try to take me away by your irony, miss Trunchbull, sir".

"Oh...snap!". Lola holded in the laughter.

"Hmmmm...why are you even here in the first place?! I should be telling you all to get out and don't bother me again!".

She pointed to the door, the girls starting to leave. Sticks looked at her and made the 'I'm Watching You' gesture before getting out. At least Rarity got the option to tell Principal Celestia about this. The 9 girls walked back to Dorm 49 to wait for Rarity, Smurfette and Vanellope, even if class was starting to loom over some of them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Trunchbull was the culprit all along, sneaking in a machine to let ghosts roam around specific rooms. She was extremely early for Halloween. The girls had cracked this down together as a team, even if 2 of them were absent and one of them explained this to a different person. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	31. Of What's To Come

Chapter 31: Of What's To Come

A few more days later...

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!". Principal Celestia was in her office, filing paperwork as of typicality. Vice-Principal Finster walked in, announcing some news to the lead.

"Principal Celestia". She spoke. "We have some excellent news coming in from the other vice-principals".

"What news is it, ma'am?".

"We agreed unanimously about some visistors taking a tour around Canterlot Academy. We have to be careful about doing this, one could vandalize or steal some valuable object from us, like the trophies Rainbow Dash won over the course of last year's impressing feat".

"Who are the visitors, I need to ask? We can't just let hooligans in, fresh from Los Angeles or Las Vegas".

"Or San Francisco, Principal Celestia. Vice-Principal Shining Armor and Vice-Principal Luna attended the private meeting between me and Vice-Principal Trunchbull. We all discussed letting in some passive allies to sight-see the academy's interior and exterior. We've no worrying about letting in shenanigans like whom we mentioned come from the aforementioned cities around us".

"Good. When will this be put into play? And when will we start to upgrade more about what makes this place so eye-catching to the naked eye?".

"We'll get to that, ma'am". Vice-Principal Finster moved onto a different topic. "Thanksgiving is coming up. When shall we arrange a party to honor the event?".

"When the time comes, Vice-Principal Finster. In all due time, we will bring every student to celebrate".

"Good. I must get back to my office to organise disciplinary records and stuff like that. I've some students to take care of. I'm suprised none of those students are T.J and his goons".

And so, Vice-Principal Finster exited the office, walking back to her office looking at her watch for a brief moment. It was almost lunch, and she was having a sandwich fresh from the cafeteria. She walked back to her office, not worrying about the records she'll soon be organising. She was in no rush to call in a certain few students who were misbehaving and give them warnings. The vice-principal unlocked the door and opened it, closing behind her and taking a few strides to her desk. She sat down and begin to check the given paperwork.

* * *

At Gringotts Steak House...

Most of the students were enjoying lunch at one of Canterlot City's most prominent restaurant. Among these were of course the Harmonizers. All 12 members were snacking down on whatever they ordered. Of course, the atmosphere around the building was joyful and filled with recognition from families across the west side of the United States to come and try the fabulous food. Vanellope was the first to fully finish her meal off, pulling out her phone to wait for the others.

"Meh. Don't mind me". She spoke. "I'm just checking my status and etc".

"That's fine, Van". Applejack was taking a break from eating. "At least the academy's rid of that machine, I can rest easy alongside you girls".

"Me too". Vexy responded. "How can anyone get along with that kind of thing going on in the background?".

"I don't know. Something We have no control over".

"Twilight". Rainbow grasped her attention. "Gringotts Steak House is going to install some heat during the cooler winters! We won't have to stay shivering, devouring ice-cream to double that amount!".

"And when the temperatures get hot, the area will be tropical, mostly serving cold meals and beverages".

"That moment when we all have cognizance of Cash Banooca's aims and achievements". Lola spoke, just finishing her carrot pie topped with Pumpkin Spice Latte. "The fast-food chain's goals to wrap up, no pun intended".

"Speaking of wrappping up, Winter is coming". Rarity continued the flow of the group discussion. "I better design some winter outfits for us to wear before Christmas".

"Another year gone by". Sticks stared into her can of Orange Soda. "How time does fly".

"I say it's only been 2 years since we first met you, Sticksy". Applejack placed an arm around her in gratefulness. "We feel like it's been 1 year".

"Gee, thank you girls". The badger was still staring into the can.

"What in tarnation are you doing?".

"There's something peculiar in this empty can. I feel there's a sensor detecting my every move, anything to coincide with how I met you girls. Does this can tell my future...?".

"Don't be silly. How can an empty can control your future? It's all in yer' head".

"I guess...". Sticks threw the empty can from behind, managing to sucessfully land in the trash can that was situated as a temporary place. Bulk Biceps was amazed at her second successfull attempt.

"Woohoo! Score!". A faint cheer from not afar from the 12 girls.

"Did you girls hear what the vice-principals are agreeing on?!". Rainbow managed to break the ice with a diffrent topic. "We got some cool visitors coming. A way to break the ice is so chill to us!".

"Ice puns aside. Do you really think all of us are going to admired the visitors coming?". Lola discussed, almost every member agreeing.

"Ehhh...". Pinkie added.

"Might be my instincts kicking in". The bunny drank wht was left of the Pumpkin Spice Latte and gave to Sticks to land successfully in the trash can behind her without even looking. She looked at the fragile cup and gave it back to Lola.

"Really, Lola?".

"Oh, I'm sorry". Lola placed the cup back on the table. "Sorry, Sticks".

"Meh, I do that shtick alot, just not to fragile things".

"Done!". Rarity finished her posh meal. She placed the plate in the center. "Do you girls want to head back?".

"Sure! If you girls don't mind".

"I wanna head back too". Rainbow eagerly stood up. "I gotta catch up on talking to other students like Kanji".

"Ahem...!". Vanellope slightly nudged the rainbow-colored heaired girl. Not forgetting last year's events, she added to the sentence.

"...Not so much I have to date him of course".

"Got any cans I can throw behind me?". Sticks asked, knowing she was great at this.

"Here!". Rainbow passed her Vanellope's empty can to the badger, throwing into the trash can without looking.

"You are a great thrower, Sticksy". Applajck was admired by her technique.

"Thanks. That was a little trick my great aunt taught me".

And so, the remaining girls stood up and followed Twilight toward Canterlot Academy. Whenever they decide to return to Gringotts Steak House, it will have the temperature thing installed so that cooler air cannot intercept the warmer air inside.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Canterlot Academy agreeing to let visitors tour around the campus wihtout dire consequences, and Gringotts Steak House installing a cool new feature to allow for wamer times during Winter. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	32. Truculent Confrontation

Chapter 32: Truculent Confrontation

The next day...

Canterlot United Ladies were training for their sudden pre-season friendly against Pesrill Ladies, aware of Twilight and Smurfette's appearance at said game. Applejack, Lola and Sticks were sporadically placed across Filly Park, the latter practising on the soccer field. All of them were free of the ghost episodic torture. Smooth as the badger wanted it to be. She was kicking soccer balls around the court, a few teammates watching and joining in. Applejack was watching her inside of the warm building, questioning if the badger could stand the cold air rushing through her. Within a few minutes, Helenia came to her as the southern farm girl kept watching Sticks play with the chosen attire she had, plus the winter coldness coming in with slow progress.

"Hello, Applejack". The manager spoke, beginning the conversation. "How are you doing?".

"I'm doing mighty fine, miss. How about you?".

"I came back from paperwork duties to come and meet you again. Running a soccer club is harder than I thought, harder then politics".

"And with the US election...sheesh!". Applejack muttered, knowing her friend was enjoying her time. Helenia soon noticed she was watching Sticks play with the other girls, albiet not knowing them well.

"I see Sticks is enjoying her time with the other teammates. She's always shy to come to me and announce anything".

"That's because she feels that way". Applejack explained. "She's partially paranoid about you becoming a spy agent hellbent on taking over her life".

"Classic ol' Sticksy!". The manager soon noticed her choice of attire for a typically pre-Winter cool air. "You sure she's wearing the right attire today?".

"I seem like she's wearing something different too". The farm girl spoke. "The year is almost drawing to a close, which in that case Winter is coming. She's going to need some pants to wear and stuff like that".

"We better protect her from hypothermia or she'll turn out like what we dealt with a few years ago". The manager grasped the farm girls' attention with the response.

"What happened?".

"The climate was so harsh that one of our former players suffered the condition and was hospitalized for warmth".

"Hmmm...okay". Applejack walked toward the exit, to which she thought careful about putting on some leggings to keep of the cooler breeze. She quickly ran to the locker room to put them on, before coming to collect the leggings for Sticks. At least Lola followed the instructions. The badger was still practising the soccer skills when Applejack called her out.

"Sticks!". She alerted, notifying the badger. She looked at her.

"Yeah?".

"Aren't you getting cold wearing nothing but your default attire? I mean...I respect your decision to dress in something you like, but couldn't you tone the cool for a bit?".

"But...those are the leggings Helenia placed out for the team". Sticks noticed the change. "Mine are safely tucked in Dorm 23 for safety".

"Then couldn't ya' just put those on before coming here?".

"Pffft. I'll be okay with what I'm wearing. It's not like I'm freezing to death".

"But it's cold out!". Applejack started to raise her voice, knowing the respect she was giving to the badger was incredibly underwhelming. "I'm telling you to put something on or you'll get sick for your actions!".

"Listen! I'm fine. You're just getting hot-headed so easy!".

"You say that with such a straight face, Sticks!". The farm girl muttered softly. Sadly, the badger heard what she said.

"Applejack! Please go!".

"No! Are you going to put these on or not?!".

"They're powered by the government to spy on the team to lower our morale for the next matches, like I care anyway!".

"Fine! Freeze if I care! Don't come crying to me when you come running to me complaining about the crazy thoughts you generated while shivering!".

"Like I give a damn about shivering in the cold!". Sticks yelled.

"Whatever!". Applejack begin to walk away from her, heading to the team building for comfort, all the while the badger was facing away from her with folded arms. "You can't help the team, don't join or something!".

"Yeah, kay. I'll listen to your lectures when I know when the time is right!".

The farm girl therefore entered the building, placing the leggings on a nearby bench. She walked to a nearest table, pulling out an MP3 player, Helenia noticing the fiery confrontation between her and Sticks.

"Did it turn out okay?".

"Judging by what you saw with the body language and such, it would be best to leave her where she is".

"Oh...We've only got 3 days until the friendly with Pesrill Ladies. Maybe something will come out of that to determine Sticks' friendship with you".

"Hmmmm...I don't know, Helenia. Her far-fetched ideas are what make me nervous and concerning. By how I disputed with her about the ghost thing that happened at Canterlot Academy, she's throwing me under the bus again for a negative reason".

She watched out of the same window, Sticks still kicking soccer balls to the appropriate goals. Lola somehow managed to catch a glimpse of the 2 girls argueing while running around the track field situated next to the soccer field. She got closer to the field, standing by its side. She placed her left hand on her hip, watching Sticks play.

"Looks like my friendship problem already came". She muttered into her breath.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Applejack arguing over the former's choice of clothing, and Lola finally earning that chance to bring the two back together. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	33. The First Batch Of Visitors

Chapter 33: The First Batch Of Visitors

"I just saw what happened". Lola tried to break the ice of what she saw at Filly Park. "Applejack and Sticks were heated up from that arguement".

"Told you they'd be clashing at some point or another". Rainbow replied, brushing her rainbow-colored hair. "They agreed to never talk about the ghost thing again".

"Something got brought up that made them fight". The bunny sat on her bed. "Why are they always to halt our progress with Canterlot United's united bond?".

"I betcha Twilight nor Sunset know of this, Lola". Rainbow finished, standing up and walking to her. "We gotta tell them about your experience. They'll know what to do".

"No!". The bunny shot that idea down. "Twilight once told me I need to fix the friendship problems for myself. Like how you fixed problems with the original six, my turn is on the horizon".

"Uh...ya' sure?".

"I'm sure. I need to make them speak to each other and maybe something positive will come up. Helenia Bowton told me to ignore it, but I have to do something to fix the relationship between my friends".

"Uhm...". Rainbow was staring at her with a blank face, before she came to an agreement. "Okay. You're problem is your problem".

"And besides". The bunny continued. "I have a pretty tough friendly against Twilight and Smurfette, which in that case is an advantage".

"Twilight always know what she's doing. Isn't that why she's the leader of the group?".

"I know. I feel some remorse inside of me, knowing what to do, but how to do it first is my key hurdle".

"You'll find a way around this". Rainbow put an arm around her. "Always focus on the goal: Get Applejack and Sticks to fix their connection before scoring some goals, unless you manage to injure Sunset again".

"Oh geez". Lola responded with guilt.

"This is not my problem. You have to fix this. I believe in you, Lola. Never ever give up. We've faith in you, even Twilight and Sunset".

"I promise I'll accomplish the friendship problem between Sticks and Applejack". The bunny nodded.

Suddenly, they heard the P.A system turn on. Principal Celestia was proclaiming to the students.

"Could Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer report to my office please? Thank you!".

The announcement gave faith to Lola, whom Rainbow was conforting to bring Applejack and Sticks together.

"Just let them sink it into you. They'll get used to it soon enough". Rainbow continued.

"I hope so. What about the others? Do they know?".

"No, but you can get them to. All you gotta do is the explaining". Rainbow stood up and began walking to her class. "Anyway, gotta head to my class. I have a really awesome grudge I have to settle with Bulk Biceps".

"But about the fight?".

"Relax, Lola. We're having brunch at Gringotts Steak House tomorrow. You can explain the fight to them".

"Uhm...okay".

Rainbow smiled. Knowing she would solve this would be a piece of cake. She left the bunny to clean the dorm out, since she was one of only three with no class at the time, Twilight and Sunset alongside her.

* * *

"Twilight, Sunset". Principal Celestia spoke, the two girls in her office. "I have a pretty big favor to ask you".

"What is it, Principal Celestia?". Twilight asked.

"There's some visitors I like to introduce around the facility as a treat to further educating them on what we offer here at Canterlot Academy. I've chosen you two versatile students to volunteer to be their tour guides for the time being, since you two are so composed at leading the Harmonizers".

"It will be an honor to work part-time alongside you for a brief period of time". Sunset responded.

"I've set some tasks for you to accomplish while being their guides around the campus. Make sure you fill them out on the dormatories and the facilities we offer here. I'm pretty sure it would be a bad thing to drop out of this. I'm counting on you two to make me proud".

"We got this!". Twilight and Sunset agreed unanimously.

* * *

The girls made their way over to the reception area of the academy, six people waiting for them to take them around for a while. They saw the visitors and greeted them with no problem.

"Hi". Sunset spoke, the six visitors noticing. "Are you the visitors we're suppose to show around?".

"We sure are!". Gloriosa Daisy was among the six, suprising the two girls.

"Gloriosa! What are you doing here?!". Twilight asked.

"We thought leaving Camp Everfree for a short time would be excellent for our self-esteem. As personal tour guides there ourselves, me and Timber decided to check out your place of education".

"Yep! I talked her about coming over here to visit!". Timber Spruce added.

"Well...that's great!". Twilight continued. "Ahem! Allow me to introduce myself and Sunset to the...rest of the group. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my trusty friend, Sunset Shimmer. We are really famous for our magic and friendship".

"Friendship is magic". Sunset added.

"We start at the courtyard!". The studious had nothing to fret about during her leadership duties, guiding Gloriosa, Timber and the rest of the visitors to the academy courtyard. One of the guests decided to question if this place was prohibited to gun violence, which was against the rules.

"Hey, uhhh...does this place allow sound guns or whatever?".

"No. I don't think so. Stop thinking of every place you need to go when you need to pump up your sound gun, Lucio".

"Okay, whatever".

* * *

A few minutes later...

"This is the Scientology lab...Twilight was engrossed into the guide role. She was far ahead of Sunset with this. They were walking inside one of the academy's many hallways.

"Seems like she's doing this alone". Sunset thought. "I better kick things up a notch".

"Twilight!". She spoke. "Maybe I should be a major part in this. You've been so engrossed into this role that you've forgot I was by your side helping you".

"Sorry". The studious showed a nervous smile, to which the red and yellow-streaked haired girl giggled a little. One of its visitors, Lena Oxton spoke to to Lucio Correia dos Santos about something.

"They're really helping us here, mate".

"Cha! Of course, Lena. This may be the nicest city in the state, and that's not because it isn't in the great north".

"You're really layed back in Brazil, Lucio". Fareeha Amari added.

"I aim to please!".

"This place is almost as cultural as Japan's lower suburbs". Hanzo Shimada looked at his surroundings.

"So refreshing to stare at something other than toxicity and remorse". Lucio added.

"This is the cafeteria". Twilight stopped to reveal the cafeteria to the six visitors. Some students were having their lunch in the late afternoon, topped off with Granny Smith's usual oustanding position as lunch lady.

"This is where we have our lunch for the most part". Sunset explained. "There's a sweet restaurant a few blocks from here. We go there when the food at the cafeteria is not in our taste buds".

"Sunset...!". The studious reminded her.

"What?".

"We're supposed to motivate new students into coming here, not drive them away to Gringotts Steak House".

"It's ok". Lena Oxton replied. "We're not here to enroll or whatever. We just came by to take a break from kick-buttery action and shooty shooty bang bang sort of duties".

"Now you wish I hadn't told them about Gringotts Steak House?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl impressed Twilight.

Nothing. She just sighed and carried on with the task. Sunset soon snapped out of the silliness and followed her, the visitors following suit.

"Moving on...". The studious continued.

The girls were moving once again as the visitors kept listening to them, following them before they went away with their duties.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola explaining to Rainbow about Applejack and Sticks' fight and thinking of a solution to fix the friendship problem, and Twilight and Sunset being the tour guides of six visitors, four of them being pretty sweet Overwatch heroes taking a break to visit. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	34. Denial, One's True Weakness

Chapter 34: Denial, One's True Weakness

After class...

Lola exited the Biology class, pondering over whether or not to follow Helenia's orders of ignoring the conflict with her best friends. However, she had to fix the friendship problem. Applejack and Sticks were on the same soccer team as the bunny. She had to find a table to organise the work she recieved during class. The bunny headed for the cafeteria, already having had lunch before Biology. She dumped her knapsack on the unoccupied table and opened to check everything was in its place. She placed a piece of paper in the bag, knowing it would be handy for later. She held onto it and started to walk to Dorm 23, Sticks heading there to kill time. The journey took a short while, but it was worth it if it meant speaking to the badger and giving more information on the subject matter. She knocked on the door, Sticks speaking through the solid object.

"What do you want?!". She spoke in an angry and depressed tone.

"Sticks?! I know you want to speak to me about something!".

She waited for a while until the badger quickly opened the door. A lock was placed on the door to prevent intruders and Applejack in particular.

"What's with the lock?".

"What do you mean 'What's with the lock?'! I had it stashed somewhere in the dorm and thought it was a perfect opportunity to lock myself in!".

"Are you the only student in this dorm right now?". The bunny calmly asked.

"Yes! And if you want access, you need to know my password!".

"Geez...all of this for Winter clothing? What have I got myself into?".

"Wrong password, pal!". Sticks growled, making Lola even more guilty.

"What's the password?".

"It's something to correlate with Appplejack's desire to berate me for not wearing warm clothing!".

"You're not normally like this, Sticks".

"Yes I am!". By now her voice was raised, even more angrier and depressed than before. Lola stepped back in discomfort and felt sorry for her friend.

"Sticks, please? Applejack didn't mean to try to control you. She was just giving orders to you and protecting you".

"But she was telling me what to do, and nobody tells me what to do in that heavy tone".

"What about Amy and Cream and Sonic? Do they tell you what to do?".

"Yes, but not in the way that Applejack portrayed it!".

"Can I at least come in and help you settle down a little?".

"No!". Sticks shut the door, the loud bang being heard outside of the building. Lola's heart was felt, deciding to quickly high tail it out of the building before she started to tear up. The emotion on her face said it all. Lola walked back to Dorm 49 to forget about what she just witnessed first hand. Was Sticks better off not speaking to Applejack for all eternity? Lola was hit hard by a tough mission, a tough mission especially if a certain badger was involved. She dumpd the knapsack in the dorm closet and pulled out a basketball book to read while forgetting about the occurrence.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks denying Lola upon entering Dorm 23 to solve differences with the fight, and the bunny starting to feel remorse inside of her. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	35. Lola Starts Fixing

Chapter 35: Lola Starts Fixing

The next day...

The Harmonizers were enjoying brunch at Gringotts Steak House. However, Sticks was absent due to Applejack's actions during Canterlot United Ladies's training, therefore tasking Lola with a tough match to beat. None of the girls knew this apart from Rainbow Dash, conforting the bunny with ease. Lola was picking her fork at the carrot pie, her hand on head. Pinkie was sat next to her, noticing the emotion she was in.

"Have you tried these sweet sprinkles yet?!". She asked to her left, the bunny answering vaguely.

"Yes".

"Oki doki!".

"What ever is the matter with Lola?". Rarity was sat to her right, noticed the emotion she was in.

"Don't ask...".

"I'm noticing the change of mood in you too". Twilight spoke. "Lola, care to tell me what's going on?".

"If I probably tell you, the world might come to a fateful end". The bunny was eating tiny chunks of the carrot pie, thinking over the fight.

"Is it because Sticks didn't join us? Is that it?". Sunset Shimmer asked her.

"Any mention of that traitor is bad news to me". Applejack scoffed.

"Applejack!". Rarity scolded.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to figure out how to fix the broken relationship between Applejack and Sticks". Lola explained.

"Why?". Twilight asked. "Was there a fight somewhere?".

"I don't know. I was running laps around the track at the time of the incident. Aj wanted Sticks to do a favor".

"It was about the clothing she wore while in the cold air". Applejack finished her explaination. "I tried to tell her to put on specially team-made leggings, but she refuse".

"Probably had something to coincide with the government". Vanellope added.

"All of these ideas are crowding my mind and it's just irritating". Lola sunk her head into her arms.

"Want me to help?". Pinkie cheerfully asked.

"No thanks, Pinkie". She looked at the hyperactive pink girl. "I need to fix this by myself".

"But fixing friendship problems alone takes alot of courage and determination to fulfill". Twilight responded.

"I know. I'm the oldest girl out of the entire group. I need responsibility to thrive on me and take matter into my own hands without someone assisting me, like Bugs, Daffy and the rest of my other friends understand me".

"We understand your task too". Sunset tagged along. "We don't want you to accidently bump into Trunchbull, like that's ever going to happen".

"Hmmm...". Lola picked her fork up and took the last slice of carrot pie into her mouth, chewing it while thinking of answers to her problem. She waited for a moment before speaking to Applejack.

"Any ideas on the solving of the problem?". The bunny spoke to the farm girl.

"I ain't talking to Sticks if you're trying to get me to!". She crossed her arms.

"But...ack this is really complicated. Applejack, think about Canterlot United's strong bond as a unity destined for dominance over Canterlot City".

"Uhh...hello?!". Rainbow Dash got slighty offended.

"The trophy display as soon as we step onto the field? How it looks and shines through the dressing room to the pitch, waiting for it to make room for one more shiny medal".

"Now that you mention it". Applejack spoke. "It does need more trophies".

"Now, connect the trophies to the friendship with you and Sticks before the fight, I understand you had that one disagreement with the whole ghostly apparition thing that turned out to be Trunchbull's machine, but that was just the one time. Think about what that friendship lead to".

"It lead to winning almost every game for the last 2 years since we joined by accident by the scouts". Applejack recalled.

"You're bond with Sticks is helping the team win the games we need to win in order to stay in the MLS".

"Until she refused to wear warm clothing!".

"Aj, please listen to me when I say that Sticks is not the girl you see her as. Aside from the apparition thing, no fights have broken out between you and the badger. All I have to say is: Don't let your seriousness get to you, take her instincts as a grain of salt and regroup the missing piece of the broken heart of friendship back together again".

"I'll try". Applejack sighed. "But I doubt Sticks will feel the same way".

"I'll try to sink it through her too, if it means so much getting physically hurt by her primal attitude".

"Now I know what I said to her wasn't even force, it was just a suggestion. I didn't even mean to snap out at her".

"Knowing is half the battle". Lola calmy concluded.

"I felt like there was more to that conclusion". Vanellope was confused.

Applejack smiled at Lola, the bunny smiling back as a sign things will get back together again with Sticks. How Lola will make her listen to her is a whole different story.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack rethinking about her actions towards Sticks, and how the bunny will handle the talk with the badger. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	36. Roller Rink Break

Chapter 36: Roller Rink Break

Lola started to walk toward Dorm 23 as a calm Sticks the Badger was organizing her totem shrine for another day. The bunny solved things with Applejack, but will the same be said for the badger. She entered the 3rd dorm building and made her way to the door of Dorm 23. Lola knocked on the door and waited. There, the door opened as Sticks saw her friend smiling.

"Hi Sticks". She spoke in a cheerful tone.

"Uhm...is this about the clothing thing?". Sticks curiously asked instead of a greeting response.

"Look...I've spoke to Applejack about this. I talked about the friendship between you and her. Canterlot United Ladies need this tremendous act to win every game unless we get beat to the bottom of the MLS table".

"Well, good luck trying to get me to speak to Aj, Lola. I appreciate your effort". The badger was closing the door, but the bunny stopped her.

"Sticks". She opened the door again. "I'm going to the Xtreme Roller Rink tonight. Why don't you come with me and discuss this further as a pair".

"Huh...a roller rink does sound fascinating to attend. It's a deal!". Sticks shook her hand, Lola not needing to. She smiled and took the offer.

* * *

At the roller rink...

"Hey..uh..listen". The bunny was skating alongside Sticks and Pinkie Pie, the latter joining them as the sound of Phil Collin's 'In The Air Tonight' filled the venue. "I know you and Aj have a rough time together at a minimum, but can I get the band back together is what I'm worried about?".

"Applejack always has a slight rival to me, but I act cool and ignore her for some of the time". Sticks answered.

"Concerned or not. I have to do something about this. I have to fix this bond if we're going to win games with the team. I always had a soft spot for you since I rescused you from death by robotic foot".

"I speak to her like, all of the time!". Pinkie spoke. "She's nice to me. You're going to have to act like me if you want her to like you more".

"What Pinkie said was right, Sticks". Lola continued. "For like most of the part, being yourself as wild and imaginative as you are can really benefit the group, and Canterlot United as a whole. You need to fight back and tell her you're sorry for the confrontation you've both received upon one another. Eventually, you're issues will be compromised and everything will be back to square one, just the way the girls and I like it".

"But what if she revokes the claim? What do I do then?".

"You try and get her to make peace with you. Helenia and the other girls were counting on me to evaluate on the situation, therefore putting mild stress on me and making this seem difficult, especially if said situation involves you as a key component".

"I'll try to snatch up what I can chew on her, and I don't mean that as a literal terminology". Sticks responded. "Applejack probably regret the fight more than me".

"Go talk to her and say you're sorry for retaliating". Lola placed a hand on her sholder, smiling. Pinkie, on the other hand was skating around the rink with random people she'd never met before. The two girls watched her, moving in a full 360 degree turn.

"Why don't we go get a drink". The bunny suggested.

"I wonder if they have Orange Soda here, the one I like, not the Jolly Rancher flavor". Sticks concluded, both girls skating to the bar and seeing the options on the menu. Lola chose Pumpkin Space Latte while Sticks chose the typical Orange Soda. Both girls sat down after paying and watched as Pinkie was still enjoying herself on the rink.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola, Sticks and Pinkie discussing the situation on skates, a new place they've entered. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	37. Affixing The United Bond

Chapter 37: Affixing The United Bond

Sticks was walking down the hallway to her class. She previously met up with Lola at the roller rink to discuss the episode further. The badger was calm throughout, picking up key information along her comprehension. Applejack was in Dorm 49, far from her at least. Canterlot United Ladies' fate resides in her doing the job she needed. Provided by Lola, the badger snapped the thought out of her head and continued forward to her chosen class. She noticed Madoka Kaname with her friends amongst others joining her class, combining her issues with the southern accented farm girl even more of a challenge. She walked in, knowing of the incoming paranoia she will receive. Diane C. Appleberry came into the room shortly after, placing the work on her desk. Sticks let out a silent groan in the process.

"Ok, class!". She announced. " Today's subject will focus on the dirrent types of essay addresses. The 4 main types of these, if someone would be so kindly to point them out to me".

Homura Akemi raised her hand, Diana turned to her.

"Yes?".

"Narritive, descriptive, expository and persuasive".

"Excellent, and could anyone tell me what those essays mean?".

Madoka raised her hand.

"We tell a story using narrative essays, we paint or draw something using descriptive essays, we tell facts using expository essays, and we convince people using persuasive essays".

"Isn't that what the author is doing right now?". Sticks looked at Madoka.

"I don't even know what you're talking about".

"You seem down in the dumps lately". Kyoko Sakura spoke to the badger. "Here, what some Tripledent Gum to cheer you up?".

"I don't eat that kind of stuff, stranger".

"We use these kinds of styles to tell an interesting story". Diane continued. "We ensure our viewers will walk away knowing the details are fully pointed out. Now, your task will be the write an interesting 500 word short essay on the type of hobby you enjoy. I understand this is not high level stuff, they are all on my desk ready for later. I will give you all a piece of paper and the stationary equipment if needed for mistakes or other baloney I have no control over".

"Gee, I wonder what baloney she's talking about". Sticks softly spoke, making Madoka turn to her.

"Is she talking about magic?". She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, stranger. Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate? Don't make me rain justice on you, whatever that means".

"M'kay". The japanese student turned to her desk, a single sheet of paper layed down on the thick wood. A pen was by her side, plus a pencil and rubber in case of mistakes.

"When is this over? I want to talk to my broken bond". The badger thought.

* * *

After class...

Sticks walked over to Dorm 49 after class to fix the friendship with Applejack. It was not common for the badger to do something like this. Lola taught her everything she needed to know. The badger wanted to join the other girls whom were with the southern accented farm girl in the dorm. She opened the door, gaining attention from the girls. Applejack was reading a book while musically listening to the wild west genre. The badger watched cable with Fluttershy, the timid shy girl noticing.

"I see you're back from English class. Aren't those birds adorable? I just wanna pick one up and hug it".

"Uh, huh. Yeah, and experiences will leave you with bruises on your body. I had to wear badages to heal after that".

"You don't normally wear bandages, Sticks".

"That's because I don't want another version of me liking all of the bad stuff about the current me, the me you're sat with".

"Are you ok, sugarcube?". Applejack was still listening to her cowboy music. "About the other day?".

"What are you talking about?". The badger looked at her.

Applejack therefore turned her music off and unplugged the earphones.

"I'm sorry that I've caused so much turmoil on you since the fight we had".

"Oh, right". The badger was sarcastically sorry.

"I'm willing to make peace with you. I understand Lola's counting on us to win the game against our fellow friends, and I know how much it means to the manager for her to make such an impressing feat".

"But what Lola's doing isn't that impressing, it's just fixing the bond between you and I".

"There's more behind my mission". Lola joined in, setting aside the homework for Mr Fink. "Canterlot United needs more wins. If we don't win, then we'll won't win trophies like we usually do, and we'll drop down to the second division".

"Lola's trying to help us be our very best at this sort of thing. Sticks, I didn't mean what I meant by force, I was only protecting you from the cold weather looming over us".

"And?".

"I should've left you alone. You're right. I should've let you put your own leggings on if it really suits you best to wear them at Filly Park".

"That's understanable". Sticks contiuned to speak to her. "You let me do my kind, and we're all good. You should never try to force me to do stuff I don't consider doing. I'm glad you came to understand that, Applejack".

"Now are we good? Can we actually get along with each other now?".

"Agreed". The badger smiled at her, the farm girl smiling at the badger. Before Sticks could get back to watch the nature channel with Fluttershy, she gave a quick wink at her, indicating their friendship is now fixed. She turned around, admiring the nature seen on the cable channel. At least Canterlot United Ladies will surpass Pesrill Ladies' force when they host them at the Stadium Da Equestria a few days later.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack and Sticks accepting their friendship is now fixed. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	38. Friendship Is Winning

Chapter 38: Friendship Is Winning

A few days later, at Stadium Da Equestria...

Everyone was getting prepared for the soccer match against Pesrill Ladies with the atmosphere booming with confidence and fidelity. Lola, Sticks and Applejack were all together, though two of them resolved a fight back at the academy. The farm girl and the badger were the ones willing to show servility for Lola's effort to bring the two together. She looked up to Twilight, whom with Smurfette was able to see the strong play perfectly put into place. The three girls were preparing themselves for the moment, Lola tying her boots with Applejack and Sticks waiting.

"I can't wait to show the team what we're made of!". The southern farm girl spoke. "Helenia's gonna be so proud we've managed to snatch another win frm the claws of our own competitors!".

"We play easy on our friends". Sticks replied. "Especially if it has something to do with Smurfette".

"And Twilight would be pleased at me for completeing my task to bring you two together".

"Just going by my own experiences". The badger took a sip of the Gatorade.

"I say we're as strong as ever before, Sticksy!". Applejack put her hand on her sholder. "Lola's boosted up our self-esteem and confidence we need to wn against Twilight and Smurfette".

"Ok, team!". Helenia Bowton announced to all of the team, even the substitutes. "We need to make this win count like our common practises. Pesrill Ladies are a average to strong side. We must not fail at this".

Lola finished tying her boots and stood up, readying herself for the game.

"I'm more beneficent toward Applejack and Sticks scoring and helping a vast majority of good tackles and shots. We don't want a fight on the pitch, now do we?".

"We came to an agreement at the academy, ma'am!". Sticks responded.

"Excellent! We must go. I bet the opposition are already eagerly waiting for us". Helenia concluded.

All members left for the pitch. The opposing team, including Twilight and Smurfette were waiting for their friends to meet them in the tunnel. A few Pesrill players noticed Helenia coming toward them with the team. Caroline Berry greeted her with a handshake before waiting for the referee to signal them to come out. Twilight, Lola, Sticks, Smurfette and Applejack were excited for the confrontation, even going as far as taunting the sides. Both teams soon walked out of the tunnel and onto the pitch, Sticks, Applejack and Lola leading the team onto one side. Sticks looked at Lola and nodded. Applejack looked at Lola and nodded.

"Don't worry girls". The bunny lead. "They won't be granting us a win from this friendly".

"Lola". Twilight signalled, grasping her attention.

"Huh..".

"I just want to clarify good luck with this match. I know it was tricky to fix their friendship, but in doing so you've boosted the morale of the team".

"Thanks, Twilight. I wanna say good luck to you too, not that you're gonna win or anything".

"Show them what you're made of!". Helenia shouted to her team.

"Let's show them who's boss!". Caroline shouted to her team.

The whistle blew. Canterlot United Ladies got the ball first, dribbling past Twilight, with Lola passing to Sticks. The badger passed to Applejack and signalled her to move forward. The farm girl kicked the ball and Sticks took a backflip, her right leg sticking upward to kick the ball into the net, safely securing an early lead. Pesrill Ladies took the oppotunity to move the attack forwad, but was blocked by some of the Canterlot United players. Sticks got the ball and carefully dribbled past the opposition, Smurfette included. Twilight came rushing for the ball, only to be blocked by Applejack, whom received the ball from Sticks to pass to Lola. The badger therefore signalled the bunny to pass back to Applejack so she could run forward. She was blocked by Smurfette who was intercepting her as she didn't want her team to concede another goal at the hands of the badger. Both teams were pushing and defending tactically, Helenia and Caroline impressed at the play. Twilight somehow managed to score a long goal from within her half, Lola, Applejack and Sticks all jaw-dropped. Smurftte came and hugged her before letting go, the studious needing the team to score more and defend more. All 3 girls watching soon got into position: Applejack taking the central midfielder position, Lola taking the defensive midfielder and Sticks taking the striker position. All members were beneficent to the team they were playing for.

* * *

At half-time...

"That was tough action". Smurfette was exhausted from the first half, Twilight walking beside her.

"They seem to be as tough as before. We need a plan". The studious responded.

"We need to work harder than we usually do". Caroline spoke to the team once all was in the dressing room. "We need to watch how they play, especially Sticks the Badger of all players. She's the one scoring goals for Canterlot United. Someone needs to intercept her style".

"I'll volunteer!". Twilight raised her hand. "I mean, how hard can it be to go against a paranoid whackjob like Sticks?".

"Uh...very hard". Smurfette guessed with a straight face. "She came from Mobius".

"I know she did! I need to think of ways we need to concede less goals than our average takings. You keep invading Applejack or whoever you like".

"M'kay".

* * *

In the home dressing room...

"Good work, team!". Helenia spoke to the team. "Apart from that accidental Twilight goal from afar, we've managed to defend aggressively and attack aggressively. Sticks, keep striking, you're doing good. Applejack and Lola, keep defending. Everyone needs to work hard if we're going to beat Pesrill to the ground. Are you ready?!".

"Yeah!". All of the team replied.

* * *

Both teams walked out of the tunnel and back on the pitch for the other half of the match. Canterlot United took the opposing half, while Pesrill took the other. Both were waiting for the whistle to be blown. That eventually came, followed by Pesrill taking the ball down the side of the pitch, passing and pushing the attackers forward to score goals. Canterlot United Ladies were exceptionally good at this, taking the ball away from them and trying to find an excuse to pass to Sticks. All was strong for the two teams. This carried on for several minutes with Twilight intercepting Sticks, the badger not minding the leader of the EoH/Harmonizers blocking her from scoring goals. 20 minutes from full time and things still kept strong with the two trying to find a way to win. Lola passed to Applejack who then launched the ball above Smurfette toward Sticks, Twilight too keen on receiving the ball. A few minutes from ending the match as a draw and Canterlot United Ladies somehow found a way past the defense. Applejack passed the ball to Sticks whom tried to find a strategy around the studious. She found a rather clever solution, so she took it without hesitation. She kicked the ball up and toward Twilight's head, the studious trying to head it out (Literally). The ball was launched from Sticks to Twilight, bouncing off from her and landing in the goal. Sticks celebrated, Applejack, Lola and a few other coming to her. The match ended shortly after and Canterlot United Ladies won 2-1. Applejack, Lola and Sticks met in a group hug to celebrate the victory. They all let go of one another and came to Twilight and Smurfette, whom were exhausted, the former lying on the ground to catch air.

"You did good, girls...". Twilight was panting for air.

"What can I say?". Sticks replied. "You tried to play me out by blocking me, but I guess your deflection granted me another goal".

"We couldn't get another win". The blonde-haired smurf spoke. "We'll try before the season starts".

"Good luck with that".

"I wonder how thrilled the other girls will be when we tell them we've got another win". Applejack pondered.

"And two goals scored by Sticks". Lola added, making the badger smile.

"I take credit for what I do. It was mostly Applejack who gave the ball to me. Thanks, Aj".

"Aw, shucks. You're makin' me blush!".

"Sorry".

"I guess we should head back to Canterlot Academy". Lola said before signalling Twilight. "Twilight".

"Yes..".

"We're heading back to the academy. Wanna join us?".

"Sure". The studious answered, Lola offering the hand to pick her up to rid of any grass from her. The 5 girls therefore went back to the dressing room to get changed back into their original attire before heading back to Canterlot Academy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Canterlot United Ladies securing a win against Pesrill Ladies. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	39. An Evening At Gringotts Steak House

Chapter 39: An Evening At Gringotts Steak House

The Harmonizers were inside Gringotts Steak House, having lunch on a typial late afternoon safely departing from any problems lurking ahead. Applejack and Sticks were sat together, both helping Lola from loss and fixing their friendship. Twilight was also glad that they've settled their differences in peace. Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rarity were also grateful for their problem solver. All 12 girls were situated near the counter capable of ordering food to its customers. Without a word did they eat, nor was they getting up for more at the buffet counter.

"Did you guys hear Principal Celestia will be doing something big for us next month?". Applejack started the conversation that was lacking in many areas.

"No". Twilight was finishing her meal. "But in actuality, I'll be excited to know what it will be".

"Me too". Lola was still eating her carrot pie. "Heck, you should come see what the roller rink is planning. It's going to be so awesome!".

"We are planning on going to that place sometime next month to celebrate Christmas. Thanksgiving is coming up, and we need to be having fun within the occasion". Rainbow responded.

"Touche". Vexy remarked.

"One question. What does this rink look like from the interior?". Applejack asked Lola.

"Once we get there, amazed in awe would you choose the emotion". The bunny finished the pie. "Sticks, any ideas on what song we should sing at the event?".

"How should I know? I'm not leading the group".

"You helped us with a good deed beforehand. Twilight's the one who doesn't have to always choose the songs. Rare chose a Christmas song when you first met us. I'm giving her a rest to some things, or rather we".

"Fine, fine. I got a good one for you all when the time comes". The badger pulled out her notebook and wrote the song name down. She put the book away and waited for the other girls to finish. In this case, it was Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, Sunset, Smurfette and Vexy. Twilight looked around the restaurant, T.J and his gang seated around a table. Temmie hanging out with The Ashleys on one other table. She turned back to the 11 girls.

"I'm having a feeling Daniel isn't here to greet us like always". The studious detected, Lola and Rainbow shrugged in response.

"Uh, huh. He's helping Celestia with something. He cannot be here all of the time, Twilight!". Pinkie spoke.

"You're right". She sighed. "I'm starting to get used to his nice guy persona in this part of town".

"Not everything needs to be in its place!". Pinkie added, mixing the leftovers, then adding sprinkles, therefore exploding. Lola, sat right next to her flinched. Fluttershy also flinched.

"Pinkie Pie". Lola said. "Please don't throw exploding sprinkles in here".

"I can't help it, silly! Camp Everfree granted me this power!".

"We don't want food to be splattered". Fluttershy replied.

"Oki doki loki!". The hyperactive pink girl put the remaining sprinkles in her pocket. Lola and Fluttershy returned to their spots.

"We should probably go back to the academy after this". Twilight moved onto a different subject. "Everyone will be buying turkeys from Walmart or Target all over the country. We don't want to be in that hectic mess".

"True". Lola responded. "Fav 12 got caught in a traffic jam one time while travelling to Sacramento to perform. Can you really get to one of the closer neighboring cities you can think of. I mean, Canterlot City is located in northern Nevada after all".

"What else is there to do in Humboldt County?". Rainbow was reading a Daring Do book to kill time. "I don't think there's anything special outside of the city except for the Jackson Mountains. Go figure".

"That's not true". Twilight responded. "We could go hiking in the desert if our schedules are far apart from each other".

"Good luck getting a compass from somewhere". Sticks remarked.

"I'm done!". Sunset announced, placing her plate in the center of the table. Not long after, Smurfette and Vexy were simultaneously finished with their meals.

"Me too!". The blonde-haired smurf spoke.

"Me three!". Vexy tagged along.

"I'm ready to go too!". Applejack was the second to last as Pinkie was done before the farm girl. "Rarity...".

"I'm almost done, darling! Why don't you go along without me".

"You don't know the way back to Canterlot Academy".

"I don't, but you do".

"Are you going to eat all of that?".

The fashionista nodded in response. Applejack slighty tilted her head, but she returned to face the other girls.

"Moving on...literally". She muttered.

"I said I'll be almost done, Applejack!". Rarity heard her words.

"I got it. Ahem...what presents will you be receiving from your waifus?".

"I haven't confirmed yet". Twilight responded. "What will Apple Critter be getting for you?".

"I have to wait and see".

"Done!". Rarity put the plate in the center, the last one to finish her meal. Much to the dismay of her actions, Applejack signalled Twilight to head for the academy. And so, all 12 girls were safely heading back after a good meal at the best restaurant in town. Thanksgiving was ahead, followed by Christmas the following month. The girls were preparing for the easy life ahead of them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. All 12 girls enjoying their meals at Gringotts Steak House, discussing Thanksgiving, Christmas and activities outside of Canterlot City's limits. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	40. The Start To December

**NOTE:** As common practise, you all know what the next 11 chapters will be based on. I'll waste no more and let you enjoy the upcoming chapters. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Start To December

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

 _With the kids jingle belling_

 _And everyone telling you be of good cheer_

 _It's the most wonderful time of the year_

 _It's the hap-happiest season of all_

 _With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_

 _When friends come to call_

 _It's the hap-happiest season of all_

Canterlot Academy was shaping up for its 3rd Christmas. Everyone was helping in order to make this one of the greatest the academy has ever witnessed. Principal Celestia was watching the students volunteer for decorating the hallways for events, Gym 2 for example. Gringotts Steak House and the Xtreme Roller Rink were also rivalling Canterlot Academy as it also wanted to acheive the same status as its competitor. The principals never minded the two battling the academy in terms of looking the prettiest of them all in the city. Twilight and the girls were walking toward Gym 2, ready to help anyone who was already there, topped off with handling putting up the decorations alone.

"I'm so psyched for this occasion". Rainbow couldn't keep the excitement in for any longer. "The gifts, the way Gym 2 looks this time of year, the friendship boost! I can't seriously wait any longer to get there!".

"Me neither. I heard Gringotts Steak House is meaning to rival the academy for the holiday season". Twilight responded.

"Did you mention the roller rink is going to be chasing the spotlight too?". Lola spoke.

"Attention students!". Principal Celestia proclaimed through the P.A System. "Putting up decorations and switching on the Christmas lights will begin shortly. I hope you all be there to witness our best yet. That is all!".

"Sweet!". Pinkie, Vanellope and Sticks all cheered, the girls minding the humor between the three girls.

"I hope Walmart gets a discount on skincare accessories". Rarity looked at her fingernails. "My collection has nearly vanished from avoiding any trauma of the gangs located nearby".

"They'll probably have accessories you seek". Applejack replied. "I need to collect a perfect gift for Apple Critter. He's counting on me heavily this year".

"What exactly does he like?". Fluttershy asked to the farm girl.

"Something sporty, I guess. He's one of the best boys on the football team and in the frat house".

"I just remembered I need to get something for my boyfriend too". Vexy tagged along, Smurfette walking alongside her.

"Isn't this time of year just wonderful?!". The blonde-haired smurf said.

"You know it, sis!".

"I just hope nothing inconceivable comes up while we have the best the Christmas period has to offer". Sticks spoke.

The girls had just reached the double doors to Gym 2. Twilight opened them and saw bunch of students hanging up the decorations for the Christmas event, plus other students helping to put the giant Christmas tree into its rightful spot. Twilight looked around the gym, amazed of the other students helping, Tikal, the BH6 crew and Madoka and her friends among others. She lead the team to a vacant part of the gym and got started. Sticks got the box full of decorations and carried them over to the girls. She opened the box and pulled out some tinsel, Pinkie quickly jumping to take more tinsel. From there, each girl was taking part, Vanellope quickly carrying another box from the center of the gym. Vice-Principal Luna and Vice-Principal Finster were watching from the sidelines, gladly accepting that everyone was doing their job in making this the best Christmas Canterlot Academy has ever seen.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls on their way to hang decorations up for the sake of the academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	41. Movies All The Way

Chapter 41: Movies All The Way

All of the students at Canterlot Academy were feeling the normal sentimental feeling of Christmas. The decorations were nicely lit up with pride and awe, Vice-Principal Cadence switching them on like a light show for all to see. The Mane 10, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were walking to Dorm 33 to hang out with Hiro Hamada and his crew, plus Vinyl Scratch. All was not lost for the girls, including Sticks whom had a mediocre time before the event. She was walking with Vanellope, Fluttershy and Pinkie, discussing gifts for their boyfriends.

"What are you going to get Ryan?!". Pinkie asked to Sticks.

"I'll think of something to handle his company. It needs something to avoid starting a relationship with him. I still don't think we were meant for each other, albiet his acceptance to Fav 12 or whatever. What are you going to receive to Jamie?".

"Confetti and exploding sprinkles for his combat and entertainment!".

"Yeah, never before have I seen someone else handle your magical power". The badger merely mumbled.

"Never before have I seen you use technology". Vanellope remarked.

"Technology is my enemy, Vanellope. Hehe...that rhymes". She giggled.

"I use technology from time to time". Fluttershy spoke to the docile-at-the-time badger. "We always have to get used to something we loathe".

"Sometimes you just gotta compromise your principles to get the truth out of some things". Sticks continued, the three girls hearing her speech. "One day, I may have to make another decision that go beyond my limits".

"Oh goodie...Going back on topic with the whole 'gift receiving' thing, I would love to get Big Mac something adorable too!".

"And my sweet Rancis too!".

"Uh, huh. I wonder what Hiro's planning for us when we get to Dorm 33. I hope it's something productive!".

"Sweet!". Vanellope cheered.

"Cake-mixing for the Christmas Fair!". Pinkie cheered too. "Oh, how I love that time of the best time of the year!".

"Or he'll pick out Christmas movies to watch on the dorm's TV". Twilight interfered, a great suggestion by Vanellope and Fluttershy. "I heard he's going to buy more with the money he's receiving through overseas transfers and conversions".

"Yippee!". Pinkie cheered once more.

"That's great news, Twilight!". Sticks winked and gave a thumbs up to her, the studious smiled.

"I knew you would love what he's planned for us!".

The Harmonizers continued forward to Hiro Hamada and the group, knowing what he planned for the girls would be super fun for all. They knocked on the dorm door, waiting for the teen to greet them in. Hiro opened the door, noticing the 12 girls staring at him.

"Ah! Come on in, girls!". He spoke, letting them in. "We've got Christmas movies to watch together and new and original Christmas dubstep created by Vinyl Scratch!".

"Working on it!". Vinyl was heard outside of the private recording studio nestled in the dorm just for the DJ.

"Hello girls". Wasabi came to greet them, shaking Twilight's hand. "How are you?".

"Pleasure to be here with you". The studious responded.

"The same applies to us". Sunset Shimmer spoke to him.

"Good. Hey, did you hear about Hiro's plan?".

"Yep. Let's get straight to the movies and popcorn!".

"Woohoo!". Pinkie jumped in the air, excited for the popcorn. "Popcorn!".

"I need to know which one you prefer. You can choose from these...". Hiro held up three movies for the girls. They consist of Jingle All The Way, Home Alone and Love Actually, the latter the girls never seen before. Was Hiro really into romantic movies now? Half and half were thoughts for the two films. Hiro wanted to flip a coin on which one was preferable. The coin landed on Tails, the teen picking Jingle All The Way because Arnold Schwarzenegger was starred along with Sinbad. The group was satisfied with the option and found a spot in the room for Hiro to put the disc into the slot, effectively making the TV bigger than its usual size.

* * *

That's the end if this chapter. The Harmonizers choosing a Christmas movie to watch while Vinyl Scratch was busy recording for her cover song in her soundproof studio. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	42. A Sin Of Flawed Directions

Chapter 42: A Sin Of Flawed Directions

The next day brought everything right with the the girls' expectations of having the best Christmas this academy has ever seen. Fluttershy and Pinkie were working together on the baking, though the latter was frantic for the exploding sprinkles to be shaken into the mix. Like paper, everything was smooth for everyone. Sticks and Sunset were walking to Mrs' Cake's store for a talk, since their classes were so far apart on a particular day. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl and the badger were ordering their drinks one by one and paying, not worrying about what could go wrong. They sat down to a vacant table and discussed the other girls and the inconvienient adventures the two took on during the vacation; Sunset encouraging herself to speak about her rough time in Toronto.

"Have you ever stopped and wondered what we actually did during vacation?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl started.

"No. No one ever does that out of spite, at least not to my knowledge".

"Good. I wanna talk about my rough task to enter Equestria".

"Why did you need to complete a task to grant access in Equestria?". Sticks was quick to question.

"You don't see it like that, Sticks. Princess Celestia sent me to go get the 8 pages for easy access. She told me the 7 were in Toronto and the last was in Equestria. You know, battling evil spirits with only my bare hands and getting brutally injured during the mass. I feel terrible just thinking about it".

"Uh, huh". The badger comprehended.

"Couldn't I just...I don't know, collect recipes for a potion or something of a better experience, albiet risking gettng poisoned. What did you do that was considered heroic?".

"Meh. It was normal hero stuff in Mobius. Eggman threatened to destroy the planet with his huge Badnik Boss baloney. Me, Amy and Cream set out to destroy him along with Sonic and his friends".

"Typical Eggman. Anyway, we have alot of time on our hands. Class doesn't start for another 4 hours"

"I got 5 hours". Sticks smirked, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl noticing. She giggled and took a sip of her Apple Soda.

"Aren't these decorations lovely?". Sunset admired the scenary around her, the shop lit up for Christmas.

"I heard Gringotts Steak House is better when it comes to decorating. No offense".

"Uh, huh. We should start to regroup with the other girls". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl stood up, dumping the light soda can into the trash can situated a few feet from their position. Sticks followed her out and headed for Canterlot Academy. After passing the cafeteria in a calm mood, Daniel spotted Sticks and caught up to her with just enough time to spare.

"Sticks!". The british teen called out, alerting the paranoia into the badger once again.

"Ack!". She yelped, Sunset turning to face her.

"Sticks?".

"Daniel is calling me! What should I do?!".

"Talk to him and see what he desires. I'll go ahead to meet up with Twilight and Applejack. Have fun!".

"But I...fine". The badger muttered, a shadowy figure no thicker than a tree appeared to cover her. She looked as the british male ran toward her.

"Sticks! I have some awesome news for you!". Daniel spoke, barely panting.

"What is it?". A vague expression was present on Sticks' face.

"I have just won two tickets to see the game between the Utah Jazz and the Chicago Bulls!".

"That's great. Why do I need to know?".

"Because, I've noticed the lack of a social experience between me and you and thought it would be a nice idea to see this as an opportunity of a lifetime".

"Nah. I got other, more important things to do than see a basketball game". Sticks started to head toward Dorm 49, but Daniel was not done with her yet.

"My girlfriend won't go because she's as flat as bread and her personality is boring".

"I said no! Now leave me be!".

"Don't you want to come cheer on a basketball team? I know you have a friend that will".

"But she's busy at the time, Daniel!".

"I cannot simply leave out the spare ticket or else I'll get fined for using a double".

"There's no law that simplifies that! You're just making this up because your from England!".

"What the dickens are you on about? You either come with me, or I'll make you come with me!".

"Yeah, I don't think the other girls will like me hanging out with a traitor like you!".

"They respect me. You're acting like the obvious troublemaker in the group!".

"They like me".

"So do they to me. It'll be a blast. I even booked a seat for you".

"And that's why he always go after me". Sticks muttered to the auidence of the fanfic.

"We need to leave!". Daniel grabbed her hand and walked out of the academy. "The game is starting in 2 hours and I cannot simply miss it, sunshine".

Nothing, instead the badger grumbbled and groaned while being taken to Daniel's car. She was forced to come, even if she didn't even know about it or didn't want to come. How did this even spark his mind to pick on the obvious target, let alone win such an awesome prize to begin with? Sunset would be worried if Sticks didn't show up like she always does. Daniel started the engine and drove to the airport, knowing if driven by car he would not make it and instead waste vast amount of time.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Sunset discussing their vacation and Daniel forcing the badger to cheer on a random basketball team. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	43. Insanity From The Inside

Chapter 43: Insanity From The Inside

Daniel drove all the way to Canterlot City International Airport, with a disinterested Sticks the Badger forced to endure the pain during which her 5 hour class interval was starting to take a toll on her for the most part. She wanted to hang out with Twilight, catching up with Sunset to discuss why the british teen forced her to go to an event in Utah. Daniel turned the engine off and got out of the car, effectively letting Sticks out, but to maintain her sanity is becoming too herculean for as much as possible to avoid tearing Daniel apart.

"Here we are!". The brit stared at the airport entrance, with the badger mercifully stepping out of the car.

"Why did you have to bring me into this?". Sticks wanted answers, keeping her cool. "Don't you want me to hang out with my friends".

"Your friends will be fine without you. I wanted to spend more time with you".

"But they'll worry for me". The badger slammed the car door shut. "Can I go back? Please?".

"It's too late now. You're already at the airport. Just be glad I ain't taking you all the way to England to show my relatives to you".

"Oh god". Sticks facepalmed in defeat, knowing that Daniel isn't going to drive her back. He moved forward, Sticks having no choice but to soak it all in at the potential risk of missing her class. They headed onward to a flight that'll take them to Salt Lake City in 1 hour. Daniel placed all of his accessores in a tiny baggage to take on the plane, costing him $2.00. Sticks took no time in handling her own, instead sharing the british teen, much to her dismay. The two boarded the plane with no problem, albiet waiting for a while for other people to board and take their seats. Sticks looked out of the closest window, staring out at the skyline of Canterlot City's downtown district. In the far distance she could see Gringotts Steak House's tall satelite structure pointing notheast to the city. She sighed as the plane was ready to departure from the airport. She stared as the city grew smaller and smaller as it was heading to Utah. All that Sticks wanted to do was get the job done already so she could go back to where she was without Daniel's force shrouding her.

* * *

The plane landed at Salt Lake City International airport with time to spare before the eventual game between the Utah Jazz and the Chicago Bulls. Sticks and Daniel left the plane, amazed at the new surroundings of the city. The british teen handed in the tiny bag, allowing him to place his accessories in his pockets for safety. They got out of the airport and toward the Vivint Smart Home Arena; the home of the Utah Jazz. Sticks felt discomfort having to tag along with a guy she loathes, especially if that place was in another city instead of back in Canterlot City. Daniel admired the surroundings around him and spoke.

"Aren't these architectures amazing?". He clasped his hands together, the badger knowingly behind him.

"They're just buildings". She answered vaguely. "Why did you bring me here if you're just going to admired buildings and attend a random basketball game?".

"Because I won you and I tickets to see them play, didn't I?".

"Uh, huh. Right...".

The two were standing in front of the Vivint Smart Home Arena, ready to show their tickets to the bystander. They were accessed in free without having to pay for the tickets. All they could see in the distance of all the food stalls was a big indoor arena, all seats facing the large basketball court placed in the center.

"Want anything to eat or drink?". Daniel asked Sticks, to which the paranoid badger quickly answered.

"Orange Soda, nothing else!".

"Okey dokey! Orange juice it is!".

"No! Not what you seek to call it!".

"I get you now". Daniel proceeded to walk to a food stall. "One Orange Soda please!".

"Coming right up!".

"And make it tasteful!". Sticks spoke. "I don't think these sodas taste the same as they do in Canterlot City".

"We're from the state of Nevada". Daniel was quick to point out, much to the dismay of the badger.

"No, YOU'RE from the state of Nevada. I came here through a portal".

"My bad. But I came from England. Don't try to fight back what I place".

Nothing. The badger sighed as she collected her Orange Soda and walked off. Daniel paid the drink to the seller. He caught up with Sticks thereafter.

"Please don't try to cause a scene in this city". He spoke in a monotone voice. "We don't want to get kicked out of Salt Lake City for violence".

"You're just saying that 'cause you grew up in a place where gun law and violence from political favor is handled by the government, a tackey and corrupt one if you will".

"That's true, but in my country, political favor is indeed controlled by the government as the same in America, Sticks. You just don't know the subject matter".

"I DON'T like the government, Daniel! Don't try and make me act against my true will! It won't work!".

"Ok, ok". The brit brushed aside the subject and continued. They were seated at the very back, which Sticks didn't mind, since she could always run for it. One problem that generated her mind: She didn't know the way back to the airport. Daniel was patiently awaiting the game to start. It was going to be a long 2 hours for the badger, since it was only 3 hours until her next class. Getting back to Canterlot City would take an aditional hour, making this impossible to fulfill correctly.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Daniel and Sticks entering Salt Lake City, and the latter seemingly missing her class for something she had no control over. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	44. Too Little, Too Late

Chapter 44: Too Little, Too Late

The game finished at the Vivent Smart Home Arena, Sticks and Daniel amongst thousands to walk out of the building. There was only 1 hour until Sticks' class, but that eventual time was going to be spent getting back to Canterlot City. They walked back to the airport, the badger knowingly asking questions to the brit.

"How long will the trip take?". She worried. "I have to get back to Canterlot Academy in 1 hour".

"Driving from Canterlot City to Salt Lake City takes 7 hours minimum. Taking a flight from Canterlot City to Salt Lake City takes rougly 1 hour 5 minutes if you're totally being serious over this".

"I am serious! You seriously didn't think taking me here would impact me! I forshamed you to not take me out to miss classes".

"Meh, my schedule is 6 hours between class".

"You wish you say the same thing about my 5 hour interval, mister!".

"I didn't know! I thought you were done for the day".

"I clearly wasn't, Daniel!". Sticks was preparing for her boomerang. Her emotion said it all.

"Fine, let's just focus on getting back to Canterlot City in one piece".

"Hmph!". The badger folded her arms and pouted, knowing her class was going to start without her is a big mistep in Daniel's books. They both boarded a flight back to the city, the british teen handling a hand baggage for accessories. Like insult to injury, Sticks kept her anger as a fact of being picked to suffer all the time. The two boarded the plane, finding a seat at the back and awaiting take-off. Sticks looked at off the window adjacent to her, a cloud present from her hopeless sigh. Was this really one part of Daniel's true colors? Were more going to fight back at the badger, making her more paranoid than usual? She had nothing to declare of the answer.

* * *

The plane landed in Canterlot City after almost 70 minutes of sitting in one seat. Sticks and Daniel stepped onto familiar territory and started to head back to the academy. Knowing her class had already started, Sticks was dreading her punishment if one was to be handed out. She was in the same as Lola and Fluttershy, so this could be an advantage to explain what she had to be put through. Daniel started the car engine and drove to Canterlot Academy.

* * *

Fluttershy and Lola were awaiting the teacher to enter the class. Everyone was quietly awaiting her, all except one. Mrs Harshwinny walked in, carrying a folder containing exam test papers, all for the class to complete before their big one next week.

"Class!". She spoke in a monotone voice. "Your exams start next week, so I expect you to complete a practise first. This is important for your CVs and classifies as government-controlled do good and do evil. I will hand these out to you. Everyone, spread out!".

Fluttershy and Lola unanimously agreed to split apart for this task, the latter staying where she was while the timid shy guy moved right. Everyone got up to occupy a spot where no cheating equals good profit for Mrs Harshwinny. She handed out the papers to everyone in the class, leaving no more papers on her desk. A few minutes later after the practise started, Sticks bursted the door open, angry and hurt over Daniel. Mrs Harshwinny stared at her.

"Sticks...you're late!".

"Ma'am, I can explain...!".

"You can explain why you were so late to class! We are doing a practise exam to further develop what you are capable of!".

"Listen to me!".

"No! Sit down and I'll explain to you why you MUST not be late to my classes, capiche?!".

"Yes, ma'am". Sticks sighed. She walked to a vacant seat next to Lola, whom had completely forgot that the badger was with her. She plunked her head onto the table, Lola moving the paper away from her. Mrs Harshwinny was not done with her.

"And don't think about distracting one of my prize students either, Sticks!".

"Would you please?". The badger was annoyed at both Daniel and Mrs Harshwinny.

"What happened to you?". Lola softly asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it".

"M'kay, but can you at least sit up?".

Sticks gently and slowly punched the air closer to the bunny, causing her to ignore her.

"If only I know of a way to cheer you up, my friend...". Lola sighed, continuing with her paper.

"Maybe it was because of something that happened between her huge gap of class-free activites". Fluttershy softly spoke to her.

The bunny shrugged. How can she repay her faith to Sticks if she wasn't the primary reason the badger was so annoyed. If she would have stuck closer to Sunset or maybe change from right the left, the ticket would be spared to some other student who had the same schedule as the british teen. She had no exam paper to practise, since Mrs Harshwinny thought that everyone was here before the inconvieniet happened. Lola was loyal enough to stick by Sticks' side, even if Mrs Harshwinny was closely monitoring her. The bunny let the badger peek at the exam paper for clues. At least she had something to help her, unlike what she had to suffer in Salt Lake City.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks arriving late for her class, and Mrs Harshwinny closely monitoring her. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	45. Behind Closed Door

Chapter 45: Behind Closed Door

A few days later, all was dormant for Sticks' pleasure. Daniel wasn't bothering her for the convient part of the festive season. She was locked in Dorm 23, reading a book to pass the time. She was the only inhabitant in the dorm at the time. The british teen was finishing class when he noticed he could have another bonding time with the badger, much to her dismay. However, he wouldn't be able to get through the wooden door without regretting to burst it down. He therefore made his merry way into the 3rd dorm building, with Temmie entering to visit The Fireside Girls. The teen stood in front of Dorm 23 and knocked kindly, Sticks hearing the sound and fearing the worst. She came to the door to confront whoever she thought was invading her privacy.

"Who is it?". She picked up her boomerang from the shelf.

"It's Daniel Reddcliffe! I was maybe thinking having more bonding time between you and I. How does that sound?".

"I ain't having any bonding time with you, from missing my class to making me feel guilty over Mrs Harshwinny's discipline. I hope your happy!".

"I'm not happy you got to miss class like that".

"Still not happening, Daniel!". Sticks folded her arms. "I want to hang out with someone who doesn't purposely and maliciously insult me. I want to hang out with Twilight and the other girls".

"You're doing that, aren't you? I found a really sweet spot for us to hang out once we're done with the schedule for today. How does that sound? I'm giving you something special".

"Yeah?! And I know what I'm going to give you! I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get your ugly, yellow, no good keister out of this dorm building before I come and whack you with my boomerang!".

"Whoa! Harsh words there, mate".

"I don't care, Daniel!". Sticks' voice became threatened. "I'm telling you to leave me alone!".

"But about the bond?".

"LEAVE ME BE!".

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you". Daniel proceeded to exit the dorm building, the badger soon becoming so threatened that she started to tear up inside from the hate. She placed her boomerang back on the shelf and cntinued to read. That was when a knock on the door made her paranoid.

"AHHH! I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, DANIEL!". She yelled so loud it was heard from Dorm 21 and Dorm 25. It wasn't who she was expecting either, as Sunset came to tell her the news of booking a place at the Xtreme Roller Rink.

"Sticks? It's Sunset Shimmer".

"Oh, uh". The badger was confused. She shook it off and unlocked the door. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl therefore came in.

"I have wonderful news I need to tell you!".

"What is it?". Sticks vaguely answered.

"Twilight told me she booked a place at the Xtreme Roller Rink for 12 people. I wanted to let you know if you'd like to come".

"I would love to, even if Daniel is trying to spend more time with me".

"Daniel's a great guy. Sink your experiences into him and understand his motives. Soon, you'll like him more".

"Hmm, okay, I'll try. But I'm still not befriending him. He's too inconceivable what Jenny McBride was to you 2 years ago".

"I understand. We're going after class. Why don't you stick around at the place waiting for us since you are free of classes for the day".

"Got it!". Sticks comprehended, secretly coaxing herself to ignore her friend's advice to befriend Daniel. Sadly, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl noticed something was wrong and spoke up.

"What's wrong?".

"Nothing. I'm good. How about you go to class early and I'll stick around at the roller rink".

"Understood!". The red and yellow-streaked haired soon exited the dorm, leaving Sticks to continue reading before heading to the Xtreme Roller Rink.

* * *

The badger was walking down the hallway leading to the reception. She was the only one in the group free of class. However, would this event be tarnished if Daniel didn't bother to spend more time with her. Sticks felt paranoid inside, like always. She made her way to the reception and was about to exit the academy before Daniel spotted her walking out and decided to join her, the badger feeling sick inside due to the british tendacies he carried.

"Sticks!". He called out.

"Not now, Daniel. I'm hanging out with my friends for this day".

"I saw you walking out and I thought it would be a great opportunity for us to spend more time together as a pair".

"I'd rather spend time with Princess Elise than with you, imbecile. How come I told you to leave me alone a while ago?".

"Because you was in a very bad mood and I wanted to cheer you up before your friends did".

"Life isn't a competition, Daniel!".

"I understand. Anyway, I know the perfect spot for us to hang out". Daniel was quick to react as he grabbed Sticks' hand and made a run for the hangout. Would this be any good than he imagined, more so than travelling to the Vivant Smart Home Arena? Sticks was sighing due to defeat, and feared the worse if her friend didn't show up as intened, especially Sunset.

"How is it that I've been so defeated?". She thought as she was still carried by the british teen by hand.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset telling Sticks to head for the Xtreme Roller Rink, and Daniel too quick to retaliate as he grabbed Sticks' hand and wandered to the hangout he anticipated to go. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	46. It's Time To Act

Chapter 46: It's Time To Act

Two hours later...

The girls came back from the Xtreme Roller Rink, some of them wondering where Sticks went, since she didn't show up like promised. Sunset, Rarity, Lola and Rainbow were worried for her, the bunny guessing Daniel may have raced them to grasping her. They headed to Dorm 49, the aforementioned 4 heading to Dorm 23 instead to meet up with the badger. There, they knocked on the door, no one answering as intended. Lola slighty opened the door and found Sticks shaken up from the encounter with Daniel and his friends (Whom she met at Daniel's hangout).

"Sticks?". The bunny spoke, the badger not answering as intended.

Rarity, Sunset and Rainbow followed her in, the badger still shaking in fear.

"I believe it might be the time to act on your troubles, darling". Rarity said.

"D'ya think?!". Sticks aggressively answered.

"What happened to you?". Rainbow asked her. "Why didn't you meet us at the roller rink?".

"It was him!".

"It was who?". Lola replied.

"That low-key british idiot!". Sticks's face was hid behind her legs as she was curled up in a ball.

"Daniel?". Sunset responded. "But he's a nice guy. I've already told you this, Sticks".

"No!". She made the red and yellow-streaked haired girl back away two steps. "He purposely grabbed me to go to his place at the convenient time you guys were heading to the roller rink! He's out to get my blood, and possibly lose friends".

"Tell him you're busy and stuff like that won't get in your way". Rainbow spoke.

"It's time to act!". The badger was still shivering, Sunset silenty came closer and placed a warm hand on her sholders, causing her to look up.

"I promise everything will be okay between you and him, if that should happen, I guess".

"I get treated like I'm the elephant in the room". Sticks sighed.

"Because you're our guard when it comes to fight scenes and action sequences". Sunset responded. "Don't judge yourself to be useless and get dragged along to events you're not interested in. Don't be like a bronze player or some sorts".

"What's a bronze player?". Sticks asked.

"Someone who can't climb higher and instead stay at the bottom. Don't worry about failures. Worry about the chances you miss when you don't even try".

"Besides". Lola added. "You've that song to showcase when we sing at the Christmas event, which is now".

"We'll make sure you'll come to experience what we've conjured to be considered fun".

"I'll try". Sticks nodded in belief. Sunset smiled and gave her a hug. Lola, Rarity and Rainbow watched as the two girls let go of each other and stood up, knowing the first objective was to find Daniel and confront him of the actions he took.

"What do we need to do first?".

"Find Daniel, and make him pay for my misery!". Sticks exited the dorm, the 4 girls following to the cafeteria, where Daniel was talking to Sally Bollywood and Doowee McAdam. It takes 5 to confront one british dude like him. Will they succeed, or will he ignore the advice and keep harassing Sticks? The first shot is the only hope.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset, Lola, Rarity and Rainbow cheering Sticks and the girls finding Daniel. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	47. 2000 Miles

Chapter 47: 2000 Miles

"Daniel!". Sticks caught his attention as she was followed by Sunset, Rainbow, Rarity and Lola. He was found speaking to Sally and Doowee about something off-topic to what he was doing with the badger. The british teen noticed her and excused himself from the two detectives.

"Pardon, guys. But I have to talk to Sticks". He said, the two detectives shrugging it off and leaving for Dorm 1. He turned around and there stood the badger, looking angry. "What do you guys need?".

"I don't need anything!". Sticks controlled the anger. "You caused me to miss my class AND the opportunity to have a good time at the Xtreme Roller Rink!".

"So? I did it just for you, sunshine".

"Don't ever call me sunshine again, traitor!". Sticks took a few steps forward into Daniel's face, the brit backing away.

"Let's try and do this in a thoughtful manner, eh?".

"I don't think so, Daniel!".

"Sticks". Rainbow spoke. "Take it easy".

"He's rather weaker than you". Rarity added.

"Can you let me enjoy my time here? Or is this all going to waste because of your stupid attempts to make me happy with you?! Don't you want me to have friends?!".

"You have friends, darling". Daniel was backing away even further. The look on Sticks' face knew she had enough with being dragged around by him.

"Not when you try and make me look like a bronze player ya' don't!".

"I have absoluty no idea what a bronze player is, sunshine! Can we just settle this in a polite manner? You're looking rather intimidating here".

"Can we settle thi...NO! You're making me out to look precariously like a bad Barbie Doll or some sorts the way you handle me".

"Doll?!". Lola folded her arms, insulted by the comment.

"I'm not talking 'bout you, Lola". Sticks turned to her.

"I'll leave you alone for now, dear!". Daniel was freaking out over her true colors. "You're looking threatening than the weather in my country, mate".

"I don't give a damn! Leave me, or you'll suffer next time! Capiche?!".

Daniel nodded, scared of how she handles things seriously. The british teen made a run for it to Dorm 25, hoping to never come across a situation like that again. Sticks let all of her anger cool down before continuing, the 4 girls seeing what her confrontation really looks like.

"Sticks?". Rainbow tried to grasp the badger's attention.

"I need to forget this ever happened, Dash. This was the perfect path for me to take. I had to confront him sooner or later".

"Does that mean we can have another trip to the roller rink?". Lola asked.

"Yeah". The badger comprehended, knowing that Daniel's antics won't clash with her schedule no more.

"I wonder when Twilight will start heading to Gym 2 for the performance". Sunset pondered. "We better go and check. Sticks, you coming?".

"Got it!". The badger followed the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. Along with the others, they therefore wandered over to Gym 2 to see if Twilight, Vanellope and the others were there.

* * *

In Gym 2...

The 7 Harmonizer members were getting prepared for the big performance, picking out the right outfits for each of the 12 members. Twilight, Applejack, Vanellope, Vexy, Smurfette, Pinkie and Fluttershy were eagerly waiting the other five. They placed the Harmonizer outfits on a stool to keep company. Not long after they were finished with preparations, Sunset, Sticks, Lola, Rainbow and Rarity all came to them, fresh from the confrontation.

"There you girls are!". Twilight grasped on the performance and kept all eyes on making this perfect. "We should be good for later. All of the outfits and nicely nestled on the stool over there. We should be waiting for Fav 12 and the other participants to join us".

"That's great news". Sunset replied. "We just came back from fixing Sticks' issue with Daniel. Y'know, he made her miss class and our first trip to the roller rink".

"I understand". The studious peeked out of the curtain. A total of 250 students were sat waiting for the show to start. She turned back to the girls. "Looks like we have company courtesy of half the academy here tonight. We don't come on until the finale, so this should be a good opportunity to go solo until the time comes".

Sticks therefore peeked through the curtain. Indeed, 250 students were there. Among the crowd was Amy Rose and the other mobians. She waved to the girls, they waved back. Sticks gave them a thumbs up indicating the show was going to be good. She turned back to the girls, whom Twilight was testing the headsets for each member to use. Lola picked up a standard microphone, Twilight wondering why.

"Lola...".

"You said to go solo, right? So I thought maybe I could sing solo while we wait for the big finale of the show. I already have something to sing".

The other girls thought that would be a great idea, so they unanimously took her offer to solo for this song. Principal Celestia jumped onto the stage and picked up the microphone from its podium.

"Ladies and Gentlmen! As you already notice from the background behind me. This is a wonderful time of year we possess. We have over a dozen acts tonight, which is why starting the show at 3:00 in the afternoon was so neccessary. Our first act tonight consist of a solo from one of the music groups showing later. Lola Bunny of The Harmonizers will start the show for us, then the entire group will finish the show. I state that this will be the best show the academy has ever seen. So without further ado, let this Christmas performance commence!".

Lola lept onto the stage as Principal Celestia exited. She moved the podium aside and began to speak to the crowd. Coco Bandicoot and Berri were pleased to see her start the show.

"As Principal Celestia already stated to all of you, we're comitted the make this one if not the best the academy has to offer. Alot of focus needed to be put from the extra installation to the extra props and etc. I'm going to start this show off with a song dedicated to one special person who couldn't be here tonight because of an injury during one of Fav 12's music videos. I hope he gets better soon. Hit it, Vinyl!".

The dubstep DJ and volunteer gave a thumbs up and started the song. As it gradually raise, the bunny closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _He's gone_

 _2000_ _miles_

 _is very far_

 _The snows falling down_

 _It's colder day by day_

 _I miss you_

 _The children were singing_

 _He'll be back by Christmas time_

 _And these frozen and silent nights_

 _Sometimes in a dream_

 _You appear_

 _Outside under the purple sky_

 _Diamonds in the snow_

 _Sparkle_

 _Our hearts were singing_

 _It felt like Christmas time_

 _2000 miles_

 _is very far through the snow_

 _I'll think of you_

 _Wherever you go_

 _He's gone_

 _2000 miles_

 _is very far_

 _The snows falling down_

 _It's colder day by day_

 _I miss you_

 _I can hear people singing_

 _It must be Christmas time_

 _I hear people singing_

 _It must be Christmas time_

The song ended, Lola's heart was felt during the conclusion as the crowd was cherring on, especially Coco and Berri. The bunny's eyes were still closed as the applauding began to fade away. She opened her eyes and concluded her performance, opening the show at it's strongest point. She lept off the stage and was met with the other girls, impressed by her performance.

"That was awesome!". Rainbow Dash cheered.

"The show is going to impact and expand on that one performance alone, Lola". Applejack responded. "Who knew that song was dedicated to Bugs Bunny".

"I just happen to know at the time while Sticks was busy shaking in fear from...y'know".

"Don't remind me". The badger replied.

"Come on". Twilight spoke. "This show will go for another 5 hours before we'll be stepping onto the stage for our song. Sticks, I can't wait for what you've picked for the song".

"We should go back to Dorm 49 to book another place at the Xtreme Roller Rink". Sunset winked at Sticks.

"Weeeee! roller rink!". Pinkie jumped up and hugged Vanellope and Fluttershy before letting go.

"Let's go before we waste any more time". Applejack began to walk out of the gym, followed by the girls. All were going to Dorm 49 to chill out before heading over to the roller rink for the party. With Lola's solo performance out of the way, it would be 5 hours until the girls were due to step onto the stage. Let's hope Bugs' injury will get better in time for Fav 12's Christmas song.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks confronting Daniel, and the Christmas performance kicks off with a bang courtesy of Lola's solo act. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	48. Christmas Party At The Rink

Chapter 48: Christmas Party At The Rink

Everybody was enjoying the party held at the Xtreme Roller Rink. The Harmonizers had time for a few hours to enjoy the occasion. Lola indeed brought the show to its strongest. Sticks was also free of Daniel's wrath, having yelled at him for shoehorning the badger into his schedule. Pinkie, Vanellope and Sticks were roller-skating together, Twilight and Rarity skating as a pair, specultating what Sticks' song could be. Sunset was watching from the bar, a glass of cola nestled with her. She pondered while watching the humorous trio of the group.

"I can't wait to see what your song is". Vanellope spoke.

"Me neither!". Pinkie cheered on skates. "It's going to be super-douper awesome to know what you've chosen for our Christmas performance".

"Not to mention Lola's solo act brought the crowd onto it's feet and applauded". Sticks responded.

"Christmas time is a special holiday where everybody gets together and sing along. It's kinda like Thanksgiving but a month later".

The three girls were silent for a few seconds before Vanellope bought something up about next months exams.

"I hope we pull everything back together for the mid-year exams. I'm kinda nervous for it. I mean, what if I fail or we fail?".

"We don't fail exams unless we really try, silly!". Pinkie responded before catching a glimpse of a chocolate fountain nearby. "Ooh! A chocolate fountain!".

Pinkie therefore skated to the other side of the rink whil Vanellope and Sticks were still discussing the topic.

"I'm kinda feeling guilty for mediocrity during my last exam test. This was at a time when Trunchbull was really up my sleeves for the whole debacle surrounding the academy fire practise dream I had".

"Hey!". Sticks slighty comforted her. "Forget about that. In a few hours, we'll be heading over to Canterlot Academy to perform. Focus on the task at hand, Vanellope".

The two girls saw Sunset waving at them. They skated to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl in response.

"Hey girl!". The mint green suprise greeted. "Isn't this party swell?!".

"I'm loving the party here". Sunset answered. "They're bringing out out the salad bar soon if you want to get some free nutrients in your stomach".

"I'm good". Sticks backed the whole thing down. "I'll probaby stick to chocolate pancakes and orange soda".

"M'kay, but you don't know what you're missing".

"Heya guys!". Lola joined Sticks and Vanellope onto the rink. "I'm back from my dinner. What are you talking about?".

"Something something salad bar something". Sticks answered vaguely, knowing she hadn't listened on despite answering.

"Cool. Sunset, can I talk to you for a moment?".

"Sure!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl finished her glass of cola and left it on the side. She stepped onto the rink, going seperate ways with Sticks and Vanellope. The two girls were skating alongside one another as the music that filled the arena changed songs from classy hip hop to 80s music.

"Do you know about the huge task we may be facing later down the road?". The bunny asked.

"What task?".

"Well, you know how we went to Camp Everfree with the rest of the group and weird things was happening there".

"Uh, huh".

"I may have slight knowledge of Principal Celestia favoring us a big task in the coming months. I just know it".

"What is it? I mean, I'm sure it can't be that bad".

"No, but it's going to be difficult for us to travel there".

"Travel?". Sunset stopped, the bunny stopping and facing her.

"Since Camp Everfree was in Idaho and Gloriosa and Timber came to visit the academy. I have a feeling Celestia will hail giving us the opportunity to drive to see them and paying them gratitude".

"But none of us can drive".

"No one else, but Twilight and I. I went out of my way to snatch a driver's license while we were on summer vacation. Twilight had her license since she formed The Harmonizers".

"That's...kinda cool. I always wanted to visit Gloriosa and Timber one more time to show us our thanks for visiting Camp Everfree during Gaea Everfree's exposure".

"In all due time, my friend, she will call us to her office to task us with this mission. For now, we must focus on the performance. I'm pretty sure the show is still booming even after my solo act was on fire".

"I'm back!". Pinkie jumped and hugged Lola, the bunny suddenly squeezed due to her grip.

"Pinkie!".

"Oops, sorry!". She let go of her, Lola catching her breath. From there, Sunset explained the whole upcoming mission to Pinkie, promising not to explain this to the rest of the group until the time eventually comes. Twilight, Fluttershy and Sticks passed them, the latter winking at the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. Sunset smiled and waved back, Lola and Pinkie noticing them skate away behind a crowd of people. Soon after, they were joined by Smurfette, Vexy, Rarity and Applejack.

"Heya girls". Applejack said.

"Where did you go? I swear I couldn't see you when I was behind that barrier". Sunset responded.

"Smurfette and Vexy wanted us to come and wander around the roller rink gift store for Christmas souvenirs. We wanted to join them, Rare also admiring them".

"Isn't this Santa figure just marvelous?! Ooh, I want to place him on the Christmas tree in Gym 2".

"So how is everything going with the party for you?". Smurfette asked Lola.

"As equal as enjoyable!". She came out with.

"Everybody really want these now". Vexy showed off the figure. "I guess half the population of Canterlot City is after the toy".

"I thought it was something else". The blonde-haired smurf replied.

"Nah, these are the big deals". Vexy was admiring the Santa figure when she saw Rainbow Dash skate around showing off her dance moves.

"I wonder how Rainbow is enjoying the party". She pondered. "I might ask her".

And thus, the black-haired smurf went over to the rainbow-colored haired girl in the center of the rink.

"Heya, Dash!".

"Oh, sup Vex! How's things hangin'?".

"How are you enjoying the party?".

"Pretty swell. I can already feel the swag coming on in the joint! Hey, wanna dance with me?!".

"Uhm...sure". Vexy proceeded the join Rainbow and her sister, Lola, Applejack, Sunset and Rarity watched before continuing to skate for a little longer.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers enjoying their big break at the roller rink, which also has a party set up for the holidays. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	49. Be Of Good Cheer

Chapter 49: Be Of Good Cheer

1 hour later...

The Harmonizers were heading for Gym 2, in which Fav 12 were due to hop on any time for their Christmas song. Twilight caught a glimpse of Flash Sentry keeping the strings on his guitar straight, readying for him to lead his group. He spotted Twilight and shouted to her.

"Twilight!". He spoke, the studious coming to him and hugging him. She let go a moment later.

"How is the group going? I know it's been a hard, rough time between meeting you from the last time we've met and this time together".

"Seems like you're already here waiting for the moment you perform". Applejack walked to him.

"Ryan Dyke chose our song for the gig".

"That's wonderful! Sticks chose our song too. At least, if she wanted to date him".

"But alas, he had no interest in her either".

Just then, they could hear Principal Celestia announcing through the microphone.

"Next to perform on stage tonight: Fav 12!".

"I better go". Flash broke away from Twilight, walking toward the front of the set. "Wish me luck, babe!".

"See you later, Flash!". The studious kept blushing uncontrollably, Applejack beside her. She delivered a friendly nudge to her, snapping her out of the faze.

"Seems as though we better go see them perform, Twilight". The farm girl chuckled.

Twilight responded with a nod, joining the other girls as they watched from the side of the gym. Flash and the other boys got ready and started. Vinyl turned the music and the song was heard throughout. What Fav 12 chose was 'Last Christmas' by Wham!. All watched as they began.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special (special)_

 _Once bitten and twice shy_

 _I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

 _Tell me baby do you recognize me?_  
 _Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

 _(Merry Christmas)_

 _I wrapped it up and sent it_

 _With a note saying 'I Love You' I meant it_

 _Now I know what a fool I've been_

 _But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special (special)_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special (special)_

 _A croweded room, friends with tired eyes_

 _I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

 _My god I thought you were someone to rely on_

 _Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

 _A face on a love with a fire in his heart_

 _A man undercover but you tore him apart (Oooh Oooh)_  
 _Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away (You gave it away)_  
 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special (special)_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special (special)_

 _A face on a love with a fire in his heart (Gave you my heart)_  
 _A man undercover but you tore him apart (Next year)_  
 _I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special_

As Flash Sentry and the crew were finished with the song, the applauding came. Everyone was cheering, even to the back row. This raised one question: How could The Harmonizers top this one off at the end of the show? Fav 12 jumped off stage and got changed.

* * *

"That was totally awesome!". Rainbow Dash awaited Soarin, the first one to exit the gym. He came to her, with a grin of his face.

"I cannot wait longer to hear what your performance will sound like, Dash". He responded.

"You'll see". The rainbow-colored haired girl giggled, Soarin lifted her hand and kissed it, making Rainbow blush in delight. She hesitated to hug him, exactly what he did for a second before letting go, leaving her blush even harder.

"Catch you later, babe". He winked and waved to her as he exited the gym.

"Heya Rainbow Dash". Smurfette was the first to catch up with her. She soon noticed the bright red cheeks she showcased as a result of Soarin's hug. "I see someone already beat me to it".

The rest of the girls caught up with Smurfette, Rainbow at that time snapping out of the moment she adored.

"Sticks". The rainbow-colored haired girl spoke. "We want to to know what song you picked for our performance. Make it better than our boyfriend's act!".

"Does everything have to revolve around a race, darling?". Rarity asked.

"I let it be controlled within my will sometimes".

Sticks pulled out her notebook which had the song name written down. She rotated it 90 degrees to show the girls.

"I never heard that song before, Sticks". Rainbow continued.

"'Santa Clause Lane' by Hilary Duff? You've never even heard of it?!". The badger said.

Rainbow shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure some people know of this gem. I was thinking of it while on the unneccessary trip to Salt Lake City".

"What were you doing all the way out in Salt Lake City?". Lola questioned.

"Reasons I cannot hope to grasp on why I was dragged there".

"Can I listen to it in secrecy to know the tempo?".

"I think I heard it before, Sticks". Vanellope came to her aid.

"You don't have to listen to it alone. You can just follow Vanellope and me".

"And me?!". Pinkie jumped.

"Uh...have you heard this before?". Sticks asked.

"Abso-tootly-lutely!".

"M'kay. Follow Vanellope, me and Pinkie in this one, girls".

"Always trust the wild ones to lead you. Excellent plan". Rarity sarcastically remarked.

Just then, Principal Celestia picked up the mic and announced the last act of the night.

"And last and most certainly of all. Please welcome, The Harmonizers!".

"Let's go!". Sticks lead to the stage. "I'll grab my headset and work, not that I care for it anyway".

As the girls were going on stage, a familiar voice could be heard shouting for Fluttershy's attention, the timid shy girl stopping and noticing the girl coming toward her. Sticks stopped and stared at her too. She appeard to be wearing a light pink top, a skirt of the same color with pink leggings, and light pink boots. Her skin was of light harlequin, with her hair colored light amaranth with light vermilion highlights. Her eyes were pale-light greyish purple. Upon meeting her, Fluttershy immediatly knew who it was.

"Tree Hugger?". She said, the teen coming to her.

"Fluttershy, I'm so glad I found you. I can't wait to hear your groovy performance".

"Who is this?". Sticks wanted answers.

"Oh!". Fluttershy began to introduce the badger to Tree Hugger. "This is Tree Hugger, my friend from Equestria".

"Blessings!". She offered a hand shake, the badger taking a moment to think.

"Why am I thinking this girl is an undercover spy hellbent on taking my life away from my friends?".

"Please". Tree Hugger giggled. "I'm so radical than that".

"Oh...uh..okay. Sticks. Sticks the Badger!". She shook her hand.

"I'm really digging your vibe, Sticks. Where'd you get such an authentic look?".

"I'm a wild jungle animal. What d'ya expect of me?".

"Fluttershy! Sticks!". Twilight called out. "Are you coming or not?!".

"We're coming!". Sticks answered before turning to the two girls. "We better move!".

"I'll kindly watch you before I head back to Dorm 44 and wait for Tikal and the others".

And so, Tree Hugger departed from where Fluttershy and Sticks were heading. They joined the 10 girls, ready to let the badger take up the last spot on the front row. Vinyl was given the all-clear from Sticks and turned the music on. As the song faded in, Vanellope began to start, leading the girls into the song.

 _I remember last Christmas Eve_

 _Something happened that I couldn't believe_

 _I went for a walk as the snow came down_

 _And when it stopped I was in a different town_

 _And a sigh said "Have no fear, you're not lost you're here..."_

 _Walkin' this Christmas, Down Santa Clause Lane,_  
 _No need to wonder, No need to explain_

 _Just have some faith in what you see, you're right here where you want to be_

 _Walkin' this Christmas, Down Santa Clause Lane._

 _Down Santa Clause Lane_

 _Elves were standing in the street,_  
 _Snowmen and reindeer came out to greet_

 _Silver bells chimed from far away,_  
 _and Santa rode by one an open sleigh_

 _And he told me "Have no fear, you're not lost you're here..."_

 _Walkin' this Christmas, Down Santa Clause Lane,_  
 _No need to wonder, No need to explain_

 _Just have some faith in what you see, you're right here where you want to be_

 _Walkin' this Christmas, Down Santa Clause Lane._

 _Down Santa Clause Lane_

 _I don't know how, I don't know when_

 _But one day, I'll be back again_

 _And he told me "Have no fear, you're not lost you're here..."_

 _Walkin' this Christmas, Down Santa Clause Lane,_  
 _No need to wonder, No need to explain_

 _Just have some faith in what you see, you're right here where you want to be_

 _Walkin' this Christmas, Down Santa Clause Lane (Down Santa Clause Lane)_

 _Down Santa Clause Lane_

 _Down Santa Clause Lane (Down Santa Clause Lane)_  
 _Down Santa Clause Lane_

 _Down Santa Clause Lane_

As the song ended, the whole gym went dark. It lightened up after that, the crowd cheering and applauding for the 12 girls as Pinkie, Vanellope and Sticks looked at each other and smiled. Twilight, Applejack and the other girls were smiling too. Sticks grabbed the microphone and concluded the show.

"Have a merry christmas everyone!".

She placed the mic back on the podium. She followed the girls. Jumping off the stage, they were met by Fav 12.

"That was totally awesome girls!". Flash cheered. "Everyone here will have a wonderful Christmas thanks to the spirit you've unleashed".

"I could say the same thing about your performance too, Flash". Twilight giggled. "It help raised our confidence for doing this every year".

"Well...I couldn't have done it without you, and my crew helping me out".

* * *

"Awesome leadership, Sticks!". Fluttershy was in the changing room with the badger, Pinkie and Vanellope.

"We couldn't have known if you didn't show us!". Pinkie cheered.

"Aw, shucks!". Sticks answered. "I owe the favor to you for helping me regain my sanity in time for this occasion".

"Everyone is just awaiting the presents and the yummy Christmas dinner". Vanellope slurped. "I cannot wait!".

"Me neither!". Pinkie jumped.

Sticks smiled. Knowing she let the Christmas spirit run wild is a good thing. She was the one who chose the song even before the month began. She was the one to finish the song, effectively marking the end of the Christmas performances. Now it would be only a few days before Christmas Day.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Christmas performance starting and ending with a bang, from Lola's solo act earlier on from The Harmonizer's big act marking things off equally. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	50. Christmas Day

**Note:** We're halfway through the fanfic. I hope to entertain you more than so ever with the second half. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 50: Christmas Day

In the middle of the night, Canterlot City was engrossed in sleeping until broad daylight, which was 9:00 by some standards. Canterlot Academy was no exception. All 500 students and its teachers and employees were preparing for the day quietly and sufficiently. The hopes of making this the best Christmas ever was looming toward the end of the mission. Twilight, Fluttershy, Smurfette, Vexy, Applejack, Vanellope, Rainbow, Pinkie, Lola, Sunset, Sticks and Rarity were all excited, the other 488 following the main group. Everything was going toward the right direction as hoped for the future development of the academy.

* * *

10 minutes before the sun rose upon the city, a quiet badger was awaking and staring at her other dormmates. Candace, Sharpay and Ryan were still sleeping. She looked the other way, 6 others tossing and turning in their dreams. She watched as the sun slowly began to lighten the sky, thus placing a smile on her face. Sticks knew of the 25th, the day which everyone celebrates. She slowly got out of bed, looking at the Christmas tree Sharpay put up during the eventful month. Tip-toed as quietly as possible, she left the presents under the tree for each one of the inhabitants of her sharing cove, even if she never wanted to share it in close proximity. She turned to the dorm door, knowing she would be the first one to wake up her best friends before Twilight or Lola had the chance. Sticks slowly opened the door, accompied by Candace's snoaring. It was a piece of cake as she left for Dorm 49, no one watching over the surveillance cameras. She made her merry way to the girls' dorm, with time to spare until the rising sun appeared. She opened the door, quiet to not wake Applejack or Smurfette. Sticks walked to Twilight's bed, thinking of a way to make her eyes open. The simple option was calling her name softly.

"Twilight". The badger waiting for her to respond.

The studious moved slightly, slowly but efficiently started to wake up, thinking Lola would have woke her up again like the first year. She awoke to find a familiar friend look down at her.

"Sticks? What is it?".

"Uh...it's Christmas, remember?". The badger tried to be as quiet at possible to avoid waking the other friends up. Twilight slowly got up and yawned.

"I thought you was Lola".

"She doesn't have a voice this raspy. I thought I might beat you all to it since my dormmates didn't want me to leave early for the past 2 years".

"How kind". The studious got out of bed and stretched her body for anything injury-inducing. She looked at Sticks.

"Let's say we softly wake the others up and tell them it's that time of year. What do you say?".

The badger nodded. She therefore wandered over to Pinkie and Vanellope's bunk, the studious walking toward Fluttershy and Rainbow. Within a minute, all was said and done to wake them up. They then started to do the same to Rarity, Applejack, Smurfette and Vexy. When they awoke, Lola was starting to open her eyes at the sight of everyone else getting ready for the day.

"We got another one". Sticks delivered.

"Merry Christmas, Lola!". Twilight spoke.

"Who woke you all up first?". The bunny rubbed her eyes for a brief period.

"Sticks woke me up, and I teamed up with her to repeat the process to the girls".

"Never before has the first to wake up be a delusional theorist. Am I in the wrong year again? This is still 2016, right?".

Lola therefore got out of bed and went straight for the makeup desk of all things to straighten her good look appearance. A few minutes later, Sunset Shimmer opened the door, finding she was the second to last to wake up.

"Wow. I must be late or something". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl remarked.

"Merry Christmas, Sunset!". Sticks greeted her.

"I'd say the same to all of you too, girls. I guess Sticks of all girls woke you all up first, am I right?".

"Correction!". Twilight answered. "We're going to Gym 2 for the annual gift-receiving from home and relatives from people who couldn't sign up".

"Like always. Things never get too old". Sunset said. "I'll wait outside for you to get changed and prepare for more greatfulness".

And so, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl exited the dorm to wait. Sticks followed her and both started a discussion soon after.

"Principal Celestia really must like these events".

"You're telling me. I received a boomerang upgrade thingamajiggy during one of them and the other I wasn't able to witness".

"But now we're free of monsters and magic spells on a temporary note. What could possibly go wrong?".

"Don't say that! I have a feeling things will possibly come when we play our cards right. You just gotta believe in yourself".

"Well...Twilight did say she wanted to wait for Principal Celestia to give her that one task that we may all have to face".

"What's that?".

"A certain trip to Idaho to visit Gloriosa and Timber".

"I'm not doing that". Sticks backed out of the task. "Like I said before, Timber wants to play Pokemon GO in the woods. I ain't having technology ruin my nature scene, unless he wants to act inconceivable to me then that would be my chance to fight back".

"Okay, but I must tell you, you don't know what you're missing".

"I won't".

Just then, Twilight and Rainbow were the ones to walk out of the door, fully dressed in their original attire. The two girls were joined by them. They talked about various subjects, all while waiting for the others to ready themselves. One by one, they came out, the last to get ready was suprisingly Rarity, who wanted to look her best at Christmas. The 12 girls walked to Gym 2, where crowds of students and assistance were gathered for the annual event. They took a vacent spot of the gym; next to Coco Bandicoot, Berri and Amy, the perfect distraction for Lola and Sticks. The two received their gifts from their friends and sisters respectively. The other girls participated in group activits once they finished with their presents. All were awaiting Principal Celestia to pump out a Christmas song to celebrate the day Jesus was born. Vinyl was awaiting her to announce it. She was placed backstage giving thumbs up to the principal when the time was right. At least everyone was enjoying the festivity around the place as the lead principal was beginning to announce the song Vinyl chose to sing-along. All ears were listening. Everyone was grateful to know the song, and remained that way when they found out what it would be. No one was able to wreck the occasion due to the absense of Vice-Principal Trunchbull every year. Principal Celestia gave the all-clear to Vinyl, whom turned the music on and rasied the volume. From there, every student knew what to do and all were sentimental a they sang along to the Christmas festivity that is the song. It wasn't long until the academy was going to have Christmas lunch served in the cafeteria.

* * *

That's the end of the final Christmas chapter. Sticks awoke first and decided to wake Twilight up for Christmas, and the girls enjoyng the festivity of the academy once more. What will happen in the new year? What will happen in the second half of the fanfic? Read on to find out. Please review.


	51. A Familiar Acquaintance

**NOTE:** Like the last 2 instalments, I will give a quick list of the dorms/students shwon or mentioned so far in the fanfic and the series as a whole up to this point/

 **Dorm 1:** Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam and 8 others

 **Dorm 2:** Peppa Pig and 9 others

 **Dorm 4:** Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha

 **Dorm 8:** Ryan 'Lewis Chase' Dyke and 9 others

 **Dorm 9:** Trixie, Stacy Hirano and 8 others

 **Dorm 10:** Marine the Raccoon and 9 others

 **Dorm 12** : Octavia, Chris Thorndyke and 8 others

 **Dorm 15** : Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogani and 2 others

 **Dorm 19:** John Weskar and 9 others

 **Dorm 20:** Genesis Baxter, Daniel Reddcliffe and 8 others

 **Dorm 23:** Candace Flynn, Sticks the Badger, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans and 6 others

 **Dorm 25:** Hugo the Hugus Primitizuc Bear, Rita the Fox, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Tommassian and 4 others

 **Dorm 28:** Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchan, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ryan Shumber, Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders

 **Dorm 31:** Cream the Rabbit and 9 others

 **Dorm 33:** Vinyl Scratch, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo Tamago, Honey Lemon, Fred and 3 others

 **Dorm 37:** T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Grizwald, Mikey Blumberg, Sunset Shimmer, Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby

 **Dorm 44:** Snips, Snails, Tikal the Echidna, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Tree Hugger and 3 others

 **Dorm 45:** Flash Sentry, Apple Critter, Soarin, Spike, Big Macintosh, Jamie Apple-Pie, Bugs Bunny, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Fresh Ciderberry and Caramel Applesauce

 **Dorm 49** : Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy

 **Dorm 50:** Taffyta Muttonfudge, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Brandy Harrington, Fidget and Amy Rose

That's the list so far guys. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 51: A Familiar Acquaintance

Fluttershy was heading to her Science class taught by Professor Discord. Much to her amusement of the draconequus' fondness for her attendance, she decided to take her greatest ally of the group Sticks along for the ride. The badger also had class with the same outcome. They walked over to the Science auditorium for a subject about the usage of the periodic table. Once there, the wait began for Discord to appear; the students taking there seats. Fluttershy spotted Tree Hugger, the girl waving to her and the badger to sit with each other.

"What a coincidence. I thought you had the other professor". The timid shy girl spoke.

"Some bug caught their attention and called in sick. Discord is taking over, for which I'm kinda suprised that this is my first time having him for 2 and a half years".

"You never even met him once for those years? Not even when Mcgonagall was sick?".

"Not even once. Eistein or Grizwold covered for her. But I guess this is a one time oppurtunity for Discord to ingeniously call me out to help".

"At least he isn't ingeniously making fun of your ideal culture by banishing you to a world of badly made live action puppets". Sticks quickly said.

"How do you know all of that?". Tree Hugger asked, Sticks knowingly visualized what happened back then.

"Meh! My instincts!". She guessed. Just then, Professor Discord came from backstage and toward the podium placed in the center of the stage. He carried a large folder containing sheets of information and worksheets for the class to complete. Fluttershy let her pet bunny hand the stationary to her, Sticks grabbing a pencil from nowhere and spinning it.

"My! My! How wonderful it is to see all of you again after so long! From what you all heard, Professor Mcgongall called in sick, so I was quick enough to take over before the other 2 professors could. I understand I haven't fully bonded with all of you students apart from a few. I am more than happy to get to know more about you. Now! Where did Mcgonagall leave off from the last class?".

"I hope this draconequus is worth my time". Sticks softly spoke while writing notes down. "I was expecting the usual".

"Discord is a nice teacher". Fluttershy answered. "I know he is. We've worked together on a side project that won an award from the city council".

"M'kay. I'll keep my mouth shut for now".

"Righteous!". Tree Hugger exclaimed to her.

"Yes?".

"He's more than just nice. From what I've heard of the past two Science classes. As radical as he may be lacking, he can pack candy for all for side projects and stuff".

"Oh...that's new".

"Of course. They may be classified as false, but I ain't letting that get to me".

"Unless I just got to freak". Sticks softly remarked, facing her own desk.

Professor Discord was handing out the worksheets to all, including Fluttershy, Sticks and Tree Hugger, the latter he never had teached before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?". He said, the girl looking up to him.

"Blessings!".

"Ah! Yes...I know...it's Tree Hugger...isn't it? I suppose you're a new student to me. I learnt to accept what I've done back in Equestria and move on. Glad to be part of my class".

"Glad to be part of this radical class too, Discord". She shook his hand.

"I better let you concentrate on your own work. It seems some of these students would disagree on this sheet".

And so, the professor walked back down to the podium, oganizing paperwork and other important things. The trio concentrated on the task at hand, filling out the blank questions and working out the results. The draconequus was laid back than usual, since this was not his key class to work with. At least his students were kept happy with what they had to work with for 90 minutes.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Professor Discord noticing Tree Hugger working alongside Fluttershy and Sticks, and the draconequus covering for Professor Mcgonagall. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	52. Scrutinizing My Heeded Task

Chapter 52: Scrutinizing My Heeded Task

Sunset Shimmer was heading to Dorm 37 after her specific class with Coach Malone. Her ally, Wasabi was her gym partner, impressing the Plainview coach once more. It would take several attempts to coincide with Rainbow in terms of sheer power, agility and stamina. Heading in the direction of Dorm 37, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl decided to get a soda from the nearby vending machine (Next to the basketball court). She successfully paid $1 for what she wanted and made her merry way to her own dorm. Sunset started to realize more of the potential road trip Principal Celestia will soon be tasking them with. Stopping and thinking too much, she made it inside the 4th dorm building and to her facility. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl opened the door, suprised to see another occupant inside talking to Timothy and Jenny.

"Hey, Sunset". A girl she never met but was with the group last year.

"How do you know me?". The 11th member lay on her bed, still thinking of the news Lola told her.

"Everybody knows you here, girl!". She answered. "I'm Shantae. Glad to meet you!".

"What's wrong?". Timothy asked the red and yellow-streaked haired girl, to which she found a good excuse.

"My body needs to cool after working so hard physically. Coach Malone wanted me to run extra laps because he thought I was going to be as good as Rainbow Dash".

"You don't have the neccessary requirements to be as good as her". Jenny responded.

"Neither do all of my other friends. Heck! The closest they can ever get to that kind of stamina would be the three wild girls, but that still wouldn't be sufficient with all three combined".

"Maybe someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed again". Timothy replied, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl siting up and taking a sip of her soda bottle. She placed it on her shelf for later.

"I was okay before I had that terrible vision". She exposed the truth.

"What vision?". Shantae asked. "Please don't tell me it's about the Friendship Games again. I can't change the past".

"No. It's something else, Shantae. Principal Celestia may be sending me and the other girls to visit Gloriosa and Timber once more".

"Who's Gloriosa and Timber?". The female genie was confused, granted she never made the trip to Camp Everfree.

"Two very special individual who run a camp in Idaho". Sunset explained. "Taking one for the academy is big work for me, probably why my time at Canterlot City Ladies proved so worthy".

"Because there's no crowd of thousands watching you compared to the manly teams?". Timothy replied.

"Yes. And about what she said to at the roller rink, travel is going to be a huge step to put a foot down".

"Where is this camp, Sunset?".

"Southwestern Idaho. It's near Nampa. Have a time to look on the library computers".

"Um...okay". The male rat concluded with Shantae starting to leave for her dorm.

"I'm guessing you're heading back". Jenny noticed.

"I'm going back to Dorm 6 to hang out with my brother, since my class doesn't start for another hour".

"Have fun!".

"I'm going to stay here". Sunset began to lay, placing the bedsheets on top. "I'm going to take a nap before I head to Dorm 49".

"Okay...". Timothy understood, going into his drawer and pulling out his communitcator. He attached it to his wrist before sitting down, not before explaining why he needed to put it on. Jenny seemed satisfied with his actions, thus discussing plans before heading to their class. Sunset had a huge gap of classes to attend on a Thursday, so it was mandatory for her to take the nap. T.J and his gang were soon coming back from their 2 hour class of Astronomy. What they didn't was noticing their dormmate napping. They had to be quiet not waking her up. It was true to her instincts that this trip was going to be a certainty to behold Twilight and Lola to overcome.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset contemplating about the road trip with Timothy, Jenny and Shantae in Dorm 37. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	53. New Ways

Chapter 53: New Ways

"Thanks for helping me with that assignment!". Tikal spoke to Tree Hugger, awe and confidence alike. "I was hoping I would flunk it".

"Pfft. Anything is possible when you have a friend or two. Speaking of, you have asked one of your mobian friends to help you".

"They're not in Geography class with me. I know, I should ask the teacher for help".

"Now you know. I don't have to stick by you with uneeded trash, no offense". The relaxed one replied.

Tikal smiled. Dorm 44 seemed quieter than ever, what without the CMC and all. Babs Seed was with the two teens, sat on her bed. She was reading a comic book obtained from the nearest comic store.

"Want anything from the convience store a block away". Tikal asked the kid.

"I'm good. Why are you going?".

"We're running out of soda and candy, and we need detergent for the dorm".

"M'kay. I'ma wait here for you, but I may already ran to class".

"Got it!".

Just then, a knock was heard. Tree Hugger opened it. Out stood a girl they never even seen or met before. She had grey coated skin, a black tank top with grey pants and radical brightly colored sneakers. Sporting purple hair was also her appearance. She looked around for a certain someone, but couldn't find her.

"Who are you looking for?". Tree Hugger asked, confused at the sight of a random stranger bursting through their dorm.

"Is Bolo here? I need to hang out with him?".

"Um...no...why are you here?".

"He disapeared without my knowledge and had my knot tied as a result".

"Couldn't you check Dorm 6 for him?". Tikal responded. "I mean, he might have already gone to class".

"I can't. I'm in the same dorm as him. Shantae's gonna be so mad at me for losing him!".

"Calm down, whoever you are. I bet Shantae know that he's in his chosen class as intended". Tikal spoke. "Have we met you before?".

"Um...no. I do believe we haven't. For the 2 years and one half you think we would already know each other".

"Kay. I'm Tikal the Echidna, and this is Tree Hugger, and Babs Seed".

"Greetings". Babs vaguely greeted.

"Blessings!". Tree Hugger gretted back.

"The name's Sticks Tricia Badger!".

Tikal's eye suddenly twitched at the hearing of her name.

"Say what now?".

"You must be puzzled. You can call me Tricia for short".

"That still doesn't change the fact that...y'know".

"What?".

"Hehe...". The female echidna laughed nervously. "Could you excuse us for one moment?".

"Um...sure. I don't mind if you go for a bathroom break". Sticks spoke.

And so, Tikal and Tree Hugger both walked to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind them, Tikal wanted to get something out of her mind.

"What's going on, Tikal?".

"I can't believe there's someone in this academy pretending to be a double agent against my friend".

"Who? Sticks Badger?"

"No. **Sticks** **the** **Badger**. She has the same name as my friend. What if she finds out, that won't be good!".

"Chill!". Tree Hugger silenced. "I'll deal with her. You try and have fun or go outside of this dorm to hang out with you friends. Everything will be just fine".

"You're right!". The echidna was calm. "I need to leave the dorm and head for that convience store".

Sticks watched as Tikal left the bathroom and out of the dorm, Tree Hugger stopping to talk more to the girl.

"Where did you come from, Tricia?".

"I hail from Missouri. I wanted to find a place where I don't deal tornadoes or violence as much as the next female student".

"Cool. I'm really digging your midwestern vibe! How about we hang out before class".

"That sounds great! I gotta get back to Dorm 20 afterwards. Genesis and Daniel don't want me to keep waiting".

"You girls have fun". Babs was engrossed in her comic. "I'll stay here and keep things company".

Tree Hugger smiled. Babs was doing what most would struggle. The two girls left the dorm for the cafeteria. This raises a barrier: Would Tree Hugger really discard the friendship with Fluttershy and Sticks? Or would she instead be hanging out with another girl named Sticks? Life can never predict the future.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Tree Hugger finding a new friend, much to Tikal's dismay of her name. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	54. Watch Like A Hawk

Chapter 54: Watch Like A Hawk

During one of Mrs Harshwinny's classes...

"Attention everyone!". The teacher proclaimed. "I like us all to be best on our behaviour next week. It seems we are getting assessed and we profit well on the occasion".

"When did this come in place?". Lola asked, confused of te timing.

"I had a call from Principal Celestia informing me of my talented and strict teaching rules at the academy. She told me I was the first one to be assessed because I do everything right".

"Believe me, you made a sarcastic comment of a lifetime". Sticks muttered under her breath.

"I want every single one of you to be on your best behaviour when the time comes. For now, I want us all to stick to finishing the work I gave you all today. Don't disapoint me".

Most of the students opened their desks to reveal the unfinished work. They placed their pens on their tables.

"Good! You've shown me the perfect example of being the best. I'm going to keep eye on one specific student to make sure this class doesn't go to waste".

"Gee". The badger was still muttering. "You treat me like a black sheep, Mrs Harshwinny".

"Sticks". Lola alerted her. "Who exactly is she talking about?".

"Me. She won't sweep that one time under the rug. Daniel made her dislike me!".

"Daniel was only trying to spend some time with you". Fluttershy replied.

"He was trying to make me unlikable from the start! Didn't you notice the attitude I hailed toward him?!".

"I hear words coming from over here". Mrs Harshwinny came to the three girls. "Is everything okay?".

"Everything's going swell!". Lola smiled nervously. "Were you of needing something?".

"It's passable. Besides, You're one of my high grade students, Lola. I wish I'd expect more of your friends to do the same".

"I'm on the same level of tolerable, ma'am". Fluttershy responded.

"That's fine. I'm just saying".

As Mrs Harshwinny was going back to her seat, Sticks suddenly lost it.

"You're making me triggered!".

"Wha...!"

"Are you trying to make me look bad! A bad egg in a relatively positive class?!".

"Be quiet please!".

"Were you seriously talking about me when you stated that to Lola?!".

"Sticks". The bunny tried to calm her friend down.

"Look! I'm not trying to make anyone look bad! You're making yourself look bad! Now sit down or get out of this class! One more snarky comment about me and it's out of this class too!".

"Like you harass me on purpose or something". She muttered angrily as she sat down. Mrs Harshwinny heard her words and pointed to the door.

"Get out!".

"What the...!".

"I heard what you said! No more snarky comments or you know what would happen! Get out of this class!".

The badger stood up and walked out of the classroom, making the 'I'm Watching You' gesture at her. Lola and Fluttershy watched as she left, knowing what they could have done to make her be quiet.

"I apologize class. It seems soneone doesn't want to co-operate with us. She needs lessons to be taught. We need to concentrate if we're going to pass tests and et cetera".

The rest of her class opened their desks and got the paper out. Equipped with a pen, each students got to work on the chosen subject.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks angry over Mrs Harshwinny's deliberate actions towards her. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	55. Target Practise

Chapter 55: Target Practise

A few days later...

As the academic year enters it's mid-section, the students were continuing with work. Some of them were organizing field trips amongst other students, and the teachers were pleased with their independance or so some may say it. One specific student was in a newly built arena built by herself. Sticks was practising her skills at the Archery range to escape the snappiness that was Mrs Harshwinny. After her awful confrontation ended horribly for the badger, she found a way to cool off by building the small arena. Her satchet was full of arrows, ready to insert into her bow to make a perfect bullseye 90% of the time. Everyday she would practise, only stopping to see her friends or go to class. A member of Fav 12 entered the arena, curious to look inside and know what it is. Sticks was engrossed in her Archery skills to notice him first time. He cleared his throat, Sticks looking behind her and saw the Fav 12 member walking toward her.

"Hey Sticks".

"Oh, heya Spike. What are you doing here?".

"I came to look at this wonderful arena you built alone". Spike looked around him, nothing but wood supported the Archery range. "Neat build!".

"Thanks".

"Afraid it might come toppling down by an earthquake!". He joked.

Nothing. The badger groaned softly and continued to shoot at the target, only collecting the arrows after a few hits. Spike sat on a log situated in the building.

"What is this place anyway?". Spike asked, Sticks collecting her arrows.

"This place is a shooting range for Archery experts like me. I come here to cool down after a heated arguement or an inconceivable plot-point to practise. I should get to introduce this to everyone else sometime. They might love it".

"Cool, though I doubt they'll be able to shoot straight. You're the only girl out of The Harmonizers who aims straight, not to be offensive or anything".

"That kind of talk is fine, Spike. Mrs Harshwinny has been calling me out everytime and it's annoying me so much".

"You let her down one time, huh?".

"My hatred toward Daniel Redcliffe caused her to dislike me from the moment it happened. I can't redeem myself toward her, even if I tried. I pick up the leaves, but she kicks them away".

"That's bad!". He responded. "Is she the only one who hates you?".

"She's hitting the same mark as Trunchbull, my friend". The badger fired another arrow at the target. She sighed after. "What have I done? This is not deserving, not to mention I couldn't control it like I always do".

"Isn't this place...I don't know, inhabited by another build?".

"It's the only place Trunchbull won't sniff at. I practise Jujutsu Realism in the courtyard to free myself from trouble".

"What's that?".

"Painting and martial arts". Sticks looked at him. "You have a hard time expressing the souls of me".

Suddenly, another student walked in. Amy Rose came to check the shooting range out despite not knowing it was built by her friend.

"What's up?". The pink hedgehog walked in, Spike and Sticks looking in the direction of her.

"Am I glad to see you!". The badger expressed her awe.

"What's going on?". Amy asked before checking her surroundings. "What is this wooden structure anyway?".

"A shooting range exclusively for Archery built by yours truly!".

"She had a hard time with Mrs Harshwinny". Spike explained. "This is her place when she needs to cool off from her".

"What happened this time?".

"Remember when you said Daniel Redcliffe was just a normal guy". Sticks explained further. "He took me to Salt Lake City during a 5 hour interval which wasn't handled in a way he thought it would be".

"And you missed your class because of him?".

"Yes! Now I'm dealing with a hard time by Mrs Harshwinny and its not because of my normal attitude".

"Leading to building an Archery range behind the academy?". Amy guessed. "I kinda see your point, Sticks. I'm going to watch you play, since I wasn't the best at Archery in Rio".

She walked over to the log and sat next to Spike. From there, Sticks pulled another arrow from the satchet and inserted into her bow. She aimed the target for a 10 pointer and let go of the string. The arrow went flying past the two students and hit the middle of the target in good condition. Amy and Spike gleefully watched as their badger friend was aiming for another 10 points from her impressive skills.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks practising Archery in her shooting range with Spike and Amy watching as she hit perfect bullseye with no trouble. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	56. A Tale Of Two Badgers

Chapter 56: A Tale Of Two Badgers

Sticks Tricia Badger was walking to Dorm 20 after her fellow roommate Shantae told her about Genesis' invatation to the roller rink. The teen was confident of her gift. Genesis also invited The Ashleys, Sally and Doowee for the ride. She knocked on the dorm door, waiting for Genesis to open up. She was suprised to see Daniel open the door instead, Sticks not knowing the british teen as much as Genesis.

"Hi". She greeted, holding her right hand up to wave at him, a confused Daniel questioned her.

"What are you doing here?".

"Genesis Baxter invited me to the roller rink for some partying and it's going o be so much fun!".

"She's busy preparing for the party, though I mildly diasgree with her ordeal".

"This is not an ordeal. It's a get together".

"Sure, whatever. Come in". Daniel let Sticks enter the dorm, where Genesis spotted the Missouri born student walking toward her.

"Hey Sticks!". She spoke in a cheerful tone, the british still overhearing when he stopped and turned around.

"Are you ready for the party yet?".

"I have to finish my hair before I can high tail it outta here and head over to the rink. Are the other invitees there?".

"I think, they're all waiting for you to join. I mean, you invited all of them and me to this party".

"Of course!".

"One question...". Daniel waited for the right opportunity to speak. "How much is the party worth it? I have to show this...uh...Sticks...something".

"What is it? Are you finally recognizing me?".

"No, but I recognize your name from somewhere in this academy".

"So what are you saying? Briefly explain to me".

"There's another student I want you to meet. I'll let you enjoy your party, then we can arrange an appointment with this student".

"What is he talking about, Sticks?". Genesis asked her, making her shrug.

"I tried to bond with this student all I could, but it wouldn't work on me. I think you might be perfect to friend her or something".

"Sure, where would she usually hang out?".

"Try checking Dorm 49, Dorm 23 or Dorm 37, but the formal would be where she mostly spends her time".

"Okay, got it!". Sticks turned back to Genesis, whom had finished her hair and was set to go.

"Let's do this!". She lead, walking out the door along with Sticks, Daniel watching them pass by.

* * *

90 minutes later...

"We sprinkle a dose of magic into this chemical jug...". Lola was practising her Scientology skills in Dorm 49, aware of the risks at all times. She was practising using Pinkie's magical power without actually using her power. "Remember, I only use a tinsy tiny usage of sprinkles to make this baby work. I use alot and the whole dorm building could implode on us, including us".

She frantically took one sprinkle and poured it in water to weaken the effects, then she took out the jug and filled it up with water. The bunny placed the jug on her table and let the temperature cool off before she can handle the effects without Pinkie's hyper activeness overshadowing the sprinkle.

"Don't you get exploded by using those sprinkles again?". Rarity asked her.

"I weakened the effects of the blast radius. What Pinkie's sprinkle would do only occupies a tenth of what it's capable of. We can use these to our advantages and or distract someone from something and et cetera".

"I like to try". Twilight opted to step forward and expirent with Lola's method.

"Only use one sprinkle at a time, Twilight. Any more than one could lead to catastrophic events".

"Got it!".

"Got any more of these sprinkles, Pinkie?". The bunny asked.

"I've got an endless amount of these cute bombs!".

"Good. At least I won't be the only one whose face will be blown by your magical power".

Suddenly, there was a knock on the dorm door. Smurfette opted to open it. She walked toward the door.

"I'll get it!".

The smurf opened the door only to find a random teenager standing in front of her. She was confused, but thought it would actually be another fan of The Harmonizers.

"We've got another fan!".

"Wonderful!". Sunset came to Smurfette, since Twilight was still practising Lola's technique.

"Daniel directed me here. I thought there would be a target here for me to greet".

"Sure thing!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl responded. "Come right in".

Sticks Tricia Badger walked inside the dorm, not knowing there was another Sticks here. The rest of the girls exclusing Twilight and Lola were looking at her.

"Nice decorations!". She admired. "Where'd you get them?".

"We got half and half from the Christmas Fair two years ago and the other half and half from the the other two, not to mention we got some exposed decorations that we've collected from a souvenir store a block away from the academy".

"Cool". The teen concluded as Sticks became suspicious on who this student might be. She walked over to her and investigated her surroundings.

"You seem new...". The badger checked to see if she was good material to befriend. "Do I know you around these parts?".

"Uh...no...I'm just a random Missouri teen looking to make new friends".

"What about your old friends?".

"Shantae and Bolo and Genesis? They're swell to me".

"So tell me...what is your name?". Sunset asked her, unaware that the next 6 words were going to shock if not suprise the whole group that was present inside the dorm.

"My name is Sticks Tricia Badger".

Twilight and Lola stopped and looked at her.

"Say that again". The bunny spoke in shock.

"I understand. You don't want to call me by my full name. Call me Tricia for short".

All of the other girls thawed out of their shock only to find out this girl has almost the same name as a certain studnet next to her.

"Wait...". The badger was suprised at this. "This girl is called Sticks, and I'm called Sticks, and we are both the same species of badger?!".

"Actually, I'm just a random human girl from Missouri".

Sticks was about to pull out her boomerang in sight of a double agent, but Sunset stopped her.

"I think she might be useful as an ally to us, Sticks".

"D'ya think? We can't have two members of the same group named after the other!".

"Man...this is confusing...". Rainbow remarked.

"I mean no harm, Sticks. I know how much of this confuses you, but I'm not that interested in what you're capable of either. I just came by because a certain boy directed me here to investigate".

"Is this boy named Daniel Redcliffe by any chance?".

"Yep".

"Ain't that ironic...". Sticks remarked.

"He's really nice to me".

"He's nice to everybody!". The badger tried to keep cool toward this specific student.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm going to leave now since I exposed the truth".

And so, Sticks Tricia Badger left the dorm, leaving the girls, especially Sticks to feel puzzled.

"She seems like a nice girl". Fluttershy spoke.

"Yeah, if that is...we don't want to ditch you too, Sticks". Vexy added.

"Meh...she isn't as annoying as Daniel was made out to be. I'm going to give her a chance. I might learn something from her".

"Are you saying you should hang out with someone that made you feel dazed and confused by the name alone?". Lola wanted to ask.

"What could possibly go wrong". The badger concluded as she sensed an explosion not far from her. She freaked out and jumped into her fighting stance, but Pinkie threw a sprinkle to alert her.

"You should really stop thinking about that occurence!". She let out a squee.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks Tricia Badger meeting Sticks the Badger (Man...I'm confused), and the latter giving the formal a chance, despite of her name. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	57. Returning The Favor

Chapter 57: Returning The Favor

Twilight, Rainbow, Smurfette, Fluttershy and Rarity were walking down one hallway to their class. All 5 of them had to learn Math taught by Mr Fink. Twilight was eager to prepare herself, Rainbow enduring the class with ease. Rarity, Smurfette and Fluttershy were discussing the smurf's magic and knowing how to use it without something going wrong. Twilight and Rainbow were talking about upcoming tournaments, to the dismay of the former. Everything around them was organized as other students were stuffing stationary in their lockers or retreiving them due to such classes unable to use said stationary because of I.T or phsyical purposes.

"Time to contemplate on the upcoming tournaments!". The rainbow-colored haired girl started the discussion with the studious.

"I heard the coach was organizing a badminton tournament, booking the court at the Canterlot City Leisure Facility".

"You know I can whizz past badminton in a breeze".

"You're the only one in the group who can beat anyone at the sport".

"Might I proclaim that I also won the team a few gold trophies? Yeah...You can count on me to win anything!".

Twilight giggled.

"Anything can be won with you on the team. I'll be counting on you".

"Thanks, though I likely hope the academy will feel the same way after rarely losing in the luge competition".

"I see the coach is one of the best in the state".

"He is! He taught me to concentrate on the shuttlecock without really trying. He wants me to get better and better".

"Coach Malone told me he booked another arena for another tournament". Twilight spoke.

"Which one?".

"An Archery tournament of course. Specifically, a 2v2 Archery tournament".

"Already found my buddy". Rainbow replied without hesitation.

As the girls were walking to Math, a male journalist with brown coated skin, orange polo shirt with ferm green sweatshirt and black pants. His shoes were of black with laces and his hair was pale yellow with white streaks. Twilight and the girls stopped to notice him walking to them.

"Heya girls. Might I take a look at this stunning building with lots of decor and structures?!".

"Who is this guy?". Smurfette whispered to Twilight.

"Uh...heya Trenderhoof! Never thought we bump into you again!". Rarity exclamed, leading the pack of this occurence.

"You know this guy?". The smurf asked the fashionista.

"Of course. He's a...friend of mine as I opened up my fashion boutique in the city".

"Afirmative! I posted an outstanding review on her service! The hygiene levels were through the roof when I checked your facility. Where's Applejack?".

"She's walking to her class. You won't be able to locate her sadly as she's higher class education with Twilight".

"Oh...that's a shame. I'm going to let you girls do...whatever while I speak to Vice-Principal Shining Armor about posting a review of this wonderful place!".

Trenderhoof walked away from the girls, Smurfette confused a slight. Math was on the horizon, Twilight leading the girls once more. What will the other remaining girls be learning was optional hiding so secretly away.

* * *

After Math class...

"Boy! I'm pumped for dinner!". Rainbow walked out the classroom feeling refreshed of the easy class.

"I can't wait to taste the salad again!". Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Me neither". Smurfette tagged along knowing today was comfortable for the 12 girls.

"We should go meet Applejack and tell her Trenderhoof was here. Ahem...a friend of hers too". The studious lead.

"I understand. Shall I do the talking?".

"Why not?".

As the 5 girls were entering the cafeteria, Principal Celestia turned on the P.A System.

"Could all of The Harmonizers report to my office please?".

"What does she want us for?". Rarity asked.

"I can't grasp on what it is. Whatever it would be, let's hope it's worth it".

"But we were literally an inch away from entering!". Rainbow whined.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, Dashie. We can grab some food at Gringotts Steak House instead". Fluttershy cheered her up despite the athlete pouting.

"But if it's all of us...". Smurfette said, but was cut off by Twilight.

"It should be good...".

"What I was going to say was if it's all of us, doesn't that mean detention for nothing?".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull is in a meeting with the council about possible upgrades to the academy, how ironic like she wants to keep things the way they are".

The 5 girls were instead walking to Principal Celestia's office despite being only close to grabbing dinner. At least they'll be able to get the chance to grab something even tastier.

* * *

The girls made it to the office with time to spare. They opened the door, the 7 remaning members of the group already there. Principal Celestia was sitting at her desk, smiling of the news she was going to receive to them. Twilight, Smurfette, Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy took their seats, the principal finally starting.

"Girls, I have wonderful news for you!".

Almost neither of them knew what the news was, though Sunset and Lola guessed it would be what they hoped for.

"Is it upgrading the academy to maximum efficency?!". Pinkie guessed, letting out another squee in the process.

"No". She giggled. "I just got informed of Gloriosa and Timber about you retrieiving the favor of travelling to the camp and making somme new changes for when other students use the facility".

"Why couldn't we do it when we were there?". Rainbow asked.

"The unfortunate circumstances of a demon enclosing the site in a natural dome was the source. They want you to craft something better than a dock".

"Seems like they want us to come back". Vanellope responded.

"For a few hours at least. It would be a marvellous feat to accomplish with all 12 of you at the helm".

The girls were unsure about this, but Twilight was not holding back.

"Don't worry, we'll do it! We've got through rough times before, and we're not holding back!".

"That's what I like to hear. The only other insight I want to clear is the type of transport you would be using to get from here to the camp. What would you be making for them?".

"Something big!". Vanellope responded.

"Something better!". Rainbow responded.

"Something bigger and better!". Pinkie let another squee out.

"Then you would need to take with you a big rig to help you lift all of those equipment".

"What?!". Half of the girls shouted.

"I understand that's not your ideal transportation, but the kind of bigger and better you would need one of those with 12 seats including the driver's seat". Principal Celestia continued.

"We need space for ourselves too". Vexy added.

"I know. I'll rent a big rig for you and gather the chosen equipment you will need to build such a beauty. You will need essentials to keep you company too, at least for the 4+ hours it's going to take you".

"Crossing through Nampa is a breeze, Celestia. We'll supply stops to refresh ourselves". Twilight lead.

"Good. You may be dismissed. I will call you up shortly to get ready for the road trip".

All 12 members left the office, contemplating about the road trip. How would the trip impact on their schedule? Which route would they take? All kinds of questions were being asked relating to their task.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls getting ready for the road trip to Camp Everfree, and Trenderhoof entering the academy to post a review on it's facilities. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	58. The Road To Camp Everfree

Chapter 58: The Road To Camp Everfree

Everything was ready for the road trip to Idaho. The girls took some of their possessions, Rarity taking her makeup because of obvious reasons. Some of them made it back in time, Principal Celestia was waiting for them. Half showed up, albiet the underwhelming of the principal needing to get this task done quicker than usual. Twilight, Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Lola and Fluttershy waited inside her office.

"What did you bring for the journey?". Principal Celestia her mentor.

"A book about road trips, a book of retaliation if somethnig goes wrong, and some essestials for me to snack down".

"I packed extra makeup in case wildlife bites me again". Rarity explained.

"Good. We must wait for the others. It's hard to say I really wanted to let you go do this sooner than I thought".

"Don't worry, Celestia". Sunset spoke. "I left Rainbow in charge of that temporary group. She'll lead the others to us".

"This is a serious commitment I made to myself a while back. For myself to back out of it would take hours to hold back. I'm counting on you girls to make this happen. Gloriosa and Timber are waiting on you to build a bigger boat".

"We have nessities to keep us company, ma'am!". Twilight smiled at her teacher.

"We're back!". Rainbow Dash and the other girls entered. "Sorry it took so long. Sticks was gathering more supplies for when something goes terribly wrong".

"Evil is going to shroud us in while we drive to the camp! I just know it!". The badger replied.

"Um...okay...I'll take it as your instincts are kicking in". The principal turned her body to Twilight. "I hope you got everything you need, my student".

"Don't worry". She responded, hugging her. "We have".

Principal Celestia returned the hug, all 11 girls watching her, all smiling because of this. The two let go of each other.

"The big rig's waiting outside for you". The lead watched her prize student and her friends exit. "Have fun!".

The Harmonizers made their way to the car park adjacent to the front entrance of Canterlot Academy. All the building material needed was already loaded into the truck. Also, the big rig had 12 seats so no one was left out: 2 seats at the front, 4 seats in the middle and 6 seats at the back. One by one, the girls loaded themselves into each individual seat. Pinkie, Vanellope, Sticks, Fluttershy, Smurfette and Vexy took the back seats, Rainbow, Lola, Rarity and Applejack took the middle row, Twilight and Sunset up front. Lola was sat behind Twilight so she could take over when the studious felt tired, though granted a journey taking more than 4 hours would be enough, right? Twilight was the last one to enter the truck. Strapping her seat belt in like the rest of the girls. From there, she started the engine, the truck starting to move away from Canterlot Academy and move toward Camp Everfree in Idaho. Which route were they going to take? Would they be crossing into Oregon and taking a right toward Nampa and passing through, or would they be going east toward Denver, taking a left at Wells and heading upward, taking another left at Twin Falls toward Nampa and crossing through? The former took less time to strategize and execute.

* * *

Mid-way through their journey...

"I spy...something beginning in T...". Rainbow was playing a game with Pinkie, passing the time as Sunset, Fluttershy, Sticks and Applejack began to fall asleep. Twilight and Lola focused on the road, memorizing where to head next. They had just entered Oregon through McDermitt and was starting to head north toward the Burns Junction.

"Oooh...tree!". Pinkie squeed. "I won! Lemme try! I spy...something beginning in R!".

"A research base?".

"No, silly!".

"Ranch?".

"No...".

"Rural landscape?".

"Wrong again for the third time!".

"Tell me".

"Really long road!".

"That doesn't start in an R!".

"Not if you put really into it!".

"Pinkie". Lola spoke to the hyperactive pink girl. "For this game to work you have to say something that corresponds to the letter you're picking. For instance, R for road, T for towns, you get me?".

"Ohhhhh, now I see!". Pinkie concluded, getting back to playing with Rainbow. Lola turned to Twilight, whom was still concentrating on the road.

"Have we headed to the junction yet?".

"Not yet. I'll let you take over once we get there".

"Ok. I'm going to read a book on the NBA players to pass the time". The bunny concluded.

Smurfette and Vexy were reflecting on the road trip so far, even commenting on Sticks' conspiracy of disaster.

"Do you think we'll make it to Camp Everfree?". The blonde-haired smurf asked her sister.

"We're sure we'll make it to the camp. The trip has been good so far. Twilight and Lola really must be digging into the feel of letting one another drive".

"Do you think what Sticks said might be true? I'm getting worried that she might be true".

"Pfft. Now you're being sceptic about this. Relax, nothing bad is going to happen to us. Why don't you listen to pop music to kill the time away". Vexy suggested.

"Fine". She sighed, grabbing her earphones and sticking one socket through her ears. She flicked through her playlist of favorite songs and chose what she felt was best.

Sunset awoken from her nap and noticed Twilight was still driving.

"Has Lola driven yet?". She asked.

"Not yet. We haven't reached the Burns Junction as of yet. We're miles from it. How was your nap?".

"Pretty comfortable". Sunset looked over to the girls, Sticks, Fluttershy and Applejack were still napping. She turned back to the road Twilight was driving on.

"Sticks is still asleep". She softly said. "By now you think she would be awake and theorizing the dangers of her story".

"She's probably tired after saying there would be bad things happening on the road".

"Yes, but did she anything would be bad while we were in Oregon?".

"I don't think so".

"Might as well read a book on something...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl proceeded to grab a book from her knapsack, just as Twilight was noticing a deer in the middle of the road. She proceeded to drive around it, but failed due to the animal being close to the side of the road she was driivng on. The truck went off-road and landed on unstable terrain. The girls noticed the big rig out of control and shrieked for Twilight to get back on the road. Sticks, Applejack and Fluttershy rapidly woke up and noticed. Everyone was screaming as the truck hit the side of the rock face first.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Thought I might end it on a cliffhanger for speculation, and for what happens next in the story. Principal Celestia sending the 12 girls to see Gloriosa and Timber in Idaho, and Sticks' prediction was right, much to the dismay of the girls. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	59. Stranded

Chapter 59: Stranded

The truck's front was badly damaged as the result of the collision. Miraculously, no one was hurt but the vechicle. All 12 girls were lucky to even be alive in the aftermath of the awful occurence. Twilight got out of the big rig, Sunset following suit. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl let everyone else get out while the studious was inspecting the damage.

"The engine's busted!". Twilight spoke. "We can't go back, and there's no gas station for miles!".

"I don't even know what happened". Sunset responded, the last of the girls stepping onto the ground.

"A deer was in the middle of the road! I tried to steer around it, but I lost control in doing so!".

"Twilight, stop freaking out. We'll find a way to survive in this...landscape".

"We can't". Smurfette was hugging Vexy. "Oh, I wish we would go home already!".

"There's no gas station around here. The only choice is our only choice, Smurfette".

"You don't mean...". Rarity said.

"It looks like we have to venture into the woods and find shelter! That deer ruined everything for us and our structure for Gloriosa and Timber".

"Everything is going to be scarce soon". Sticks looked into the horizon, away from the damaged big rig.

"Could you have done anything else other than speculate, Sticks!". Rainbow raised her voice.

"What are you talking about?!".

"You predicted our outcome. It's like everything you know what could go wrong, will go wrong!".

"Sounds like Murphy's Law to be honest". The badger responded.

"Rainbow, please". Rarity came to her. "We're stranded in the middle of the woods. Now is not the time to get our hair twisted".

"You're telling me?! Now I'm going to miss the Archery tournament!". She pouted.

"Rainbow Dash!". Applejack calmed her down. "We need to work as a team if we're going to make it out alive".

"Applejack's right, y'all". Twilight replied. "No one is getting left behind. We need to be as a group if we're going to need help".

"Sheesh! From all of the times I asked for help alone...". Sticks remarked.

"Want me to help with the fire?". Lola asked the studious, confident in her skills. "I been training with the Fireside Girls that one time. I think I might be able to light the fire".

"I'll help with picking the berries and fruit we need for snacks, dinner et cetera". Vexy volunteered.

"I'll help you, Vexy". Smurfette stepped up.

"C'mon, girls". The studious lead. "We need to find a shelter. It's going to be dark soon".

The Harmonizers therefore entered the woods in hopes of finding a shelter and getting started. All seemed fruitless, but what would one normally expect from survivng in the wilderness? She would help some more of the group.

* * *

Logs were thrown onto the fire as Lola lit it with some sticks, almost all of the girls gathered around the fire as Sticks was collecting more sticks and Vanellope was busy pitching up the tents the badger found in the big rig. Twilight was helping the mint green suprise with the shelters all the while the rest of the girls were sitting on the logs around the campfire. Rainbow felt deflated after finding out she was missing the tournament, Rarity and Applejack comforting her on either side.

"I can't believe it all came down to this, to be able to miss something that is totally deemed winnable by my standards". She sighed.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad, Rainbow". Rarity tried to cheer her up. "Besides, you have us to keep you company".

"Everything isn't just about the tournament. You could be spending time with us, because we're your friends and that's what friends do".

"I just hope none of my animal friends back at the academy get starvation or abused". Fluttershy contemplated on her wild friends.

"They won't". Sticks passed by her, carrying wood to the fire. She threw them onto the blaze. "You just gotta believe. They can look after themselves for once".

"I don't know if they have the patience to hold without me".

"They will". The badger sat with her, putting one arm around her. "Take my belief with a pinch of salt. We'll make sure you see your animal friends again".

"I hope so". Fluttershy sighed. Twilight called her name suddenly.

"Sticks!".

"Yes, Twi?".

"We need to take turns choosing which ever food we consume for our stay here. Smurfette and Vexy have gone to pick berries. Maybe you and Fluttershy can choose our breakfast tomorrow".

"I'm on it like Donkey Kong!".

"He's not here". Fluttershy softly remarked.

"Shush, will you?!".

"It's settled!". Twilight was satisfied with the nature pair, knowing what to pick for breakfast was kinda easy for both of them. The timid shy girl soon got out the marshmellows she brought to roast on the fire. She took 12 sticks and gave each one to the girls. Smurfette and Vexy came back just in time for the group to sit down and enjoy some snacks before it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The 12 girl finding a shelter and settling in for the night. What will happen next. Read on to find out. Please review.


	60. Midnight Realization

Chapter 60: Midnight Realization

The time struck 00:00, everybody asleep at the camp. Twilight, Sunset and Smurfette were trying to sleep, but their visions kept arousing them on what happened earlier. A noise was heard, followed by splatters of paint. Sticks was practising Jujutsu Realism in the unlit forest. Her mind was locked on surviving in the wooded area the truck landed in. She made a pretty good painting with her martial art skills, unlike everyone else at the time. She finished painting and looked at the canvas, impressed at herself.

"Sticks, you've done it again!". She spoke.

The badger took the canvas off the easel and went back to the camp. She saw a lit fire. Not everyone had gone to bed. Sticks wanted to know who was still awake at this time. She entered the camp boundaries, Fluttershy noticing her.

"Sticks?".

"Heya Flutters...".

"What are you doing up at this time?".

"I should say the same to you. Why are you still awake at midnight?". The badger asked.

Fluttershy looked down and sighed.

"Ever since we crashed, I've been nervous, nervous and worried about my animal friends. What they don't know what to do without my aid. What if someone took them and abused them? What if this was all just a nightmare?".

"Your friends can take care of themselves, anthropormorphic or not"

"Nobody knows how to reach my level of caring for my creatures".

"I've been wondering how quick Amy and the others will see me gone too".

"And...Sticks...what if we run into a bear? I don't want my life to end here".

"The possabilites of a bear creeping up on us are 25/100 or something. Tell me, when was the last time I've ran into a hungry boss?".

"Um...never".

"Exactly!".

Silence was surrounding the two girls, one needing to break the ice with a different subject, thus Sticks spoke.

"I'm thinking on crafting the undamaged pieces we suppose to give to Gloriosa and...ack! Timber".

"That's...thoughtful. I was thinking to help you on your quest".

"Have you ever had that feeling of loneliness before? Just the two of us, sitting by the fire telling our woes and what not? Being able to suddenly camp here was an inconceivable task fulfilled by a deer?".

"Sometimes, it was lonely at my cottage when the animals weren't dragging me to help or making me mad".

"I feel like that with the government. They just don't know what they're gonna pull on me".

The girls could hear Twilight snoring, thus reminding them what they needed to conserve.

"I think we should get some sleep". Sticks got up. "Twilight is counting on us to grab food. I don't want to be prepared tired".

"I'll be right there!". Fluttershy's voice could be heard while the badger walked into her tent. She layed down on her bed and got comfortable. Fluttershy put the fire out and walked in the tent to get ready to sleep, preparing for the sunrise upon the western United States.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Fluttershy and Sticks sitting by the fire and talking about the former's worryness of her animal friends back at the academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	61. Start Of A New Episode

Chapter 61: Start Of A New Episode

The next day, millions woke up in the United States to another warm day of their lives. Twilight and the 11 girls however were stranded in the Oregon woods because of one accident. They woke up knowing food and water is their top priority if they needed to survive until help was admist. The studious was waking up first, noticing the fire unlit. She looked at the bright sky, birds were chirping, replacing cricket sounds of the American nights. She looked back at the fire, walking to collect sticks to place on the furnace. Twilight took two sticks from the center and rubbed them together using her hands. By now, Sunset, Vexy, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity woke up of the sound of crackling fire shortly thereafter.

"Twilight...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl yawned a loud yawn. "How come you woke first, and so early too?".

"I didn't get much sleep last night because of this dreaded place". She felt her head. "We would have done our mission by now".

"We can survive until help is guaranteed. This is part of our surviving skills to say the least".

"Every day should be somewhat kept under control". Twilight sighed. "I'm sorry. I need to think this through".

"When you gotta do whats right, you go for it. That's how I light up".

"Shall I go grab our dinner for the day?". Fluttershy came to the studious and Sunset.

"Why not. Twilight's...kinda feeling down from the whole...you get me".

"I understand. Why wouldn't we have Sticks here. She's a genius when it comes to camping".

"It's not Sticks, Fluttershy. It's my fault for leaving Canterlot Academy with you. If only we had protection from wild animals trespassing on roads and inter-sections we would have been okay".

"Cheer up, Twilight. At least you're not trapped alone. At least you got family beside you".

"Yeah, what Fluttershy stated. I tried to overcome camping when I had no friends by my side. It was awful because I needed help from my distaste of the hobby. I was forced by Mrs Harshwinny to come back with evidence". Sunset added.

The last of the group was waking up. Rarity and Sticks were moving inside the tents. It would only be a matter of time before they got ready fr the day. The former was putting on makeup, taking longer to expose herself for the day. Sticks walked out, fresh from her good nights sleep.

"Morning!". She stretched her body out. She noticed Sunset and Fluttershy cheering Twilight up.

"What's going on?".

"Now is not the time to explain. I thought you were going out to grab some grub".

"She did say that to me". The badger responded. "Yo Fluttershy, fancy taking some time to catch fish with me?".

"There's no lakes around here".

"That was an expression". She rolled her eyes. Thankfully, the timid shy girl didn't notice. Twilight got up and walked over to the tent to bring out an astronomy book, two to be exact. She gave one to Sunset.

"Here, we better study if we're going to soak this in".

"Thanks, Twilight. But I thought camping was suppose to be a recreational activity. We sadly don't study when we're doing this".

"I'll happily learn more about our solar system, Twilight!". Vexy volunteered. "Might as well soak up our time".

"Were you saying...". Sunset folded her arms, smiling at her closest bond. Twilight gave the book to Vexy and sat down on the man-made hammock Rainbow and Pinkie put up adjacent to the 6 tents. Vexy read the second book on the ground, her legs crossed. Fluttershy and Sticks looked at each other and nodded, knowing the time was right to grab food for the day.

"We're going out to get food!". Fluttershy proclaimed to the rest of the girls. "We'll be back before high noon!".

"Waitaminute!". The badger quickly said and she ran to her tent and grabbed her bow. She placed the arrow satchet on her back and walked out.

"Now I'm ready!".

"What do you need that for?".

"Archery training, and maybe food".

"Have fun, girls!". Applejack spoke as they walked away from the camp. "Come back with something good, okay!".

* * *

The two girls were nowhere in sight of the group now. They wandered into the forest in search of food. Several metres away, they found a sweet spot to find some grub. Fluttershy found plants and berries to pick for fruit and salad, Sticks taking an arrow and inserting into the slot and aiming at the deer she laid eyes upon. Fluttershy looked at her suddenly.

"Uhm...Sticks...". She tried to grasp her attention, the badger focusing on her target.

"Not now, Flutters".

"Uhm...I don't think you should...uhm...hurt deers I wanted to ask".

"Pfft. Unless we want meat for our dinner, then that's what I'm hoping for".

"But I seriously think you rethink hurting that poor animal, just for the sake of my sensitivity".

"It's not like I'm going to do it every day for like...2 months".

"Yes, but it's still bad to kill an animal. Didn't you hear what Mrs Harshwinny told us in English class?".

"Mrs Harshwinny is a bad teacher. She likes to hit on me for small reasons".

"You might think that, but it doesn't apply to the rest of her students".

"Can you keep it down. I'm trying to focus". Sticks was docile in the small talk. She was still aiming at the free roaming deer. The badger let go of the bow, the arrow rushing at the deer, slicing through its body. The deer lay on the ground, dead. Fluttershy was shocked as Sticks was running to it and ripping the body apart.

"Sticks the Badger!". The timid shy girl started to swell up, the badger staring at her.

"Whaaaaaat?!".

"You can't just kill an innocent creature like that! It hasn't even hurt you!".

"Look! If we're going camping, we need to eat something other than salad and berries! Are you going to help me craft the organs into meat?!".

"I don't even...you really are a monster...".

Fluttershy ran back to the camp, crying over her sensitivity and hope for what Sticks just killed. The badger stared at her running.

"Fine! I don't need help anyway!".

She resumed work on crafting thereafter, doing the job alone rather than her closest ally helping her.

* * *

Fluttershy was a few metres from the camp. She was still crying as she entered camp, the 10 girls noticing her change of emotion. Rainbow ran to her and hugged her, effectively making to comfort her. The timid shy girl sunk her face into Rainbow's arms, the rainbow-colored haired girl making sure she won't stay like this.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?".

"Oh, Rainbow Dash. I can't even describe it without bursting into more tears!".

"Tell me. Was Sticks trying to practise cannibalismn on you?".

"Why would she do that?". Sunset asked.

"It was awful! Sticks killed an innocent deer for dinner!".

"Maybe she wanted us to share meat for our dinner. You know how it is with her rules of nature".

"Sunset!". Rainbow silenced.

"She knew how sensitive I was toward animals, and how I wanted the deer to roam free without being slaughtered. But she didn't listen even after I told her!".

"I'll interrogate her just for you".

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash!". Fluttershy let her hug for a couple more seconds before letting go and telling her to cheer up. Sticks came back with a bag full of meat made from the skins of the deer she killed. She was greeted by 22 eyes staring down at her, Fluttershy and Rainbow giving her the most angry looks.

"Why did you kill an innocent deer to upset Fluttershy?!". The rainbow-colored haired girl yelled, the badger fighting back.

"I did it for you, didn't I?!".

"Sorry excuse! She is sensitive to slaugtering animals! You didn't take that into consideration!".

"You made me lose faith in you!". Fluttershy fought back.

"What?! I wanted to cook meat for all of you, and you come back to fry me?!".

"You never took fact upon yourself to learn this!".

"Rainbow!". Sunset wanted her lower the tone. "We can all settle this in a calm manner and let Sticks cook the meat, besides, I'm kinda indifferent to this arguement".

"Likely story! You never even shot a roaming animal before, let alone kill it!".

"I see how it is!". Sticks spoke. "If you guys are so 'Perfect' with your motives, I'm going to set a camp somewhere else, and I can shoot all the deer I want too without YOU GIRLS SCREAMING AT ME FOR DOING SOMETHING I SEEK RIGHT!".

She stomped her way out of the camp, Sunset feeling sorry for both girls, but she felt remorse for Sticks to most because she never did wrong in this. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl got up and ran to her.

"I believe you, you never did anything wrong in what you felt was right. I can relate".

"Fluttershy was just too stubborn to help me craft the deer's organs into meat. What a friend she was!".

"She was just sensitive, that's all".

"Sensitive to even bother helping me. They can have all the salad in the woods if they don't care about variety. I'm doing this alone!".

"No you're not!". Sunset stopped her by running in front of her. "Remember what Applejack told us? We need to stick together as a family if we're going to survive in these woods".

"Like those two girls were family to me!". Sticks continued.

"Tell you what? I'll gather the other 4 girls up and we'll split in half until you can solvee your differences out with Fluttershy".

"Sure. Go ahead, though it's unlikely that will ever happen!".

Sunset headed back to camp with Sticks going to set up a new camp. At least she wasn't alone, though the conflict between the badger and her strong bond seemed impossible to break at this point. Would it be likely for Sticks to leave it as it is and soak it in? Why did so much have to go wrong for the badger that tied to this academic year or some sorts?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks fighting Rainbow and Fluttershy, ultimately ending up with the badger losing the fight and relocating somewhere else, with Sunset and a few other girls by her side. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	62. Own Troubles

Chapter 62: Own Troubles

Sunset waded through the forest, grabbing Lola, Smurfette, Vanellope and Smurfette with her. They were on their way to the 2nd camp to keep Sticks company, due to the badger's arguement with Fluttershy and Rainbow. This left the original six to stay in their camp.

"Where are we going?". Smurfette asked her.

"Sticks need some company to help her ease the arguement". Sunset responded.

"Why drag us along? We haven't starred in that debacle". Lola spoke.

"She will trust you because you're no different than Twilight or Pinkie or Rarity, the latter you deal with rather well".

"I'm getting a sinking feeling about this decision, Sunset". Vanellope watched as she took her surroundings off to a new scene. "How would we get back to Canterlot City with half of the group split apart?".

"This does not mean we get meat every night". Vexy replied.

"No, our little badger friend just needs cheering up. She'll get over it". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded, the 5 girls could see the camp in the distance. This was apparent by torches liting up the sky above, despite still being shone in daylight. The girls entered the camp, aware of the circle being empty with no one in sight. Sticks must have gone somewhere to free her mind of her terrible ordeal.

"Huh...that's funny". Sunset spoke.

"I don't smell anything but wildlife". Vexy was confused.

"No, where is Sticks? I'm sure this was where she wanted me to bring you all. I must have read my co-ordinates wrong".

"I don't think you've done goofed up, Sunset". Lola spotted a can of Orange Soda sitting on the log. She walked to the can and picked it up. "She was definetly here. Why wouldn't else there be a can of Orange Soda left behind".

"Guess she really cares for us after all. If only I could say the same for the other 6".

"This begs the only other question? Where and what is our best friend searching for?".

"If only this wasn't so complex...". Vanellope paced around the fire, thinking of a place Sticks could have gone. She noticed paint on her shoe after stepping on something wet. She lifted her leg and turned it around to expose the paint. Was that a clue?

"Paint...?".

"Why is this stuff here, in the wilderness?". Lola examined Vanellope's findings.

"Who could have brought paint here?". Vexy speculated.

"Did Sticks do this? If so, why would she carry this when she set this up?".

"I don't know, unless...". Sunset turned around to notice a trail of paint leading away from the camp.

"Unless this could help us find our friend. You stay here and set things up. I'll go find Sticks".

Sunset ran away from the group, following the trail of paint with nothing but trees in the way. This was the only other reasonable use of Sticks' many paranoia-minded imagination.

* * *

Sticks was busy practing more Jujutsu Realism in the wooded area. Her instincts told her to paint a wild hungry bear, using multi-colored paint only. However, what was not in her easel was grey. That would come to bite her eventually when the badger suddenly heard something rustle in the bushes of the Oregon woods.

"Rainbow? Was that you coming to fight me for my troubles?".

She got into her fighting stance and awaited the beast to show itself. The easel in which she painted on suddenly got dragged behind the bush, Sticks noticing and pulling out her boomerang.

"Show yourself!". She yelled.

The beast eventually exposed itself to the badger. A magnificent bear grabbed the easel in its hand, the badger working hard on that.

"Give that back!".

The bear ignored her. Sticks would have to come up with a reason to bring the painting down to ground level.

"Hey, bear!".

The creature turned and stared at her, listening to her.

"There are two kinds of painting that I create: scrap and art. You gotta grab something, leave with the scrap. What you currently have IN YOUR HAND IS ART!".

The bear lashed a claw at her, prompting Sticks to fight. She was about to make contact with the bear when Sunset called for her. Sticks knew who made that sound and slowly left the bear alone with the art she made. The bear luckily ignored her and left with her painting to chew on. Sticks made sure the bear was out of her sight before making a run for it, only managing to bump into Sunset, knocking the badger to the ground.

"Oof!".

"Sticks, thank goodness I found you. What was going on? Where were you?".

"I was practing Jujutsu Realism when a hungry bear took my painting. You saved me from becoming food". Sticks got up, wiping the grass from her.

"Aren't you capable of fighting bears?".

"I'm capable of fighting lions, tigers and bears".

"Oh my".

"We better go back to camp. Have you brought the girls with you?".

"The ones I thought was best. Vanellope felt sorry for you, albiet her bond with Rainbow Dash".

"Good. We leave at once".

Sunset nodded. They both ran back to camp knowing the hungry bear didn't cause Sticks any more trouble from here on out. Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy were awaiting the 2 girls, all the while roasting marshmellows and reading books.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls making it to the 2nd camp, and Sunset finding Sticks. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	63. Reminiscent

Chapter 63: Reminiscent

Sunset and Sticks made it back to camp, the other girls noticing. Lola was preparing baskets for grabbing lunch, while Vanellope, Vexy and Smurfette were chilling and pondering over what to do in this situation.

"Hey girls". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl came back with a friend.

"Sup". Sticks greeted with very little optimismn.

"Heya Sunset, Sticks". Lola was the first to reply as she was about to leave camp.

"Where are you going?".

"I'm picking berries and salad for lunch, since Vanellope's fear of something coming out on her is really taking a toll on her".

"You don't want to hear my story of woe!". Vanellope's voice could be heard inside the tent.

"She'll get over it. Bye!". The bunny exited the camp in search of lunch. Sunset and Sticks sat on the logs surrounding the fire. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl wanted to clear things up about the other girls, despite of what the badger thought.

"I think we should really get back together with Twilight and the others".

"Like that's ever going to happen". Sticks laid back on the log, sticking to her word. "If you want to go back, go back and leave me here. I'm not going anywhere near Rainbow and Fluttershy".

"You don't understand me, Sticks. I...".

"Whatever...I'm sticking to my guts, Sunny. I want to have a peaceful night here before I can get the real business down".

"You won't even rejoice?".

Sticks shook her head, making Sunset feel misery for a moment. She snapped out of it and took Sticks' path.

"I'll leave it until another time". She got up and walked to her tent. Sticks looked to her left, Vanellope in the sight of her, laying down thinking about home. The badger knew something was up. She stood up and walked over to the mint green suprise.

"Vanellope...".

"What?". She spoke in a vague tone.

"Thinking about home, I guess?".

"Uh, huh".

The badger kneel on one foot and looked into the sky with Vanellope too looking out. It took several moments for the two to break the ice.

"Sticks...". Vanellope suddenly spoke.

She turned to the girl, waiting on her speech.

"Have you ever wondered what our friends at Canterlot Academy are doing? Taffyta, Amy, etc? Have you ever wondered how we would go back to square one?".

"Like the very first day of the very first academic year?". Sticks answered.

"No, I mean getting back to basics. I bet all of the teachers will be worried of us for leaving them behind instead of capitalizing on Gloriosa and Timber, despite how much you hate the latter. I feel like everything should go back to normal, but it isn't. Do you ever have that feeling before?".

"Alot".

"The sooner we get out of these woods and go back to Nevada". Vanellope grew a painful sigh, the sigh she was going to cry on the inside at any minute. Sticks felt sorry for the mint green suprise, but more so for getting stuck in this mess as a reward for retaliation against Rainbow. It all started downhill since Daniel made her late which resulted in Mrs Harshwinny watching her closely, and since she met another girl named Sticks. Lola was about to enter camp back with lunch any minute, this should be swept under the rug until next time.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola picking salad for the girls' lunch, and Sticks and Vanellope reminiscing about their friends at Canterlot Academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	64. An Uneasy Feeling

Chapter 64: An Uneasy Feeling

Back at Canterlot Academy...

Amy and Tikal were walking down the hallway after their Astronomy class. They were about to spend lunch together in the cafeteria, that was until they heard faint noises coming from the courtyard, 70 metres from the cafeteria and their current position. It must have been a major catastrophy, thought the two mobian girls. They decided to delay there lunch and make way toward the courtyard. When they got there, groups of students crowded the vacinity. Principal Celestia was trying to control the mass. Amy and Tikal went closer.

"What's going on?". The pink hedgehog asked her fellow echidna friend.

"Some kind of rally...I must be thinking of something else. Didn't Trump get elected a few months ago? Why are they protesting against him now?".

"You don't wanna know. Let's find out what's doing this".

As they got even closer to the crowd, Daniel Reddcliffe and Hiro Hamada spotted them and walked over to where they were standing.

"Daniel, what's going on? Are drug cartels sweeping across the state?". Amy asked the brit.

"No, silly. Somehow, Principal Celestia sent the 12 special girls, including your friend to meet some campers in Idaho and they got stuck somewhere halfway".

"He's trying to say the Harmonizers are stranded in the Oregon woods". Hiro answered.

"Sticks knows how to survive in the wilderness. So why are you rallying against Celestia?".

"Because she thought a big rig transportation would be a good idea. If anything, she should have sent an RV or something to keep the girls at bay. Now they're gone and the academy is sinking harder than the Titanic".

"Titanic?". Amy was confused.

"It was just an expression".

"We need to protect Sticks' Archery range from thuggery if she's absent". Tikal spoke, the pink hedgehog nodding in satisfaction and came defensively.

They both ran to the back of the courtyard where the Archery range was located. No one was around at the time, and the two girls kept the place clean and tidy until the Harmonizers came back. Meanwhile, Principal Celestia was busy controlling the large crowd she had around her.

"Attention students, no need to protest. I understand it was my responsibility to send the girls to meet Gloriosa and Timber. I didn't know they would be stuck in the Oregon woods with no phone service or gas station".

"That still doesn't cut the cheese!". A light turquoise-coated girl named Lightning Dust responded with anger.

"I know this was partially my fault, and the rig's manufacturer who may or may not have something to do with this. My theory is that the vechicle ran out of fuel while on its journey".

"Your theory is nothing on our turf!". An older version of Hogarth Hughes spoke, also with the same emotion as Lightning Dust.

"Please, I'm trying to give you all the benefit of the doubt. This was my mistake and I shouldn't have caused the 12 best students to disapear like that. If all of you may excuse me, I have business to take care of, and that's part of my reason to bring Twilight and the girls back to the academy".

The principal therefore created a path as the students around her parted her. She went inside of the building with the crowd still portesting about the absentees of the Harmonizers. Daniel and Hiro discussed this between them.

"This is getting out of hand, mate". The british teen spoke to the San Fransokyo teen.

"This is part of what makes America what it is. Your home country never has this often".

"Are they rallying for the fun of it, or are they rallying because they wanna be late to jump on the bandwagon with protesting Trump?".

"Never mind the protest. Haven't you got anything better to do like study?".

"I'm going to do that now". Daniel concluded, the teen walking inside of the building. Vinyl Scratch came to Hiro and wanted to clear things up on the subject.

"Some people are just lamo's, Hiro. Overconfidence is a flimsy shield".

"You're telling me. We need to head back to Dorm 33. Forget this ever happened".

"Satisfactory!".

As the two students were heading inside, the last of the crowd has dissolved, leaving Lighting Dust, Jenny McBride and her two brothers, Hogarth Hughes and Sticks Tricia Badger as the only students left in the center.

"Come on, Hogarth, let's go back to Dorm 6". Sticks concluded as the Maine born student followed her. Jenny, Timothy and Martin soon started to leave, with Lightning Dust heading back to her dorm: Dorm 17. At least Principal Celestia's walk to the office dispersed the crowd, and the courtyard was back to its normal state. This raises a question, would Amy and Tikal protect Sticks Archery range with immediate care and for how long until one of the teachers find out? The two mobian friends had lunch near the range despite what Vice-Principal Trunchbull said about always eating in the cafeteria.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. A protest happening in the courtyard, and new faces. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	65. Mine Craft

Chapter 65: Mine Craft

Twilight and the other girls were in the original camp, relaxing all cool and discussing with the wildlife. The studious was in her tent reading while Rainbow and Applejack were playing a game of tag in the nearby area. Rarity was sticting cloth for her collection of blankets. Fluttershy was feeding to the wildlife and Pinkie was sat on a log reminicsing of her adventure thus far. The fashionista began speaking, alerting Twilight and Fluttershy.

"I should really get to explore that abandoned mine shaft sometime". She spoke.

"You're usually not associated with mining". Twilight responded, knowing her true friend well.

"I know, but there's some jewels I seek after, diamonds with rich and eye-catching rhodium design and strength. It's made from the richest of sources".

"Why don't you bring some back for us to examine". Fluttershy answered. "I would really love to see what you captured".

"If only the mine isn't deep I would bring back rarer jewels like emeralds and milthril ores". The fashionista coughed suddenly. "I do hope you're not allergic to the rocks, dear".

"We're not, thankfully! I would love to see your findings. Just be careful not to get your hair dirty".

"I know right!". Rarity replied, disgusted. "Anyway, I will be off for a while. Make sure Rainbow and Applejack know where I am when they return".

"Oki doki!". Twilight responded. "See you soon!".

"I miss Vanellope!". Pinkie sighed, sitting by the fire with her face on her cheeks, her elbows slanted down on her knees. Twilight noticed the mood Pinkie was in and decided to help. She came over to her, closing her book and placing in by her side.

"So do I, Pinkie. But I can't change the relationship we're currently in".

"It's not that. I don't have somebody to break forth wall material with. Rainbow's kinda serious with how she handles things. You all saw what happened with Sticks".

"I know. I can't change that. She and Fluttershy are in hot water right now. We need to leave it until they decide to resolve their issues. Sunset once told me I need you all to stay where you are when you're in immediate danger".

"But there's no hungry bear around". Pinkie looked behind her, Fluttershy knowingly stared at her.

"What?".

"I'm not talking to you, you keep feeding the wildlife".

"This split is all up to Fluttershy and Sticks to resolve". Twilight continued. "It's always hard to fix a bond, even if that bond is strong like they were before".

"Still doesn't change the menu of activites without my trusty party inmates". The hyperactive pink girl slighty blew her hair.

"Like I said, I can't change it. Only the people who start the friction, must finish the friction".

"Still not apologizing to Sticks whatever you do!". Fluttershy overheard the conversation.

"This doesn't concern you!". Pinkie looked behind her once more.

"I'm sorry. You should slap me for being so rude".

Just then, Twilight heard something rustle in the bushes and the nearby trees began to sense something. Fluttershy and Pinkie both looked in the direction the noise was coming from. Even Rainbow and Applejack, who were enjoying their game nearby heard the rustling. The 5 girls met in the center of the camp, around the fire, armed with their fists. The noise could come from any direction. It slowly got louder and louder, scaring the girls. Could it be Rarity taking a detour after taking the wrong direction her the mine? The noise was able to expose itself; a wild hungry bear was slowly creeping up to the camp. Twilight pointed to the bear, the girls screaming in terror.

"Don't hurt us!". Pinkie yelled.

"Why does it want us?!". Rainbow screamed.

"Fluttershy! Do something!". Applejack screamed.

"Uhm...I'll try". The timid shy girl gulped, coming up to the bear and trying to tame the wild hungry beast.

"If you're going to do it now, now's the time to do it!". Twilight huddled onto Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow for protection.

"Friend?". Fluttershy smiled. "We are not food, we are live human beings...".

Just as the bear was able to lift a claw in the air, it corresponded to Fluttershy's words.

"Please don't hurt us, Mr Bear. We didn't do anything wrong. We were only meant to drive to our destination and-".

"Fluttershy...you're directing it to Gloriosa and Timber!". Pinkie exclaimed.

"Ignore her. Why don't you run along and hunt for some other form of food. That would be nice, wouldn't it?".

The bear nodded. It walked away from the girls, hiding away into the bushes. Twilight and the girls let go of each other in relief. The timid shy girl turned around to her friends.

"See? It only takes an expert like me to calm bigger animals. As long as you have me by your side, protection is guaranteed!".

Not too far from their current position, a pair of binoculars was watching them from the bushes. Sticks peeked her head upwards to catch a glimpse of her so-called friends.

"Inconceivable!". She said to herself.

She began to retreat to the other camp, knowing her plan had failed. Rarity came back from the mine, her basket stacked full of diamonds and jewels. She saw the 5 girls in the center of the camp.

"I'm back!". She proclaimed. "What did I miss?".

"A wild hungry bear tried to eat us!". Pinkie yelped.

"Oh, my".

"It was awful. I had to steer the bear away from the camp, otherwise we would have been long gone".

"It almost killed us!". Rainbow added.

"I can already picture the image you girls are potraying to me". Rarity laid the basket down on the log next to her. "I was hoping we all like to craft something together, but after hearing that we better check our surroundings for any immediate dangers".

"But we can still craft, right!". Pinkie squeed.

"Of course, darling! Here, do you want ruby, diamond, jade etc? I have a whole range of jewels for you to choose from".

"It doesn't matter what we choose". Fluttershy replied. "A little recreational activity wouldn't hurt us one little bit".

"You're right. Might as well...".

Rarity sat down near the fire and took one jewel from the basket. She began to examine it's beauty before crafting it with Fluttershy's kit she brought from the academy's Construction kiosk. Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack began to take a jewel each before Fluttershy took one. From there, they began to think of something to craft, as extra decor for their camp.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rarity collecting jewels from the nearby mine, and a bear threatening to take over the camp. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	66. Essence, The DNA Of The Soul

Chapter 66: Essence, The DNA Of The Soul

Back at the other camp...

"Let me show you how this wand works...". Smurfette was showing Sticks how to use her magic wand. Unware of the badger's skill in witchcraft being non-existent, she was interested by her story. "This is very delicate, you don't want this to fall into the wrong hands like I almost did. I keep it safe and use it when the time is right".

"Can this wand deminish the government like Trump can?".

"No, that is a very questionable excuse Sticks. This wand is capable of giving essence away from evil and storing it in a safe capsule...sorta. The shape is similar to that of Gargamel's dragon wand he equipped while kidnapping me".

"So, it's a heroic wand?".

"Basically, yes. I wish I could let you use all of the essences, but I know you and magic don't mix together. I would let you use a teensy tiny bit, but you'll be hooked".

"So saying I can't use the smurf essence is basically saying you won't let me use drugs".

"Yes". The smurf nodded. Just then, Vexy entered the tent Smurfette and Sticks was in and started to craft some more essence.

"I guess you're making more essence for survival".

"Correct. I'm using the essence from the deer Sticks killed for the meat to help us survive in this trecherous hellhole".

"I guess I learn something everyday". Sticks spoke.

"You risked your friendship with Fluttershy to help us track more deer. No wonder you are our hero to us, and thats not because you're a friend of a fellow blue hedgehog".

Sticks blushed slighty.

"Aw, shucks Vex!".

"Smurfette. I need your wand to pour this essence. This is going to help us find more deer in the woods!".

"I'll go tell Sunset, Lola and Vanellope about this". The badger concluded, exiting the tent and seeing the three girls sporadically in the camp. "Good news, Smurfette and Vexy crafted the essence of the deer into the wand used to track more deer in the woods. We'll never run out of fresh meat".

"They're extracting DNA from the animal to help find its species?". Lola asked.

"Yes, and they discussed further exploration using this weird smurf compass I have no knowledge over".

"That's great news!". Sunset replied. "We can find a way out of here while enjoying food we love".

"Yeah, yeah. This doesn't mean the other girls will have any meat". Sticks brushed the imcoming question Sunset was going to ask. "I'm going to sharpen my arrows for the advanced Archery enthusiast I was born to be".

"I want to get out of here sooner or later". Vanellope was laying on the hammock, still pondering over her other friends.

"So do we, Vanellope. So do we?".

Sticks exited the camp in favor of spicing her skills up a notch, leaving the 5 girls in the camp. Smurfette and Vexy were soon going to catch more deer using a make-shift bow they crafted thanks to the badger's guidance.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette and Vexy going to catch more deer with the essence and Sticks spicing up her Archery skills. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	67. I Got 99 Problems But A Bear Ain't One

Chapter 67: I Got 99 Problems But A Bear Ain't One

Sticks was out in the woods again, sharpening her arrows for another round of Archery. She found a perfect spot to practise, but only this time, it was away from the girls' fearing she might come at a risk of hurting them should one arrow miss the target. She travelled 1 mile to set up the range, hoping her Archery range would be safe having been built at the academy. Sticks pulled out a target and placed it away from her position. She brought her trusty arrow satchet for good measures, since the one used at the Friendship Games inspired her to craft a make-shift satchet. Sticks therefore was ready, pulling out her bow and inserting an arrow into the slot. She aimed at the target, effectively shooting a perfect ten. She looked at her first shot.

"Still got it...". She thought.

As she was going to dismount the arrow from the target, something was heard that made the badger silently freak out. She froze and stared at the bush whom which it was moving. Sticks wanted to check if it was just a prank set up by Pinkie playing in the nearby area, but then Rainbow would have been notified and told the primal girl to go away. The badger moved slighty, only dropping her equipment as she got closer and closer to the moving bush. She waited until the right moment before lashing with two hands and pulling the bush to reveal nothing.

"Huh..that's strange...". She thought.

She turned around to notice a shadowy figure stand in the distance of her Archery range. Sticks pulled her boomerang out in fear and slowly walked toward the figure.

"Was this a scheme to scare me?! I know plenty of my life have in the past! SHOW YOURSELF!".

The figure slowly creeped towrd the badger. Armed with her default weapon of choice, Sticks stopped and waited to reveal a wild bear seemingly provoked.

"Eh...couldn't even harm tiny lil' puny old me. I'm ready!".

Sticks jumped in the air, the bear's eyes locked down at her. She jumped onto the fur and stomped, giving the creature an aggravating pain. The bear shook itself, making the girl fall off onto the ground. She let out her battle shrill before throwing her boomerang around the beast. It hit his face, the boomerang returning to Sticks. She pulled out her staff, the bear starting to claw its way toward her. She blocked the claws with the big stick in protection. Just waiting to get closer did Sticks therefore perform a backflip, kicking the bear's chin in the process. She ditched the staff and fought with her bare hands, the bar still trying to claw its way onto her. Chance after chance, the bear stood no chance against a warrior. She found a way to kick the bear in the stomach and pick up her staff. She stuck the rear end of the stick into the creature's chest, the bear falling unconsciously. Sticks jumped off the staff, performing another backflip in the process. Landing on the ground, she looked at her damage.

"It seems you have interuptted my Archery playtime". She spoke to the defeated bear. "You are not the same bear I thought you were. How long did you come to me, huh?".

She pulled the staff out of the bear's chest and spat of the bloody end of the stick to vanquish the liquid.

"Were the other 6 girls behind this scheme? Tell me, I ain't going to leave it be if you don't tell me".

She pressed her ear to the bear's mouth, waiting for a growl she can translate.

"Not gonna tell me? I understand. It seems Rainbow and Fluttershy only want my blood from here on out. They can't have my blood. It only seems like war the closer we get to outsmarting each other, and all that that implies. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna have to take my Archery training someplace else, and no one is gonna follow me!".

She put away the staff and walked over to the Archery equipment. She picked up the fallen bow and arrow satchet and walked over to the target. She packed everything away in its possession then proceeded to move to another location, leaving the unconcious bear where Sticks left it. However, one of its eyes opened, revealing a vengeance between the two. It's claws began to move violently before feeling the wound left by the badger. Somehow, it began to heal with no unknown forces. Could it be aliens? Or was something being researched of the beast at a nearby facility? Either way, the bear wanted to find Sticks and kill her.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks defeating a wild bear while practising Archery, unaware that the bear was not killed. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	68. Evening Blues

Chapter 68: Evening Blues

It was past 7:00 PM and the moon had already risen, the girls were treated to quiet cricket sounds at night, normally associated with the typical American nightlife. Sticks was coming back from Archery training which had taken up 2 hours of her time, a quater of that spent dealing with some unbearable mishalves. Sunset and the other 5 were chilling, Smurfette and Lola cooking the deer meat the smurfs had found with the essence. The dealing of another wild bear had delayed lunch for much later in the evening. Sticks could be seen walking toward the camp as the fire was lit with warmth and caring.

"Hey Sticks". Vexy was the first to greet her, layed on a hammock looking out to the stars.

"What took you so long?". Sunset wanted to know why she was late. "I thought you was supposed to be back an hour ago".

"I had to deal with a beary big problem".

"What was it?". Vanellope vaguely asked.

"The clue is in the name, Van". The badger dumped the equipment inside the tent, ready to use for another day. Meanwhile, the mint green suprise was sitting by the fire eager to eat dinner.

"Oh...".

"We got more meat for another 5 days, Sticks!". Smurfette proclaimed while simultaneously cooking alongside Lola.

"Cool. Let me know when it's ready, kay? I'm hollow as it is".

"That bear must have been something, huh, Sticks". Vexy was greeted to the badger laying in the hammock right next to her. She placed her hands on her belly and gazed out into the stars.

"Sometimes, pain is an excellent teacher, Vex. I don't know if it's the government and mother nature thinking I'm in the wrong part of the universe".

"Both?".

"Vexy". She lifted her upper self and looked at the black-haired smurf. "In the nightlife, do you see what I dream?".

"No...what do you dream?".

Sticks plunked her head back on the soft hammock sheet, face in the direction of the sky.

"Having a big fight with Dr Eggface using only my fists and nothing else to combat!".

"Guess that must be really tough to pull off".

"The possiblites of Amy and Cream thanking me for the destruction of another successful Eggman attack. The possiblites of one of his overly-savvy goons needing my aide to kick his butt, only for that goon to regret his decision".

"You have twice the fun as I do. I don't have nearly enough friends than you do. All I have are brothers and Smurfette".

"You should come to Mobius some time, Vexy. There's twice as many mobians than there is of your race".

"Uh, huh.". Vexy looked up into the stars, her eyes sparkling with hope that they would be able to return to Canterlot Academy.

"What's wrong? You dreaming of going back to Canterlot Academy?".

The smurf gently nodded, knowing Sticks wasn't going to make amends with Fluttershy any time soon.

"We all have that feeling. Vanellope was doing the same, I told her to stay calm and breeze through my turf".

"It's not your turf I'm worried about. I made new friends before we ended up in this place".

"New...friends...?". Sticks lifted her upper body once more.

"Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon, a really, really good pair of friends of one another. They invited me over to their dorm to hang out and craft".

"I promise, once we get out of here and proposedly fulfill ours dreams of an absolution, which might take some time, you can tell the story to Lyra and Bon Bon".

"I hope so...". Vexy answered Sticks' conclusion, still gazing into the night sky. Sticks was gazing into the night sky as Smurfette and Lola were finishing cooking the meat.

"Dinner is ready!". The bunny announced.

"Took time!". Sunset came to the fire after spending time alone in her tent. "Ooh! yummy!".

"I poured extra salt on this baby for even more tastiness". Smurfette spoke.

"Vanellope!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl wanted to know if the mint green suprise was coming or not.

"Yeah?!".

"Dinner is ready! Come before it gets cold!".

"Took your time, girls. I thought we were never going to have it tonight" Vanellope sat around the fire, next to Sticks and Lola. Smurfette picked the meat on each board before placing some on her board. All was silent apart from munching, hungry girls whom hadn't had food since high noon. It was better to think on a full stomach rather than think on an empty stomach. Around a few minutes of chowing down on chunky, juicy meat, Sunset wanted to clear something out.

"Tomorrow, I might be exploring the woods to mark more territory for the Archery training, not that I'm going to play it".

"I heard this area has a mine shaft or something". Vanellope added. "We can find minerals inside and bring bragging rights to the other girls".

"Once we find that mine shaft, we'll be rich beyond our wildest dreams". Smurfette replied.

"I can't wait to boast this to Rainbow. She couldn't bring all of those minerals back to the academy if she even tried".

"She can't, but Rarity can". Sunset responded, lifting a piece of cooked meat from the board and putting it in her mouth.

"Those girls can't even beat us to that shaft anyways". Sticks laughed nervously.

"What will happen if they do?". Vexy stared at her, begging for the answer.

"We'll see what happens...who knows, maybe they will...". The badger concluded, eating the last part of the meat before grabbing another piece. She used her bare hands as opposed to the forks the girls were using. The moon shone brighten upon them as they were still eating. What could the next day bring them? What vision would they have of the day with what activites including the mine shaft and loads of other important adventures? They will have to venture eventually.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls having dinner under the moonlight, and Vexy hoping to tell the episode to Lyra and Bon Bon once the girls get back to Canterlot Academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	69. Acquire

Chapter 69: Acquire

The next day, the sun rose up on the west coast of the United States. California, Oregon, Washington, Alaska, Hawaii, Idaho, Nevada, Arizona, Wyoming, Montana, New Mexico, Utah, Colorado and the west portion of Texas were waking up to another day. bringing unpredictability as well as normal everyday life. All 12 Harmonizer members were awoke in the Oregon woods, fresh from their sleep. Sunset was the first to shed light into her eyes, seeing everyone still sleeping around her. She quietly dismounted out of her tent, letting Lola wake herself up. She lit the fire with two sticks, the warmth slowly heating up. Vanellope soon woke up, still thinking about home away from home. This was all they could do until they got help. The mint green suprise exited her tent to notice Sunset Shimmer walking out of the camp to collect nearby sticks.

"Sunset...". She caught a glimpse of the red and yellow-streaked haired girl coming back with more wood to strengthen the fire.

"Hi Vanellope. Ready for another day in the forest? I know I am".

"You concern me. You like this place when I don't?".

"It's the best thing we can do right now until help is admist. Why don't you help me collect more sticks".

Vanellope therefore looked behind her, Sticks still sleeping. She stared back at Sunset, thus getting out and deciding to help.

"I'm coming".

She followed the red and yellow-streaked haired girl as Vexy was slowly waking up. She let out a yawn as soon as Vanellope entered camp. The rest of the girls followed. Sunset and Vanellope collected enough to last for 3 days.

"That should be enough to last us a few days". Sunset wiped her head full of sweat, carrying big sticks takes alot of strength. Lola, Smurfette, Vexy and Sticks soon exit the tents.

"Morning, girls!". Smurfette was rubbing her eyes.

"Right back at you!". Vanellope responded.

"We should go to that mine shaft today". Sunset directed her suggestion toward Sticks, whom was warming up at the fire.

"What are you doing?". Lola asked her, standing in front of the blaze, arms out.

"Warming up my metal plates". Sticks showcased the two metal plates she had in her hands to Lola, understanding her warrior status.

"I'm sure you won't need those plates". Sunset replied. "No one is out for our blood".

"You say that like it was a year ago, Sunny. I'm making these extra hot so I can burn anyone who dare touch them".

"Uh...". The mint green suprise was confused. Does she really need them today? They were going to investigate that mine shaft after all.

"I don't feel like going to that mine". Vexy safely reminded of the proceedure of both herself and Smurfette.

"We don't have to go together. I'm just going to see what it contains".

"I'm coming with you". Sticks was done warming her metal plates, placing them behind her.

"We go together then". Sunset felt the assistance of a tough cookie like Sticks would get this mission done. "We need to stick together so we don't get lost".

"Who's going to be in charge if you're not here?". Smurfette asked Sunset.

"I'm leaving Lola in charge of this camp. She's trustworthy to keep you 3 girls company while me and Sticks go exploring".

"Leave this to me!". The bunny saluted.

Sunset and Sticks both left for the mine shaft. The rest of the girls stayed in the camp to catch up on what they didn't do yesterday. It was only 2 days ago when Twilight crashed the big rig into the rock.

* * *

The 2 girls were half a mile away from the camp, still finding the mine shaft which, unaware to them had been discovered by the other 6 girls at the other camp. They kept walking and walking until they found a rock formation pointing in the direction of the shaft.

"A rock formation...neat". Sunset thought as she stared at the unusual sculpture. Sticks, meanwhile ran to the mine shaft.

"Quick!". The badger shouted to her.

"Sticks! Wait!".

The red and yellows-streaked haired girl began to rub, trying to catch up to Sticks as she was faster than her. The mine shaft grew closer and closer until she saw her friend disapear into the darkness. What was weird was that Rainbow Dash had been stood outside waiting for Rarity to collect the jewels. She didn't notice Sticks running into the mine, only noticing once she faded into the dark without a torch or flashlight. Rainbow saw Sunset coming up to her.

"Hey Sunset". The rainbow-colored haired girl greeted. "How are things going?".

"Great...". She peeked into the mine. Rainbow grew suspicious of her.

"Who are you looking for?".

"Sticks led me here after sensing the mine's presence. She wandered into the cave without any light".

"Why would Sticks be in that mine?".

"That's what I want to know. There's jewels she need to collect".

"Don't think she is getting any jewels down there. I don't want to talk to her. Remember what happened when she upset Fluttershy?".

"I know. She needs to rethink that, but she won't rejoice".

"I'm back, Rainbow!". Rarity came up to the surface, emeralds and rubies in her sack for decoration. She noticed the red and yellow-streaked haired girl standing next to Rainbow. "Oh, hello Sunset".

"Have you seen Sticks drop into that mine?".

"No, and I'm not planning on meeting her. Do you want a jewel to decoration your camp?".

"I'm good. I came here to see what the mine holds, and Sticks vowed to volunteer, but she left me hanging".

"She can stay there!". Rainbow scoffed. "I don't want her anywhere near Fluttershy!".

"Rainbow Dash!". Rarity scolded.

"Alright, no harsh feelings, Rarity. I'm cool. Can we go back to camp? I'm kinda starving".

"We most certainly will, Twilight and Applejack are cooking lunch for the day".

"Yummy!".

"Sticks?". Sunset spoke, her voice echoed through the mine shaft. Luckily, her trusty friend came up to the surface.

"What?".

"What did you find down there?".

"So much diamond and pearl and omega ruby and alpha sapphire, so essentially, alot".

"Rainbow was standing outside. Did you not notice her?".

"I ignored her as soon as I saw her. We're even we don't want to speak to each other after what happened with Fluttersy".

"And Rarity?".

"Never saw her in the mine".

"Good". Sunset wanted to stroll back to their camp. "We should probably head back to camp. Lola's probably cooking lunch by now".

"Agreed". Sticks nodded. They both headed back to camp, Lola almost finishing cooking the lunch, which was deer meat. Now what they knew was inside of the mine, they will venture through and collect something for a souvenir in trecherous terrain.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset and Sticks checking out the mine shaft while Rainbow and Rarity were collecting for decoration. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	70. Weather Or Not

Chapter 70: Weather Or Not

"This is delicious!". Vanellope was enjoying taking a bite of of Lola's deer meat, the other girls sat around her. "Forget Granny Smith's cafeterian food! This is the real deal!".

"Would Fluttershy even eat this? This is not to be sniffed at after all". Lola asked, to which Sunset was quick to respond.

"She's kinda sensitive to dead animals". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was aware of Sticks' presence. "Heck, if something is for sure, this should be our secret menu".

"Leave it to Gringotts Steak House to cook something like this up and serve to thousands of hungry customers". The badger replied.

"That might drive your ex-bestie to leave the restaurant".

"Seriously, I don't even know anymore. Fluttershy can eat the berries instead, or some fruit".

"We should do something about our expedition to get back to the academy tomorrow". Sunset moved onto another subject, Vanellope and Vexy feeling the nerve if they ever make it back in one piece.

"I agree". The black-haired smurf added. "I'm missing Hiro and Daniel and Trunchbull and Mrs Harshwinny and...".

"Fresh Ciderberry?". Smurfette spoke.

"Kudos for mentioning him. I want to head back, but I'm scared how we execute our plan".

"I got it all figured our in my head". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded the subject, to which Sticks stood up and walked to her tent. She pulled out a picture frame of her pet dog and bought it to the camp.

"I miss Buster just thinking about our friends...". The badger was calm, Lola sitting closer to her.

"You miss friends too?".

"It's not just Buster, it's Venom too".

"Who's Venom?".

"My pet Brazillian Wandering Spider".

"You have a pet spider too?". Smurfette spoke to her.

"One does not simply tame a Brazillian Wandering Spider with so much ease. That's how we know you're tough business if you managed to keep the world's most venomous spider under control". Lola responded.

"They say you must tame a wild beast sometime. Feeding it bananas distracts them, then you try to make amends with it".

"So it's essentially Pokemon GO". Vanellope guessed.

"Don't mention that game! Dozens of people trample of nature just to catch inconceivable furry woodland creatures!".

"Anyone want the last piece of cooked meat before the fire runs out?". Sunset asked.

"Don't mind me". Vexy snatched the last piece, as the other girls were already full thanks to the thick chunks of meat. She ate it in medium bites as soon as the sun grew under the clouds, making the lighting lower its contrast. Sunset noticed a drop of rain fall on her bacon hair.

"Anybody else feeling what I feel?".

"What?". Lola responded.

The rain had grew much larger and faster, the girls soon noticing. They got up and ran to their tents to keep dry. By now it had already grew much faster than usual. The Oregon woods was experiencing a downpour. Twilight and the other girls took shelter too.

"We should probably wait until the storm stops". Sunset hid inside her tent with Vanellope, whom was looking out toward Sticks and Smurfette in seperate tents.

"Should!". She nodded in satisfaction, Sticks looking out to her.

"How long is this rain going to last?". Lola asked the badger, whom was looking out to Vanellope. "The fire probably went with it".

"We can make a new one. I'll make it for once, but I gotta catch dry sticks first, which in this rain is not going to be easy".

"You say that like it's your 500th time camping".

"Whaddya expect from me, Lola?".

"A crazy paranoid delusional conspiracy theorist and good friend?".

"You have my word...I say kudos to that".

She continued looking out of the tent. She stared at the clouds, droplets of rain were coming faster than a marathon runner. In the meantime though, she would think of the type of local places with shelter that also houses sticks, dry sticks.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. A torrential downpour hitting Eastern Oregon, and Sticks ging to collect some dry sticks once it's over. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	71. Guilt Tripping

Chapter 71: Guilt Tripping

The next day...

Sticks was collecting more wood for the fire, unaware of her was the sudden interest of the mine. She would be planning to go again, but this time using night vision goggles for deeper expedition. Sunset warned her about bumping into Rainbow or the other girls while down there, the badger taking her instincts seriously for the better. Sticks was walking back to the camp when she came across a note on a rock. She picked it up and read.

" _It's me, Sunset. I don't think we need to venture into that mine now that the other 6 girls will be collecting more jewels for decoration. I know how much that mine means to you, but they were first to start the race. Rarity wanted to craft the objects she collected to make a statue. Vanellope and the others will be uninterested in that sort of stuff. I hope you come to your senses, Sticks. It's not all about you. From Sunset Shimmer_ ".

Sticks thought about the message the red and yellow-streaked haired girl conveyed. She sighed and crumbled the note, throwing it away as she left for the camp. As she drew closer, Sticks caught a glimpse of the girls, all crowded around Vexy. The smurf was showing her magic using Smurfette's wand, and it was impressive said the 4 other girls. They were awed and applauded in glee and delight. The badger walked into the camp just as Vexy was unleashing a wave of magical essense into the air. Amazed as her other friends were, Sticks dropped the wood she was carrying and looked at the group.

"Sticks...you're missing all the fun". Vexy spoke, the other 4 turning to her.

"That's how it is, huh? Leave me to work when you have all the fun".

"What? When did that thought creep into your head?".

"At least you got more wood for tonight's fire". Sunset added.

"We were showing off Vexy's magical ability for whenever danger is aloof". Lola said.

"She can do alot more than invent all kinds of things". Vanellope added.

"Why don't you come and join us". Smurfette suggested. "It'll be fun".

Sticks looked at her friends with two choices, the latter she was able to find a quick way to oblige.

"I'm starting to feel like you girls don't want me around here anymore". She began to run away from the camp, full of tears in her eyes. The girls, presumably Sunset was deflated after Sticks was not seen from their eye of sight.

"What did we do to upset her?". Smurfette asked, inflicted by her woe.

"I feel terrible for her, for her to not join in with our fun". Sunset felt guity for sending her to gather more wood. "This is the second time she ran away from us. I can't believe this".

"It hurts to say, doesn't it, Sunset?". Lola responded.

"I never knew what would happen, never mind what did happen!".

"Chill! We can get her back. We just have to take the high road".

"But this is the woods! There's no road for another mile!".

"You really don't understand my range of verbal genius, do you?".

"How are we going to get our friend back?". Vanellope asked.

"The old-traditional way: Speak to her and demand her to come back to us".

"She's probably gone to the mine shaft or something". Vexy knew about the mine's presence due to the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's word of mouth.

"I told her not to. I wrote a note for her. She might have already read it and threw it away". Sunset stated.

"Likely, the phrase _'Rub someone the wrong way'_ combined with _'Out of the blue'_ can be meaningful as of what we witnessed. What Sticks demonstrated was guilt and anger derived from your actions".

"Her living style was different to the rest of us". Sunset replied. "I say we leave her be for a while, let her settle down before we can speak to her. I feel so bad I let Sticks down".

"Everybody makes mistakes, Sunny. We'll plan our journey right where we want it".

"I hope so, I don't want to search for Sticks when help gets here".

"We'll find Sticks before we head back to Canterlot Academy".

Lola therefore walked to her tent and closed the zipper for some alone time. Would this be their most challenging task within a challenging task? Would they find Sticks in time for the girls to get back to Nevada? Neither of them can see the future.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks running away from the girls, and more wand magic. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	72. Journey To The Center Of The Woods

Chapter 72: Journey To The Center Of The Woods

A few hours later, as the sun was beginning to set upon the west coast, the girls were enjoying dinner, which was again deer meat and wished that their fellow badger friend were by their side. Sunset couldn't think on an empty stomach, so couldn't Lola. They were used to Sticks sitting and enjoying the food. They were used to Sticks occupying the space next to Vanellope and Sunset. They were used to being a part of a 6 team campsite finding a solution to befriend Twilight and her friends. What would Sunset do to make her friend come back? What would she do to make the other girls come back? She was used to being Twilight's assist, always needing some help whenever the studious was finding something difficult in terms of ellaborate friendship problems. They began to speak after Lola ate all of her deer meat.

"I wish Sticks was here...I'm used to hearing crazy theories left right and center".

"We, as a team will hatch up a plan once we ate". Sunset lead, still eating the dinner.

"I hope so. It's getting dark, and setting out after dark is kinda spooky, let alone the woods. We never knew what kinds of weird aspects we'll find".

"We're doing this for a reason, Lola, to protect ourselves should one of us leave without warning. Sticks holds a very special place in our hearts. We're not going to let that fade away".

"Are we going together?". Vanellope was curious. "I don't want to perish from monsters lurking within".

"Not entirely. Lola and I are setting out to find Sticks. You stay with Smurfette and Vexy".

"How do I know when I need to communicate with you?".

"That's a good question". Lola scratched her head in thought. "There's no Wi-fi in this forest. I don't even know what to use to find our way back, or to let you know when we will be back".

"Any ideas?". Sunset asked the two smurfs, whom were finishing up with their food.

"I don't know what will help you. Sorry". Smurfette shrugged.

"Vexy?".

"I had one innovation designed in my head should something go terribly wrong while you were hiking".

"What is it?".

Vexy got up and walked to her tent. She opened the zipper and crawled inside to fetch a blueprint. She crawled out and walked over to the fire, showing the print in the process.

"A machine designed to leave breadcrumbs wherever you go, whenever you leave camp should you go hiking. I know, it's pretty redundant anywhere else".

"That should probably help us find our way back". Sunset responded.

"I have the parts inside the tent". The black-haired smurf fetched the material inside of the tent and dumped in on the ground.

"I guess I know what we'll be doing next".

"Of course. I'm gonna get started right away to boost the determination and motivation you need to find Sticks".

"I'll help too" Vanellope got up and kneeled next to Vexy, putting the pieces together to make the machine.

"You girls get started while I finish this meat". Sunset watched from the logs, picking up the last chunk of meat and chewing it in her mouth.

* * *

"There!". Vexy and the team were finished with the building stage. An endless amount of bread was pumped into the contraption.

"Who should carry it?". Vanellope asked.

"I volunteer to make this baby work". Lola opted. Vexy picked the machine off the ground and placed it on Lola's back, like a backpack. The team were soon able to split in half.

"How long are you going to be?!". Vanellope called out to Sunset and Lola as they were heading out of camp.

"Before the time hits midnight! I promise!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl shouted across to the mint green suprise. As she found a hard time to spot the two girls in the dark woods, she turned around her, Smurfette and Vexy waiting patiently, reading a book or laying on a hammock to pass time. Vanellope sat by the fire and contemplating, thinking about Taffyta enjoying life back at Canterlot Academy.

* * *

Sunset and Lola were walking together in the dark woods, equipped with a flashlight and Vexy's innovation, which still doesn't completely have a name as of yet. The two were vigilant on their surroundings, plus trying to find something that was related to their fellow badger friend, and that something she would immediatly travel to.

"How long do you think we will find her?". Lola asked the lead, whom was flashing the way across the pine tree woods.

"I don't know. It could be days until we find her, Lola. Who knows if she may have already found a park ranger to tease".

"Park ranger?".

"Someone to keep her company while she rests alone in the forest".

"I never saw any park rangers. I wonder if she steals picnic baskets from them".

"No. She doesn't, at least not to my knowledge. Our friend needs company to accompy her".

"But her character description states that she enjoys living alone in jungles. You're basically taking that away from her, leaving her as a generic nobody".

"Did I say that? I'm sorry".

"Hmmm...". Lola was annoyed by Sunset's words. They kept going for another kilometere until something caught their attention.

"Look!". The bunny directed Sunset to point the flashlight at what seems to be a large statue of a robot, presumably one identical to one robot caught in a quiet town in the northeast in the 1950s. Sunset wondered if that was the clue to where their friend was. They began running to the statue in hopes of finally finding their wish. As soon as it came closer to them, it occured to them that the statue was made of stone and jewels collected from the mine, the same same Rarity discovered. It even had a sign carved out in wood. Sticks was pitching up a tent nearby. Sunset and Lola entered the site, not knowing their friend had seen them. They were in awe from the giant statue, still examining the robot until Sticks turned around and saw two people standing in her territory.

"I'm not worthy!". She began to kneel down and pray, catching the attention of Sunset and Lola.

"Sticks, it's us!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl ran up to her and hugged her suddenly. "Thank goodness we've found you!"

"We were worried you might have been lost!". Lola joined them. The three let go a moment later.

"You came to rescue me, in a situation I was not harmed in? I was hurt by you for not letting me join in the fun".

"Shhh, we're sorry for that. Next time is a definate must". Sunset replied.

"Uh, huh. What's that on your back?". Sticks pointed to the machine carried on Lola's back, to which the bunny showed her the contraption.

"This neat little machine which does not have a name yet was built by us". Lola explained. "Vexy planned the design of this beauty. Isn't it cool".

"Nice, I was just pitching my tent up, guess I don't need it anymore. Bummer!".

"It's fine, you can stay here until help is here". Sunset thought about what Lola said during their walk to the site. "We don't mind. You know the way back to our camp, right?".

"Of course I do! I couldn't leave you girls behind even if I tried. I'll stay here and get help, and possibly direct the cops to Twilight's camp too".

"Why would you do that?".

"I have a kind heart about Twilight and the other girls, despite what many think about my rocky relationship with Rainbow and Fluttershy as of now. I'll give them a chance".

"Thank you for doing that, Sticks!". Sunset turned to examine the robot some more.

"That was made from iron ore and concrete stone I managed to loot from the mine. Luckily, nobody was there to interrupt me".

"Interesting artifacts...". Lola was amazed at the work. "You did this out of your own time?".

"I created this to rid my mind of the humilating actions Sunset did to me".

"I like it! Sadly, we can't drag it all the way back to Canterlot City".

"I have a plan to tow it back to the city, Sunset".

"How?".

"Strap it down on some extra tape the cops have when they arrive here. They'll take us back to Canterlot Academy. Then they'll hire a giant crane to lift the robot into the academy courtyard".

"I like the idea". Lola was intrigued by her strategy. "Let's go with that idea".

"We should head back, Lola". Sunset picked up the flashlight and headed for the exit. "Do you know the way from here to our camp?".

"Why wouldn't there be breadcrumbs on the ground where you entered my territory?". Sticks replied.

Sunset giggled.

"You know too much of us. Be sure to visit us anytime".

"Will do!".

Sticks soon got into her tent and began to meditate since her totem shrine was back at the academy. At least the girls knew where she was hiding, unaware of the other girls who do not know this happened.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vexy's innovation having an impact on the hike, and Sticks staying in her private camp with a giant robot statue to look at and make her determined to thrawp Eggman whenever she gets back to Mobius. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	73. Have A Spice Of NRG

Chapter 73: Have A Spice Of NRG

As Sunset Shimmer and Lola Bunny were heading back to their camp after Sticks told them she was happy where she was, the day shifted to the evening. Vanellop, Smurfette and Vexy kept the campsite company while the two were hiking. Would Sticks get help immediatly thought Sunset and Lola? Would they finally be able to exit the woods? The girls were trying to answer in their heads. The two girls made it back to camp, with Smurfette cooking dinner at the fire. They all noticed them coming their way.

"You're back!". Vanellope sat upright from the hammock. "How did it go?".

"Wasn't Sticks suppose to come back with you? Where is she?". Vexy asked in confusion.

"She's staying at her private camp". Sunset explained. "It's the closest thing to getting help, I bet".

"You bet?".

"It's on the other side of Twilight's camp, basically". Lola added.

"Why would she want to do that?". Vexy asked.

"I don't possibly know why. RNG I guess. Look, she's our only hope of getting help since you're too scared of venturing alone, Vexy's hand without her sister is weakening, I don't know where I'm going for the most part, and Sunset can't leave us as the lead".

"And the other girls won't help us because they don't know either".

Lola walked forward, sensing the deer meat being cooked.

"I always keep my word, Smurfette. You're cooking skills are out of this world!".

"Thanks. I had extra classes to practise on my own. I'm not at the same level as you when it comes to cooking".

"Take my pride for granted".

"Got it!".

Lola took space on the other hammock after grabbing her book and a single carrot. She watched as Sunset began to sit down around the campfire.

"I wish to be back where we used to be".

"You can't change that". Smurfette looked at her. "We can all wish we were at the academy, but our wish is not a reality half of the time".

"I guess...I always wondered what Coach Malone would be doing after he lifted the tournament trophy with Dash".

"You wish you had the chance to be with them so you could honor them?".

"Before we drove toward Camp Everfree, he told me about a special progamn to help boost our agility. I briefly grasped on the idea during our road trip".

"I overheard some girls talk about it while I was talking to Coco". Lola added. "They said it's purpose was to train students to exercise during their intervals".

 _Lola's POV:_

 _I was talking to my sister in Dorm 50 about errands, quietly going about my business. Me and Coco have a really strong liking for how we treat everyone, although that wasn't my primary focus. We were talking for another minute before a couple of girls walked in and called for three supposedly agile athletes who do their thing pretty good. Me and Coco stared at them before Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie showed themselves to the unknown group._

 _"We have some excellent news for you!". Apple Fritter spoke, starting the conversation which would go on for a while._

 _"What is it?". Chaney asked._

 _"Have you heard what Coach Malone organized for our next class?"._

 _"No. What is it? I'm curious you know this"._

 _"He's organized a special fitness programn called NRG to help promote and motivate other students to exercise while on their break from class studies!". Minuette explained._

 _"I'll be there next class!"._

 _"Chaney". Haemi caught her attention. "This might call for splitting up and helping the entire academy into this"._

 _"Rainbow Dash is our leader for this, like everytime". Jeanie tagged along._

 _"Whadayya expect from her? I like the idea of NRG. The name has a nice ring to it. It's a deal!"._

 _"Good. Fleetfoot and Flitter are preparing a presentation in the auditorium for the students". Lemon Hearts said. "We present the programn alongside her. Spring from activity to activity in like zero to 60 seconds"._

 _"Bulk Biceps will be handing out fliers to everybody". Twinkleshine added. "Moondancer is in charge of the printing"._

 _"You shold file a space for the megaphones, you three will shout into them"._

 _"Um, ok...when will this programn start? Next week? Month?"._

 _"When we have our next Sport period with the coach". Minuette responded._

 _"Good". Chaney concluded before checking her wrist-watch. "We better head for the cafeteria. I'm starvin'"._

 _"What are your roles?". Jeanie asked the others._

 _"We just motivate and collect data from students whom followed the programn well. So many students will take part in this, I almost certainly have to keep a notebook with me everytime since I follow and take notes"._

 _"Oki-doki!". Chaney's response could be heard within the dorm as the three girls plus the group strolled to the cafeteria to grab lunch. Lola and Coco wanted to continue their conversation._

 _"As I was saying...". I turned back to my sister, but she was intrigued by NRG._

 _"NRG sounds like a wonderful idea. I can't wait to see what it's all about!"._

 _"Ummm...ok. I fonded having alone time as a pair would be a perfect way to catch up on our adventures, but I kinda forgot Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie were here"._

 _"They're like the Rainbow Dash of your dorm"._

 _"You're kinda right, Coco. Anyway, I better look into this...NRG thing and see what's up. Catch ya later!"._

 _"Bye!"._

 _I left the dorm with my mind focused on the fitness programn. Would the programn that drew Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Apple Fritter to the Z-Squad be worth my time? Sure, I try new things, but would this programn be successful? Would I be the one to help out even though I'm not there at the time?_

"I was scratching my head for the answers, and I wanted them to come fast. I spoke to Coach Malone about the programn, knowing if it was going to be worth it".

"What did you get?". Smurfette asked.

"All I got was 'You'll see' or 'Everyone can dream'. I never got a definitive answer".

"Seems like a walk in the park if you ask me". Sunset replied.

"Basically, what those girls were saying, Bulk Biceps, Moondancer, Fleetfoot and Flitter all had a jumpstart for preparing and presenting NRG to the academy".

"What dorm are they in? Could you ask them if you want to join?".

"When I fill huge gaps in my schedule should I promise to chaperone the programn. If I remember correctly, those girls reside in Dorm 41".

"Good. We should focus on the programn when we get back to Canterlot Academy, if Rainbow Dash is willing to work alongside you, I and maybe Pinkie Pie of all students".

"Why can't I join?". Vanellope overheard the conversation.

"Let Vanellope in on the action too, Sunset". The bunny spoke. "It's best if some of us will help, not half or all".

"Fine, fine".

"Dinner is ready!". Smurfette placed the utilites on the log, Vexy, and Vanellope coming over to the fire. Smurfette placed a chunk of deer meat onto each plate and passed it around. The girls couldn't wait to take the first bite of the meat, especially how deliciouse it looked and tasted. The girls thought of Sticks catching her own dinner to chow down and rid of the thought completely. As the moon was set to expose itself over the Oregon woods, the girls sat around the campfire after they ate.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Canterlot Academy introducing the NRG fitness programn to motivate students to exercise during intervals of class periods. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	74. Don't Know Anymore

Chapter 74: Don't Know Anymore

In the dead of night...

All of the west coast were in their dreams of exquistle preportions. Silent was the night, only the cricket sounds were the true purpose of noise. Vast emptiness of nothing was the distances between bustling city streets and the downtown area they boast. The Oregon woods were nothing but dead silent, only hearing the occasional owl hooting in the night sky. ten twelfths of the group were fast asleep in their non-logicable dreams. Vanellope was busy keeping the fire at bay by picking at the blaze while contemplating and or trouble getting to sleep. She was still unsettled on the camp, noticing everyone had gone to sleep but her. Double-homesick was her temporary true nature, feeling sick just because of it. She was missig enjoying the atmosphere at the academy, but she was missing spending time with her Sugar Rush friends, plus Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and more. What would she do to get rid of her uncanny thought? When will she take action? All she kept thinking was the academy backing the portal to Sugar Rush and so forth. She got up and grabbed a long stick, only creeping quietly to avoid waking up Sunset and the other girls. Vanellope knew what to do to get her mind off the inevitable. The mint green suprise frantically exit the camp and wandered to a nearby location. Once there, she sat down and pulled out her diary to read as she wrote. Whipping out a pen, she started.

"Dear diary, I know it's hard for one person to miss home like I extensively do. I have no words to describe how sick I am of the camp conditions after that deer ruined everything of our plans for Gloriosa and Timber, again. I miss spending time at Canterlot Academy like every day under the burning sun, for the most part. For one thing is for sure, I want to go back to the place where everyday life is. I know I'm sounding like a tool for repeating this, but I want to go back. I miss Coach Malone giving Rainbow Dash extra laps around the academy field. I miss Vice-Principal Trunchbul giving students a hard time. I miss Rancis Fluggerbutter too, for what he does for me and how he approaches me. I miss Rainbow Dash too, not because she helped me along the way and a great teamplayer, but because of what went down with one of the most robust bonds in the entire group. I miss the other girls because of it. I just want things to go back to the way they were, and hope for the future to be bright as the last 2 years, even if one of them turned out to be a step down from my view point".

She finished writing by the time the clock struck half past twelve in the morning. Her hand was starting to feel pain from the writing. She was about to grab her notebook and put it in her pocket when she heard something sudden and quick, only turning behind her to notice a bush rustling. She gulped, regretting coming to the dark woods at the dead of night. Vanellope slowly and frantically took a big stride toward the moving bush. As slowly as possible, her hands reared toward the bush. She wanted to be careful as she could to avoid getting hurt. Inside the bush, she spotted a web, and moving legs. She feared the worse, a small eight-legged creature known as a spider was lurking there. To make matters worse, a bear was nearby. She ignored the spider's pressence and suddenly heard trees rustling in the wind. Armed with her fists, she turned a full 360 degrees to find nothing but more trees. Fearing the worst of the worst, she made a run for it, only for the bear to catch up to Vanellope. She looked behind her and froze. Would she die like this? Was the bear going to mistake her for food? It sniffed at the sweet scent of the mint green suprise and didn't smell the meat. She waited patiently for the creature to walk away. As fast as she could, the Element of Determination and Motivation made it back to camp in one piece, but wait, this was the wrong camp. She feared her worst had come true. She was at Sticks' camp. Fortunately, the badger was still awake at an awkward hour. She was practising Jujutsu Realismn nearby the giant robotic statue. Being the only inhabitant in her camp is hard time for her. Vanellope got closer, Sticks noticing her presence suddenly. She stopped the tradition.

"Vanellope? What are you doing here?".

"I don't even know anymore. Aren't you suppose to be asleep?".

"I rebound your question back to you, pal. I guess we both have a hard time in these woods".

"Saying the jungle animal with a huge vandetta against robots, the only statue you built in this camp".

"Are you working around my innocence?".

Before the mint green suprise could answer, Sticks lifted a hand in front of her.

"Doesn't matter. Why don't you share your stories of woe to me, for the second time. I haven't got my Kimmel Seat with me, so you're going to have to make do with a log".

"Fine...". Vanellope was tired, both physically and emotionally. She went inside Sticks' tent to rest since she didn't have sleep up until this point.

"I'm gonna have to cheer her up". Sticks thought, her friend distressed and tired from the camping disaster.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope running to the wrong camp after encountering a bear, and Sticks ready to cheer the mint green suprise once she wakes up. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	75. Powerful Talk

Chapter 75: Powerful Talk

An hour later...

Vanellope had just woken up from her short nap, since she didn't sleep like any of the other girls. Sticks was updating the robot statue with rare diamonds she found in the mine. She carved the rocks into the extra-decorative robot to make it more sparkling around the location. She was crawling on the head of the staute, placing mithril as the skull before covering it with stone, all the while looking over the vast horizon of the woods. Vanellope entered the camp, noticing her best friend on top of the statue. It was still dark, and the only source of light was the campfire sitting beside the tent.

"Where did she go?". The mint green suprise pondered, having just got rest.

She wandered around the area, looking for the badger. Sticks soon noticed her after updating and jumped down.

"You were lookin' for me?". She caught her attention from behind.

"Don't you get sleep?". Vanellope wanted to know.

"Not everyday. Listen! It's still dark, why don't we sit by the fire and discuss your story".

"That...seems like a good idea. You have no idea how much I missed you since running away from me and the girls".

"The best of my intentions, besides, it was for a reason".

"Have you got some nice coffee I need to refresh my body?".

"Coffee, coming right up!". Sticks got out a make-shift coffee mug and poured some coffee. She gave it to Vanellope and they both sat down at the fire.

"Tell me, what's going on?". She whipped out a notebook.

"Ever since we crashed here, I've been getting more and more double-homesick of Canterlot Academy and Sugar Rush. Everything I do to forget my thoughts, just won't leave me alone, and it's been bugging me ever since, even before the Harmonizers split into two, even when you ran away, it was hard to get to grips with things".

"We all feel like that sometimes, for one to get completely double-whammied is to feel pain and remorse inside of your soul".

"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to write in my diary to forget my cramming thoughts, but even that didn't help. When I finished, I heard strange noises nearby, that was when a bear came out of nowhere and tried to attack me. I thought about running, but the bear would chase me. I waited until it finally left me alone, then I ran for it, forgetting I ended up at your camp rather than Sunset's".

"I feel your pain, Van. Too many bears in the state lately. If only we would hopefully get back and tell the tale of our horrifying ordeal".

"I don't know what was worse about this: Being split twice, or being chased by a hungry bear. I want this nightmare to end already. I'm still sleeping".

"We'll find a way outta here, out of this trecherous hellhole. I want to speak to Amy, but that isn't going to happen".

Vanellope suddenly looked behind her, aware of her paranoia starting to creep like a trait. Sticks noticed and caught on like a hawk.

"Why are you doing that?

She turned back to the badger.

"Making sure nobody follows us".

"That would be inconceivable". Sticks answered.

The mint green suprise began to sit by the log, her back turned against it. She wanted to finish her coffee while simultaneously sitting by the fire.

"I should do something about this when the sun rises". The badger felt sorry for her friend suffering like this. "I'm going to explore the area tomorrow and find something that will help us".

"Good luck trying to accomplish that". Vanellope vaguely and softly spoke. "Anything could be lurking out there. I don't want you to perish in the middle of the night. What if Sunset, or Lola arrive to check on you? What would they say if you weren't there?".

"You're speaking to a number one survival expert. Tell the girls I'll be fine by myself. I wanted to come here because I needed some alone time to think on the situation, and because you treated me like a detriment".

Vanellope suddenly looked behind her again.

"Are you sure nobody's following us?".

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways inconceivable!".

She stared back at the fire, in the direction of Sticks. What would her eyes tell her? What would her mouth be saying next? The answers were all in Vanellope. She had to decided whether to stay or go.

"I don't even know what I want to do now?". She said. "Should I stay or should I go?".

"The answers are all in your very mind, my friend. Stay now and reside in my tent temporarily, or go back to Sunset, Lola and the others to wait patientially until I get help. To take either the red or blue pill is debatable".

"I think I wanna stay here, Sticks". The mint greens suprise made up her mind rater quickly. "I don't want to risk another moment in the woods!".

"Shhh. We don't want to lure wild animals into our humble abode of a camp, do we?".

Vanellope silenty shook her head, fearing for the worst.

"I should have known other people would find me and spend time with me, not to mention live with me. Ok, you have my word".

"Thank goodness". She breathed a sigh of relief. Sticks smiled at her for giving her a chance. She stood up and walked into her tent.

"We should get shut-eye if you want to recharge the batteries".

"Didn't I already get some sleep?".

"Not enough will get you nowhere. There is disquiet in your soul still".

Vanellope stared up into the night sky, nothing but cricket sounds echoed around the US like a cave. She stood up with enthusiasmn, knowing she was protected by Sticks at all times, even when things go horribly wrong. She blew the fire out, keeping the warmth away. The mint green suprise entered the tent, another sleeping bag provided right next to Sticks.

"Feeling refreshed yet?". The badger kindly asked.

"Not yet".

"Meh, you'll get used to it. Night!".

Sticks turned to the other side, closing her eyes and began to sleep. Vanellope got into her sleeping bag too, thinking about the things she will miss at the academy if they decided to do it now. She lay in the direction of the tent's wall, slowly closing her eyes. She would try and rid of her thoughts and go to sleep as intended. Would the mint green suprise rid of it completely in the morning? Would she relax herself in the company of Sticks' aid? No one can tell.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope telling her tale of woe to Sticks, who seems understandable about the whole debacle. She would try to cheer her up until help arrives. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	76. Boating Buddies

Chapter 76: Boating Buddies

The sun rose high in the sky over Oregon, it's largest city of Portland were waking up to another day, the most rural parts of the state were desolate and quiet; the woods being no different. 3 campsites of 12 girls woke up to a fine day, another venture into the woods. Sticks woke up knowing she would have to get help from a nearby source, but where? She yawned and stretched her body, Vanellope still sleeping beside her. The badger noticed her and smiled, her friend worried sick of Canterlot Academy and her home world. Sticks frantically got out of her bed and unzipped the tent, letting in the light and warming the tent by a mere 2 degrees. To take the right step was the badger's choice, what she promised was to be done at all costs. She began collecting sticks for the campfire, all while thinking about how her mobian friends were handling being without her, again. Soon after, Vanellope woke up and slowly yawned, feeling the empty space Sticks had slept. She stretched her body of any cramps and got up. The mint green suprise entered the outside world with open arms, Sticks by the corner.

"Heya!". The badger called out as she entered the camp with more sticks.

"What's up? I had a great nights sleep thanks to you".

"That's what I like to hear! I'm just collecting more firewood for breakfast, lunch and dinner. What are you going to do today?".

"I don't know". Vanellope answered, so bad did she want to get out of here. "Are you suppose to get help today? I'm curious".

"We are going to get out of this place, even if I don't agree. Look! Anything that will make you happy with the girls in tow, it's win-win".

"So, you're going to do it?".

"Sure. Didn't I say?".

The mint green suprise ditched the redundancy and ignored her rhetorical question. She walked toward the statue, making a model out of twigs out of boredom.

"The helpline is across the lake from here". Sticks continued. "We need to build a boat together".

"Isn't that wonderful?". She sarcastically answered.

"Don't be like that? We just had a nice dream where we were fighting robots alongside each other".

"Sure, your idea of connecting dream sequences seems impossible to me".

"Why do you think I connected my dream with Amy's dream? No, scratch that, she would think I'm weird again".

"Exactly. I'll get started building our boat". Vanellope kept the twigs in her hand and searched the area for bigger versions. She examined the outskirts of the site, behind the giant robot statue. A few minutes later, she came back with loads of sticks found in one specific area. Sticks was busy warming up by the fire when she noticed her.

"Cool finds!".

"This is for our boat. Should we get started?".

"I don't know, do you want to start building? You're pretty good at Construction!".

"Building a kart is a different story. Right now, building a boat is new for me".

"Kay, I'll help you. It takes two to sail across the ocean".

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, build it by the lake we are suppose to cross?".

"Expertise in this kind of field! I'm loving it!".

The two girls exited camp and made way for the lake. This was their first time visiting the tiny ocean mass of water. At least they had everything they need for the boat.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Done!". Vanellope put the finishing touches on the transportation they were needed to cross. "Phew, I'm exhausted!".

"We should get this sailed into the water. Push it in with me".

"Got it!". Vanellope joined Sticks in pushing the boat into the water. The two were able to work unanimously and get to the water without dispute. They jumped onto the boat and set sail across the lake. Sticks pulled out some shrimp from her green backpack and a fishing rod from her inventory.

"What are you doing?".

"Fishing for food in case we get lost".

"We're not even lost. We're just sailing to a helpline a mile from our camp".

"I know, the deer meat gets boring really fast. Have some variety in your life for a change. Jump game into Sonic the Fighters while you take a break from racing".

She tossed the shrimp into the water using the rod. The badger waited for the right time, the time the rod starts to pull away from her.

"This may take time". Sticks added. "In the meantime, I'ma put this down and row us across".

"Can you fish while I row?".

"You're not a catcher-type. I say I handle both jobs".

"Um...ok".

Just then, the fishing rod began to fall out of the boat. Sticks grabbed it just in time and pulled back, making her fall backwards onto Vanellope. The boat was rocking, and steered in the direction of the fish. Sticks pulled back the rod while simultaneously keeping her balance. Vanellope hugged onto Sticks for protection, and keeping her on the boat. The boat almost tipped over as the fish was trying to break free of the hook end of the fishing rod. It eventually broke free, Sticks getting up and noticed the shrimp did nothing to catch it.

"We're gonna need a bigger boat!". She spoke.

"You think?!". Vanellope was breathing heavily from the terrified moment.

"The shrimp did nothing for my reward...". The badger answered. "Bears and now fish are trying to take us. Seriously?".

"Seriously what?".

"We need to get across, now!". Sticks picked up the oar and steered the boat to the other side of the lake and fast as possible to avoid any more injuries by oversized fish. They got there safely and jumped off, looking over to where they had started, a mere 100m away.

"Sigh...". Sticks groaned. "Time for round two, I guess".

"What do you mean round two?".

"I'm not fishing there. Terrible lurks within the waters. I thought I caught a crocodile or something, but it turned out to be an aggressive fish".

"Couldn't you tell by the shrimp?".

"The world will never know. If I want to go fishing, I should get smaller bait or control Big the Cat".

Vanellope smirked.

"I wasn't trying to be funny!". Sticks snapped at the mint green suprise.

"Sorry. The way you referenced Sonic Adventure kinda made me hold in my laughter".

"Whatever, we must venture onward". Sticks concluded, she and Vanellope heading away from the lake and toward whatever will get them help. Their fates counted on the souls of Sunset, Lola, Smurfette and Vexy, as well as the original six, whom Sticks was still not forgiving what happened. As the lake hid behind the trees, Sticks took charge, following her scent rather than direction. Vanellope closely tagged behind her in case of danger within.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vanellope crossing the lake surrounding by trees. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	77. Tell Me You're Hungry

Chapter 77: Tell Me You're Hungry

Sticks and Vanellope were still hiking to whatever will help them get out of the woods. As the time set upon high noon and the girls grew hungrier, their findings seem to be lacked by trees and plants alike. All around them, they kept on searching. Eventually, they were met with an open space.

"Nothing here...". Sticks spoke, entering the circle.

"It's almost high noon". Vanellope clarified. "We should probably grab lunch. What do you think?".

"Good idea. You go murder a wild animal while I keep looking".

"No. I'm not that good at hunting. You go kill while I search".

"But then you won't be able to find me, not to mention your scared of bears and spooky scary creatures".

Vanellope sighed a low tone.

"Fine... we'll both search".

"Do I have to stop the search just to eat? My stomach isn't calling for me yet. I say we delay the lunch until we're done getting help".

"Sometimes I just don't understand your image". The mint green suprise lost the arguement. "We need to continue".

Both girls exited the circle and kept on going. More were trees obscuring their path for vital information, less were the interesting things, such as more hikers and vehicles. The two were vigilant in their search, only finding the occasional bush here and there. So many boring scenary to look at, the mint green suprise hesitated to think. Sticks' stomach began to call out for food, 10 minutes and 1 mile away from the open circle.

"Ack...!".

"Your hungry, aren't you?".

"Starvation is not my key to finding help". Sticks suddenly stopped, Vanellope following her. "I should have followed your advice. I'm stubborn as a moose. We need to find a deer and kill it".

The badger pulled her bow and arrow satchet fom her inventory and slotted one arrow inside. She held it down just in case something popped out in front of them. They kept moving at a slower pace, ready to find an animal they could devour. A few minutes later, a deer raced past them. Sticks aimed her bow at the creature and shot it down without problem. She ran up to the dead animal, sticking a syringe to make the meat less toxic and raw before cooking.

"Let's find something we can burn this with!".

"That's the problem, where do we find a fire?".

"We make one!". Sticks began rubbing two sticks together to make a fire. "Help me collect more sticks to increase the blaze".

"Sure...man, you're really gonna mention her?". Vanellope remarked, collecting wood from the nearby tree and dumping it on the fire. It rose to 1 metre before the badger roasted the deer meat onto the stove.

"This should be ready at high noon".

"Good. I'm starving from the walking!". Vanellope sat down on a nearby conviently placed log. The two were awaiting the meat to be finished. It was almost 12:00 and the sun shone upon them with glaring light and shadowy trees. Sticks was done cooking after minutes later and gave some to Vanellope, whom anticipated the taste. The mint green suprise began to wonder if they would ever find help, and that they would be forever chowing down on deer meat and fish.

"I've been wondering...will we ever find help?".

"Yes we will. I feel the same for the rest of us. We're helping our friends, including Rainbow and Fluttershy".

"When we get back to Canterlot Academy, what would we do? Should we head to Prncipal Celestia's office to say this was a bad idea?".

"The teachers at that place would be worried of us for not showing up. That's somethig that gives me a hard time, and something I don't care less".

"Welcome to my world".

Sticks looked at her.

"You're paranoid about being late too?".

"The classes, Coach Malone, even the other students who have class periods with me".

"Leigh Lemondrop and her Construction class?".

"Yeah...I want things to go back to the way they were before you predict the task was going to be a doozy".

"We can't change the past. We shall continue, predicting our future and events that make the future. Why don't you take the meat with you. I will continue with this mission".

"Ok...". The mint green suprise got up with the unfinished piece still in her hand. Sticks grabbed everything and headed for the direction it needed to get help.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vanellope feeling hungy after their tiring hiking for help. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	78. Phoneline

Chapter 78: Phoneline

After a few hours of trekking through the dense and boring woods, from their last spot being a break from the expedition, Sticks and Vanellope still couldn't find help through the forest. Vanellope suddenly grew worried on their surroundings, and couldn't tell if they were going to get lost in the Oregon woods. Sticks, however felt confident they will find help, and get back to Canterlot Academy where the portals are. The two of them searched slowly as the sun began to gradually drift into the horizon.

"We've been hiking for so long now...". The mint green suprise caught Sticks' attention. "When is this going to last? When will there be a payphone line or something?".

"I don't know, Vanellope". The badger replied, all the while leading her to find something to help them. "There isn't a phone where we camp. We can only hope and pray we find one and get out of here".

"You don't want to start living here, do you?".

"I can't...nature is this world is alot different to nature in my world". Sticks sighed. "All kind of creatures will chew me up and spit me out".

"Ewwwww...ok...we'll get us out of here, I swear".

"Good thinking. You take the lead!".

"What?! No! You're doing great leading me here!". Vanellope backed out of this. "Keep finding the helpline using your sixth sense".

"You really don't like leading, considering that's ironic since your the president of Sugar Rush, and presidents lead their people!".

"That's different. At least I know my way around the land, not here where everything is trying to eat us".

The badger gently rolled her eyes at her.

"What?".

"You know something, Vanellope. I take that back what I said about you not wanting to take the lead. You're a great president. Heck, you're even better than Donald Trump!".

"Sure, opionative, but sure". Vanellope took the front seat and kept walking in a straight line, Sticks following her. It took a while before Vanellope grew confident of the temporary job of finding help. They kept walking until 30 minutes later when they came across an interesting object, stranded in the middle of the woods right where they were heading to, was an abandoned payphone that still worked despite rusting. The two girls therefore looked at each other and were able to finally get out of here.

"Does this thing still work?". Vanellope stared at the phone, contemplating on it's existence. "Why is there an abandoned payphone just sitting in the forest waiting to die?".

"Important plot point". Sticks was hesitant to answer. She started a fire nearby for dinner, collecting sticks and dumping them on the fire.

"Why don't you help me set up dinner while I investigate and call for help".

"Sure". The mint green suprise and the badger unanimously switched roles. Sticks left the campfire burning and walked toward the phone, clearing dust and sweat from her hands in the process. She went inside the sqaure box, picking up the phone and pressing it against her ear. She heard nothing come from the other end of the line. The badger suddenly bashed the phone, begging for it to work. It took some skill, but it finally began working after her 5th punch work. She dailed the cops, afterwards turning to the viewers.

"Remember kids: If you're under 18, ask your parents before calling".

She turned back to the payphone box and waited patientialy, all the while Vanellope was collecting the last of the sticks for the fire. Someone picked up the call a minute later, Sticks listening closely.

"Hello, who is it?".

"Is this the police department?".

"Hang on, let me transfer you to the cops".

The phone line went silent for a few moments before another caller picked up the phone.

"Hello?".

"Is this the police department?".

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?".

"We're stranded out in the woods!".

"And...".

"We're students from Canterlot Academy, sir. We were supposed to, actually they were suppose to bring a gift to Camp Everfree for thanking them for being a role model and something crashed our vehicle!".

"Which part of Oregon are you in, ma'am?".

"Near the Burns Junction". Sticks frantically answered.

"The closest major city to you would be Canterlot City in Nevada. We'll direct them to your location".

"Thank goodness!". She softly remarked.

"If there anything else you would like to say to me?".

"I think I've got everything covered, sir".

"Ok. Hanging up".

At that point the phone line went dead. Sticks stepped out of the box and saw Vanellope beginning to roast dinner on the fire.

"We should be good. The CCPD should be picking us up".

"But they're all the way in Nevada. Why do they have to pick us up?".

"Because they are the closest major city to us. Do you think some little town took us out of here and wouldn't know where Canterlot City is?".

Vanellope shook her head.

"Exactly, my friend. We should be heading back to our camp when we had dinner. We want them to waste no time finding us".

The badger took a seat on the conveintantly placed log that was situated by the fire. She pulled her satchet from her inventory and began sharpening her arrows in case of danger heading back to camp. The dinner was almost ready, as Vanellope noticed the meat becoming more edible to eat rather than poision. The girls took turns to pile some chunks onto their warm square-shaped plates they were waiting to chow down on as the moon began to slowly peek its head out of the sky.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vanellope finding an abandoned payphone in the woods, which ultimatly saved their chances of getting out of here. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	79. Last Night In The Woods

Chapter 79: Last Night In The Woods

Sticks and Vanellope made it just before the moon shone above them. How they manage to get here fast is unimagiable? The time was almost ending the day for them, the girls having one heck of an adventure seeking help and getting what they bargained for. At least the CCPD will know where they are. The robotic statue was the only thing greeting them in at this point.

"We should probably get some rest...". Sticks lead, strolling to the tent. "It's almost the end of the day as we speak".

"My feet...". The mint green suprise lifted her left foot off the ground. "They're starting to pain me".

"What do you expect? We've been hiking all day, getting help and what not. If we hadn't had done what we did, we wouldn't have called for help. So in technocality, I saved you, the girls and myself from being raw food from the bears".

"You're right. I should stop complaining. We should tell Sunset and the others tomorrow, they will tell Twilight's group too".

"Yeah, you keep thinking about Twilight. I'm still not forgiving what happened with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash". Sticks got into the tent with ease. "You wanna join me before you wander into these forests looking for your answers?".

Vanellope titled her head in confusion.

"I meant get inside before you collapsed from muscle failure".

The mint green suprise therefore crawled inside the tent and chose the sleeping bag to the left. Sticks closed the tent and began to wish the night away, Vanellope easing into the night as opposed to other nights. As the time hit 00:00, Sticks and Vanellope were already sleeping, so were the other girls. Tomorrow, they would walk to Sunset's camp and tell them the good news.

* * *

The next day...

The sun woke up and started to shine beneath the trees, the moon drifting away behind the surface. The woods lit up with exponential light and the sunrise sparkled the whole contrast of the woods. Sticks started to wake up from hiking yesterday to slowly lifting her upper torso and yawning, rubbing her eyes in the process. She stretched herself before looking at Vanellope, still sleeping. She got out of the tent, leaving the zipper untouched for the air to invade the tent. She started the fire for breakfast, collecting to raw deer meat to roast. She was planning to meet Sunset, Lola and the smurfs today, and tell them they got help. Soon after Sticks began roasting the meat onto the fire, Vanellope showed signs of waking up. She lifted herself up and stretched for cramps. The delicious smell of deer meat being cooked played a part in her wake. Vanellope crawled outside of the tent, noticing Sticks at the fire.

"Howdy!". She greeted her.

"Hey...I guess we should be heading to Sunset after breakfast".

"We need to recharge our bodies after the hiking trip we had. Have some deer meat to heal you".

"Sure...when will it be ready?".

"Go do some shtick in the nearby woods while it's cooking. It's going to take a while".

"That's fine, I'll probably stay inside the tent and read".

"You won't even go inside the woods, not even for Kart Customization?".

"That would be great, but I don't know this area well as you do".

"Fair enough".

Vanellope therefore crawled back into the tent for a while until dinner would eventually be ready for the two girls. Sticks would finish cooking a few minutes later, therefore signalling Vanellope the join the feast.

"Ok, Van! It's ready!". The badger alerted her as she crawled out of the tent.

"That took some time to perfect".

"The hardest part was getting the outline completely cooked. If you look at me and call me anything other than a survival expert, a culinary chef would not be one of them".

"Uh, huh. I'm hungry as it is. I can't wait to taste something other than deer meat".

The badger was about to bite into the meat when she said that, thus turning to her.

"You don't like this stuff?".

"Yes! What I was trying to say, I wanted to taste something other than this meat. No offense to your mediocre cook skills".

"You should've picked berries and salad when you had the chance. Doesnt matter, this will be the last time we'll have this kind of food, unless you want to pick some salad before the cops get here".

The girls chowed down their breakfast in medium bites, though not to fast and not to slow to give time for the planned walk to Sunset's camp before lunch. As the two were finished, they began to set off. Sunset's camp was only a few miles from their location, so it was worth it without tiresome circumstances.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vanellope resting for the night, and the girls having deer meat for the last time. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	80. The High Road

Chapter 80: The High Road

Sticks the Badger and Vanellope Von Schweetz were heading toward Sunset's camp to announce the good news, hoping it might enlighten their chances of being stuck in the woods for nearly 2 months. The last time Sticks met Sunset, help was far from reachable, but now she called for the cops to pick them up and take them to Canterlot City, she can rejoice knowing certain relief is possible. They made it to their camp with time to spare, only exposing themselves to the other girls once they got closer. Sunset noticed them first and greeted them.

"Sticks, Vanellope!". She ran up to them, Lola, Smurfette and Vexy crowding around them. "Where were you for the past few days?".

"She got distressed after spending way too long in this environment". The badger explained. "She stayed at my camp to rest easy".

"We finally got help courtesy of an abandoned payphone in the other side of the woods". Vanellope added, further adding to the girls' empathy with glee.

"That's great! Finally, we'll be able to get out of here...uh...you did ask them about Twilight and the other 5, didn't you?".

Sticks nodded, despite the current friendship between the badger and Fluttershy at the moment.

"I can't wait to hear how you got there unscathed!".

"We didn't run into any bears on the journey, that's a good thing". The mint green suprise spoke.

"We crossed a lake and I wanted to catch a fish, but it got away. Darn fish!". Sticks scoffed.

"We can fish some other time...". Sunset responded before being cut off by the badger.

"I'm not a certain big purple cat".

Vanellope snickered.

"Sorry...".

"Anyway...Call me whenever danger troubles us while we wait for the cops to arrive. I'm going to carry my big robotic statue from my camp and dump it here".

"But there won't be anywhere to fit it".

"There will. Don't think I can't see that big space between your tents and the trees. It'll be a perfect clue for the cops".

"Um...ok...I don't know...".

"Sticks' kinda right, Sunny". Lola came to her aid. "We need to direct them here if they want to find us".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl therefore sighed.

"Ok...I believe you. You can go grab the statue".

"Always right all along. I'll be back soon". Sticks concluded and walked away from the girls. She headed back to her own camp where the statue was nested. Her plan was simple: Build something made out of wood and sticks for wheels and place the statue onto what she called a wagon. The girls couldn't see her trusty friend anymore so they decided to hang out, Vanellope included. The girls were confident and waited patientially, though they did their own thing before Sticks could arrive with her robot statue. All they could ever think of was the cops, driving north toward Oregon and witnessing the broken truck the girls started the adventure with.

* * *

"I'm back!". Sticks came back into camp towing the wagon behind her. On that wagon was the robot statue tilted on its side. Smurfette and Vexy saw it from their eyes for the first time and grew amazed in awe. Sticks began to carry the heavy robot and try and place it in the space she'd said she would occupy it. Getting the heavy statue to stand upright, let alone turn it took a lot of endurance to carry. All on her own did she manage to correctly stand it and leave it in the spot until help was here. Lola was busy staring out into the horizon on top of a cliff nearby. What was she doing? Why was she doing it? Who knows.

"That's perfect, Sticks!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl admired the fact the staute was where it needed to be. "That's a perfect spot for the statue!".

"Thanks". The badger was excersising her arm muscles due to the heavy weight. "I built it myself, I tow it myself, I place it myself. No one is going to take this hard-boiled heavy away from me unless there's reasoning. Where's Lola?".

"She's looking out into the horizon, knowing we all are anticipating the return to Canterlot Academy, she's standing a perfect distance away from a cliff nearby".

"How do you know she standing a perfect distance?".

"She told me she was careful not to fall. She has great balance".

"M'kay. I'ma go tell her the statue is here. Ciao!".

The badger thus walked toward Lola, whom was thinking about her adventure out in these woods. She would be thankful on returning to promote NRG and explain everyone; her friends, teachers and other students about the episode. Sticks saw her and walked up to her slowly and gentle. Vanellope decided to join them, only following her once she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey...". The badger sat down next to the bunny, who was staring into the vast forest below and beyond.

"Hey...".

"I brought the robot statue to the camp. If you're interested at looking at it again, do so".

"Nah, that's fine...I'm just reminiscing on our adventure, together. Even including Twilight's group".

"Not that I care anyway...". Sticks finished the bunny's sentence.

"Have you ever wondered what it would've been like if you hadn't disputed against Fluttershy? It would have been alot different. We would have been together as a family of 12 girls, each fighting for ringing the payphone you discovered".

"Now that you mention it, I miss Fluttershy...but I don't want to rekindle the broken wings".

"Why not?".

"Rainbow Dash is my main problem if I try to hopelessly do that".

"I doubt she will force you to fail your mission, Sticks. She would have forgot about it and moved on, like how I moved on and matured since I spray painted the academy in frustration against Sally Bollywood and her goons".

"Yeah...I didn't see that, so I can't judge".

"I know. That was back when I was on Trunchbull's hate list. That has changed".

"Everything has changed, even how the academy courtyard has looked since we first stepped in on the first day of the first year".

"We met you, didn't we?".

"I was a nobody back then. I had no friends to talk to. Candace suspected my boredom, and I became a loner. All was hopeless for me before December of that year".

Lola didn't respond and instead contiued to stare out into the horizon.

"Are you upset about my conspiracies?". The badger spoke.

"No...I'm just worried about the work we heed".

"So you're not angry over my constant paranoia? I understand...you understand me alot".

Dead silence, only but the wind was swaying through the trees as if gentle. Vanellope spotted them and began to notice a peculiar rope being pulled by one of Twilight's original friends, presumably Rainbow, she likes climbing. The mint green suprise walked forward and stared down to the ground, Sticks and Lola watching her as she suddenly gasped.

"What is it?!". Sticks crawled to the edge and looked down. From there, she saw a bear trying to climb up and claw them.

"Huh...". Lola noticed them.

"Vanellope, get the knife we had!". Sticks demanded.

"We didn't have a knife in our camp!".

"I had a knife crafted out of metal lying on the ground and wood found by carving tree trunks!".

"Ok, where is it?!".

"Ugh...". Sticks facepalmed. She therefore got the knife out of her inventory and threw it to Vanellope.

"Use this! Now cut that rope!".

"Aye aye captain!". The mint green suprise rushed to the rope. She chose a spot to cut in half, only managing to find that the rope was harder than most ropes. Sticks facepalmed again and stood up.

"Have you even cut ropes before?! Let me do it!".

She rushed to the rope, Vanellope leaving to check on the bear still climbing. Lola looked at the beast also, praying to god it doesn't reach the top and attack them. Sticks used her strength to succesfully cut the rope, sending the bear tumbling down below.

"I think that did the job". Lola looked at the bear perched on top of a convientaly placed platform of hard stone.

Sticks rushed to the girls, inspecting the bear's lucky escape.

"He didn't fall! Inconceivable!".

"You keep using that word". Vanellope looked at her, confused. "I do not think it means what you think it means".

The three looked at the little platform the bear had. It growled uncontrollably.

"We should get out of here and back to camp". The badger suggested.

"True!". Vanellope rushed with her, closely following her. Lola wanted to catch up too.

"Wait for me!".

Sticks, Vanellope and Lola rushed back to the camp, Sunset, Vexy and Smurette waiting for them in case the cops arrived while they were away. The three safely made it back to camp, unscathed and panting for air.

"We're back...". Sticks managed to catch enough oxygen to say.

"What happened?". Sunset asked.

"A bear tried to climb up a rope someone supposedly put there to trick us". Vanellope explained.

"We were lucky to escape". Lola was calm throughout, only slighty scared for if the outcome turned out to be different.

"Thank goodness you three managed to escape. We don't want human remains...and animal remians when we get noticed".

"We're making some extra decorations for our dorm". Smurfette was sat down around the fire with her sister. "We need the dorm to be unique and better than the rest".

"Aren't you girls going to help?". Vexy asked them all.

"I'm good". Sticks caught back her breath. "Besides, the cops might be here during our crafting".

"So? We can craft in the cop car".

"I don't think they will want us to do that".

"Ok...we'll just limit ourselves until they get here. More for me and Smurfette!".

* * *

A few minutes later, lights could be seen in the sky. The CCPD were here and tried to spot Sticks' statue while searching for the girls. Smurfette and Vexy were working on the last of the crafting and Sticks, Sunset, Vanellope and Lola signalled them help had come for them. Two cops could be seen walking toward the camp in the distance, finding the orange blaze of the campfire. They soon noticed the statue overlooking the skyline of the forest.

"We're here!". Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde entered the camp. "We heard your distress call, Sticks. We noticed you weren't at the academy, so we came for you".

"I did it for my friends. Anyway, you come with 2 vehicles, right?".

Judy nodded.

"Good, and one of them is a pickup truck?".

"We sure have...". Nick Wilde answered.

"We don't even have a pickup truck, Nick".

"Chillax, the rental company down the road offered us a cheap coupen. Look, see?".

"Fine". Judy sighed. "What needs towing?".

Sticks pointed to the giant robot statue.

"We need this towed back to Canterlot Academy and place the baby in the courtyard for decoration!".

"Uhhh...". The bunny cop was confused.

"We have a police crane, does that help?".

"We don't even have a police crane, Nick!".

"Remember, rental company...".

"Ok...". Judy rid of the thought. "We'll bring your statue to the city, anything else?".

"Twilight Sparkle and the other girls should be somewhere in this forest. Nick should go find them if you will".

"Leave this to me, Carrots. I got this". The fox cop walked away from the group, searching for Twilight's camp. Judy tried to lift up the massive statue with her hands, but it was no use.

"I'll lift it for you". The badger had no trouble lifting the strong statue, much to Judy's dismay of muscle cramps.

"Don't you get tired from lifting that?".

"You haven't seen me on my island, pal".

"Ummm...ok...C'mon girls, we should head back to the car".

"Alright!". Most of the girls cheered. Sunset volunteered to help Sticks carry the statue with her and obliged without hesitation. The group managed to find the exit to the woods, 2 cop cars standing outside, the pickup truck driven by Judy. One by one, they got inside, Sticks and Judy lifting the statue on its side and placing it in the trunk, strapped onto some cables to keep it secure. Sticks squeezed in the back with Smurfette, Vexy and Vanellope. Sunset and Lola sat in the front as Judy started the engine and reared off down the road toward Canterlot Academy, Nick still searching for Twilight's group.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Help is finally here and taking the girls back to Canterlot Academy while Nick Wilde frantically search for Twilight's camp with the other 5 girls still keeping her company. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	81. Safe And Sound

Chapter 81: Safe And Sound

The girls made it back to Canterlot City driven in Judy's cop car, as Nick was just exiting Oregon with the original six. Sunset and the others were waiting to get back to the academy unscathed from the horrifyingly unexpected camp trip. Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy were waking up from their nap as they soon saw the skyline from their very eyes. Sticks soon spotted the rooftop of Gringotts Steak House hiding behind houses alike. They were back at home, unlike half of the girls, whom 5 of them had to step through a portal. Sunset and Lola saw the academy from a distance, the latter looking behind her and smiled. The 4 girls exchanged smiles as the car reered toward the academy. Soon after the vehicle found a parking space, the girls opened the door as Judy exited and stared at the giant robot statue nested with cables attached. Sunset and Lola stared at the academy entrance.

"We're back!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl proclaimed, the other members staring at the entrance.

"Time to live normal again!". Vexy cheered.

"Exchanging emotions and gifts to plenty like always before!". Lola responded.

"Girls...". Judy called from behind, staring at the statue. "How are we going to get this to the courtyard without breaking the foundation of the interior?".

"That's one thing I hadn't thought on, not yet atleast". Sunset replied.

"Can't we just, I don't know lift the statue with our hands?". Sticks asked.

"That's a little too risky, friend".

"But...steady hands...!"

"Ugh...sometimes I wish your ideas weren't as risque as the next...".

"Nick said something about a police crane...". Sticks spoke before her idea got shot down by Judy.

"He didn't say he would have a police crane. It was all just an early April Fools. Police cranes are not invented yet. Does somebody want to help me lace this through the hallways and into the courtyard?".

"I'll gladly accept!". The badger walked to the statue and lifted one side of the ground. Judy stood in front of her, lifting the other side of the ground. Together, they walked toward the entrance, Sunset and Lola at the front with the statue behind them. Smurfette, Vexy and Vanellope were behind the giant robot, making sure it wouldn't fall and hit the concrete floor.

"Out of the way, people! Giant robot statue coming through!". Sticks yelled to signal the students passing the hallway.

The team successfully injured no one and made it to academy courtyard with time to spare before Nick arrives. Sticks and Judy lay the statue on the ground, observing the courtyard to where it was suitable for the statue to go. Lola saw a concrete square on one side of the open space and notified the girls. Judy and Sticks carried the robot to the slab before the badger used her strength to lift the statue on its feet.

"It should stay there". Judy spoke, she and the girls stared at the robot's presence in the courtyard. "Good work, Sticks".

"What if Vice-Principal Trunchbull sees this? She was going to put another statue in this very spot, but I guess we beat her to it". Smurfette clarified.

"Trunchbull can make her time crafting another slab of concrete to accompy this robot statue". Sticks brushed aside. "By the way, I made this to motivate myself for the demise of Eggman's goons in the future".

"You should really put friendship before smashing robots". The cop responded.

"Nah...you can call me the girl that puts friendship and fighting together with the former being oftenly shown. You can call me 'Warrior Sticks'!".

"Sure thing...". Judy proceeded to pull out her walkie talkie and turn it on. "Nick...have you got all of the remaining Harmonizers yet?".

"Don't worry, Carrots. They're safe in my hands". The fox drove toward Canterlot City with Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack and Rarity. "We're arriving in the city in ten minutes. You can take a break once I get there".

"Thank you, Nick!".

"No problemo, I'll meet you outside the entrance. Bye!".

The walkie talkie went silent. Judy pushed the object away from her ear and into her police satchet. She therefore wanted to part from the girls.

"I'm gonna go, Nick's arriving in the city any moment now. I gotta get back to entrance".

"We can hang out some other time, right?". Vanellope said.

"I would love to, but I have work to be done with the CCPD and the ZPD. I'll get in touch with you girls once I have free time on my hands".

She therefore exited the courtyard, walking down the same hallway connecting the reception to the open courtyard. She made it outside only, waiting for Nick Wilde to arrive with the 6 girls.

"We should go back to Dorm 49". Sunset suggested. "You go, I need to head back to my dorm to shower".

"I'm going to check on my Archery range". Sticks replied. "I risked the arena getting obliterated by goonheads like Trunchbull".

"Thought she was a smeghead". Vanellope wanted to point out.

"You haven't heard the word 'Change'".

"Sticks, please...". Lola brushed her away from Vanellope, whom was questioning her choice of wording. They walked to Dorm 49, along with the smurf sisters. Sunset was seen entering the 4th dorm building, leaving Sticks to check up on the Archery range. Upon entering the range, currently occupied by another student, she pulled out her arrow satchet and bow and began firing away at a second range she had built prior to her leaving the academy.

"Huh...". Haemi noticed the badger beside her shooting away at the targets. Impressed by her skills, the pink-haired Korean girl watched as Sticks shot a dozen arrows at once. "You're pretty good".

"What do you expect? Do I know you from somewhere? I believe we haven't met yet".

"No, I don't think we haven't. You're the girl that built this range, right?".

"Yep". Sticks replied, before shooting another arrow at the target.

"My name is Haemi, Z-Squad member and an Archery enthusiast. I beat so many people at this sport it's not even funny anymore".

"Sticks the Badger, mobian warrior and Archery enthusiast. I came to Rio to participate in this sport. I won gold medals left right and center".

"Great! We shoud totally work together sometime! I kinda wished the tournament sign-ups were still going at this point".

"The sign-ups are still going? I thought they were when I was stuck in the woods for a couple days".

Haemi shook her head.

"We can still enter and thrwap our opponents. We might even win a shiny trophy".

"Shiny...it's a deal". Sticks shook her head, unaware that Rainbow was going to pair up with her. She doesn't know the sign-ups are still in action. The two continued to shoot arrows into targets for a few more minutes before it was time for the pink-haired girl to go back to Dorm 50. Sticks walked with her until she left, then she made it back to Dorm 23 in which Candace was studying in the library at the time. She was left alone in the dorm until Sharpay would return from the auditorium an hour later.

* * *

"Here we go!". Nick Wilde stopped the cop car outside the academy, Twilight and the girls stepping onto the ground, thanking him for the support.

"I couldn't have had my thankings enough for you to support our way back here".

"Sweet concrete freedom!". Pinkie kissed the ground, much to the girls' dismay.

"We should probably head back inside". Rarity was touchoing her hair, desperate to shape it abck to her likings. "I can't stand nature any longer".

"I might as well head back". The male cop spoke before Judy walked toward him. "Ah, there you are, Carrots!".

"Hello Judy". Twilight waved to the bunny cop.

"Thank Sticks for calling me. She was the one who gave help to you all".

"Yeah, the girl that upset Fluttershy by killing an innocent deer for its meat saved us from being meat!".

"Rainbow Dash!". Applejack scoffed.

"Fine, fine...I didn't know she would get us out of this mess, but she did, and that matters the most".

"Can we go inside?". Rarity signalled the 5 girls. "I don't think I can withstand another bear encounter with this look!".

"We'll meet again soon". Jdudy spoke to Twilight. She walked back to her car and drove off, Nick saluting before following her down the road. Twilight and the girls walked back into the academy, straight for Dorm 49 where Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy was.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. All 12 girls making it back safely, and Sticks and Haemi meeting for the first time, and agreeing to sign-up for the Archery tournament, despite what Rainbow was thinking before. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	82. Gifting For Pleasure

Chapter 82: Gifting For Pleasure

Twilight and her friends strolled back to Dorm 49, knowing that their adventure in the jungle had been challenging, yet suprisingly quiet with half of the group dispersed again. All of them wanted to go back to the way they wanted it to be, with no tedious task Principal Celestia will be able to fulfill. Speaking of Principal Celestia, they still had to confront her why she did this to them with so little with a massive vehicle like a big rig. Once the girls stepped into the courtyard, they could smell the fresh air of the academy air conditioner mixed in with lush, fresh oxygen from the outside.

"Do you smell that? It's academy life. I love the smell of academy life in the morning". Twilight estimated the time.

"And you sure we wasn't out there to get beaten up by bears and wildlife alike, Twi". Rainbow responded.

"Relax, Dashie. We made it through the journey, and that is what all that matters right now!". Pinkie cheered, jumping around the courtyard, but mainly the group.

"We wasn't able to get to Camp Everfree, Pinkie!".

"So...? The journey is to be made to learn and improve your mistakes, like Twilight did". She began to notice a giant robot statue placed on one side of the courtyard, still with no plaque on who made it. "Ooh! What's this?!".

"Who made that statue?". Applejack stared at the robot while simultaneously walking toward Dorm 49. "It's impressive".

"Didn't Trunchbull already reserve a statue for that specific spot?". Rainbow asked. "Why would someone beat her to it?".

"I don't know, but in doing so that one student managed to get off scot-free". The studious replied.

"I got to get back to managing my animal sanctuary I built a while back". Fluttershy stated. "They'll be so worried they missed me".

"I need to get back to sewing that dress I need for the Canterlot City Fashion Show". Rarity spoke.

"And I have to get back to practising my Archery skills for the tourney!". Dash tagged along.

"What plans have you got on the partner you're going to choose for the tournament?". Applejack asked her.

"When you got a certain idea but it vanishes because of a dispute...I'll find someone".

"You should really fix the attention between you and Sticks, darling". The fashionista clarified. "It's been 2 months since the war broke out between the masses".

"I wasn't the center of it all, Rare".

"I miss hanging out with Sticks". Fluttershy sighed.

"See? We need to fix the broken bond that was once powerful to the group".

"If you say so...". Rainbow concluded, as they were just entering the dorm building. Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy were already settling in, waiting for the 6 girls to greet them. Twilight opened the door, the 4 girls noticing instantly.

"Oh...". The studious was met with 8 eyes toward her and the group.

"Long time no see, girls!". Lola walked to her, just after she placed her basketball under her bed. Vanellope jumped to Pinkie and embraced her with delight.

"I missed you so much!". The mint green suprise added.

"I missed you two, Vanellope!". Pinkie returned the embrace. The other girls wandered over to their beds, either laying to catch some breath and rest or walking to their shelves to put Rarity's decoration on them.

"We should go tell Principal Celestia this was all just a big mistake". Rainbow suggested, to which Vanellope, now released from her hug with Pinkie and Applejack unanimously obliged.

"We need to catch a rest". Lola spoke, laying on her single bed. "The tiring journey of the woods drained us out a notch. I need to recharge the batteries in me".

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to find someone to play with me in the 2v2 Archery tournament after the confrontation".

"How do you not get tired from all of this?".

"My image...".

"That explains alot coming from you".

"We'll be back before lunch!". The rainbow-colored haired girl, along with her closest friends of the whole group exited the dorm toward Principal Celestia's office. They managed to get back in time for Spring Break, but what about the work they need to complete? Would they sacrifice the activites for this, or would they controllably try and complete everything the teachers hand out to them? Would they ever know the true solution? The 3 girls wandered into the main dorm building and across a few hallways where the other students were opening and closing their lockers for stationary items. Once they got to the outside of the office, they took no time in knocking on the door, prompting the usual to come out of Principal Celestia's passive personality. The three entered, seemingly filled with fraught and failure.

"Ma'am, we didn't complete your mission". Rainbow lead, Vanellope and Applejack on ether side of her.

"You sent us to ravage for food in the Oregon woods". The southern farm girl added.

"Why did you need a big rig anyway?". Vanellope asked.

"Girls, please...I can explain everything I do hold to me. I was wrong to hire a big rig for such a small project. I was wrong to send you girls to Gloriosa and Timber to place it there. I didn't predict it could all go wrong".

"It did all go wrong". Rainbow vaguely answered.

"Except the damage to the big rig isn't coming from our allowance, it's coming from yours, or more preferably, the academy's funds".

"I know. I'm sorry to have caused the best students to go haywire on me. Next time, a pickup truck would be a handy choice, that is if you girls ever decide to take a second chance, not that it won't happen".

"Don't think you're letting us toward Idaho again, ma'am...".

"But they still need a thanking gift from all of you, now that the parts and material are still in that truck hundreds of miles away, what would you plan for them?".

"I don't possibly know". Vanellope immediatly answered, but Rainbow and Applejack had other ideas. The two girls turned their backs to the principal and discussed as a pair.

"Can I leave to replenish my dignity?". The mint green suprise noticed the two girls and wanted to be dismissed.

"Of course".

Vanellope quietly dismounted from the group and headed for Dorm 23 to speak to Sticks. As soon as Rainbow and Applejack turned around, they noticed the mint green suprise was nowhere to be seen within the office.

"Where did Vanellope go?". Rainbow asked her.

"She left. She wanted to quote on quote 'replenish her dignity'. Do you have a project you could send to Gloriosa and Timber?".

"Yes, ma'am. That robot statue we saw in the courtyard could be a worthy gift to Gloriosa and Timber".

"We never seen it before we left for that inconvenience". Applejack added.

"Robot...statue...?". Principal Celestia was confused.

"I don't know who built it. But the detail of that baby is unbelievable!".

"Check it out if you don't believe us".

"Hmmm...". The principal checked her watch and began to get out of her office chair. "Seeing how it's almost lunch, I better grab myself a sandwich from the cafeteria, not before I check out this statue of yours".

"We didn't make it. But you'll be amazed by how detailed it truly is". Rainbow closed the door behind her as Applejack and Principal Celestia walked to the courtyard with her. The statue was already becomong a tourist attraction for the students, after an hour of standing at the concrete slab Vice-Principal Trunchbull was promising to fill. However, neither Rainbow, Applejack or Principal Celestia had any idea it was built by their friend.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight and the girls getting back to basics in the academy, and Vanellope, Rainbow and Applejack confronting Principal Celestia on the failed mission, with the small temporary group, minus Vanellope has plans for Sticks' statue to be sent as a gift to Gloriosa and Timber. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	83. A Beautiful Piece Of Art

Chapter 83: A Beautiful Piece Of Art

Rainbow, Applejack and Principal Celestia had entered the courtyard knowing the robot statue nestled on the side Sticks was able to perch it on was still there and untouched. The rainbow-colored haired girl searched the perimeter of the yard before she saw the statue standing proudly in front of brick walls. She directed her to the statue, understanding it's true detail once they drew closer. Principal Celestia was jaw-dropped to see such crystally shine on the ores, merely hidden from concrete stone.

"Who did this? It looks wonderful!" The principal was amazed.

"We have no idea who built this thing yet". Rainbow answered. "What we do know is how that person got it through the hallways without damaging anything".

"And it has no plaque on it". Applejack added.

"But Vice-Principal Trunchbull was going to put a statue there, we can't have two standing in the same spot. It just isn't possible".

"Don't worry, Applejack's going to work on a slab for the other one".

"Rainbow Dash!".

"I was joking!".

"This should be a wonderful gift for Gloriosa and Timber. I'll let them know within the month that we've got something valuable to give them".

"Do they keep the plaque when it eventually arrives? Have they got a new one to commerorate the dedication of camp tradition?". Rainbow asked.

"They said they've yet to receive a statue from the academy. I'll let them know and they will buy one".

"Kay. Me and AJ are going back to our dorms. It was nice showing you this...wonderful artwork".

"I have no worries they will be jaw-dropped too when they witness this masterpiece!". Principal Celestia concluded, she walked back to her office knowing she has the good news to tell Gloriosa and Timber. The two girls walked back into Dorm 49 as the other 8 girls were there.

"We're back!". The rainbow-colored haired girl proclaimed.

"How did it go? She must've really regretted sending us away to do that task". Twilight caught their attention.

"She apologized to all three of us and possibly all of you too for letting us away from the city. We don't want to get into that kind of turmoil again".

"But about the project? Gloriosa and Timber would be worried they didn't recieve a gift from us to show our appreciation".

"We've got another project to give away". Applejack stepped in as she was walking over to the make-up desk. "Some student built a robot statue in the courtyard. We're gonna give that away to Camp Everfree".

"I need to see what that staue holds". Rarity clarified. "I'm sure you were amazed at its quality as Principal Celestia was".

"We showed it to the principal, and your description matches reality perfectly!".

"What about the other students who need to see it to believe it?". Lola spoke.

"They'll get around to it when we're not even there, darling". The fashionista replied.

"I hope so. We should really get to meet the other students". The bunny lay on her bed, thinking about the moment NRG was first heard from her perspective.

"Who do you plan to introduce first?". Applejack replied to her, brushing her hair, her cowgirl hat on the side of the make-up desk.

"I remember my vision, what met the Z-Squad when I was talking to Coco about errands. Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Apple Fritter I plan to show my true power to".

"Really?". Twilight looked in her direction. "Tell them I said hi!".

"Should I really take my time to go to Dorm 41 and introduce myself? I was there when Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie were the focus".

"Do what you please". The studious responded without hesitation, aware that Lola was the oldest of the group.

"Meet me in the cafeteria". The bunny concluded, leaving the dorm and walking toward Dorm 41. As she was walking passed the main entrance to the building, she could see Sticks placing something on the robot statue she had made. Ignoring the thought like she knew it was a plaque, she continued to Dorm 41. The bunny pressed her ear on the walls of the dorm, no noise. She knocked on the door, still nothing.

"Huh...strange...". She thought.

Lola noticed the dorm was quiet, peeking through the window of the door revealed it was dark too. They must've gone for lunch. Fearing her fear of lying, she walked out of the building toward the statue. Sticks was still figuring out the place to put the plaque. She nailed the plaque in the middle as the bunny came closer.

"What are you doing?". Lola asked her paranoid friend.

"Placing this plaque down. I notice you haven't read my name on this yet. I want to show you the girl that made this".

"Ok, I was about to go to Dorm 41, but no one was inside".

"Why would you want to go to Dorm 41?".

"A few girls approached the Z-Squad while I was talking to my other best friend".

"What did they say?".

"Something about a fitness programn called NRG to help promote physical activity during lunch breaks and...you get the idea".

"NRG...sounds like an energy drink...nah thanks, Lola, I got other...more important things to worry about".

"Fair enough, you don't know what you're missing". The bunny headed to the main building, going to grab some lunch. Sticks ignored her exit and continued working on nailing the plaque down on the concrete slab. She was finished mere seconds before the time hit high noon, thus lunch time. She saw a few students walking t the cafeteria as she stared at the plaque with gratitude. Her stomach began to call for food. It was time she strolled to the cafeteria. As she saw Sunset Shimmer exit the 4th dorm building, was the badger already in the hallway heading for the same area.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola planning to meet the inhabitants of Dorm 41, but failing, and Principal Celestia seeing the statue up close, which was soon to include a plaque Sticks was going to nail in. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	84. Rekindle Hope And Faith

Chapter 84: Rekindle Hope And Faith

A few days later, as things were just about to settle into normality, the invetibale presence of the Archery tournament drew closer, with Rainbow still trying to find an accurate teammate. The only problem was that Sticks already made a deal with Haemi to compete together. She had to find one, and fast. The sign-ups were finishing in a few days, the main event coming the week after. The rainbow-colored haired were currently in the girl's locker room, far from Sticks' reach, whom the badger was about to rekindle the friendship with Fluttershy to wrap the daunting episode off. This was the best time for her to step up, Rainbow protecting the timid shy girl like a bodyguard. She entered the 5th dorm building where Amy was about to head to her class.

"Long time no see!". Sticks called out, the pink hedgehog noticing her friend for the first time in 2 months.

"Hey Sticks. Where was you? I was getting worried".

"Hehe...long story short, I got stuck in the woods with the Harmonizers looking for help".

"I protected the range for you. You need no worries".

"Great! The Archery torunament is drawing closer. I need the head-start to keep me going".

"Have you found someone to play with you?".

"Yes, yes I have, but it's not who you'd expect it to be. I had to check on the Archery range after I placed my giant robot statue you see outside. There was another student in there at the time, and she was another enthusiast who wanted to sign up".

"So, it's another case of your motives?".

"Technically, yes. She's in your dorm to be exact".

"She's still in there preparing for Gym class. Why? Do you need to talk to her?".

"No, I'm better off leaving her be until the actual tournament. I'm going to speak to Fluttershy".

"Well...ok. Listen, I have class any minute now and I really need to be there on time. I'll speak to you later".

"Sure, sayonara Amy Rose the Hedgehog!". Sticks waved as she exited the building. Her friendship with her determines she fix the relationship with Fluttershy too. She knocked on the dorm door, the timid shy girl alone in the room as of now. She opened the door to see the badger staring back at her.

"Oh...you're back!". Fluttershy didn't know she would be sooner than later.

"I was back a long time ago, even before you returned here". The badger responded. "Can I come in? Is Rainbow still inside?".

"Fortunately, she isn't. She still isn't satisfied with what you caused to upset me".

"I know". The badger casually walked inside, the gemstones Rarity collected in the mine sparkling on the shelves. "Oooohh...shiny!".

"Rarity collected those while we were stuck. I'm glad we found resources to keep us company".

"Unlike me, huh?". Sticks turned back to her.

"I didn't say that to you".

"Were you as close to saying I was worthless when I shot and killed a deer for it's food? Was I close to beating you with my boomerang because you was treating me like I was no one?".

"No...".

"Exactly. I want things to go back to the way they were, Fluttershy. No one likes change, and I always have to get used to being the one with the paranoia".

"Did you even think to apologize when you had the chance?".

"I was hungry, and doing things without hesitation. You have hard times understanding who I really am!".

"You know, Sticks. I was kinda missing you joking with Pinkie and Vanellope before that all happened. No doubt that Rainbow would want to get used to the two of us hanging out together. I miss your theories too, they were unexpected and fun to speculate".

"I kinda missed having you to stare at nature and teach me the wonders of caring for the animals too". The badger spoke. "I was thinking mybe we could be friends again, and fix the broken bond that was once booming anew".

"I would love to be friends again!". Fluttershy gave Sticks a sudden, yet warming embrace. The badger returned the hug as a resurrection of one strong bond of the Harmonizers shine again. The two released each other from the hug and began to choose a place to hang out.

"We should probably hang out at some other place, since Rainbow is still not comfortable with you being here". The timid shy girl clarified.

"How about Mrs Cake's Shop? They always do nice espressos there, not that I'm into coffee in the first place".

"We only have 30 minutes before our next class. I say that's a mighty fine choice".

"Ok, Mrs Cake's Shop it is!".

Sticks and Fluttershy therefore exited the dorm. One of their other friends would know the two would eventually get back together again was indeed inevitable. They passed the now-plaqued statue with Sticks' name proudly displayed on the slab of concrete, the timid shy girl not noticing due to not being alone again. 30 minutes was going to independently resurrect the bond to its brightest, equal to the oher bonds in the group.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Fluttershy and Sticks becoming friends again, with Rainbow not noticing this. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	85. An Interesting Insight

Chapter 85: An Interesting Insight

Two hours after Fluttershy and Sticks got back together again, Lola had just finished her 3-hour long curriculum in which the subject she studied was Agriculture. The bunny was tired from the hard-minded studying and needed a much deserved break, a nap or some kind will do it. She walked back to Dorm 49, not knowing the bond between the two most nature-loving girls was fixed with ease. Lola strolled in the 5th dorm building, a few students coming out of the other dorms for their classes. Amongst them was Haemi, all alone without Chaney or Jeanie to hang out. The pink-haired girl waved to her before needing to explain information to Sticks Tricia Badger. Lola opened the dorm door, Twilight, Rainbow, Vexy and Pinkie inside already to notice her come in.

"I'm back". Lola was tired and exhausted from her class, luckily no one found out.

"Welcome back, amigo!" Pinkie jumped in the air.

"How did it go?". Twilight asked the bunny.

"Great. I need a nap to recover. That hard work must've paid off in the future. Did anything happen while I was working?".

"Not that I know of". Rainbow responded. "I'm still trying to find a partner for the tournament".

"What about Sticks?". Vexy suggested to the athlete. "I thought you already found someone to play alongside you".

"Unless she and Flutters got back together gain, I'm saving my mind for the backup athletes in case she found a replacement. You never know what they'll do to you".

"At least when it all comes down to competing in the tournament, all is happy. I'm going to take a nap before I promote the NRG fitness programn to the academy".

"We should go somewhere to avoid waking her". Pinkie noticed the bunny asleep already.

"What difference does it make? The auditorium is crowded today because of a concert and it's too late to go to Gringotts Steak House now". Rainbow answered.

"What about Mrs Cake's Shop?".

"We have class in 10 minutes, Pinkie!".

"Oki doki loki!".

"Come, I found a great place to hang out before it starts". The rainbow-colored haired girl directed Pinkie outside toward their class. An unoccupied spot where they hang out all the time, playing pranks and planning the optional-yet tasks of the group's desire. Twilight, Vexy and Rarity were the ones keeping the dorm tidy and clean until the others eventually return from their classes.

* * *

Sticks was walking through the hallway connecting the indoor swimming pool to the cafeteria. She was glad to have reunited with Fluttershy again after so long without her. She was arriving back to Dorm 23 to rest before she bumped into Sticks Tricia Badger.

"Hey!". The Missourian called out to the badger.

"What is it? Am I wanted by the government again? Did I do something inconceivable!?".

"Haemi would like you to meet you in Dorm 2. She told me she found evidence on teams possibly facing the academy in the Archery tournament".

"What is she? A snitch?".

"She found this through talking to Coach Malone of further infomation about the type of educational opposition. You know, the ones you faced in the soccer tournament not long ago".

"Sure, but why Dorm 2 of all places".

"She brought along other students to provide you the basics if she wants to join Team Sticks for this occasion only. This is manadatory for you; you need to you do this".

"I'm there!". The badger put aside her current objective and made way for the 1st dorm building, the Missouri-born student following her. The two girls opened the door to Dorm 2, Haemi awaiting her along with Daniel Reddcliffe, Berri, Bulk Biceps and Marine the Raccoon. However, Peppa Pig, who was watching TV, did not mind the meet that was going on.

"I'm glad you came, Sticks". Haemi got started, pulling out a book she retreived from Coach Malone. "This is mandatory to learn. You never know what tricks are up the rival's sleeves".

"Tricks as in not choosing the library and instead going here when Daniel was called here in the first place. I believe you, Haemi".

"Who said anything about bringing Daniel into this? He knows about the opponents we face in these kind of tournaments".

"Did something tickle your bone lately?". Marine stared at her friend, suspicious of her actions. "You don't seem too good".

"I'm fine, Marine".

Haemi opened the book, revealing a rival school in a nearby state who signed up for the Archery tournament.

"Ooooh...!". Daniel was awed at the contents.

"Do you all know where this school is located?". Haemi asked all of the students, minus Peppa inside the dorm.

"Washington?". Bulk guessed.

"California?". Marine answered.

"Oregon...?". The badger vaguely answered.

"Ahem...!". The Korean girl cleared her throat. "Long ago, a hard-working businessman named William Gascoigne, a noble man proven to help the small city of Boise of corruption of the business' he held. A rather intimidating tycoon holder was his truthful hobby of all sorts. He was helpful in managing cleanliness to the streets, ridding of rats who poison the town in any way possible. As a sign of appreciation, the governor of the city built an academy in one of its suburban districts. Gascoigne Academy as they now call it thrives in everything, but one of their most successful curriculum is sports, winning almost every tournmanet in the state of Idaho".

"A perfect backstory to one of our likely threats". Daniel concluded.

"They have a really good track record in every single sport they try, even if it's badminton, luge, BMX, the works. No doubt they would be our primary opponents in Archery".

"What's so special about them?". Sticks folded her arms, wanting to hear more.

"They use the element of surprise to calculate how many arrows will fire in the same time frame. None of us know how to fire multiple arrows at once, all in the same nanosecond. Not even you can beat them to that level".

"So, it's basically cheating...?".

"Did I even mention Gascoigne Academy does not cheat in any sport, ever. It's strict even to facing a free academy like us".

"It's an evens stricter version of Crystal Prep". Bulk Biceps added. "Hopefully this insight will help us learn their strategy of success".

"No matter how hard we try, they got way more arrows to boast about". Berri added.

"Seems they dabbled in witchcraft before trying this tournament thingy".

"Like I said, Sticks". Haemi repeated. "They do not cheat in any sport. That means no witchcraft or any type of conspiracy you may spout out to us. They pick the best of the best to compete against other schools".

"Yikes! I have to step up my game".

"So...even if Rainbow does find a replacement, she will have to work with you and Haemi to beat Gascoigne Academy". Daniel clarified.

"So much for my rekindled friendship with Fluttershy...".

"I'm going to go back to Dorm 6". Sticks Tricia Badger concluded as she turned back to the door. "I'll see you guys later, good luck winning the tournament!".

"We should practise some more, Sticks". Haemi closed the book, Bulk, Marine, Daniel and Berri starting to leave. "It takes alot to beat Gascoigne Academy. If Rainbow would be here, it would strengthen our chances. This is no ordianary feat we faced before. This is nothing like Crystal Prep Academy. It's harder than them. You should probably be neutral with Rainbow Dash if it means so much for our win".

"I'll try to amend the fences, but that's not to say I'll back out of it if she says no".

"No, I believe what you can do judging by how I saw you the first time with this kind of stuff. Rainbow would need to be with you for a mandatory win. Right now, I have class. I'll speak to you soon". The pink-haired student left the dorm with the book. Sticks took no time in leaving too, Peppa not giving any trouble while watching the dorm television. Sticks would want to fix her friendship with Rainbow now she heard that, and bring another trophy home to Canterlot Academy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Haemi explaining that Gascoigne Academy is more than meets the eye to their opponents than they originally anticipated, and Lola taking a nap after her 3 hour long curicculum. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	86. In Need Of Some Help

Chapter 86: In Need Of Some Help

Lola awoken from her nap, yawning as she was stretching her body. She looked around Dorm 49, no one was currently in. Lola gt up from her bed and began to brush her untidy hair. What was her plan: She would stroll to Coach Malone's office and hand out the fliers Moondancer was printing. Her goal was to hand as as many fliers as possible to the students of Canterlot Academy. Once she was finished brushing her hair, she made her way out of the dorm, the robot statue looking shinier than before, perched onto of the same metal slab. Lola was staring at the statue as she was walking in the courtyard. No one had completely touched it yet, which was a good sign. The bunny hid herself from the sunlight and walked to Coach Malone's office in need of some assistance. She knocked on his door, waiting patiently for his words.

"Come in!".

She opened the door, the coach at his desk organizing and analysing the opponents for the Archery tournament.

"Have you got any extra hands you need to help with?". She kindly asked.

"Like what? What do you need?".

"This...NRG thing...I was wondering if I could help promote it, if it means that much to the academy".

"Sure...why couldn't have you said so earlier?".

"I was stuck in the Oregon woods for a few days thinking about the possiblites of the fitess programn as soon as I explained this to my friends. I heard Moondancer was in charge of the printing. Is she done?".

"She was done almost a few hours ago, her class schedule is what's keeping her from handing the fliers out. I don't suppose maybe you could help her, if that is going toward your extra credit".

"I would love to. I've been pondering over whether or not she would be finished while I was still in the woods".

"Hmmmmm...I was going to limit the programn to a special class before I made the decision to make it an academic-wide programn. Ok, the fliers should be in the library next to Cheerilee. You're going to have to ask her to hand them out to every single student in the academy".

Lola nodded in satisfactory. She took the time to dismiss herself from the office, before walking towards the library where the 499 fliers are currently held. Since Moondancer printed all of them out, which took her a few days, she would receive one. And while Bulk Biceps was promoted to spreading NRG posters on walls around the academy, she started by walking to the courtyard.

* * *

Sticks made her way to the cafeteria for dinner, knowing she had to revive her relationship with Rainbow. It seemed she didn't have to face against the rainbow-colored haired girl, instead playing alongside her, Haemi and one other student. The badger enetered the cafeteria and only spotting Rainbow Dash talking to Applejack on one of tables. The two had different meals; Applejack had a pie while the athlete had chicken. This raised a barrier: Would she risk going up to them and asking for help, or would she go back to the Archery range to practise? Her first choice seemed mandatory to bring home another trophy, thus she braved the journey up to the two girls. She sat opposite to them, taking no time to get started.

"Ahem!". She caught their attention by clearing her throat.

"Uhh...what are you doing here, Sticks?". Rainbow wanted answers, still remembering the confrontation.

"I need your help, please!". The badger cupped her hands together and begged.

"Help isn't coming to you". Applejack responded. "Rememeber what happened with you and Fluttershy? We vowed never to run into you, and look what happens".

"I got back together with her. We fixed our broken bond".

"Still doesn't change the fact that you still made us angry by how dramatic you stared us in the face". Rainbow answered.

"Yes...that was days ago. I need your help".

"And why do I need your pleading?".

"You need us to win another shiny trophy for us. We're going to be facing tougher opponents than lousy ol' Crystal Prep Aademy".

"This is kinda overkill, ain't it Dash?". The southern farm girl whispered to her.

"Yep! I hear you, Sticks. You're saying we should fix our ways to win another tournament?".

"Basically, yes".

"We should work alongside each other to make that happen, am I right?".

"Just one problem, Dash". Sticks explained. "When we arrived back from being stranded in the woods, I wanted to see if the Archery range was untouched, you know, Trunchbull, Finster or even Daniel would destory it".

"Go on...".

"There was someone practising her Archery at the range when I came in, one I haven't met yet. We share our skill rating drastically, and wanted to capitalize on the tournament, only for our chances to come at a price".

"I was hoping to pick you because of your tremendous skill at Archery, but I'm going to have to find a different person".

"Or you can compete with us. Don't worry, I found someone you can trust, white coat, bulky guy?".

"Bulk Biceps?".

"Yeah, yeah. Find him and ask him if he is willing to take part in this tournament. I'll stick by Haemi's side and thrash opponents we face".

"Okay, it's a deal!". The rainbow-colored haired girl shook the badger's hand, knowing she didn't scare her away.

"I'll build another two spaces on the range". Sticks thought as she was smiling. She took this as a piece of cake judging by Rainbow's mood.

* * *

The two were walking down the hallway after dinner, Rainbow waiting until Sticks ate hers.

"What are we facing that could potentially wreck us to smitherines?". Rainbow asked.

"Haemi once told me about a school in Idaho who grants bragging rights across the state. You should watch our for them, they're a real doozy".

"Umm...ok...Listen, Sticks. I was sorry for ever treating you the same way I treated the Shadowbolts years ago".

"Apology accepted! We must practise, comrade. Gascoigne Academy are awaiting us in the brackets!".

As the two entered the courtyard, Sticks stared at her statue, proud it stood tall behind brick wall. The Archery range was drawing closer and closer to them, their primary focus was to practise as much as they can before the actual torunament begins.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola picking up the fliers from the library, and Sticks and Rainbow working together to win Canterlot Academy another gold trophy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	87. Practising To Playing Perfect

Chapter 87: Practising To Playing Perfect

Not long after Rainbow was introduced to Sticks' Archery range, Haemi arrived to notice the badger seeking the rainobw-colored haired girl's help to win the Archery tournamnet, especially if one of those opponents happened to be the ever-so-tough Gasciogne Academy. The pink haired South Korean student got set and chose a target to shoot. Rainbow thought about bringing Bulk into this, the student whose class had just finished.

"We need Bulk?". Rainbow spoke, Sticks and Haemi listening, despite the latters full concentration on the target. "His class has just finished. I'm going to ask him if he would extra credit for bragging rights".

"Wait!". Sticks stopped her. "Let him with his dinner first. He need no practise on an empty stomach".

"Do you always have to rush everything?". Haemi asked her, her arrow slit through the target. "You are getting worse everytime you do this".

"Not cool, Dash!". Sticks added, knowing she had a hard time as a consequence of rushing.

"Fine, fine. I'll wait for him to have his dinner. Sheesh, no need to write a book about why I shouldn't be rushing".

"Two instances of rushing led Sonic no where. All I'm saying is practise until you tell him to practise". The badger took an arrow from her satchet and inserted into her bow to shoot.

"I guess I'm outrun by you everytime". Rainbow sighed, bringing out a makeshift arrow satchet made by the academy and placing one arrow into the slot of the bow. She chose the target next to Sticks and began to concentrate. All three girls were soon engrossed in this drill, even before Lola came into the range a few minutes later and caught two of her friends shooting away. The bunny had her hands full, about 499 fliers occupied both of them. Lola quietly watched as Rainbow, Sticks and Haemi were getting better as a team.

"Aw shoot!" Haemi noticed the satchet she bought from the academy kiosk. "I'm all out of arrows!".

"I have some arrows you may use". Rainbow gave some arrows to the pink haired student before she noticed Lola was standing behind them patientally waiting. "Hey Lola".

"What is this? Have I hoped to grasp on your activity".

"We're practising for the Archery tournament". Sticks explained.

"I guess you and Rainbow solved differences between the two, huh?".

"She talked me into this. Why have you got almost 500 fliers in your hand? Is there something I'm not a part of yet?".

"Sometimes I wish your inconsistencies were extuinguished like a flame of Trunchbull's desire".

"Is that a metaphor because she never really stops being the exact equivilant of a dictator despite being a vice-principal of sorts?".

"Maybe...you better have a look at this". The bunny passed a flier to both Rainbow and Sticks, she left a flier beside Haemi to read later, the elememt of Sportmanship destined not to interrupt her play style and concentration.

"Uhhh...NRG...?". Rainbow's memory came to fruition. "You mean I was there when Coach Malone first mentioned it to me, probably about the end of January if I'm mistaken".

"Exactly, my friend. You may be realizing, is Bulk Biceps suppose to hand these out? Well, I heard he got to stick posters around the academy instead, so I took his position".

"Yeah, I heard...".

"Speaking of Bulk Biceps, is he done eating is dinner yet?". The badger asked.

"I'll go check". Rainbow Dash left the Archery range for the cafeteria, Sticks and Lola watching her go. Haemi was taking a break from the drill, thus she refreshed herself with a bottle of Gatorade. She noticed Rainbow had gone to fetch Bulk Biceps.

"Where did Rainbow go?". The Z-Squad member asked Sticks and Lola.

"She's going to get Bulk Biceps to sign up for this kind of thing you call 'Ambitious Desire of a Trophy'".

"You know she's being vocal about what she says, Haemi". Sticks explained.

"As long as Bulk Biceps is here...there's nothing to worry about. We're only doing this because an opponent much stronger and harder than Crystal Prep will be in this competition".

"Harder...?". The bunny wanted to know.

"A school in Idaho that pretty much win every tournament there is". The badger added. "It's nothing like what we faced before, not even at the Battle of the Bands, Friendship Games or the tournaments you were a part of".

"Sure, and you wasn't with the group when we defeated the Dazzlings...". Lola vaguely answered. She wanted to part from the girls. "I better hand these out to the rest of the academy, I'll catch you on the flip side, kay?".

"Sayonara!". Sticks waved, still carrying the NRG flier in one hand. She looked at the piece of paper and pondered. Would this be worth it to her? I guess not. She placed the flier on the table Haemi used to put her Gatorade. She soon got back to practising, not before she saw Rainbow and Bulk walk toward them.

"You're back!". The badger spoke first, Haemi engrossed to even let loose.

"I've managed to make him join, although he's planning to visit his mom after this".

"Sure, what time should we call quits, Haemi?".

"As long as you like". The pink haired student didn't bother facing her, as she was concentrating to improve her skill at the game.

"It's cool. We finish when we like".

"Sounds good to me!". Bulk walked over to the 4th Archery range, right next to Haemi. The 4 serious competitors were all at their positions, slotting their arrows into bows and shooting at the target, trying to master getting a pefect 10 points. This would carry on for another 20 minutes before the time Bulk was feeling like he wanted to visit his mom. He would leave the range and therefore headed outside of the academy entrance.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Bulk Biceps joining Haemi, Sticks and Rainbow in preparation for the Archery tournament. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	88. Everything To Go By

Chapter 88: Everything To Go By

The following day...

The Harmonizers were walking to their next class, all having the same period: Scientology. All was kept control, for Rainbow and Sticks to win Canterlot Academy another trophy meant their primary ambition to fulfill was assisted by Haemi and Bulk Biceps, the former already skilled even before she came into this world as a student. The 12 girls were talking about the possibilities of Crystal Prep joining, despite what Twilight thought about last academic year when they last faced them both at the Friendship Games and the soccer tournament.

"I wonder if Crystal Prep will face us again". Rainbow pondered, the presense of a 4v4 bracket formula at the Archery tourney already confirmed. "The last time was the soccer tournament when we took them down no problem".

"I don't believe in such ponders of the universe". Sticks answered, her mind focused on winning, not trying to beg Crystal Prep into facing them.

"What else could a rival school heed?". Lola spoke. "Despite almost beating us at the soccer tournament with their play-style and grabbing a tie at the games last September...".

"I thought we were never supposed to mention the Friendship Games when I'm walking with you girls". The studious still couldn't accept the trouble she had with Principal Cinch.

"Sorry, but it's an example of their amazing record, win rate, accuracy, you name it".

"Could you lay off the Friendship Games when Twilight is here?". Applejack spoke to the bunny.

"You're right. I'm sorry. We should focus off Crystal Prep and on Gascoigne Academy: The toughest opponent in the competition".

"We've hatched up a plan to overthrow them". Rainbow added. "You can count on Haemi, Bulk, Sticks and I to do the job for you!".

"Really Dash?". Applejack got to her. "You believe the team can get to the finals without screwing up once is what you're dreaming of. What if the academy fails to reach the finals, let alone face Gascoigne Academy and CPA?".

"Pfft. Don't be so silly, AJ! Confidence is my middle name!".

"I thought you're middle name was Firefly". Sticks responded, confused.

"Yeah, what Sticksy said!". Pinkie jumped on her.

"Seriously, Rainbow Dash!". Rarity spoke as they kept walking to the classroom. "You should really lay eyes on study first though while you're here with us. Only focus when it's time. We've got a few weeks until it happens".

"Sure thing...though it's a lot less coming from you. You don't like tournaments anyway!".

"I only watch to watch my friends play".

"Sure you do...". The rainbow-colored haired girl concluded, merely believing Rarity's words. She didn't want to ride the wave with overconfidence, it would render the efforts of Sticks, Haemi and Bulk worthless and their opponents would thrash them. She decided to snap the thought temporarily and focus on the Scientology class period.

* * *

After class, when all of the students attended spilled out of the classroom, the 12 girls were the last ones of the room before Rainbow took the time to part with the girls soon therafter. She made her way to the vending machine to get a energy drink for when she practises. The drink flew to the bottom of the vender, ready for the rainbow-colored haired girl to pick up and place in her backpack for later. Upon eaving the area, she saw Chaney come toward her, the Element of Loyalty wondering what she wanted her for.

"What's up, Dash?". She spoke.

"Uhh...hi Chaney. What do you need from me?".

"Have you finished class?".

"Yes, why?".

"Are you going to practise with Haemi? She said she'll teach me how to get as good as her".

"Why do you want me to practise? I mean, sure I like doing it, but the tournament is not for a few weeks yet".

"But practise makes perfect".

"When I get the chance, I'll do it. Right now, I'm pretty beat. I'ma go hit the hay in my dorm. Ciao!".

"Bye, Dash". Chaney watched as the rainbow-colored haired girl made her way over to Dorm 49. The Z-Squad member, whether or not she wanted to chill with Jeanie, or watch Haemi play would arouse her mind for a while. She decided to abort both and head for the track field, her desire to run a few extra laps since her class schedule did not interfere with her hobby. Albiet Jeanie's strongest sport was track, she wanted to sharpen her skills for when she did tennis.

* * *

That's the end of this short chapter. Rainbow going to take a nap in her dorm after her class, and everything it takes for Rainbow, Sticks and the team to beat every school in the Archery tournament was drawing ever so closer to them. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	89. A Paranoid-Stricken Of One's Thought

Chapter 89: A Paranoid-Stricken Of One's Thought

A few days later...

"Gotta find something to clear my mind when the tournament is in full swing...". Sticks was rumaging through one of the dumpsters at the back of the academy, only accessable through the courtyard and opposite her Archery range. She found used stuff and worn out shinies to take for herself, although her dormmates, especially Candace would not approve. She spent a while looking through the trash with her bare hands, touching junk and getting her body covered in liquid and foul stench alike. She grabbed a shiny piece of metal that would go great with her totem shrine, representing her distaste for robots and machinery. The badger swam out of the dumpster, her feet touching the ground as she began to stroll to Dorm 49 to show off her find. It was the weekend, and only a few days until the Archery tournament in which Sticks was going to represent the academy for the second time. She walked into the 5th dorm building, the smell of trash following her way. The badger opened the door to Dorm 49, all of the girls there.

"Kon-nichiwa!". Sticks greeted.

"Hello, Sticks. Where was you? Was there something important?". Sunset answered.

"Nah. I only came out to do my thing. Ooh! Check this out!". The badger held up the metal she collected in the dump.

"It's a piece of metal. What gives? Why would you fetch a piece of metal from outside? And what is with that stench?". Rarity asked.

"What stench?".

"You've been dumpster diving again, haven't you?".

"Maybe...Look, I was trying to free my mind when the tournament begins. We want our opponents to run away, don't we?".

"Yeah...literally...". Rainbow rolled her eyes, her arms folded.

"We were discussing going hiking in the desert together". Twilight spoke. "Since it's the weekend after all".

"You want me to be treated like a compass already?".

"I didn't ask you to be a guide. Since the tournament is a few days away, we can hike".

"Yeah...sure".

"Was you suppose to bring Daniel along with us?". Sunset stated to the studious. "He really wants to explore the surrounding desert".

"He's gonna drink all of the water we have and leave us with dehydration...". Sticks folded her arms. "I just know it!".

"You still won't friend him? We've been through this". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned to the badger.

"I know his antics". She walked toward her. "He's going to hand-hold all the way, he's going to stick by my side and call on me for everything!".

"That's because you haven't believed in him yet".

"No! Remember what happened in the Christmas holiday season?! Do you?! Daniel is going to treat me like I'm in elo hell! Like I'm a bronze player! A scrub! A nobody whose lives are miserable and predict the future!".

"Sticks". Sunset pushed her back, the smell of the trash pile taking a toll on her. "As I told you a few months ago, Daniel is a nice guy. You're causing yourself to be paranoid of him".

"Am I?". The badger turned away from her and granted her personal space. She walked to the side of the dorm wall and sat down.

"I think it's time to practise again...". Rainbow stood up, picking up her Gatorade bottle and walking toward the door.

Sticks sighed as she was walking away from the group.

"Have fun, I guess...".

"Are you comin'? You seem bent out of shape, pal".

"Go ahead and practise. I'll catch up".

"Uhh...I don't understand...". The rainbow-colored haired girl therefore left for the range. Sticks took the time to speculate on Daniel before it would be time for her to leave.

"Stop me if you heard this one before, but I think we need to cheer Sticks up". Pinkie spoke, laying on her lower bunk bed. "We should plan a party at the rink sometime!".

"Excuse me for a minute, girls". Applejack got up from her bed and walked out of the door. "Can we talk for a minute, Sticks?".

"What's so important about it?". The badger stared at her.

"We need to talk. You seem troubled".

Sticks stood back up and followed the southern farm girl out of the dorm.

"Tell me, sugarcube, what is on your mind?".

Nothing, the badger delivered a dead silence as a response.

"You know hiking is your thing, right?".

"I'm not angry Applejack, I'm dissapointed, dissapointed to hear Daniel will be hiking on a girls' day out".

"He boosts up the morale of our friends and I, the closest ally to bring welfare to the Harmonizers".

"I still don't beieve in that jabroni. Thanks for taking me outside of the dorm, I was starting to raise a problem barrier with my temper".

"What are friends for? Are you going to practise? Rainbow Dash has already begun. You need that practise for the Archery tournament, right?".

"Totta!". Sticks understood, speaking in japanese.

"Good! Tell me if you need anything? Doubt I'll be there since you're so good at independance".

"How do you think I exist in the first place?".

"Uhh...nevermind, I'll keep my mouth shut". Applejack concluded. She walked back inside Dorm 49. Sticks, however went to the Archery range, still hiding from the courtyard. She was suprised none of the students told the employers about this. Once she made her way to the range, Rainbow was already there, shooting away.

"Applejack gave me some Estus to recover". The badger spoke, catching the attention of the athlete.

"You didn't believe Daniel would be hiking with us?".

"I wasn't told about this! Sunset only mentioned it once I stepped in covered in deadly trash smell. She's onto my scent, I know for sure!".

"Whatever you say, amigo!". Rainbow laughed.

The badger walked over to a vacant range and pulled out her bow, she inserted an arrow and shot away at the target, hitting a perfect 10 on her first try without really trying. It would only be a matter of time until Haemi and Bulk Biceps join the two girls, the tournament their primary focus for the gold trophy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks still disbelieving in Daniel and the girls' planning a day out, hiking in the nearby desert. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	90. Good Against Toxophilites

Chapter 90: Good Against Toxophilites

It was time for Canterlot Academy to host the Archery tournament students had been talking about since Coach Malone first announced a few months back. Almost every student was awaiting a gold trohpy, even the ones not tapped into sport as his or her's ideal hobby. Coach Malone, himself was awaiting the gold to come out of it all. Principal Celestia was awaiting the same outcome, alongside her sister and Vice-Principals Cadence, Shining Armor and Finster. Everyone was excited for its team to do well, the Archery enthusiasts practising enough to take on the opposition like confidence was hiding in their main ambition. All of its team members were hatching up a plan in the courtyard, all the while looking at the tourney brackets to see who would be facing who.

"What plan should we go for?". Rainbow got to work, Haemi, Bulk and Sticks crowding her. "There's different teams we could face, Crystal Prep and Gascoigne Academy amongst them".

"We could split into two groups and work our way up to the top". Haemi suggested.

"Split into four and take one of the individual opponents". Bulk suggested.

"Hmm...that could work. Sticks, what plan would you take?".

"Stick to a 4-team. I don't trust these guys ripping us apart".

"We might not even face Gascoigne Academy!".

"We might run into CPA, it's bad news baby!".

"Sometimes, I wish your paranoia ramblings weren't as complex as usual...I'm sticking to either Haemi or Bulk's suggestions. When we face either CPA or Gascoigne, we regroup. The coach and the academy has set up the Archery range in the center of the track field. We should go early to avoid crucial defeat".

The team therefore made their way to the track field, where 4 Archery targets were being placed. Coach Malone and Principal Celestia were watching from the commentator's box, the students interested taking the home stand. Rainbow, Sticks, Bulk and Haemi entered the field, Chaney, Jeanie, Amy, Cream and the 10 Harmonizers members amidst the crowd. It would take a few minutes for the other competitors to arrive in Canterlot City. Principal Celestia spoke through the microphone, its speakers placed sporadically around the track field.

"I'm glad to announce the oppurtunity to for to host such an amazing event. Other teams from around the state of Nevada will get to expierence this truly magnicent feat".

"Yes, I was willing to let the shool host the 2v2 Archery competition since the soccer tournament was a huge success coming from the academy that's not Crystal Prep to win everything". Coach Malone added.

"Speaking of Crystal Prep, a much tougher opponent will be in this tournament. I hope our team does well against them, we don't want them to lose deeper into the competition".

Rainbow examined the stand, Twilight waving to her. The rainbow-colored haired girl nodded in response, destined to win another trophy. The 4 students noticed the targets and planned their positions. It was not long until the first batch of visitors arrived in stylish coaches parked in the academy's parking lot.

"It looks like our first visitors are rolling in from the other states". Principal Celestia announced.

The home team looked at the visitors rolling onto the competitors away stand, dumping their bag of energy drinks and specially made arrows. It wasn't long until a coach carrying spectators spilled into the parking lot, hoping their team can win.

"Inconceivable!". Sticks muttered.

"They look tough...". Haemi held in her confidence.

"They look easy as my track record!". Rainbow brushed aside. "We can beat them no problem!".

"I don't know, Dash. They're the type of guys you don't want to mess with". The badger responded.

"If Rainbow says they're easy, they're easy!". Bulk answered.

"What? And get rekt?!". Sticks looked at Bulk.

"We should probably pick up our equipment". The lead member suggested.

The other 3 nodded, thus going to competitors home stand, their backpacks meeting the bench. Sticks pulled out her trusty bow and arrow set and Orange Soda, placing the latter on the bench. Rainbow waiting for the moment the tournament would begin.

* * *

As the away stand was filled to the brim with spectators cheering their team on, the home crowd watched as more college teams spilled into the competitors dugout hoping to grasp on the trophies. The home team noticed Crystal Prep and Gascoigne Academy among them, growing concerns for the crowd of home supporters. Principal Celestia and Coach Malone turned the mic on and started.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 2v2 Archery tournament hosted by Canterlot Academy". Principal Celestia proclaimed, her voice echoing across the field. "It was an honor for us to be hosting such an amazing event, with how well the basketball tournament fared. As like with every school that signed up for this, we had dozens of likely candidates, but we have decided to pick the 4 students of our own to take all of you on!".

The home crowd, cheered, Rainbow, Sticks, Bulk and Haemi waving to the opposition as well to their crowd.

"There can only be one winner in this competion, and I sincerely hope you all do your best. Our newcomer rival school, Gascoigne Academy will be exceptionally great for a nice challenge. Is anyone here a student at Gascogine?!".

The GA fans cheered, their team full of confidence. Even Crystal Prep were challenged by the school's debut.

"Then let the tournament commence!". Principal Celestia concluded, the teams at the dugout hatched a plan, hoping to win whoever was facing them first. The home team got a fairly comfortable side, buffing their attributes to aim. Haemi and Bulk volunteered to take them on, since it wasn't Crystal Prep nor Gascoigne Academy. Rainbow and Sticks wished them luck and watched from the stand, unleashing their full force once the team got further. The two grabbed the bow and arrow set and waited for the whistle. As End 1 was beginning, Haemi and Bulk were in their rightful position. The whistle blew, the two inserting their arrows and shooting at the targets, managing to earn a rounding to 20 points. the team cheered, the opposing team 15 points each chosen student. Rainbow and Sticks were cheering Haemi and Bulk, who managed to score the most points on each individual shot. As Canterlot Academy successfully won the first round of bracket placement, the team hatched plans to advance to the top. It would be agreeable for the four to agree on who will be facing the next rounds of the competion, on the condition that the team stay in the tournament. The next round commenced shortly thereafter, Sticks agreeing to take the helm as Haemi sat down to rest, Rainbow going to replace Bulk in the third round with the Z-Squad member by her side. As Canterlot Academy was winning every round and advancing up the tourney, so was the fate with Crystal Prep and Gascoigne Academy. However, only one of them was going to face the home side. The two aformentioned teams eventually faced each other in the semis, Canterlot Academy easing through the competion with three athletes and a lovable-nutcase badger whose skilled at this thing. Canterlot Academy got an easy opponent in the semi-finals, crushing them easily made possible by Sticks and Haemi. However, one of the big boys would have to win and face them in the finals, being Gascoigne Academy. Both sides were chasing gold at this point, Rainbow and Sticks chose their positions, preparing their advantage against a strong Idaho side. The two girls waited for the whislte to blow, once doing so did they aim perfectly at the target and shoot a perfect 10 each, Gascoigne Academy hitting the same points. Both sides were in the zone of it all, trying to outsmart each other, trying to make the other team get distracted. It was only a matter of time before one of the students from Gascoigne slipped up, preserving an ultimate advantage to Canterlot Academy. Rainbow and Sticks hit perfect 10s on all three ends, gathering 60 points in total. The rainbow-colored haired girl and the badger highed fived each other and looked at the leaderboard attached the the side of the building. True to the team's predictions, Canterlot Academy were first, Gascoigne Academy and Crystal Prep taking 2nd and 3rd respectively.

"I can now reveal the winner of this tournament is...Canterlot Academy!". Principal Celestia proclaimed with glee.

The home crowd cheered, Haemi and Bulk jumping from the dugout and running to the two girls. They were met in a group hug before letting go, Coach Malone exiting the commentators box and handing the gold trophy to Rainbow Dash, who held it high for the crowd, both home and away to see. The academy proved to be difficult on home soil, and when away to a different rival school. The home team therefore stayed for a while to celebrate before they walked inside of the building to shower from the sweat substained while concentrating on the win. It was shortly followed by some of the crowd leaving, the away sides leaving to head back to their schools.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Canterlot Academy winning the Archery tournament, almost losing the title to Gascoigne Academy in the finals. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	91. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 91: Between A Rock And A Hard Place

A few days after the academy won another gold trophy, a spark of good fortune hit the educational powerhouse the equivilant of a shower of gold ingots. Everybody was busy with their duties, being the last month of the academic year. For one certain student, a crazy lunatic and paranoid skilled archer Sticks the Badger, that meant a free few months of chilling in her burrow. But wait, she still had to continue with the rollercoaster ride of a year for her. She was walking with the rest of the Harmonizers, checking out the different cafeterian menu to what they were used to every week, of every month for the past 3 years.

"This wasn't here before...". Rainbow checked the menu, a radically changed portion of food to the cafeteria.

"Something must've come up for them to change". Twilight explained. "We're used to the same old menu of a 3 week rotation".

"I bet government plans determined the fate of us". Sticks added. "Ever since the tournament passed, things have been dissapating slowly".

"Your problems, the remainder of this academic year, et cetera". Lola responded, noticing Vice-Principal Trunchbull talking to Vice-Principal Finster about something. "We should leave until Trunchbull has left. I'm getting awfully suspicious about her".

"She isn't hurting us". Rainbow walked ahead. "This is a peice of cake. Besides, I'm hungry. I'd say we should eat".

"But you're sacrificing Gringotts Steak House for this". The bunny tried to make her change her mind. "Don't you want delicious, home-made food served from a few miles away?".

"Don't you think we're kinda getting tired from that stuff? We eat there almost every week!".

"You seriously going there?". The bunny muttered, her distaste for Vice-Principal Trunchbull a few meters away from her starting to bloom. "Fine, you can eat alone".

That time did Pinkie Pie walk forward and join Rainbow to get cafeterian food.

"I kinda agree with Dashie. I'm starting to get sick of salad?".

"Says the girl with the sweet tooth". Lola answered before Vanellope drew her attention by clearing her throat. "Not you".

"Your problems with Trunchbull can sort itself out". Twilight spoke. "Right now, I'm not in the mood to go over to Gringotts Steak House".

"Anyone wanna join Rainbow?". The bunny asked the group, whether to ditch Vice-Principal Trunchbull or handle the pressure. Smurfette, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset and Twilight raised their hands. Lola turned to Applejack, Sticks, Vexy and Vanellope, assisting her from her troubling relationship with the bull.

"I understand you don't like Trunchbull from the first minute we've stepped through these doors". Vexy stated. "I hold the same for anyone who encountered her bad side".

"We can part in a friendly manner until we leave Gringotts Steak House". Applejack clarified.

"I don't like her either, Lola". Sticks responded.

"When you gotta do what's right...". Vanellope answered.

"We'll regroup in the courtyard". Lola turned her head to Twilight, whom was going to the hatch with the other girls.

"Understood! Have fun!".

As the 5 girls parted from Twilight and the others, Vice-Principal Trunchbull finished her conversation with Vice-Principal Finster and began heading to the courtyard, exactly where Sticks' statue is. The badger vowed to help protect her prized possession after building it in the woods out of frustration. She used her animal instincts to track down her journey, walking opposite to where the girls were going. It was only a matter of time before she entered the courtyard, Sticks peeking behind the double door. Lola soon noticed the badger going away from the exit and caught up with her.

"What are you doing?". The bunny tried to deliver a question, the badger too quick to talk right now.

"I'll meet you there, Lola". She sprinted into the open space, Lola watching her friend roll from cover to cover.

"Sometimes she never follows...". The bunny walked away from her and caught up with Vexy, Applejack and Vanellope. Sticks, however sensed Vice-Principal Trunchbull heading to her statue sooner or later. She filed the academy statue to be placed directly on the spot Sticks stuck her stone sculpture. She quickly gasped, knowing the bull was going to pour hot water on her since getting thrown into the Chokey wasn't bad enough. Sticks examined, the vice-principal equipped with a clipboard to estimate the weight on the statue. Good, she hasn't noticed yet. She quickly ducked her way to the statue, her beloved item now at risk from getting smashed. The badger waited for the perfect time to climb onto the statue. Just as Vice-Principal Trunchbull was tilting her head upwards, Sticks stood still on top.

"Huh...". She noticed the statue already occupying her planned idea. She looked up further, Sticks trying to keep still. "What is this statue doing here?".

Sticks couldn't bare another fight with her, her stomach rumbling from class.

"Tell me?!".

"Uhh...". The badger slightly flinched in response.

"Sticks!".

She looked down, the angry vice-principal at her graven-image.

"I'm not leaving until you give me answers, badger!".

"What answers? I know nothing of your questions".

"Then why is your statue here?! I had this spot reserved for an honorable statue from the nearby factory. You were in this to frame me, weren't you".

Sticks jumped down from the statue, facing the mighty bull with the same tendancies.

"Was I?".

"Why did you place it here?!".

"Place what here?!".

"The statue!".

"I was angry about my friends abandoning me and made a robot statue to think about my advisories!".

"You still violated the academy's strict policy about bringing in large objects to commit a scene!".

"So!".

"I'm going to ask you nicely, knock this down or I'll do it for you".

"I can't. I deadbolted the feet onto the slab of concrete. You were too late to overtake my quick thinking".

"If I find a hammer somewhere in this courtyard, I swear I'll finish what you started!".

"You do that, and I'll tear you apart like a feral creature!".

"Oh, I will. And you will get to pay the price for that threat!".

"Bring it, macho!".

"What is going on here?!". Amy shouted from the 5th dorm building, coming up to her best friend.

"Your friend thinks she can level me with her anger. Tell her to knock the statue down".

Amy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Trunchbull! As a best friend of Sticks, I'm sticking up to her!".

"That's what I like to hear!". The badger cheered.

"Shut up, feral trash!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull noticed the pink hedgehog carrying her trusty Piko Piko Hammer. Staying true to her word, she asked for it.

"Gimme that hammer!".

"Why?! So you can knock this magnificent sculpture down?!".

"You know exactly what I'm going to do with that hammer of yours!".

"Fine, if you're going to throw Sticks in the Chokey, bring me along too!".

The badger smiled.

"I'm only here for the badger!".

"Think about the dozens of students who find the orded statues boring and meaningless. This, fine piece of art tells a story which you're not a fan of".

"Yeah!". Sticks popped up from behind her. "You are becoming stale in your management, like this piece of mouldy cheese I found laying on the ground".

The badger showed the mouldy, uneatable cheese to the vice-principal. Amy smelt the scent, her hand reaching for her nose.

"Where did you get that from?!".

"I basically just found it abandoned on the ground next to the academy doors. It kinda reminded me of a movie series Trunchbull kept in her cabinet. I kinda wished the 4th installment stayed true to the original trilogy, plus they recasted all of the characters".

"I'll take that!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull lashed out and took the cheese away from Sticks. She threw it across the courtyard, landing in a trash can.

"Woohoo! Score!". Bulk Biceps was sitting on a bench at the time.

"Now, I'm going to play nicely with you, badger!".

"What is it? Detention for the remainder of the year?".

"No! I'm going to give you until this month to knock your statue down. If you do not oblige to my demand, I will make sure to track you down when September rolls around!".

"But the memory...".

"I'm a strict vice-principal! I know when to keep my memory persistent! I'm going to get lunch. I'm watching you!".

The badger did the 'I'm Watching You' gesture as she left for the cafeteria. Amy held her hammer in one hand, the tip of the weapon hitting the ground.

"Forgive me, Amy". Sticks wanted to clear things up.

"I tried. I'm sorry, she is just too powerful for me to chew. She is an employer here unlike us. She has the power to hold us in detention, or worse yet, the Chokey".

"Yeah, don't get me started with that torture chamber". She folded her arms.

"Wanna have lunch with me? We can devise how we should stop her from knocking your statue down".

"Sure. I'm pretty sure Lola and the other girls are having theirs now. I-I can't wait, I need food in me!".

And so, the two mobian friends walked from the statue to the cafeteria. This raised a question: Would she find a place for her sculpture? Or would she keep it and completely ignore Vice-Principal Trunchbull? Would she do the right thing, or the wrong thing? Was she stuck in a situation she couldn't climb out of? The badger snapped the thought out of her head and would return to it when the time drew closer to the end of the month.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vice-Principal Trunchbull arguing with Sticks, Amy standing up to her best friend. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	92. Risky Recourse

Chapter 92: Risky Recourse

Amy and Sticks were having lunch in the cafeteria, not far from where Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset, Pinkie, Smurfette, Rarity and Fluttershy were located. Fortunately, theye didn't notice her, thinking she was at Gringotts Steak House. Sticks was currently in a position, two hard options leading to equally unpleasant situations. The badger picked at her fries with her fork, devising a plan. The pink hedgehog waited until she finished lunch before she spoke to her best friend.

"Are you going to eat that?".

"I am. I'm thinking of a way to get through this tough situation". Sticks still picking at the fries, taking small bites out of it.

"If only there was an easy option, pal. I feel sorry for you, for what you have to deal with".

"It's been like this all year, Amy". Sticks finally got the confidence to eat one french fry. "You haven't been there to see me suffer".

"Tell me, what made you merely ashen?".

The badger sighed.

"I got ditched by Applejack twice, got abused by Daniel, met a girl with almost the same name, got stuck in the woods with Fluttershy betraying me and I had to concentrate on the Archery tournament. I feel I need to refresh".

"You know, when you put it that way, it's a wonderful feat you managed to come this far without...dare I say it, leaving the academy once".

"Don't get me started". Sticks took a sip of her Orange Soda. "Can you help me?".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull threatenig to knock your prized possession down?".

"Obviously! GAH! I'm stuck in a difficult situation, Amy! If I follow Trunchbull and knock my statue down, I would have nothing to take back to my burrow with me and lose confidence and momentum. But if I stick by your side and ignore her, she'll chew me down further than China".

"What you need is nearly all of the students backing you up against Trunchbull!". Amy raised the spirits. "She can be quite the villaim from time to time, I know how you dealt with her more than once. I can help you".

"Really?!".

"If it means so much for you to take that statue back to Bygone, I'll help you fulfill the dream!".

"That statue is a sactum for storing used Rock of Justice rocks I find in the academy. I cannot let it fall to the hands of the bull, especially if she uses your hammer, then it would be extra damaging!".

"As long as no one gets their hands on it, we're safe!".

* * *

"Ooooh! Pretty!". Pinkie Pie touched the stone statue as soon as she finished lunch. All of the girls, minus the badger were standing in front of Sticks' masterpiece.

"Pretty impressive, whoever made this". Rarity admired. "Is this built from the material from the mine? I never seen so much crafted into a giant robot statue".

"Well duhhh, it's made of stone". Rainbow added, the fashionista taking no time to reply.

"Yes. That's what I meant...".

"There's a plaque on this thing". Applejack noticed the rectangle shape on the concrete slab. "'Giant Robot Statue...'".

"Generic!". Rainbow responded without hesitation.

"'...made by Sticks the Badger'". The farm girl was done reading as Amy and Sticks ran toward the group, fearing her statue was in deep peril.

"Girls!". She called out, all of them looking toward the two mobian girls.

"Sticks, what's going on?". Sunset asked.

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull is threatening to knock my statue down!".

"No wonder, it's occupying her planned statue placement if you ask me". The rainbow-colored haired girl replied.

"We had no idea you made this!". Fluttershy spoke to her.

"In the woods, no less. Anyway, I've been thinking about this myself. What if I ingored her advice and stick with my own instincts and desires?".

"I helped her come to the conclusion". Amy assisted. "She was stuck with two very unpleasant options".

"That's why you didn't come to Gringotts Steak House with us". Lola wondered. "I should really stop asking regulars to come if they don't feel like it...".

"I wanted to come, but the bull got in my way. Thanks anyway, Lola".

"What can we do to help?". Smurfette asked the badger.

"Do you own thing, if she asks you for a hammer, let her ask some more".

"Hehe...". The pink hedgehog laughed nervously, clinging onto her Piko Piko Hammer.

"I'm going back to Dorm 23. I need some exposure to rest. I haven't slept in 2 days!".

Sticks therefore headed to her dorm, the rest of the Harmonizers and Amy Rose watching her leave.

"I'm always open to assist my friend every step of the way when things get tough!". The pink hedgehog proclaimed.

The girls watched the doors to the 3rd dorm building closed, the badger already close to opening the door to Dorm 23.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Amy and Sticks hatching a plan to keep the latter's statue safe and sound, the girls not knowing it was built by her once Applejack read the plaque. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	93. Diamond Is Unbreakable

Chapter 93: Diamond Is Unbreakable

"I'm back!". Sunset Shimmer opened the door to Dorm 49, by which the 11 girls were greeting her inside with open arms.

"How was the seminar?". Twilight was the first to speak to her. "Have you got ideas for what should be built adjacent to the academy?".

"I call dibs on Gringotts Steak House outlet!". Pinkie Pie delivered a squee.

"Vice-Principal Luna seemd very optimistic about a retail business right next to our doors. It would be great for the work experience and such, though I doubt some of you will work because of their flaws".

"You need not worry, Sunset Shimmer!". Rarity came to her, intrigued by the seminar's conclusion. "There will be an opportunity for someone to buy the vacant lot behind the locker room building".

"It could be a sporting brand hoping to capitalize on our success in the tournaments!". Rainbow pondered.

"It could be a cake-making store!". Vanellope slurped.

"You girls are thinking way too ahead. Vice-Principal Luna hasn't confirmed which business will be handed the lot. All we know is someone is going to buy it and work their way up to attraction status".

"Could it be a pet store by any chance?". Fluttershy asked the yellow and red-streaked haired girl. "I would love to pet the animals and feed them all kinds of food they like!".

"As I said earlier, it's a rumor waiting to happen. One of you will get the dream come true".

"Count me out!". Sticks overheard, deciding not to participate. "Any business moving in would decrease the popularity of Canterlot Academy".

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!". Rainbow laughed.

"It could be true. Coming from me, it will come true!".

"Don't be silly, Sticks. One failing business is not enough to completely diminish the academy's reputation". The studious stated.

"Can we not talk about this? It's making me paranoid. I've got a story to tell".

"Is it about TheLegend27?". Vanellope asked.

"No, but you're not far off". The badger sat down on a vacant chair and cleared her throat. "Has anybody known a crafty and powerful item called...Le Flight Shooter? Legend has it that anyone who wields it can grant others magical abilities, including the ability to summon a giant version of yourself to battle alongside".

Sticks therefore held an exact replica of what the bow looks like. Dipped in special powder are the arrows specifically designed for the bow in mind.

"I had this for a while now. This is Le Flight Shooter in the flesh! I hold this as a backup for my mobian gang if Eggman has way too much robots on his hands. Don't worry, it needs tweaking. I assumed it works for about...30% of the time".

"How did you obtain the so-called 'Le Flight Shooter'?". Lola asked.

"Long story...".

 _Sticks' POV:_

 _...I was walking in the woods close to my burrow picking berries for making juice. I was thirsty at the time after being ambushed by Eggman's goon robots alone. This was at a time when Mark the Tapir obsessed over Sonic more so than Amy Rose. Ahem! I suspected someone was following me, seeing footprints leading to a bush holding a special letter requiring me to get the item known as a Le Flight Shooter_

 _"What is this?". I held the letter in both hands as I skimmed through the passage. "Huh...interesting..."._

 _As I read more and more, the weapon required me to search a temple in order to grab it. But wait, I grew conspiracies arousing me. Was this a setup to lure feral animals like me into it's claws? Was I about to be the next victim of a Bygone urban legend?!_

"Get to the point Sticks!". Rainbow slightly raised her voice.

"Oh, right...".

 _I wanted to find this temple, travelling through Hedgehog Village alone while townsfolk greeted me with respect after what happened with a certain ancestor of mine. I stopped and read the letter once more. This temple was near the crater of an active volcano present on the island. I quickly rushed to the tall volcano adjacent to Mount Safety. There, I spotted the temple almost immediately, exposing itself with jagged ruins and a mask greeting those who dare enter. Knowing what I was getting myself into, I ran in. The first danger emerged as I entered the first room. Spikes were coming out from the floor, merely making me flinch in anxiety. I braved the trip to not leave me with cuts and bruises to heal with bandages, so I took everything in one attempt, one attempt at my loot being totally worth it once more. I darted past the spikes as fast as possible, not as fast the blue blur at his fastest, not even by a chest full of hair. I looked down at the first set of traps. There were still two more to come by, the second one quickly starting as I saw an empty room_

 _"Huh...". As I started to walk forward._

 _Even when I was starting to relax, ancient temples had trips up their sleeves. I walked in, knowing everything was going to be alright. Nope! The walls started to crumble, the ground shaking like an earthquake, albeit no fault lines running under Bygone Island. I quickly panicked and ran for the door in front of me. Only problem, the door started to close, as it slowly descended to trap me and get crushed by the walls side by side. I ran as fast as I could, managing to outsmart the puzzles piece by piece._

"What was the third trap?". Vexy asked the badger.

 _The third and final trap consisted of spears being shot out of a wall. I panicked once more, fearing the risk of slicing rather imminent. I learnt how to duck when I was a pre-teen, the first signs of dangers as a pre-teen. This should be a piece of cake for me. I took three large steps back, the arrows shooting the walls half a second by half a second. I charged, ducking just at the right time to see a barrage of arrows right in front of my very eyes. As I was nearing the end of the tunnel of deadly arrows, I saw the room containing the ultimate prize loot: The Le Flight Shooter! As I exited the tunnel, I stood up and looked back at the barrage that was past me. I felt proud for fearlessly trekking through this temple to find a special item that could be used for later. I turned back to the room and walked in. There, I saw it, a bow and arrow designed to grant people the magical ability if pierced. Knowing my love for Archery, I took the item, not before I noticed what could happen if I had to chance. As I left for the exit, the walls started to crumble once more, panicky me running out of there as I hopefully try to keep the legendary bow from being lost forever. I looked behind me, a giant boulder rolling toward me, fast. Great! This was Indiana Jones all over again! I sped up, my endurance too strong for the boulder to catch up with me. It was rolling at an equal speed though, I had to use all I've got to make it out alive. I suddenly fell into a hole, trying desperately to keep hold of Le Flight Shooter. There was a light of the end of the short slide, Was I safe? I had to find out somehow. As I exited the hole and fell to the ground, I noticed I was at the bottom of Mount Safety. Fearing the worst that could happen to my loot, I legged back to my burrow and kept it stored until I came here._

"The end...". Sticks concluded her story.

"Woweee!". Pinkie cheered. "Go, Sticksy!".

"That was some quick thinking to get out of the ancient temple you witnessed!". Sunset admired the story.

"There was one thing I learned. Taking something from an ancient temple is bound to give you the creeps".

"Is this rare?". Vanellope wondered. "I wonder if it's the only bow made for this kind of ability".

"Right now, there's only this bow which I have here". The badger responded. "I would like to show you how it works, but it would be risky".

"We can go to the desert to see how it works". Twilight suggested. "That is, if you don't mind one of us being shot with an arrow".

"Nah, you will get shot, but it will make you powerful, a giant Twilight Spakle rising from the Nevada desert!".

"Ok...". The studious giggled.

Sunset soon checked her watch.

"It's almost time for our next class. We should head there to avoid being late".

"Wise words, pal". Twilight concluded, picking up stationary items neccessary for the class period. It wasn't long until some of the girls grabbing their items for the class, the remaining half walking to the door. Sticks placed her special bow away and would be planning to use it when the time came.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks' story on how she obtained the Le Flight Shooter, a special bow designed to give abilities to pierced victims, and the girls wondering what business should occupy the vacant lot outside of the academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	94. Keep Your Friends Close

Chapter 94: Keep Your Friends Close

After class...

"That was interesting...". Vanellope felt refreshed after an easy class period, the mint green suprise walking out with the girls.

"Who knew learning about needing Math to bring into work was mandatory". Vexy spoke.

"Neither...".

"I saw this coming from a mile shot". Lola stopped, standing beside the door to the classroom.

"What do you mean?". Smurfette asked.

"Math is mandatory for everything nowadays, paying taxes, working how much diesel you need in your automobile...".

"Planning parties?!". Pinkie invaded her personal space.

"Even parties, Pinkie Pie". The bunny giggled.

"We've only got two weeks until the end of the academic year". Twilight soon lead. "Why don't we make those two weeks count".

"If one of us doesn't get cold feet with Trunchbull, that is".

Sticks smirked, guilty they knew about the confrontation despite the girls knowing she was going to take it down if she didn't olbige to her demand.

"At least...we've got a career out of friendship, that's more important". Lola began to walk forward, the girls soon following. "I feel to grasp on 2 careers: Friendship and Basketball. To be honest, we all have the exact same number. Think of it as your north and south career".

"I'll take the south side over ballistic missiles and a corrupt government any day of the week". Sticks churned out.

"We should head over to the desert". Sunset suggested. "I'm curious of how your bow works".

"The description is simple, it only makes you taller than the mountains of the northwest".

"I still want to try it, if it means so much getting injured by the force of impact".

"I'll be happy to sit out, Sticks". Fluttershy clarified.

"You can watch the action unfold, Flutters". The badger put a hand on her shoulder.

That granted the timid shy girl a smile, not worrysome-like, indicating something going wrong like any other time she speculated. No, this was better than what she predicted. They walked out of the academy and took the safer path of avoiding drug cartels present in Canterlot City. They took the road leading to the desert from the back of the building, Sticks checking her arrows were secure for the demonstration. The group was clear of all the mayhem of the downtown area and made it out of the city boundaries. They continued to walk away from the city until a safer distance was guarunteed.

"This should be a perfect spot to demonstrate!". Sunset lead the group, Twilight watching from her left side.

"Be careful from the heat, girls!". Rarity came prepared, unpacking a water bottle she bought from a vending machine. "I always come prepared!".

"This is no Death Valley, Rare". Applejack rolled her eyes. "You're overexaggerating here".

"Ah-ah, it's still hot out here. I need a drink once or twice wwhen we hike in this humid climate".

"Whatever you say...".

The southern farm girl looked over to Sticks grabbing Le Flight Shooter and its specially made arrows. Inserting one into the slot, she was ready.

"Who should I aim first?". She thought. "Not Fluttershy because she wouldn't like it. Not Rarity because she's drinking water...".

"How about if I use it on you, Sticks". Sunset walked to her, the badger flinching.

"Me?! But I don't like seeing a double me acting way more aggressive!".

"Relax, it's just like Pokemon training".

"What's a Pokemon?". The badger was confused.

"Believe me it will work, friend". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl took the bow gently away from Sticks.

"But I don't like telling myself what to do, in person no less!".

"Don't worry about it, think to yourself, were you thinking this outcome when you got it from that ancient temple?".

Sunset aimed the bow at her friend, trying to accumulate a perfect shot on her. She let go of the string, the arrow travelling at a fast pace. It hit the badger on the chest, she felt nothing. Sunset wondered why.

"Huh...That's strange. I though you would've been hurt from tha...".

Before she could finish her sentence, another version of Sticks appeared much taller, overlooking the surrounding desert. Pinkie, Vanellope and a few other girls jaw-dropped at the sight of the badger's second stand.

"What?". Sticks asked, puzzled.

"Look behind you". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl told, the badger following. She saw her ultimate form from the bow, the ultimate power of its abilities.

"Holy moly...!".

"Quick question...". Rainbow wanted to ask. "How do you revert the effects back to normal?".

"Easy...". Sticks noticed the arrow shot in her chest was still there. Pulling it out made the giant Sticks disappear. It was as simple as pulling a lever, albeit no lever in the desert around them.

"Cool! I wanna see a giant Twilight next!". Rainbow cheered.

"No can do, count me out!". The studious was scared to get pshyically hurt by the impact of the arrow, less scared about seeing her form.

"Here, Sunny. Shoot me again!". Sticks spoke, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl still carrying the bow.

"But Sticks...".

"Shoot me, and Vanellope, and Pinkie!".

"Ooooohhh!". The hyperactive pink girl got excited. "YES!".

"Just do it, Sunset...".

The girl nodded and slotted three arrows, the one previously used to stick in Sticks. She aimed for the three girls, standing together as if it were a photo shoot. Three arrows were shot in the girls one by one, each possessing their stand ability coming to fruition. Taller versions of Sticks, Pinkie and Vanellope were overlooking the desert. The hyperactive pink girl screamed in joy and glee, the giant forms high-fiving each other in response. It was not long until all three of them pulled the safe arrows from their bodies, the forms dissapating dramatically. All three of them threw the arrows back to Sunset, whom put them away in the satchet.

"Judging by what it's capable of, anything is possible when you equipped Le Flight Shooter".

"But about the battles in the academy". Sunset replied. "It would be too tall for it to fit".

"That's the only flaw it possesses. The building would expose a sun-roof if we did it indoors. Best to save it once we get to clearer pastures".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl nodded.

"We should head back. This was a little funtime we had as a group".

"In a while...". Sticks winked. She retreived the Le Flight Shooter and its arrow satchet from her. The other girls got up and followed Sunset back to Canterlot City, coming the same they went when they exited to demonstrate. At least they know what power the bow truly holds, thanks to Sticks who found it by herself on her home island.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls demonstrating the power of Le Flight Shooter, Sticks, Vanellope and Pinkie getting shot by Sunset but felt nothing, as it's desire was to grant a stronger and taller form. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	95. Schweet Disposition

Chapter 95: Schweet Disposition

Vanellope was walking to her class from Dorm 50, which the mint green surpise spoke to Uni-Kitty about something rather important she needed to accomplish in Sugar Rush. She was confident, but also worried about her friend's statue being torn to shreds by Vice-Prrincipal Trunchbull. It had been a few days since the vice-principal warned the badger regarding the statue. As a favor to her, she watched over the area of the giant concrete robot, delaying her lunch. She ran to the statue to protect Sticks' dignity, the mint green suprise the second to truly care for Sticks' creation, the first being Amy. She looked around, Vice-Principal Trunchbull not around the courtyard, bringing Vanellope to a relaxed state of mind. She decided to sit by the statue, pulling Mario Kart manuals from her bag and began reading. The sun grew hotter as time went by, no one in liable to wreck the badger's project. Sticks soon came out of Dorm 23, seeing the mint green suprise protecting her safe from Vice-Principal Trunchbull. The badger went over to her.

"What's new?". Sticks spoke, making Vanellope tilt her head upwards.

"Nothing new. I'm protecting your statue in case Trunchbull comes into the courtyard again".

"Yeah, we don't want that happening. You're the second person to truly care of the robot statue".

"Amy beat me to it?". The mint green suprise vaguely asked.

"Pretty much...". Sticks looked at her masterpiece, standing proud among the courtyard filled with open space. "I want this to be here as long as possible".

"It makes you think of EggStain, doesn't it?".

Sticks nodded.

"If only you can make it survive until the end of our academic years, that would be great". Vanellope responded.

"You just gave me an idea!". Sticks looked around the courtyard, ready to tell her plan. She would come closer, carrying a plush version of herself with her. "Tell no one, but I want this to be here until the end of the 5th year".

"Isn't that risky? Doesn't Trunchbull already know it's here? Didn't she say you have until at least this month to knock it down or relocate it? What if she finds out your wicked scheme?".

"She isn't going to go that far...".

"What if...".

Sticks stopped for a second.

"Maybe you're kinda right, Van. But I'm willing to see how long it survives in this spot".

"Let's see...". Vanellope went back to reading the manuals. The fact that she was there to confront Principal Celestia alongside Rainbow and Applejack, the same girls who thought sending the statue to Gloriosa and Timber as a gift grew in her mind, the mint green suprise keeping the thought to herself to avoid informing Sticks about what she heard back then. She wanted to hang around with the badger, but her stomach had already rumbled. She got up, placing the Mario Kart manuals away.

"I'm heading for the cafeteria. Care to join?". The mint green suprise offered.

"Sure. I'm pretty hollow as it is, with all this inconceivable speculating if not plushies are transmitting signals to NATO and the CIA". Sticks proceeded to look directly at her plush. "Can you believe these people?".

The two girls entered the building, walking straight for the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

That's the end of this fairly short chapter. Sticks planning to keep her statue until the end of their academic days, Vanellope willing to assist Amy to make it happen. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	96. Let It Go

Chapter 96: Let It Go

Days after Sticks demonstrated Le Flight Shooter and Sunset taking aim on the girl, the badger was killing time by sleeping inside Dorm 23. She had just come in after a long class and decided to take a nap to recharge her batteries. Unaware of what was about to come next, all was quiet in the room. That was before Sticks suddenly awoke to find the door wide open, Candace witnessing what was unfolding in the courtyard at that very moment. She could hear a crowd outside. She grew suspicious of what was going on, thus walking out of the dorm and catching a glimpse of students crowding around Vice-Principal Trunchbull where the statue was. Sticks quickly ran to the scene, the vice-principal staying true to her word.

"You can't knock it down!". Lightning Dust exclaimed.

"I'm one of the employers in this environment! I can do what I want!".

"Think about the outcome of our fellow people should you choose to demolish!". Hugo protested.

"You guys are so naive!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull responded furiously, before reaching for the nearest possible hammer. Sticks caught up to the group, Cream suddenly wondering why this was all going down.

"What's going on, Ms Sticks?". The rabbit asked. "Do you know about this?".

"I had all month to avoid this". The badger sighed. "Trunchbull must've wanted an early response".

"What's the matter?".

"My statue is what matters!". Sticks concluded before she stood in front of Vice-Principal Trunchbull, now armed with a hammer.

"Get out of my way, pest!".

"Are you threatening to knock my statue down again?".

"I gave you all month to think about whether or not you want me to destroy it or ignore me!".

"I'm giving you the month, bull! Are you deciding to knock it down early?! Is that your true motive?!".

The vice-principal suddenly stopped, thinking of a conclusion to the question.

"Tell me!". Sticks yelled.

"I gave you a chance, and you still ignored my orders! I'm taking matters into my own hands and knocking it down myself!".

"You wanna go?!". The badger was threatened.

"You is what is in my way! Now move!".

"Never!".

By now, Sunset Shimmer caught the crowd in her eyes and ran toward the group of students, Sticks protecting her statue from Vice-Principal Trunchbull.

"This statue is not good for our academy system! The only way to revert our environment back to the way it was is to knock the giant robot down!".

"What?! So you can place an inferior statue in its place?!".

"You are being a bad badger! Now move or I'll push you out of the way!".

Sticks shook her head violently.

"In all my years of teaching...". She sighed.

The vice-principal aggressively pushed Sticks out of the way, sending her to the grass below her feet. She was emotionally distressed of all of this, the vice-principal aiming directly at her statue. She lifted the hammer in the ir, ready to knock it piece by piece. Sticks watched as Vice-Principal Trunchbull was mere seconds away from destroying what she believed in, dreading what would happen if she did.

"STOP!". A familiar voice was heard from the back of the crowd. All of the students turned their heads to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack standing there. "Don't even think about putting that hammer on the statue!".

"Rainbow...". Sticks softly spoke.

"Don't listen to her, dweebs!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull ordered. "I can do whatever I want to benefit all of you!".

"That statue is a symbol of what we're capable of! I dare you to step away and leave, Trunchbull!".

"You don't actually believe in the badger, do you?".

"She's our friend, and we're willing to give her the benefit of the doubt!". Applejack assisted.

Sticks smiled, a tear rolling down her eye as a thanks for saving the robot.

"Shut up! If I say I'll knock it down, I'll knock it down!".

"But what about Sticks?". The rainbow-colored haired girl stood up for the badger. "She will have no one to giver her confidence to fight her advisories!".

"You are wasting time! Don't you have class to attend?".

"Uh...actually, Miss Trunchbull, it's the weekend. We don't have class". The southern farm girl smirked.

"Why are you girls protecting Sticks like your...so called friend?!".

"She needs to keep the statue!". Sunset Shimmer joined the two girls, seemingly docile before they came in.

"You wanna go in the Chokey again, Sunset?!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull yelled.

"You brought this on yourself, Trunchbull! You're making a huge scene in front of us! It's not fair for me, for my friends, for the students of this academy! You want to explain to me why you gave such an early siren for Sticks' suffering?!".

Vice-Principal Trunchbull lowered the hammer, turning directly to Sunset.

"Sunset...". Rainbow whispered. "I didn't think that was a good idea".

"I am doing it to protect this campus, Sunset!". She got into the girl's face. "One more from you and I'll make sure you'll spend another hour in the Chokey!".

"I believe you're doing this to humiliate others". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl smirked, Principal Celestia appearing in front of the three girls.

"What's going on, Vice-Principal Trunchbull?". She spoke.

"Uh...boss. I had no idea you were coming into this scene".

"Neither have I, but I believe you're threatening to pull the plug on Gloriosa and Timber's gift".

"What? Who? She created this monstrosity to frame me!".

"No, she didn't. Ever since I got a call from Camp Everfree informing me to send a honorable gift to them. I humiliated myself by letting the main group out on their journey toward them. Sticks didn't create the statue to frame you, she was giving herself extra credit from building this out of frustration".

"She knew what was going to happen!".

"You brought this on yourself, Vice-Principal Trunchbull. I suggest you go back to your office and think about this for a while. I'll handle things around here".

"But...".

"No Johns". Principal Celestia pointed her finger toward Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office, the shameful vice-principal slowly walking away from the crowd.

"Why didn't you just fire her?". Rainbow asked.

"I have faith in my team".

Sunset went over to Sticks and offered a hand. The badger was lifted up by the red and yellow-streaked haired girl, prompting a smile at one another.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sticks".

"I know right. What's a badger gotta do to get some sleep around here?!".

"I know. We did the right thing. We love you for who you are, no matter how crazy you tend to be".

"I guess you're right". Sticks turned away from Sunset and looked at her statue, sad to see it finally go at the rescue of Principal Celestia.

"I'm gonna miss you. May the force be be with you, as strong as my love for nature...". She gave a short-but yet heartwarming speech.

She took one final glance at her statue, the badger turning away for the last time before Principal Celestia, with the help of Vice-Principals Luna and Cadence came into the courtyard and took the robot statue off of its podium. They proceeded to move toward the academy entrance, where a pickup truck was waiting for the statue.

"Thanks for everything, Principal Celestia". Vice-Principal Cadence thanked.

The lead employer nodded in response, gone was the statue who stood tall amongst the academy. Sticks' smile fell as it was being dragged further away from her. What will she look at now to gain confidence?

"We know how much that statue meant to you". Rainbow placed her hand on the badger's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it was the right thing to do. Gloriosa and Timber really needed that gift".

"I understand...". Sticks responded. "Everything has a purpose".

Suddenly, all of the students present in the courtyard heard a loud roar as it shook Sticks out of her mood and gave way for fighting. What was near the girls had them by surprise.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow and Applejack saving Sticks' statue from being obliterated to pieces and sending it away, the badger showing her condolence for its departure, and a loud roar heard outside the courtyard. What do you think it was? Read on to find out. Please review.


	97. The Revenant

Chapter 97: The Revenant

The girls were in the midst of a shaking academy courtyard as the loud roar continued to be heard. Twilight and the other girls joined the group by now and witnessed the same problem. What was doing that?

"What's going on?!". Twilight ran to the girls, Smurfette, Vexy, Fluttershy, Vanellope, Rarity, Lola and Pinkie following suit.

"We don't know!". Rainbow quickly responded. "We just heard a loud roar come suddenly".

"I'm scared about this! Whatever's making that sound is coming out to get us".

"Sticks! Do you have any knowledge of what that roar was coming from?!". Sunset turned to her.

The badger sacrificed her response by giving a guilt face at the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"So much for our troubles being over!". Vanellope screamed.

As Twilight was about to make a run for it, the loud roar grew closer, making its way to the courtyard wall seperating the campus from the outside world. All 12 girls feared the worst. A wild hungry bear burst through the wall, laying its eyes on the Harmonizers, presumably Sticks, the one she battled in the woods and won.

"AHH!". Fluttershy backed away.

"How did that thing even get in here in the first place?". Sunset backed up.

"You have no idea!".

"Everybody! Back up now!". Twilight sharply ordered. "We'll devise a plan to defeat the beast!".

"Roger!". Vanellope frantically saluted to the leader, while also keeping eye on the bear that was crawling on all fours toward them. The girls were running out of space to back up, the dormitories behind them growing closer than ever before. All but Sticks backed up a few centimeters away, the co-lead noticing.

"Sticks!". Sunset shouted. "What are you doing?!".

The badger soon felt she could have another battle with this beast. Would the other girls appreciate it? She sighed and came forward the the bear.

"I'm sorry, girls...". She softly exclaimed.

"Why sorry?! You haven't done anything to make it angry!". Twilight yelled.

"No, I lead it here...". She closed her eyes and began her story.

 _Sticks' POV:_

 _Ever since we made campsites in the woods, we've been greeted with occasional bear attacks and managed to fend them off. I've gone away from the camp to sharpen my Archery skills, fearing one of you might be shot by one of my arrows should one miss my target. Before you girls pointed out that I was not worth my time, a wild viscious bear interrupted my training. It only wanted me, only wanted me to kill, so it can be killed. I gave everything I could to take it to the forest ground, thus I succeeded. I gave way for monologing before I left for Sunset's camp._

"I had no idea it was going to resurrect. I didn't know it was going to track my data all the way into Nevada...lousy government technology".

"Why does it tend to go after us instead of you? Don't you like the sweet sound of death?!". Sunset asked.

The badger sighed and faced away from the beast, the girls still the target.

"All work and no play makes Sticks a dull badger...". She spoke softly.

She equipped her staff and whacked the bear on the head, turning its sight on her.

"Now's your chance, girls!". The badger yelled.

Twilight, Sunset and a few other members nodded. They ran to the other side of the courtyard, just enough time to grab their qeapon of choice. Sticks was the bears target, like it had been since she pounded it a few months ago. She had enough time to equip her boomerang and chase the beast around the courtyard, giving her friends enough time to organize their weapons into full motion.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The same bear Sticks brought to the ground in the woods came back not only for the badger, but for her friends too. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	98. Breath Of The Wild

Chapter 98: Breath Of The Wild

The Harmonizers were using whatever weapon they had at the time and came charging for the bear. Pinkie jumped on the hungry animal, throwing exploding sprinkles, Rarity using her shield to protect from said sprinkles. Applejack used her super strength to knock and stagger the beast while Lola, Vexy and Sunset waited for her, before having the chance to grab onto its fur and try to obliterate it. Twilight, Rainbow, Smurfette and Vanellope circled around the bear with Fluttershy and Sticks working together, the latter how she felt so guilty for tracking the beast here. Every girl raged fury at their target, the bear showing no sign of letting perishment get in its way.

"He's too strong!". Rainbow continued circling around the bear, almost tired.

"How does he get that much health?!". Sunset pondered. "I swear the metric-ton health pool is his only friend in this battle!".

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger". Sticks glanced at the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. She laughed nervously, then turned away and sighed.

"What's wrong, Sticks?". Fluttershy noticed.

"Nothing...". She shook the thought out of her head and grasped her default, wooded boomerang.

Twilight noticed students crowding around the courtyard, spilling out from the doors into the main building, from the dormitories and the Archery range. There was a crowd watching the girls battle a giant bear. It was almost like a modern-day colosseum, a battle between strong foes.

"Everybody's watching...". Rainbow nudged Pinkie, as she was throwing more sprinkles to the bear. "Shall we kick it up a notch?".

"Sure! What could possibly go wrong?!".

Suddenly, the bear began to buff incredibly. Its sharp teeth claws grew longer, it grew more aggressive than before, plus it was granted new moves to throw the girls off their concentration.

"What?". Fluttershy watched as a suped-up version of what was clawing uncontrollably stood right in front of her.

"It's buffed up from our aggression!". Sticks explained. "Since when did this turn into Dark Souls? One simple mistake and it all goes to hell!".

"We need to find a way to distract the creature!". The studious backed up, just in time for the bear to claw inches away from her. "Fluttershy?!".

"I can't tame it, even how hard it's trying to kill us!". The timid shy girl yelled back.

"Explain!".

"Everytime we throw a punch, kick or whatever magic we have, the bear gets stronger every time. It would take 7 clones to fully control it!".

"You steered a bear away from us one time, remember?!".

"Yes! But this bear has more attributes, far more than what we faced in the woods!".

"Twilight!". Sunset came to her, panting from throwing pain at the beast. "What about the Elements of Harmony?! That could work, right?!".

"Why didn't we think of that before?!". Applejack stopped fighting and came over to the lead. "I'm in!".

"Me too!". Rarity joined.

"Make this quick guys!". Vanellope was running out of stamina from running in circles. "I'll join when you all join".

"Even with Sunset and Sticks, we can just barely take him out!". Twilight got into formation.

"C'mon girls!". Lola joined her, taking the lower right position as always. "Let's do this!".

The other girls nodded. Vanellope waited until everyone was in their position and ran for her friends. She unexpectedly slip and fell on the grass below, the bear locking onto her for the one-shot.

"Vanellope!". Most of the girls gasped.

The mint green suprise tried to get back up. There was one major problem, she broke her ankle trying to flee from the bear. Sticks left her position and came to the girl, spreading both arms out to the bear, a protection shield for her.

"I got you, girl!".

"Sticks...".

"You're right! I caught the uneasy feeling when you began to stay clear from the Archery tournament. You began to question the bear coming here to roast us".

"Why didn't you say anything?!".

"I knew I wouldn't believe you. I was trying to clear the image of being stranded in the woods, piled up with the half-group formula we had 2 years prior!".

Sticks looked back and frantically helped Vanellope up, the girls watching as they were in their formations.

"I'll join you later!".

"But Sticks..".

"Trust me...". She looked into her eyes. The feeling she knew she was going to be okay, albiet trying to distract the bear and joining back for the group attack was promising. Vanellope quickly ran to the girls, limping her wounded leg. Sticks looked at the creature, her confidence assuring the Harmonizers' herioc portfolio.

"Now for the mess I've created...".

The bear suddenly locked onto what was losing to before.

"I've started this battle, and I must finish it, with the help of my friends".

She began to charge around the bear as fast as she could, severely distracting the animal while the other 11 girls charged up the Elements of Harmony. She called a signal to them and quickly joined them, taking the left position, Sunset on the right side as usual. The bear was still locking target onto Sticks as she was helping Sunset charged up the extra fuel for the attack they were heroically using. As the creatue came closer to her, the Mane 10 were lifted into the air and a rainbow glow came shooting up of the shape of the formation. This was soon followed by the indestructable rainbow shooting up and aiming toward the bear. However, it took one last stand, one last swipe toward Sticks, this time hitting her right hand and almost touching her face. Sticks was thrown to the ground, unconcious. The girls didn't notice her as the bright glow emitted from the attack was thick, the crowd did not notice her too. The bear was soon caught in a rainbow wrap, ready to be annihilated. The girls were slowly begenning to descend toward the ground, all of the crowd cheering with enthusiasmn and applaud. The glow was to disperse a second before the Mane 10 was brought to the courtyard grass. All of them responded with gratitude, Sunset smiling at the crowd as the cheering stopped.

"We did it!". Pinkie hugged Twilight and Sunset. "Wooooo!".

"That bear had it coming to him". Rainbow clarified. "We gave him a good pounding of our good-ol harmony attack!".

"And I still have time to put on my makeup!". Rarity screamed with glee. "Who's up for celebration ball?!".

"Sign me up!". Pinkie embraced her, the fashionista returning the hug.

"Hopefully we won't be battling crazy camp leaders and feral animals any time soon". Vexy spoke.

"That's something to write home about". Smurfette added.

While the girls were admiring the audience around them, Vanellope spotted Sticks laying on the ground. She walked over to her, by then the remaining half of the crowd watched her examine what made the badger unconcious. She looked at her, fearing the worst might have come to her senses. She lifted her right hand and turned it over, the only impact of the bears' damage visible. Her hand was badly injured. She sighed and lifted her head to hers, the mint green suprise closing her eyes and tried hard not to weep.

"I'm sorry, that this had to come to you, friend...".

Sunset came over to her and caught her attention. She gave her a warm embrace, Vanellope knowing she wasn't alone.

"I feel sorry right now...". Rainbow tried not to shed a tear.

"Your pain is concordant, Dash". Lola replied, the bunny, too feeling the same way for her feral friend.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers vanquishing the bear with their one and only Elements of Harmony attack, and Sticks' right hand badly injured after the creature swiped a last chance at her. Will she be ok? Read on to find out. Please review.


	99. Ashen One

Chapter 99: Ashen One

Inside the nurses office, Nurse Redheart working at her desk, catching up to date with records of the educational area of the city. Behind her lay a bed, occupied by a still-unconcious badger. Nurse Redheart wrapped bandages around the wound while she was motionless, the only way to combat and heal her lacerated hand. The nurse heard a knock on her door, signalling whoever was standing outside her office to step in. Twilight opened the door, the studious coming in along with the other Harmonizer members.

"I heard you took care of our friend while we were busy with our classes". Twilight spoke.

"Yes". Nurse Redheart got up from her desk and strolled to the curtain behind her containing Sticks. "I wrapped a bandage around her gash. She seemed pretty hurt from that claw".

"We had no idea the bear was going to maul her right hand". Vanellope responded. "I only noticed her motionless body once we defeated the bear boss".

"Hmm...I see your point, Vanellope". The nurse continued. "Anymore and she could've died from horrific injuries I can't control. Do you wish to see her?".

All the girls agreed in satisfaction. Nurse Redheart drew the curtian, revealing the badger laying in her hospital bed. Vanellope walked forward, staring at her unconciousness. The girls crowded around her, waiting for her to wake up.

"I'm sorry, Sticks...". Vanellope closed her eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry, Van". Rainbow responded. "We all want our friend back. You just gotta wait for it".

Vanellope slowly nodded in response, the mint green suprise looking at Sticks with condolence. A few minutes later, Sticks slowly awoke to find her friends staring at her, plus the bonus of waking up in Nurse Redheart's office.

"Sticks...". Fluttershy spoke to her as she was slowly awaking. "Are you okay?".

"Fluttershy...?". She noticed more than just a pink-haired timid girl. "Girls...".

"Thank goodness you're okay!". Vanellope sighed with relief. "What happened?".

"I don't know...". The badger lifted her right hand covered in bandages. "What?!".

"Yeah...". Rainbow nervously laughed. "We kinda forgot you hate bandages".

"This can't be happening! What did I do to deserve bandages?!".

"Your hand got badly lashed by the bear you seeked to fight". Nurse Redheart explained. "The glow of the Elements of Harmony group attack were so bright, the bear tracked you before you could track it, therefore its last ditched effort was to swipe its claws at you hand. Rainbow Dash called me to come to the courtyard where the battle was taking place. That is why you're here laying in the hospital bed".

"All from just a injured hand?". The badger rolled her eyes. "I guess that's saying something coming from a country where it's easy to sue people".

"I dragged you here a while ago, when you was still knocked out from the injury. I was working at my desk when Twilight and her friends showed up".

"When is it the time to take the bandage off?". Sticks asked.

"My advice is to leave it on until a few days. I suggest you best stay out of combat until then. I don't want to have to waste the academy funds on broken bones and what not".

"Barely enough time for the end year".

"Precisely, Sticks. Now that you have woken, I suggest you take things easy around here".

Nurse Redheart began to take a seat at her desk.

"Stay out of trouble, that means picking a fight with Vice-Principal Trunchbull. You may be dismissed".

Sticks nodded, her friends looking at her with gratitude to finally be awake in time for the end of the academic year.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks awaking to her friends watching her, her right hand slowly healing despite the bandage. What will happen in the final chapter? Read on to find out. Please review.


	100. Epilogue - Vision Of The Future

**NOTE** : Before we head into the final chapter. Like before, I'm going to list the students/dorms mentioned in this fanfic and the series in general.

 **Dorm 1:** Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam and 8 others

 **Dorm 2:** Peppa Pig and 9 others

 **Dorm 4:** Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha

 **Dorm 6:** Shantae, Bolo, Sticks Tricia Badger, Hogarth Hughes and 6 others

 **Dorm 8:** Ryan 'Lewis Chase' Dyke and 9 others

 **Dorm 9:** Trixie, Stacy Hirano and 8 others

 **Dorm 10:** Marine the Raccoon and 9 others

 **Dorm 12:** Octavia, Chris Thorndyke and 8 others

 **Dorm 15:** Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogani and 2 others

 **Dorm 17:** Lightning Dust and 9 others

 **Dorm 19:** John Weskar and 9 others

 **Dorm 20:** Genesis Baxter, Daniel Reddcliffe and 8 others

 **Dorm 23:** Candace Flynn, Sticks the Badger, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans and 6 others

 **Dorm 25:** Hugo the Hugus Primitizuc Bear, Rita the Fox, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Ashley, Quinlan, Ashley Tommassian and 4 others

 **Dorm 28:** Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchan, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ryan Shumber, Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders

 **Dorm 31:** Cream the Rabbit and 9 others

 **Dorm 32:** Fleetfoot, Flitter and 8 others

 **Dorm 33:** Vinyl Scratch, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo Tamago, Honey Lemon, Fred and 3 others

 **Dorm 37:** T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Grizwald, Mikey Blumberg, Sunset Shimmer, Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby

 **Dorm 41:** Apple Fritter, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Bulk Biceps, Moondancer and 4 others

 **Dorm 44:** Snips, Snails, Tikal the Echidna, Apple Bloom, Sweeite Belle, Scootaloo and 4 others

 **Dorm 45:** Flash Sentry, Apple Critter, Soarin, Spike, Big Macintosh, Jamie Apple-Pie, Bugs Bunny, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Fresh Ciderberry and Caramel Applesauce

 **Dorm 49:** Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy

 **Dorm 50:** Taffyta Muttonfudge, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Brandy Harrington, Fidget and Amy Rose

That's all of them so far. I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

Epilogue - Vision Of The Future

Few days after the girls destroyed the wild bear with their attacks, Sticks' hand getting brutally slashed in the process, and the badger waking up to find her right hand heal with bandages, the girls were walking toward the academy entrance, everything they had in possession in tow. Everyone was sad to see another academic year go, but were probably glad to spend their summer vacation doing whater they desire.

"Am I glad to see this year go by?". Sticks was first to speak. "A rollercoaster ride of over 110,000 words, reaching out to single me out".

"Maybe next year won't be so exquisite with agony". Lola responded, her friend alright after suffering what was probably the worst of their fears.

"How is your hand?". Sunset wanted to examine. "Has it healed?".

Sticks lifted her right arm to reveal the still-bandage covered hand. She proceeded to tear apart the white healing material to expose her bare hand. No cuts and bruises from the injury she suffered while in the courtyard.

"I always had a hatred for bandages, ever since I saw my mobian friends fashionably shun them to death".

"Any ideas on what you're doing in the summer vacation, Twi?". Rainbow walked beside her, the studious no quick to answer.

"Yes. I'm going to read further on my studies and possibly come back to this world for Gringotts Steak House, because honesty, who doesn't love Gringotts Steak House?".

"I guess that's taken care of. I have Wonderbolt practise I need to attend".

"I have to get back to managing my animal sanctuary". Fluttershy added. "Those poor creatures won't feed themselves".

The girls made their way outside the academy entrance and were eagerley waiting for their other friends to show up, albeit optional.

"We should wait for our other friends to come out if we'd like, unless you have urgent plans to attend to back in our worlds".

"I'll happily wait for Big Mac to walk by me back to Equestria". The timid shy girl replied.

"I'm absolutely in no rush to get back to fashion design at Carousel Boutique". Rarity stated. "Just as no one completely ruins my dresses, it's fine".

"I guess I should leave for Mobius". Sticks walked to the center of the group, awaiting an embrace. She got what she needed, all 11 girls wishing her the best of luck for the 3 months before the whole process starts again. All of them let go, Sticks spotting the Mobius portal. "I must resort to battling the inconceivable robots if provoked".

"Have fun!". Lola waved.

"We'll be thinking of you!". Vanellope added.

"Tell me if you battled a giant megalith robot!". Pinkie yelled.

"Sayonara girls!". Sticks waved, as she walked to the portal. Touching the rift, she could feel the rushing wave of transportation motivate her to feel strong about her friends' safety, including those she met back in Mobius. It was not long until Amy, Chris and the others showed up. Sticks wanted to get back to her burrow and relax after a hard time at the academy. The badger stepped inside the portal, her body being swallowed up by the rift of the oval shape. Her friends could see her no more.

"I'm going to go too!". Twilight picked up her backpack and headed for the Equestria portal. "I'll leave this up to you girls if you want to return with me or stay here a little longer with Sunset".

"Or I can go to Equestria for a little while. Besides, all I had to do to gain access was battle 7 evil exes in a canadian city and one beast from the Everfree Forest. I'll return to my house located in the city, then I'll meet you in the land of the ponies".

"Understood. I'll be leaving. I'll see you girls in Equestria". Twilight walked over to the portal, therefore stepping inside until there was no more of her. The 10 girls watched as she slowly dissolved into the oval shaped portal, until there was not a hinch of purple left. It was only a matter of time before Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy went back to their own worlds knowing they had surpassed enough year at Canterlot Academy, leaving Sunset and the girls to see split, the red and yellow-haird girl walking to her house before the 5 girls saw themselves joining Twilight in Equestria.

* * *

That's the end of this fanfic. What was your favourite part in this instalment? How will they handle the next academic year? Tell me in the reviews if neccessary. Like every other time, 3 fanfics will fill up the 3 months between May and September. It would be nice for them to gain views, though optional. Please review.


End file.
